


Ballet des Muses, LWV 32

by Janis70



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 132,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janis70/pseuds/Janis70
Summary: (AU) Throughout Europe, Buffy Summers and Angelus are infamous vampires. Their romantic  lore captured the imaginations for centuries in a never-ending thirst of blood, passion, and power. They are no strangers to the changes in the world or its Slayer’s protecting it. Their greatest challenge is in Sunnydale, California. (B/Aus)
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title:  
> Ballet des Muses, LWV 32
> 
> by Jean-Baptiste Lully 1666
> 
> Summary: (AU) Throughout Europe, Buffy Summers and Angelus are infamous vampires. Their romantic lore captured the imaginations for centuries in a never-ending thirst of blood, passion, and power. They are no strangers to the changes in the world or its Slayer’s protecting it. Their greatest challenge is in Sunnydale, California. (B/Aus)
> 
> Friendly Disclaimer: Remix and Reimagined 
> 
> Crossover Palooza… kinda!  
> BTVS/Angel  
> BTVS/Salem  
> BTVS/Lucifer  
> BTVS/Charmed
> 
> Historical-ness!
> 
> 17th Century Chapters (1660’s-1690’s): the speech is kinda Shakespearean but not obnoxious Shakespearean… just… ‘this is how they probably would’ve talked’ kind of way 
> 
> 18th Century Chapters (1700’s-1800’s): Not as Shakespearean! Way more laid back and less ‘art thou’ but Victorian Era English 
> 
> If you know a wee bit of European/American history, you could have a little fun with the chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Janis 70

**1666**

**London, England**

**Stationer's Hall**

An eloquent sound of a harpsichord and high-pitched-tone shrill of a small quartet of violins made its London premiere of Jean-Baptiste Lully's new composition, _Ballet des Muses, LWV 32._

Two ballet dancers pranced in front of the stage as Lully continued to conduct his orchestra. The two dancers moved in perfect synchronicity. Their arms delicately waved over their heads and lowered to their front.

Lady Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers, daughter of Puritan merchant wealth sat in the eighth row from the stage. Her eyes were glued to the dancers watching them spin on the tips of their toes to the melodic music. She felt the urge to sink in her chair, desperate for a moment of relaxation after sitting with perfect posture for the last forty-five minutes. Buffy felt the constant stabbing into her ribcage of ivory, which held the stiff bodice together.

In her head, Buffy counted the seconds until this concert was over. She was in need of movement and a glass of water.

 _It's dreadfully warm in here,_ she waved the fan in her hand suddenly feeling overheated under the thick layers of the heavy gown.

She glanced to her left, her mother and father two rows ahead on the opposite side of the music hall.

It was then, Buffy felt a chill over her body feeling Lord Owen Thurman's fingers slide ghostly over her forearm. Buffy shifted and successfully pulled her arm away from her potential suitor her parents—namely her father, Hank Summers, 1st Earl of Revello was trying to fix her with.

The Thurman family came from old money which dated back to the _Plantagenet Period_ of the twelfth-century when King Henry II was on the throne.

Her father had a knack for introducing his only daughter to wealthiest families in Parliament. He wanted to marry her off to the highest bid. Despite all of the country's opposition with the Puritan faith, Hank did not have any problem finding suitors for his daughter.

"Music is my delight." Owen whispered to Buffy, which sent an unpleasant shiver straight down Buffy's spine after the feeling the warmth of his breath touch the skin of her shoulder.

Remaining polite, Buffy tossed him a small smile and stared straight ahead, pretending to be enthralled by the performance.

"There are few people in England who could possibly have more true enjoyment of music than myself, or natural better taste." Owen's dark brown eyes studied her profile then dropped to her cleavage. He swallowed, desperate to control his virginal arousal. "Have I mentioned this evening, Lady Elizabeth, thou art indeed the most heavenly creature in all of London?"

Wearing a tight smile across her face, Buffy replied, "Yes, you have. Thank you, Lord Thurman." She shifted her gaze back to the dancers twirling around and jumping gracefully into the air.

Owen leaned over towards again and sheepishly whispered, "Lady Elizabeth—"

"—Please, sir, call me Buffy." Buffy whispered.

Owen smiled at her polite command, which only added his confidence in courting the young Miss Summers. "Lady… Buffy," Owen began, "may I accompany you after the performance. It is my intention, if I may remain close to thee throughout the rest of the evening."

Buffy released a small breath and looked forward. In the corner of her eye, she could see her parents looking back at her and Owen, curious of how the interaction was going.

Internally praying to the Powers That Be for an escape, which she knew did not exist, Buffy collected herself and replied with forced politeness, "If God is willing. But that would delight me greatly, Lord Thurman."

Gleaming with pride at himself and the outcome of Buffy's response, Owen smiled and reverted his gaze back to the performance happening in front of them.

It felt as if the music faded into the ether when Buffy felt a strange sense of being watched.

Her green eyes shifted across the aisle to her mother and father, their attention was focused straight ahead.

Buffy's brows pinched together as she slightly darted her gaze around the room without raising interest in her new averted attention.

Unable to find the source of the strange feeling of being watched, like most things in Buffy's life, she swallowed the discomforting chill that shimmied down her spine and gave what was left of her attention back to the performance.

* * *

During the afterparty, Buffy walked with Owen. Her hand placed over his and went over to their parents conversing in the dining hall.

"Art thou saying Hank that you _disagree_ with the _Cestui que Vie Act_?" asked Ellis Thurman, Duke of Dickinson and the patriarch of the Thurman family raised a snide highbrow at Hank Summers.

After making his wealth as a well known and successful whiskey merchant Hank Summers, quickly climbed the ranks of English nobility to be the 1st Earl of Revello in Essex. This wealth provided sufficiently for his wife and daughter, but he was living excessively, which was more than they could afford. Hank's debts piled. He urged his daughter to marry quickly and save them from impending mediocrity.

"Nay," Hank chuckled. "For the amount of time given to the missing persons to take their property—everything they've worked their entire life for is a bit too sudden."

"Than what dost thou suggest, Hank?" The Duke sipped the port in his glass, cockily waiting for Hank's reply.

Ellis did not care for Hank Summers. There was something shady and slimy about the head of the Summers family. Ellis knew Hank paraded his daughter across England and France like a show horse.

Honestly, Ellis wouldn't have bothered giving the shady merchant a chance if it weren't for Buffy. Honourable, charming, obedient, and very handsome, Lady Elizabeth Summers would be the perfect bride for his son, Owen. The children she'd bear would be strikingly beautiful. Ellis had no doubt in his mind that with Buffy at Owen's side, they'd be accepted into court just for King Charles the II to bed the future Duchess of Dickinson, which would solidify the Thurman family's place in Royal company.

"I'd say, they are quite a match, Lady Revello." Rose Thurman, Duchess of Dickinson whispered to Joyce as they watched Buffy, escorted by Owen walk closer to them.

"I dare say they are, Duchess." Joyce agreed, pleasantly happy with this arrangement. There have been many men, her daughter had been presented too, but Owen seemed likely to treat her Buffy honourably.

The Thurman's are a high-class and a respected family.

But despite all of this, she could see the look in Buffy's eyes. Joyce is able to recall all of the many fantasy stories she'd tell her daughter about magic and a Prince that she'd marry for love. Sadly, those were only stories.

If Hank died, Buffy would not be able to inherit the Summers property unless she was married, then it would go to her husband.

Buffy needed to marry. It was pivotal that she marry extremely well in order to avoid living in total destitution. She was already twenty years old with no time to spare.

* * *

Arriving into the conversation between the Duchess and Joyce, Owen gave Buffy a small and cocked his chin up high, proud to present the woman that could be his wife.

He could feel the eyes on him, gleefully happy to display the beautiful yellow-haired woman in his company.

"Owen, my boy," Lord Owen turned to his father's voice. "Come here and tell us your views on the _Cestui que Vie Act._ "

Apologetically, Owen looked at Buffy then removed his hand from hers, turning away to join the conversation with the men.

Buffy barely listened to the empty conversation between her mother and the Duchess of Dickinson. She wanted to go and take off this ungodly heavy gown and crawl into it in only her shift.

The odd feeling of being watched lingered over Buffy once more. It felt as if the small hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a chin spiralled down her spine.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Buffy turned her eyes about the room, in search of a gaze that was on her, but found no one. Looking to the left, Owen was lost in conversation with her father and Ellis.

"Excuse me," Buffy curtsied to be excused of the conversation with her mother and the Duchess, Buffy wanted a moment to herself.

She eyed the hall, where the performance had happened but instead, Buffy rounded the corner to the courtyard gardens.

* * *

The nighttime air was becoming crisp as the seasons were beginning to change. Buffy rather preferred the autumn. The colours of the changing leaves on the trees to a red and yellow glow felt soothing.

Walking slowly down the cobblestone pathway, Buffy studied a small bushel of pink Lady Slippers.

Her brows quizzically furrowed together, Buffy figured it was quite late in the seasons for Lady Slippers to blossom.

Picking off a dried dead leaf, Buffy continued down the pathway, heading towards the large tree.

It was quiet.

Buffy very much enjoyed the quiet.

Her life was anything but quiet.

But soon, Buffy was confident that this would be the last of it. Owen seemed already in love with her. She predicted that he'd propose and of course she'd accept. They'd have a springtime wedding. Her father would certainly drink himself into a stupor and make a fool of her mother. Joyce will take the public humiliation in stride, so loyal to her drunkard, gambling husband.

Buffy prayed that Owen would not turn out to be like that.

She liked him. Owen was sweet, sensitive like a poet, and handsome but she wasn't in love—or even a bit attracted to him in the slightest.

Since her childhood, Buffy always dreamt of marrying a man for love, not out of custom or convenience—certainly not to save her father from financial ruin.

Looking up at the starlit night, she quietly prayed, _God, please hear my prayer. I beg of you to help me. Give me the strength to keep standing forth and not fall to dolefulness for which I have no control over. Guide my hand towards the Garden of Eden and—_

"Thou art magnificent."

Buffy whirled around to the deep Eastern European voice purring into her ear.

The man behind her had striking blue eyes and pale white skin. His features were dark and his hair, jet black, long, and falling wistfully over his shoulders. He wore a long, fitted maroon coat that reached to his knees. The coat was decorated with an elaborate gold embroidery down the fronts of the coat, and cuffs of black wool. He wore a black shirt underneath with a matching black cravat, a pair of black breeches, and buckled leather shoes. The man looked elegant—royal.

"I wonder what a woman of your eminent station is doing out here alone in the darkness of night."

Reminding herself to continue breathing, Buffy was entranced by his piercing eyes. Her lips parted softly. "Perhaps she's lonely," Buffy replied breathlessly, taken aback by the strangers haunting voice and hypnotising eyes .

The man cocked a slide smirk taken by the young woman. "I have searched the world over for you. I have yearned for you."

Buffy shook herself from her transient state finding his statement odd. "That could not be, sir, since we have never been introduced."

"I know this to be true, that thou art, Lady Elizabeth Summers."

Taken aback, Buffy looked at the stranger with surprise and confusion. She did not expect him to know her since she had not once had ever seen him before. "How dost thou know my name?"

The smirking man stood silent.

"I really must be going." Buffy began to curtsy when the man reached out his hand and placed the tips of his fingers under her chin, lifting her head to look at him.

"I apologise," he bowed his head, "I failed to introduce myself to thee. I am Vlad Țepeș III."

Buffy swallowed with an uneasy feeling twisting in the pit of her stomach. She took a step back.

"Do not shy away from me, Lady Elizabeth. None of them deserve you," he said.

Buffy eyed him strangely.

"They are not _worthy_ to be in your presence. They will never be able to understand, Lady Elizabeth."

"Understand?"

Dracula nodded. "There is a fire inside of you. Thy spirit is bright, brilliant… _blinding,_ " his whispering voice hit a hypnotic crescendo, leaving Buffy stunted in a trance. "It is thy gift."

"My gift?" Buffy heard a voice in her ears.

Smiling slightly, the strange man trailed his fingers over her cheek. "Such a glorious gift."

Unblinking, Buffy licked her lips. "What is my gift?"

He looked deeply into her green eyes and slowly caressed his hand down her cheek and gently over her neck. " _Death_ is thy gift."

Seemingly snapped out of the trance, Buffy took a step back, away from the man. Her lips tightly pressed together and her eyes piercing with annoyance. "Death is not a gift. And it is _certainly_ not a gift of mine." She scowled.

"You think you know… what you are… what's to come… you haven't even begun," he whispered and tore his blue eyes from her neck to reach her face. "I can show," Dracula began to offer, "an eternity of placeth thou hast never seen and pleasures you have never felt. The darkness…" the tip of his index finger lifted her chin, "… is thy true nature."

Unable to free herself from the trance she was in, despite the voice in her brain screaming at her to run, Buffy slowly nodded her head. "Show me," she said.

The mysterious man cupped the side of her face with his hand. He took a step closer to her, forcing Buffy to take a step back. Her back pressed against the trunk of the large tree.

Lowering his head, hovering over the side of her neck, Dracula whispered, "I can feel your hunger."

Buffy's eyes slowly closed as the man's fanged mouth impaled deep into the artery of her neck.

Dracula pulled her around the tree, obscuring them from the party's view.

Releasing a gasp of pain, Buffy's eyes flew open as the pain grew more intense. Opening her mouth, Buffy was unable to cry out for help. She gasped as the agonising pain released into a bewildering euphoria of pleasure.

She could almost hear her beating heart slow to a stop in her chest as the blood rushed out of her body.

Removing his fangs from her neck, Dracula sliced a cut over the side of his wrist until blood welled up and began to drip into the grass.

"Drink," he told her and held his wrist to her mouth.

Near death, Buffy took his wrist in both of her hands and placed her mouth over the bloody wrist.

"Find it. The darkness." Dracula smiled, flashing his blonde stained fangs. "Find thy true nature."

Buffy weakly sucked the blood from his wrists until her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She lifelessly collapsed in Dracula's arms.

Back inside the dining hall, Owen moved around the afterparty in search of the woman he wanted to call his wife after tonight. He turned back to his mother and Joyce asking them where Buffy had wandered off too. The two middle-aged women shook their head and also began to look around the hall for Buffy Summers.

**Three Days Later: Night**

**Essex, England**

**Cemetery**

Cloaked in the darkness, the full moon lit the black nighttime sky.

A man in a long black cape stepped up to the headstone. His fingertips touched together making a steeple with his hands. He stood at the headstone, waiting patiently.

There was a small bunch of flowers lying over the fresh dirt in front of the headstone which read:

_Elizabeth Anne Summers_

_1646 - 1666_

_Beloved Daughter_

Smirking to himself, excited for the eternity that awaited for them, Dracula could hear the rustling underneath the dirt.

A hand broke through the earth. Buffy slowly crawled her away out from the grave, gasping for air that was unneeded. She pulled herself from the dirt and noticed a hand holding out for her to take.

Taking the extended hand, Buffy pulled herself to her feet with Dracula's assistance.

Breathing hard, Buffy's eyes moved around the darkness with a shock. Confused as to what had happened. She remembered leaving the afterparty to get some air in the gardens then it all went black until she found herself buried in a coffee six feet under.

"Welcome to my world, Lady Elizabeth. It hurteth, I know, but it shall soon pass. Birth is always painful." Dracula said.

"What happened?"

Dracula let his blue eyes dance around her. Even stained with dirt, his new Childe was just as mesmerizingly beautiful. "You have been reborn into thy gift. It took three days, which is quite long. I knew thy soul was pure."

"My soul?" Buffy whispered her question to herself. The words sounded foreign to her ears.

"The darkness is where thou wilt rule. The darkness is thy power."

Taking a step on wobbly legs, Buffy released the hold on Dracula's hand and stood up straight. She felt a string of untapped power run through her dead veins. She felt strong— _very_ strong. But more importantly, the pain of emptiness and the suffocation she had felt throughout the course of her young life was gone. Free at last.

"You feel it… thy _power_ ," Dracula smiled with pride, watching his fledgling closely.

"Yes. I can feel it." Buffy faced him with a look of question on her face. "I can hear heartbeats…" the thumping of heart beats only a few miles from the county, "… and the blood coursing through their bodies… It's deafening." Buffy felt a stomach cramp of starvation. She faced her Sire and asked in a soft child-like voice, "Was it a dream?"

Dracula stepped towards and took her dirty hand at her side. He held her hand to his lips and brushed his mouth over her knuckles, "It was not a dream." Dracula slowly circled her, toying the loose strands of her messy yellow hair. "You can now truly have whatever you desire, my Lady Elizabeth. The world will fall to their knees for you. What do you _desire_?"

A sinister smile tugged across Buffy's lips. She knew exactly what she desired.

**Revello Manor: Dining Room**

Hank and Joyce sat at either end of the long wooden table, eating their meals in complete silence.

Hearing Joyce's sniffles from crying for days from the loss of their daughter, Hank lifted his grey eyes from the plate he had been blankly staring at and glared at his wife.

Masking his sorrow for the loss of his only child with brash annoyance, Hank clenched his jaw. "Will you stop your feeble tears?" His voice was low and threatening. The anger he felt for the death of his daughter riddled his bones. Fear also weighed heavy on him now that his only ticket out of debt was six feet under.

Joyce quickly wiped her fallen tears, trying desperately to gain control of herself.

Hank was furious and stressed, which meant he'd need something or _someone_ to take it out on. Never in his life did he violently touch a hair on Buffy's head in fear of ruining her beautiful face and unblemished skin. Joyce took the thrashes from her tyrant husband.

But Joyce couldn't protect Buffy from Hank's verbal abuse.

Buffy was a quiet child that blossomed into beauty in her early teenage years. It was then, Hank began conning rich families in payments for their son's to marry her handsome daughter. Once the fee was paid, Hank took Buffy and the money and high-tailed it out of there and went to the next family.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Startled, both Hank and Joyce looked into the direction of the front door with a frown on their faces.

"Who the bloody hell could that be at this hour?" Annoyed at the visitor, Hank tossed the fork onto the plate.

Joyce stood from the table and excited the large dining room.

Walking through the great hall leading to the front entry, the butler opened the door just as Joyce lifted her head with a gasp.

She paused mid-step and stared at her disheveled daughter standing on the other side of the doorway.

Quickly, Joyce crossed the distance to the front door.

For a long moment, they stared at one another without saying a word until Joyce suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Oh, my dear girl…" Joyce cried, "… My sweet Buffy."

"Joyce!" Hank's called out from the dining room. "Who the devil is it?"

Pulling herself slightly from the hug, Joyce cupped Buffy's face as tears glistened in her blue eyes. "Come in, my darling. Please, come in." Joyce grinned happily and wrapped her arms around Buffy again. "Grigg," Joyce addressed the butler, "please go and find MacClare, Lady Buffy would want a bath and new clothes."

"Right away, my lady," Grigg bowed his head and walked to the servants door to find the lady's maid.

"Joyce?" Hank stood at the entryway. His grey eyes widened in bewildered shock.

Joyce wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulders and hugged her into her side. "It's a miracle. The Lord hath answered our prayers. She's back. Our little girl is back to save us from destitution. Praise be in the Highest!" Joyce pushed the fallen strand of Buffy's dirty hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Papa," Buffy smiled sweetly at Hank and took a step towards him.

Skeptical, Hank took a step backwards, weary of his resurrected daughter. There was something not quite right with her. For the life of him, Hank didn't know what was missing.

The daughter that he knew had a certain kind of 'light' in her. Her beautiful green eyes were always so vibrant with life but the eyes he looked into now were different. They were filled with nothing but an abyss of emptiness.

"Papa?"

"I buried you." He said, glaring narrowly at the blonde standing in front of him. "How dost thou walk?"

Buffy looked him in the eye and said, "God's hand guided me through the darkness where I was lost. I wandered in the night and could not find you."

"You were touched by an angel." Joyce stared at her daughter with wide eyes of awe.

Slowly, Buffy turned her chin in Joyce's direction and paused. Buffy's green eyes hauntingly lingered on Joyce.

After a minute, Joyce uncomfortably shifted on her feet as a chill shot straight down her spine. The middle aged woman took a small step back, away from her daughter.

"No," Buffy replied.

Joyce took another step backwards, moving towards Hank.

"I've been touched by the Devil." Buffy turned her chin back to her father wearing her true demonic features.

Hank and Joyce yelped with fright and stumbled backwards into the dinning room trying to get away from their demonic daughter.

Buffy flashed them a fanged tooth smile, enjoying the melody of their racing hearts.

"Be gone, unclean thing!" Hank threw whatever was near him at Buffy. "A demon is unwelcome in a house loyal to our saviour, Jesus Christ!" He shouted as if his words would magically eject Buffy from the home. Hank then ripped a wooden crucifix from the wall and held it into Buffy's face.

Calm and unaffected, Buffy slowly walked into the dinning room and followed her mother and father into the next room.

Hank grabbed a knife on the table and charged at his daughter.

Buffy caught him by with a hand wrapped around his throat. "You can't hurt me anymore, my dear papa. You can't use me or make me a whore." She clenched her hand tighter around Hank's neck, listening to his gasps for oxygen. "You shan't hurt anyone again." Buffy dropped her hand away.

Hank plummeted to the ground with a thud.

Crawling away against the wall where Joyce huddled and cried, he wrapped his arm around his wife and they began to recite, "Our father which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth, as it is in Heaven…"

Buffy tilted her head to the side and watched them as they prayed to their Lord. She smiled.

Moving closer to her parents, Buffy reached out a hand and grabbed Joyce by her hair, forcing her onto her feet.

"An-an-and lead us not into t-temptation, but deliver us from evil..." Joyce continued to recite with a shaky voice terrified of her impending death, "... and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors…"

Buffy grinned, "Oh my dear mama, why dost thou look so lachrymose?"

Joyce screamed as Buffy sank her fangs into Joyce's neck. The taste of the hot blood being sucked out from her mother's body felt euphoric. She felt strong and powerful as her starved body regenerated its strength.

She could hear Joyce's heartbeat stop.

Ripping her fangs out, Buffy tossed Joyce's dead body aside and looked down at her father.

" _Abomination_!" Hank screamed out, terrified for his own life.

"You are a weak little man, thou art nothing but a waste on this earth." Buffy said. "Thou hast never deserved to live, my dear papa." Buffy knelt down in front of Hank and smiled at him sweetly.

Hank crossed himself again, "I pray to thee, my Holy Saviour. Give me strength and protection, Father."

Buffy lifted her eyes to the ceiling and waited for the act of God's hand upon her but nothing came.

She lowered her gaze back down to Hank and smirked, "Hm, I fear He doth not hear you." Buffy held up her finger, pretending that she heard a sound but it was nothing. "God hath never looked at this house. He hath been ignoring us for a long time. If He _was_ listening to my prayers, well, then, _God_ would have killed you long ago, but, alas, it is what _I_ must do."

Grabbing Hank by the back of his head, Buffy violently bit into the column of his neck and felt delighted by his cries of agony.

Buffy jerked Hank's head to the side when it snapped from the force.

Buffy removed her mouth from Hank's neck and pushed Hank's body away. She got to her feet and stared down at her dead parents.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Buffy noticed the knife on the floor. She bent down and picked it up from the floor and slowly approached her father with an idea in her mind.

**Market Square**

Stepping back to observe her work, Buffy squinted her eyes and smiled with satisfaction.

"Thy beauty only becometh more breathtaking." Dracula appeared behind Buffy, looking over the display left out in the centre of the town square for all to see once the sun rises.

"I felt _inspired,_ " Buffy said, pressing her back against his front as his arm slowly wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. Tilting her chin up to look at him, Buffy fell into the depths of his blue eyes that shined under the bright moonlight.

Slowly lowering his head, Dracula gently brushed his lips over hers in a kiss that promised her an eternity of adventures and wonderment.

Smiling to the new undead life that had been gifted to her, Buffy buried herself in his arms wrapped around her.

Together they stared at the display in front of them.

The blood still dripping out from the decapitated bodies diced apart and strategically laid on the ground slipped between the cracks and crevices of the cobble stones. Above the bodies were two heads impaled onto two different spikes.

Reaching for Buffy's hand, Dracula turned her attention back to him. She watched as his lips brushed over her knuckles. "Come, creația mea întunecată ( _my dark creation_ ), sunrise is upon us." He held out his elbow for her to take.

Buffy accepted his hand and let him wrap it around his elbow.

In the horizon, Buffy could see the sun beginning to rise. Excitement flowed through her deadened veins though she wished she could witness the reactions of the people to see her artistic creation.

**Morning**

**Revello Manor: Master Bedroom**

The scent of the early morning sunrise had a certain damp smell to it, Buffy discovered lying in bed staring at the thick black curtains covering the large windows. She felt bored and much too excited to sleep, wishing that she could see the town's reaction to her horrific display. She wanted to hear their blood curdling screams and bask in their expressions of horror.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, a habit she doubted she'd ever stop, Buffy sat up in the four-poster bed. The red bedsheet fell from her naked body. Her eyes lifted to the ornate fanciful carvings in the wood which was also decorated by a colourful trim and luxurious heavy fabric curtains to enclose the bed on all four sides.

Pushing her long tousled blonde hair out of her face, Buffy's eyes went to her sire asleep beside her. The bed sheet covered up to his waist. His white skin was pale, he looked dead unlike her. She looked down at her arms noting that her skin kept its sun-kissed hue. Buffy wondered if it would fade in time.

Her gaze went back to her sire turned lover. Dracula was quite handsome with high and defined cheekbones, dark low hanging brows, and full puckered lips. Dracula was thin but athletically built with defined outlines of muscles. Buffy felt a sudden urge to push the strands of his long black hair off of his forehead but she refrained.

Carefully, Buffy got out of the bed and grabbed a thin silk kimono robe. She walked across the large master bedroom putting on the robe but did not tie its belt around her waist; she didn't care about her exposed nude body.

Standing at the black curtains, Buffy could hear a muddle of high pitch screams from the few miles they were away. A joyous feeling fluttered her unbeating heart and a small satisfied smile crossed her heart-shaped lips.

Wanting to be out there just to witness other's 'enjoying' her creation, Buffy slowly extended her hand towards the curtains enticed to draw them back and look to the town below.

Her hand nearly drew back the black curtain when another hand, a much larger masculine hand wrapped over hers.

"What art thou doing?" Dracula whispered into her ear and pushed back her long hair off of one shoulder and began to kiss it.

"I just want to see them."

With perfect understanding, Dracula slowly pulled her hand and turned Buffy to him. He stood completely nude behind her but all Buffy could see was the hypnotic brightness of his blue eyes.

"Thou wilt be known throughout the world," he told her sweetly. "This is the beginning of a new Renaissance, Lady Elizabeth. And thou wilt be the prominent artist that will lead it." Dracula's hand cupped her cheek and let the pad of his thumb gently glide over her cheekbone. "There will be no stopping you."

Fallen into the seduction of his lithe Romanian accent and straight into the depths of his blue eyes, Buffy was powerless to not want him. She wanted to show her every luxury of the world. She wanted his hands to touch all over her body and feel him deep inside of her.

The world of sex was also an entirely new experience. She didn't realise how much she'd crave for it once having it. Perhaps it was womanhood finally catching up with her or perhaps it was her sire-lover that was showing her this new otherworld of euphoric climaxes and the art of seduction or perhaps it was the thrill of fucking whoever she wanted in the face of God.

She took a step closer to him and felt a shiver shoot through her entire cold dead body when his hand slipped inside of her kimono robe wrapping around her back. Burying her fingers into his jet-black hair, Buffy shifted to tips of her toes and lowered his head downward to meet her parted lips that yearned to taste his kiss.

Their kiss was deep and wet. Dracula pulled her tighter into his naked body and pushed off the kimono that failed to cover her anyway. Buffy jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist as she scratched her nails over his scalp that made him hiss with a side smile.

He carried her across the bedroom to the large chamber bed and laid her down. Dracula settled between her legs and violently buried his cock into her body.

Enjoying the pain, Buffy's nails dug deeper in his skin. Imagining the tears and petrified horror from the townies below aroused the fledgling vampire. She wanted to wreak havoc in her former puritan world, which had never been kind to her.

**5 Days Later**

**Church: Midnight Mass**

" _We are being attacked!_ " Puritan Minister, John Worthington stood at the wooden podium that looked down at the God-fearing congregation. " _Witches_ are amongst us! Every night there are liveth taken by these Satanic pagan worshipers. First, Satan's whores take the life of our God-loving and pure soul daughter, Lady Elizabeth Anne Summers. Three days later, her beloved parents, Hank Summers, 1st Earl of Revello and Joyce Summers, Countess of Revello are mutilated and beheaded and drained of blood and put on display for us all to see as a warning to us that _evil_ _is here_!" He gripped the sides of the podium tightly. "For five days there are new bodies lain dead at the steppeth of our house of the Lord to what?—Taunt us? Warn us? It is a sign we _all must see!_ _The witches are here and Satan is nigh!_ Who shall be next?" He asked.

The congregation murmured to one another in agreement now wondering if the evil Witches had taken such a beautiful young woman before her time.

"Traileth of the _witches' evils_ are shown from here, in our _peaceful_ and _puritan_ town all the way up to Yorkshire. _When will it stop!_ " John banged his fist on the podium. "We must get rid of the evils of the Devil to save our immortal souls and the souls that are no longer with these devilish fiends."

John panted initiated in anger and fear for the evil lurking in the shadows. "I have sent word to one man—the _only_ man that can help us. He shall separate the good from the wicked—The guilty from the innocent."

The doors of the church opened. The congregation turned to face the stranger.

A tall man with dark short curly hair and a dark sparse beard stood at the doors tugging his leather glove tighter over his hand holding the _Bible_. Dressed in a white collared shirt, a white cravat, black vest, long frock coat, and cape. His dark brows hung low over, his beady blue eyes. He stood confidently despite his young age. He was riding the coattails of his recent victory in Germany.

"And they shall receive their trial before the greatest and most merciful of judges," said Reverend Increase Mather with a despotic and cold voice. "Blessed is the King who comes in the name of the Lord. Peace in Heaven and glory in the highest."


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING!: Wicked Dark** _

* * *

**Church: Midnight Mass**

"There is a Devil. Doubted by none _except_ those who are under the influenceth of Satan himself," Increase said as he walked down the aisle between the pews to the front of the church. He held up the _Bible_ in his hand high into the air and shouted from his belly, "Living vessels of godlessness! The serpent from Eden, thou hast listened and there are witches hidden amongst us, and you people of Essex, seduced by drink and by flesh are blinded to it no more!"

The congregation stood in the pews shouting in agreement with the acclaimed witch hunter.

" _Burn the witches!_ "—" _Hang 'em dead!_ "

"We shall cleanse Essex!" Increase shouted confidently, holding his chin up high. "Rid of the evil that plagues us! This is our warning to Evil. _W_ _e are coming for you_! Let us pray." He dramatically turned to the wooden cross hanging about and crossed himself then got down onto his knees.

The rest of the spectators followed suit, crossing themselves and bowing their heads reciting the prayer of resting on God:

" _O God, most high, most glorious, the thought of thy infinite serenity cheers me, for I am toiling and moiling, troubled and distressed, but thou are forever at perfect peace. Thy designeth cause You no fear or care of unfulfillment, they stand fast as the eternal hills. Thy power knoweth no bond, thy goodness no stint. You bring order out of confusion, and my defeateth are thy victories: The Lord God omnipotent reigneth."_

Sitting above in the overhanging pews, Buffy sat in the shadows listening to the prayer battlecry and passionate declarations against 'witches'.

Smiling to herself, Buffy felt excitement for the possibilities of play with Reverend Increase Mather, the Puritan Witch Hunter. He had no idea there were soulless creatures far worse than witches who walk amongst the living at night.

* * *

Walking out of the midnight mass, Increased headed to the small in across the town square where his seven months pregnant wife, Margaret waited for him.

He paused at the site where the butchered bodies of Hank Summers, 1st Earl of Revello and Joyce Summers, Countess of Revello had been displayed for all to see. In the letters sent by minister John Worthington, he had stated that the Summers had also recently lost their beloved daughter, Lady Elizabeth.

Worthington described the Summers family as moderately wealthy having come up from the bottom into money as a whiskey merchant business. Hank arrived at church on Sunday's in an intoxicated state more frequently than not. He had described Elizabeth as a woman straight from the _Book of Genesis_ ; beautiful, loyal, and holy.

"Reverend Mather,"

A sweet lithe voice tore from the stain of blood still painted on the cobblestone. He whirled around with surprise to see a devastatingly beautiful woman bathed in the moonlight standing behind him. She had long wavy blonde hair that fell neatly over one shoulder. She wore an extravagant gown of red and gold thread and a black woolen cape.

Despite the darkness, Increase could see the brightness of her green eyes that pierced into his heart. She was petite but stood with an air of grace and unbothered confidence which was curious for someone her age.

"You know me?" Increase glared at the young woman, who could be no more than twenty years old with great skepticism.

She smiled sweetly. "How can I not? Is there anyone in the province who doesn't?"

"Thou art alone?" Increase darted his blue eyes into the darkness.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm here with my Lord—His words, anyway."

Increase narrowed his gaze over her.

She continued to say, "They offer great comfort in these perilous times. The Great Fire was just… devastating. I feel that there is a great unrest. I must lean on my faith in the Lord in these grim days."

"Is that all that you sense?"

Buffy frowned.

"Do thou not sense it?" Mather carefully eyed the young woman.

"The commingling of sin, sorcery, and death? How can I fail to sense it when it consumeth our quiet little town?" The beautiful young woman took a step closer. "You can almost taste it… Satan's toxic nectar, designed to divert and disarm." Her voice softened as Increase' breathing deepened, aroused by the delicateness of her voice.

"What is thy name?" Increase felt angered by the impurity this woman seduced him with only words.

Smiling sweetly, she replied, "Buffy."

"I ask you, why art thou walking about in the dead of night, Miss Buffy? I did not see you in the church." Increase stared at Buffy for a moment longer. He didn't sense impurity in her. Her soul appeared perfectly intact. But strangely, there was a looming darkness. Perhaps, this darkness was following her, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and possess her.

"There are many faceth in the church…"

"I would have seen yours." Increase told her, trying desperately hard not to fall into the swimming depths of her green eyes.

Sheepishly smiling, Buffy said, "I do enjoy the quiet, Reverend. I know it is foolish of me to walk in the night while there is evil upon us. I do ask forgiveness of my naivety."

Cocking a high brow, Increase held up his hand and waved the sign of the cross at her head. "I pray God forgiveth you," he tossed her a small forced smile. "Go home. It's late." He told her.

"Of course." Buffy nodded her head and began to walk around him into the other direction when she stopped and faced him, "Reverend?"

Increase looked at her.

"Do thou believe that the evil that plagues us is only witches?"

Increase frowned at such a question. "There is no worse evil than the soulless wenches that sell themselves to Satan."

"Thou dost not believe that there are demons wearing the disguise of human flesh walking the earth?"

"Demons? My dear, Miss Buffy, the only demon I can sense are the ones naked in the woods speaking in tongues."

Buffy smirked. "Art thou staying at the Inn, Reverend?"

Increased nodded. "Yes, with my wife."

Taking in his reply, Buffy made a mental note and tossed the Reverend a sweet smile that brightened her entire face. "I do hope that thou art right and there are no demons, except for the ones we internally battle." She politely curtseyed at the well-respected man then said, "Goodnight, Reverend." Her eyes dropped to the _Bible_ in his hand. "I'd keep thy _Bible_ close to thee."

Increase held the _Bible_ over his heart. "The words of our Lord art at each moment closeth to me."

Buffy looked at him once more and turned away. She could feel the Reverend's eyes on her back, watching her walk into the shadows.

Increase suddenly felt an odd feeling that there was something during the interaction that did not settle correctly. He must ask Worthington about it in the morning, he decides and heads to the Inn.

**Morning**

**Tavern**

"John," Increase spotted the minister surrounded by the town's selectmen at a table in the back corner of the tavern eating breakfast with a glass of whiskey.

The men at the table looked up to see Increase approach them. Quickly, they tidied the table and pushed the bottle of whiskey behind a few objects as a poor attempt to hide their sin of drink.

"I've been in search of you all morning," Increase said and looked around at the men. His eyes lowered to the bottle of whiskey placed in front of them. "I should have realised that you would be somewhere where whiskey is severed."

John chuckled. "Shall I introduce my selectmen—"

"—Yes, but I must speak first." Increase took a seat at the table. "I am shocked to discover the extent of the depravity and immorality in Essex. A Puritan town. The people need a reminder of the wages of their sin."

"Yes, in Sunday's sermon—" John began.

"— _No_." Increase interrupted impatiently. "They need to hear the Lord's voice _now._ A public recitation on the commons, illustrated by the face of sin."

John frowned, "The face of sin? And who shall be our face of sin?"

Increased leaned forward as if he were going to tell a secret. "I met a woman last night. I was walking across the square when she came to me from the shadoweth. She was not at church. She told me that she simply 'enjoyed the quiet'."

John waited for the punchline to why this would be considered a great sin.

"She went on to talk about demons and asked many questioneth about it," Increase remembered the conversation the night before. "I sensed something unholy."

"Who was this woman? We know everyone here. We can identify her." John said, tossing his eyes around the circle table of men.

Increase could easily picture the woman's beautiful face in his head, her long blonde hair, and bright green eyes. "She was a very handsome woman. Young, twenty years old, I believe. By her clothing, I'd say, she commeth from wealth. She had long yellow hair and green eyes. She told me her name."

Intrigued by the description, John asked, "What did she call herself?"

"Buffy," he answered.

The men sitting at the table's expressions paled. They eyed each other with wide surprised eyes unsure if they heard the Reverend correctly.

Increase noticed the turn of attitude and wanted to know everything they knew.

John shifted in his chair and leant forward, resting his elbows on the table when he said, "Reverend Mather, thy beautiful midnight walker, Buffy… She died six days ago."

Increase sat frozen, staring at the minister.

"Her given name was Lady Elizabeth, but she frequently went by the name, Buffy. Her parents, His Lordship, Lord Revello and Her Ladyship were the victims of a satanic ritual; where their decapitated heads were placed on spikes and their bodies drained of blood and dissected into parteth, and strategically placed in the centre of the town square."

Clenching his jaw together, Increase came to the only logical conclusion. "I spoke to her. I fear she could be our witch. We must extract her _immediately._ " He jumped onto his feet. "Where can I find this Buffy?"

John shrugged and said, "The cemetery."

Increase glared at the minister.

Releasing a heavy breath, John replied, "Thou canst visit Revello Manor. It's a mile walk from here."

Increase was practically out the door before John could finish his sentence.

**Revello Manor**

Walking up the pathway to the stone walled and brown tiled rooftop manor. It was a wealthy looking home. The manor had a prominent central chimney, an overhang on the front façade, and lean-to in the rear. The exterior covered with unpainted clapboards, the windows were diamond-paned casement, and minimal decoration—with the exception of a few potted plants played at the front door.

Increase walked to the board-and-batten made vertical boards held together with smaller horizontal battens. He stared at the door and clasped the lever of the unlocked door.

Entering the darkened and lifeless home, the servants had soon left after the untimely and demonic deaths of their employers.

Increase slowly walked over the wooden floor and looked down at his boot when the floor panels creaked.

Reaching into the front of his vest, Increase took out the wooden cross hung around his neck. He walked further into the home and rounded into the sitting room. Furniture was knocked over, the interior of the home was a wreck, as if a struggle had occurred.

Feeling his boots sink slightly into the floor, Increase looked down to see that he was stepped in a soft-dry puddle of blood.

"That did not take nearly as long as I anticipated."

Increase whirled around to find Buffy sitting in the dark corner holding an embroidery hoop circle in one hand and a needle with thread in the other.

Her eyes were on her needlework as she spoke. "I shall say, welcome—even though you, good Reverend are intruding. I do not remember sending you an invitation to enter." She shrugged. "Very well, no use mulling about it all day. Please," she gestured to the chair at the table, "take a seat."

Increased refused. "Thou art a witch. I shall not be generous in your trial."

Buffy smiled. "I'm a witch you say?"

"Thou wilt plead guilty to the practice of witchcraft. But such a plea is not sufficient to spare thy life. I want nameth of others in thy coven." He demanded.

Continuing her embroidery art, Buffy chuckled lightly, "My dear Reverend, I must protest. I am guilty of many things; Taking the lives of my beloved parents or the other 'victims' I've maliciously slaughtered in these last days but witchcraft…?" Buffy's smile widened. "I am no witch. I do not dance in the woods nude nor did I sell my soul to the Devil himself for power."

"Then what art thou? A Devil worshipper?"

Buffy grinned at the hard and determined expression on Increase' face. "Oh, I am much worse. I am something you've never seen before. You think you know what's to come, what you are—A man of God." Her eyes dropped to the cross necklace around the Reverend's neck. "God will not protect you, Reverend."

Increase reached out his hand and gripped it around Buffy's elbow. "Thou wilt go on trial and I will hang you."

"I suggest if thou hast attachment to that hand of thine, thou wilt remove it at once."

The hand around Buffy's elbow tightened.

Buffy put her hand on the Reverend's chest and shoved him backwards only using a small fraction of her supernatural strength. He flew back and slammed into the china cabinet, shattering it to pieces.

Increase winced in pain and lifted his blue eyes to Buffy as she walked closer to him. She crouched down to his eye level and gently held his chin with her forefinger and thumb. Buffy leaned in closer and smiled softly, "Oh, my dear Increase Mather, we have not yet begun."

In a frightened shock, Increase watched Buffy's beautiful hypnotic features shift into her true demonic face. Her green eyes were golden and dilated. Her brows had disappeared into ridges. She flashed her fangs into a smile.

Increase' eyes widened large, never having seen anything like it before.

Buffy pressed her lips against his.

The Reverend felt sick to his stomach. He could taste the evil inside of this demon. There was nothing good inside of her blackened dead heart.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy stood tall and fixed the long black gloves over her hands and pulled up to cover her forearms. She took the black closed back umbrella also placed on the table and began to walk away from the Reverend, frozen in terror.

Before Buffy departed, she looked back at the Reverend and asked, "Doeth Mrs Mather like honey tea?"

"Stay away from my wife, _demon_." Increase commanded through gritted teeth.

Buffy smacked her lips together and said, "I'll take that as yes."

"You and I are going to a confrontation," Increase said.

Buffy paused at the doorway and looked back at the God-fearing man and smiled sweetly, "Count on it." She walked away leaving Increase injured and still on the ground.

He struggled to shift onto his knees and crossed himself to pray, "My Lord, you must do all and encourage me to live not in careless neglect of God. The Devil hath made a dreadful knot of witches and… demons in this country, and, by the help of demons in the guise of beautiful flesh, it hath increased that knot. Oh, children, thy children, be afraid and go not prayer-less to your bed lest the Devil be your bedfellow."

**2 Months Later**

Months have passed since the day Increase discovered demons walk the earth alongside the witches. Buffy was the embodiment of that evil as she terrorised the county of Essex.

Dracula proudly stood in the background watching his Childe wreak chaos and spark a mad witch and demon hunt. Increase Mather and his men in the clergy have hung twenty-seven young women and eleven young men in the last months suspected of witchery or hiding their demonic faces.

Buffy enjoyed watching cracks of the great Reverend Increase Mather expose itself to the point of insanity. She lurked in the shadows only appearing to him, he was breaking apart consumed by paranoia. She left him gifts of body parts and internal organs.

His mental stableness tilted when he discovered his wife, Margaret had afternoon tea with the demon herself.

Buffy had easy access into his room and to his wife. He blessed the Inn room every day and night to keep out the demon stalking him.

At night, Increase and a mob of men searched high and low for the demon he's since dubbed, 'Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )'.

It was only when Buffy purposely exposed herself to Increase. He jumped at the chance to capture her. Men threw themselves over her, pinning her down onto the ground as they tied tight ropes around her wrists. Buffy laughed as they kicked her with the toe of their boots.

They dragged her into the church and bound her into a wooden throne-like chair.

Buffy sat in the chair with disinterest and the clergymen surrounded her. They prayed to God. Her eyes were on Increase as he walked up from the back of the pews with a leather bag in hand.

He set the bag down and opened it revealing the torture devices inside.

Increase took a bottle of Holy Water and splashed it over Buffy, which made her shriek in pain when the water sizzled her skin. He removed the cross necklace from around his neck and pressed it against her chest, over her once beating heart. Buffy released a demonic growl as the wooden cross burned into her breast.

John Worthington watched, horrified as Increase then took out a device of four sharp 'claws'. Buffy knew this tool, 'the Iron Spider'. She had seen it in one of the mansion rooms Dracula took his victims to torture them. More often than not, Buffy was invited to the torture sessions. Dracula guided her hand, which often sparked arousal—which never went unfulfilled. Buffy shown that she had a great talent for torture.

"God almighty, art thou going to do?" John began.

"Extract the demon inside this creature. Yes, that is precisely what I shall do with this." Increase replied and Buffy smiled gleefully which angered Increase tremendously. He backhanded her across the face. "I can see before my eyes the whore of Babylon." He punched her again. "Your darkling glow burns brighteneth than ever, _demon_." His fists pounded into Buffy's body repeatedly.

"Foolish man!" Buffy sinisterly laughed through the pain of her burning skin. "You thought that _this_ ," she looked around herself at the men, church, and the alinement torture devices, "would be my undoing?"

"Silence, demon!" Increase splashed Holy Water on Buffy, burning her skin. He opened the book in his hand and read:

" _In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints. And powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacketh and deceits of the Devil._

_God ariseth;_

_His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him._

_As smoke is driven away, so are they driven;_

_as wax melteth before the fireth, so the wicked perish at the presence of God_."

Buffy laughed, "How exciting! Strap me in a chair in the house of the Lord with thy lackey's, fists, and a bag filled with goodies, thus ending my reign as supreme. My dear Reverend, I am disappointed. I thought we knew each other better than that."

"Behold the Cross of the Lord," Increase held the wooden cross into Buffy's face. She growled. "Flee bands of enemies. The Lion of the tribe of Juda, the offspring of David, hath conquered."

Rolling her eyes with an amused smile, Buffy shook her head. "An exorcism will not work, my dear Reverend."

Increase continued to pray from the open book in his hand:

" _May thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us._

_As great as our hope in Thee._

_We drive you from us,_

_whoever you may be,_

_unclean spiriteth,_

_all satanic powers,_

_all infernal invaders,_

_all wicked legions,_

_assemblies and sects._

_In the Name and by thy power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb_."

Buffy bit her bottom lip with a girlish grin. "I shall share with you a little secret that you and thy fanatical Puritan followers have sought in vain to vanquish the evil in this world. I could not have _possibly_ stopped you, as you were doing such a fine job of spilling innocent blood by the buckets! Look at what's become of this quiet little town. Cowering in their houses—boarding up the windows—smearing that foul herb in the doorways. You'd think something evil and vile—and monstrous had taken to terrorising this town and everyone in it. When really… it was you," she laughed. "You are the beast that dwells within."

"You know nothing, creature!" Increase drew out the dagger in his belt and stabbed Buffy into the stomach with it.

Buffy laughed and head butted him in the nose.

Increase staggered back, holding a hand over his bleeding nose. "We beseech Thee to hear us!"

Sighing heavily, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Enough of this nonsense." She easily ripped off the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

The men surrounding her attacked with their weapons of pitchforks and knives. Buffy grabbed one charging her. She spun him around, wrapping her hands around his face and twisted his neck to break. Another two men swung their swords at her.

Buffy caught their wrists and forced them to stab each other. Buffy then ripped out the swords from their bodies and sliced the sharp blade over their chests, killing them.

Buffy tossed away the swords and waited for the next few men to attack her.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Increase slowly back away to escape. Buffy smiled and watched him retreat, leaving the men he had rallied together alone with the demon that would certainly kill them.

Dropping the final body onto the ground leaving the church in a bloodbath state, Buffy looked over to the corner to see Worthington on his hands and knees praying to the Lord to be saved.

Buffy walked over to him and thought for a moment of turning him then decided against it. She couldn't handle anyone else having Dracula's attention. He had told her about the three sisters living in his castle in Transylvania, Buffy made it a note to stake those whores as soon as she stepped into the castle. Dracula wouldn't mourn the loss now that he had his Princess.

Crouching by the minister, Buffy looked up to the cross hanging over their heads and looked at the middle-aged man. His eyes were wide and tearful as he prayed to be saved from the demon.

He yelped in terror as her beautiful features changed. "Lord have mercy on my soul."

"Sorry, John, this is where our time together comes to an end. I have much bigger loose endeth to tighten." Buffy's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of John's greying long hair. She pulled him to her and buried her fangs into the side of his neck and drained the blood from his body.

* * *

Running into the Inn in the dead of night, Increase shoved the patrons in his way and ran up the stairs to his room where he had been staying for the last two months.

He threw open the door, "Margaret! Margaret!" Increase ran into the two other rooms for his pregnant wife, but she was not here. "Margaret?" Petrified for her safety, Increase ran his fingers through his dark hair in a panic.

_Creak!_

The sound of the floorboard creaking startled the witch hunter. He whirled around in a fright to see a tall pale-faced man standing over him. His piercing blue eyes stared straight at him and his darkened features made him appear menacing.

Dracula swung the back of his fist across Increase' head knocking him out cold from the supernatural force behind the punch.

He stared at the unconscious man at his feet. The man and his lover have been stalking and terrorising him and the entire city of London these past months. _This is the man that caused such great fuss?_ He wondered.

Earlier, Buffy had shared her plan with him, that she'd put herself as bait for Increase to capture and attempt to torture. Dracula immediately disagreed with the plan in fear Increase would finally realise what sort of demons they were and stake his beloved Childe. Buffy confidently assured him that Increase Mather was a fool. He would never know.

She had been right.

Dracula placed a hand on Mather's shoulder and they vanished into smoke fog.

**Hours Later**

**Revello Manor: Unknown Room**

Opening his eyes with a mind numbing headache, Increase sucked in a shallow breath, lifting up his heavy head that hung low.

He gasped coming back to consciousness and felt a kink in his head tighten.

His eyes darted around the candlelit room in a panic, he could almost hear his rapidly beating heart.

"Increase?"

Increase looked across the dimly lit room and saw his wife bound to a chair. "Margaret," he to his feet and raced over to her when he fell flat onto his stomach. Increase turned around and looked down at the tight shackle around his dirty bare feet.

"She's coming," Margaret frantically whispered. "She's coming."

Increase' eyes widened just as the door opened and Buffy entered into the dark room.

She looked down at Increase, sprawled on his stomach, "Oh, you're finally awake." She said with an eerie amount of enthusiasm. "I worried my dearest had hurt you too much." Buffy reached out a hand to tenderly run her fingers through the Reverend's hair when he jumped back and crawled far away from her. "Where art thou running to, foolish man?" Buffy laughed.

"Monster, unholy creature of the Devil _himself._ " Increase clenched his hands together and prayed in Latin.

Calmly, Buffy stepped over to him and crouched before him. She looked up at the ceiling waiting for God to unleash his wrath upon her but nothing came. She turned her eyes downward to Increase. "Where is this God you pray to?"

Increase continued to pray.

"These last months have been quite a journey for you and I. When I am done with you, my dearest Increase, my name will be on everyone's lips. And you," she reached out a hand, touching his cheek, "you will always be _mine_." The pads of her fingers tenderly touched his lips. "You'll always be in the dark with me. Thou wilt leave this place and you will go on praying to your God and hanging innocent girls that look like me—convinced that they are the embodiment of evil and thou wilt see my face. Wherever thou art in the world, thou wilt see me."

Buffy stood up tall and walked over to the wall of weapons.

She took a thin blade knife from the hook on the tall and faced the Mather's. "Our time together is nearing its end, I fear." Buffy said, eyeing the knife in-between her hands. "I shall do something of worth for you. A reward—if thou wilt. A reward of thy godliness and perseverance. You came into this town and cleansed it of its unholy undoings. I praise you for thy accomplishment." Her face morphed into her vampiric features.

"Get away from her! Margaret! _Demon, get away from my wife!_ " Increase shouted as Buffy walked over to Margaret and stabbed her into the chest with the knife.

Margaret cried out in pain.

" _Margaret_!"

Buffy pulled out the knife and slid the blade of the knife around Margaret's pregnant belly. Stabbing the woman again with the knife, Buffy tore open the poor woman's stomach and pulled out the baby by its fragile leg. She took the knife from Margaret's chest and sliced it across the woman's throat killing her.

" _Margaret_!" Increase sobbed. "My Lord, save thy wife in her hour of need. Take her soul and cherish it by thy side. Forgive me, my God, that I failed her so. I could not rid the earth of this Evil, she who weareth a face of beauty."

Dangling the baby by its leg, Buffy walked over to Increase as he prayed to God to have mercy on them.

"And when you leave this place, my dearest Increase, thou wilt always be reminded of the evils you've ministered as your failures. You could not kill me nor could you save thy wife. Thou wilt pray for forgiveness—which will never come. Thou wilt pray to the God I stood before and laughed in _His face_." She tossed Increase' bloody crying baby still attached to its mother by the umbilical cord. "Blessed be in Our Father's name. Amen." Buffy changed back into her human disguise. Her hand launched out and tightly grabbed the Reverend by the chin and forced a kiss upon his lips.

Increase' stomach churned feeling sick to his stomach. He could feel the evil in her kiss and taste the blood that coated her lips.

She pushed him away and stood tall and reached into the small pocket of her town taking out a skeleton key. She tossed it at Increase' feet and stepped back into the shadows leaving the broken man with his premature bloody baby and his dead wife.

His sobs could be heard outside the closed door and down the hallow hallway that seemed to have stretched for miles.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING!: Wicked Dark** _

* * *

**1692**

**Night**

**Yorkshire, England**

**Town Square**

It was after dusk, the sun had already faded under the horizon.

A young girl with dark hair covered with a thin cotton bonnet played in the green grass with her dolls, oblivious to the nighttime darkness.

From the shadows, Buffy stepped out. She wore a magnificent gown of black lace and dark maroon paisley patterns, pearls embroidered down the seam of the bodice. She wore a long black velvet cape with a hood covering her luscious blonde hair.

"It's not safe for a young girl to be out here all alone." Buffy's voice startled the young girl sitting on the grass.

The girl stared up at Buffy with large brown eyes never having seen any woman so beautiful before. The women in her town were quite plain looking and they worked hard all day, but this beautiful stranger looked like royalty.

"I'm not alone," she smiled, "I have my dollies." The girl said with a squeaky voice.

Buffy smiled sweetly crouched to the girl's eye level. "What is thy name?"

"Sarah," she replied.

"Sarah…" Buffy repeated the girl's name and softly smiled. "Beautiful name. May I have the honour of escorting you home, Miss Sarah?"

Nodding her head with excited enthusiasm, Sarah began to stand when she took notice of the necklace around Buffy's neck. "I like thy necklace," Sarah touched the black choker necklace wrapped around Buffy's neck with a ruby hanging down. "I cannot wait until I am old enough to wear such expensive things."

Buffy responded with only a smile as she held out her hand for the girl to take.

Wrapping her hand around the woman's, Sarah's gaze snapped up to Buffy's. "Thy hand is cold."

"I suspect autumn nights are becoming cooler."

Sarah took pause for a moment thinking Buffy's response over. With an adorable smile, Sarah accepted Buffy's hand to lead her home.

* * *

Arriving at Sarah's home.

Buffy watched as the girl removed her hand from hers and sprinted up to the front door. In the large main window, Buffy could see a rugged handsome looking man. By the black stains of his hands, Buffy presumed that he was a blacksmith. Walking from the back entryway, a woman with dark hair pinned up and off of her neck carried a bowl of food to place on the dinner table.

Buffy smirked when she saw another child run from a different room and into the dinning room. He was younger than Sarah, perhaps five or six years old. The boy was handsome who would no doubt grow to be as strapping as his father.

"Are you coming in?" Sarah asked from the front door.

Buffy nodded and walked over to the girl. She watched the child walk into her home. Buffy hung back, waiting patiently for an invitation.

"Come in Miss and meet my parents!" Sarah exclaimed.

From the dining room having heard his daughter's voice, Daniel Holtz stepped into the foyer to see a very attractive woman whose station was far above the Holtz' family.

"Sarah, what did I tell you about inviting strange people into the house?" His brows pinched together in confusion but he bowed his head as a sign of respect realising a member of the wealthier class was in his home. "Sarah, who is this?" He asked looking at his daughter.

"She walked me home. She's a Princess, Papa. She speaketh the King's English."

Blue eyes shot to Buffy's face in shock. He quickly bowed his head as a sign of respect.

Buffy smiled with amusement. "I'm afraid thy daughter hath quite an imagination. I am not a Princess."

"My girl doth have an active imagination indeed." He stepped closer to her and bowed his head again, "I'm Daniel Holtz."

"Daniel?" His wife stepped into the foyer to see who had been at the door. Caroline Holtz bit back her surprise to see a beautiful woman standing in her home. She felt a pang of jealousy, catching the starry-eyed look on her husband's face. "Who is this?"

Buffy politely smiled at the woman, she would never curtsey to someone that was of a lower class than her. "Excuse me, Mrs Hotz, I am afraid I've lost my manners. I am Lady Buffy Summers. I was walking home when I saw thy daughter playing by herself and thought it was unsafe to be left alone in the night."

Daniel smirked. "Very considerate of you, milady. Thank you for thy thoughtful kindness."

Caroline watched the soft exchange of smiles between the beautiful woman and her husband. She cleared her throat breaking the small moment between the pair.

"I shall leave you to thy evening." Buffy began to turn away when Daniel took another step closer to stop her.

"Why don't you stay for supper? There is plenty of food." He glanced back at his wife, ignoring the glaring look on her face. Daniel turned back to Buffy and waited for her reply.

Kindly, Buffy smiled, "I do appreciate your kind offer but I must be going. We'll see each other again soon, I'm sure of it." She began to walk to the door when Sarah called out to her.

"Goodbye Lady Buffy!"

Buffy looked over her shoulder at the girl and smiled, "Goodbye, Miss Sarah." Her eyes then fell to the young boy standing against Daniel's legs. She tossed the child a half-smile and a wink before turning away to exit.

**1 Week Later**

As the nights passed into days, Buffy stalked the young Holtz family. She had been studying their every movement. She knew when they came and went and who their friends were. Buffy gathered as much information as possible before she began her attack on the unsuspecting family.

She had followed Daniel Holtz from the shadows and watched as he entered the cemetery holding a wooden pointed stake in his hand.

"He hunts us." Dracula appeared behind Buffy from a cloud of mist.

"I can see that," she said with sarcasm dripping into her words. "I've been watching him ever closely. He's quite accomplished for only a mortal."

Dracula ran his fingers over Buffy's shoulder and pressed his mouth against her skin. "He is still weak. He will be no match for you."

Buffy watched as Holtz fought a fledgling vampire that had just crawled up from the ground, starved for blood. Holtz' fighting technique was adequate enough to be considered 'skilled'.

Cocking a highbrow, Buffy smirked as Daniel crossed himself before staking the vampire to dust. Right then she knew how to proceed with her plan of destruction.

Turning to face her Sire, Buffy starred up into Dracula's piercing blue eyes. "Vlad, take me home."

Darkly smirking, Dracula wrapped a caped arm around Buffy's back and held her into his body as they vanished into a cloud of smoke and mist.

Catching the end of the strange vanishing act, Holtz whirled around to see a cloud of fog slowly dissipating into the air. His brows pinched together in confusion and searched the darkness for anymore vampires.

**4 Nights Later**

**Cemetery**

Flipping the vampire over his back, Holtz whirled around taking out the stake from his belt and fired a punch into the demon's face, forcing it to stagger back. He then grabbed the vampire by the shoulders and kneed it hard into his stomach.

Buffy stood in the shadows watching the fight with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Daniel Holtz was an impressive fighter, despite his lack of supernatural strength.

Throwing the vampire down onto the ground with a hard thud, Holtz sucker punched the vampire into the face. He stepped back as the vampire got back to his feed and threw a series of punches that Holtz easily dodged. Grabbing the vampire by the front of the shirt, Holtz buried the wooden stake into the demon's heart. The vampire combusted into a cloud of dust.

Satisfied with his hunt, Holtz began to walk away when Buffy emerged from behind the gravestones.

"Very impressive hunt."

Daniel whirled around to see the woman from a few nights ago standing behind him.

She wore a stylish black and dark purple gown, exuding her superior status of wealth. Her long yellow flowing hair was pushed back and neatly styled into a thick braid that hung over one shoulder.

"It's you—excuse me, milady," Holtz said, bowing his head. "You should not be here, ma'am, it's very dangerous at night."

"Why?" Buffy asked and took a step towards him. "Because of the vampires?"

Holtz' eyes widened. "You know of the beasts?"

"Know of them? Sir," her beautiful features shifted into her demonic true face, "I'm one of them."

Daniel gripped the stake in his hand tightly. "You… you're her… Lady Elizabeth. Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )."

Word of the massacre in Essex that had the famous witch hunter, Reverend Increase Mather run out of town. The growing legend from the last twenty-six years of the demonic monster had spread quickly through England, Europe, and across the Atlantic to the Americas. Strings of garlic hung at people's doors, crucifixes were nailed to every wall inside the home in fear of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ).

"Please, Lord, I beg of thee. Give me the strength to defeat this abomination." Holtz prayed and readied for his attack on the infamous vampire.

"Abomination?" Buffy pretended to be hurt by his words. "Name calling doesn't suit you, Daniel."

In a flash, Buffy had Holtz back pinned against the mausoleum. One hand pressed against his chest and the other wrapped around his wrist holding the stake. Buffy's vampires feature morphed to her human disguise. She looked at him with bright green seductive eyes.

"Thou wilt not win this fight, my sweet Daniel," she spoke only inches from his mouth.

Feeling hatred for the demon, Holtz could not fight the wanting desire to have her. The softness of her voice and the floral scent of her skin made his head spin with arousing desire.

She felt his breath hit her face as she inched even closer—teasing him.

"I can feel it," Buffy whispered, dropping her eyes to his mouth. She could hear his heart quicken and the blood in his veins pulsing. Her hand gently slid down his chest, falling closer to his hardening cock. "Your hunger…" her delicate voice was hypnotic. "Your desire…" she opened her eyes and looked back to his face. His eyes were closed. She could see the internal struggle within him, trying desperately not to fall into his lust. "Daniel…"

Breaking his grappling hold over himself, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close, capturing her mouth in an eager kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth and felt a chill shoot straight down his spine by her coolness. Unable to stop the desire that had come over him, he continued to kiss her passionately.

Grinning into the kiss, Buffy happily obliged him with this amorous kiss.

In the rapture of his desires, he failed to realise her features shift. His hand cupped her cheek and did not register the ridges of her demonic face.

It was only when she purposefully cut his tongue with the tip of her fang, Daniel regained his sanity and shoved Buffy away. His breath was heavy with a mixture of arousal, fear, and anger for her sinister seduction.

Buffy grinned and licked the blood on her tongue around her lips. "Tsk, tsk, thy God will not look down upon you fondly for this, my sweet Daniel. I hope for thy sake, he is as merciful as he is in the good book."

"My Lord will give me forgiveness."

"He might… but will thy beautiful family?"

Holtz angrily took a step towards. "You stay away from them, _demon_." He ordered with a growling grovely voice.

Buffy smiled and shifted her features. "I do not take threats kindly, my sweet Daniel. I'd be careful of what you say to me or I will take _everything_ that you love and I'll force _you_ to bury them into the ground." She turned away unthreatened by the demon hunter tightly gripping the stake in his hand. "Keep thy loved ones close."

**2 Nights Later**

She knew Daniel Holtz would be on the hunt for her. Buffy had sent him on a wild goose chase to find her. The night before she had turned a handful of young women about her age and with golden yellow hair. She knew Holtz was not going to wait for her to bring the fight.

But she did enjoy his guilt.

He felt guilty for kissing another woman, breaking his vow to God to be faithful to his wife and his disgust for falling into the seduction of evil.

It was time to heighten the stakes.

She wanted to hurt him.

**Holtz Residence**

Walking up to the familiar house Buffy had visited nearly a week ago. She knew no-one was asleep yet by the dimly lit candles in the windows.

Buffy raised her black gloved hand and gently knocked on the door.

A minute passed when the front door opened.

"Hello, Sarah," Buffy greeted and unleashed a bright and kind smile.

Awkwardly, Sarah shifted onto her feet, avoiding eye contact with the sweet woman she had met only nights before. "Papa said not let strangers in while he's away." Sarah wore a regretful look on her sweet face.

Buffy's smile slightly dropped and her brows gently pinched together. "You know my name and I know thine. We're not strangers are we Sarah?"

"But Papa said—"

"—Oh not to worry, my dear girl. Is your mummy home?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good, we shall have a cup of tea together. All of us."

Sarah stepped aside and took Buffy's outstretched hand as she entered the home.

**Woods**

On the other side of town, Holtz walked out from the woods after chasing a blonde haired vampiress in a magnificent gown. He met with the men he had gathered to hunt for the blonde vampire threatening his family.

"Was it her?" One of the men carrying a torch asked.

Holtz shook his head, "It was not." He angrily rubbed a hand over his face. "This is the fifth vampire tonight with yellow hair. Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) is out there."

"Where? We've searched the perimeter and found no sign of the Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )." Another man said, frustrated by the lack of results from the nightly search to find the vampire terrorising the town. "This is beginning to be Essex Massacre all over again, Daniel. You've talked to her. Where would she be?"

Holtz paced back and forth racking his brain to where the infamous vampire would be if she wasn't already lurking in the shadows. He lifted his head and a wave of fear masked his face. "Caroline…" on a hunch, Holtz jumped, mounting his horse and raced back into the centre of town into the direction of his home.

**Holtz Residence: Parlour Room**

Sitting together at a small table, Caroline reached across the table and poured Buffy another cup of tea. Picking up the teacup, Buffy shifted her gaze over to Sarah sitting closely beside her. The young girl mimicked Buffy's every move, wanting to be gracefully elegant at the sweet beautiful stranger that had walked her home.

"Lady Buffy," Caroline placed the kettle down and looked at Buffy, "how long will you be in town?"

Buffy sipped the tea and said, "I have business to attend to first but I shan't be staying long." She sat back and eyed Mrs Holtz for a long moment. She tilted her head slightly to the side and said, "Thy husband kissed me."

The glass clinked when Caroline nearly dropped it onto the saucer.

Sarah sat in her seat staring up at Buffy with wide and confused eyes.

"He was quite forceful, I must add." Buffy felt gleeful of Caroline's shocked horror. "He caught me as I was leaving the dress shop and he pulled me into an alleyway. He held me against the wall and kissed me." She lied.

Caroline sat frozen with a disbelieving look on her face.

Buffy smirked. "He tasted like strawberries. His tongue was moist against mine and his breath felt hot as it touched my skin. He moaned my name as his hands covered my breasts." She sipped the tea in her hand.

"Sarah," Caroline found her voice, "go up stairs."

Sarah shifted to leave when Buffy's shot out and gently laid on the girl's knee. "Please, stay. I have much more to tell you."

"That is quite enough, milady. You may leave my home at once." Caroline threw the napkin on her lap down and stood from the table, holding her hands on her hips.

"Do you not want to know what his cock felt like as it poked into my belly? How doth his cock feel when he's inside you, Mrs Holtz?"

Furious, Caroline glared at the vampiress and commanded, "That is quite _enough_! This is a house of God! What you speak of is sinful. Get out of my house this instant, ma'am. Thou art no longer welcome here."

Unbothered, Buffy sat back in the chair. She dropped her eyes to Sarah sitting beside her. The young girl looked confused and sad by Buffy's foul-mouth display.

"Sit down, Mrs Holtz." Buffy looked up at the woman under her long lashes. "You are wearing yourself out."

Caroline felt a chill of dread shoot down her spine. There was a look of true evil that glistened in Buffy's green-eyed glare as she said her calmly spoken command.

Slowly, Caroline sat back down in the chair and with shaky hands, she picked up the teacup. Sharing a look with Sarah, Caroline brought the tea to her lips and took a sip. She wanted to vomit as fear built inside of her.

Sarah shifted her gaze from her mother to Buffy.

"Would you like a biscuit, Sarah?" Buffy offered the girl a plate of biscuits.

Nervously, Sarah shook her head.

For the first time since meeting the beautiful stranger, she could also sense something inhuman in her new friend.

* * *

Slamming into the front door of his out, Holtz raced inside carrying a crossbow in hand.

At first glance there was nothing out of sorts with his home. Not a figurine out of place.

Stepping through the kitchen, it was still warm from the meal cooked over the fire.

Cocking back the spring clip, Holtz slowly walked into the next room, the parlour room and he paused mid-step to see his wife, his sweet Caroline sitting limp in the chair. The back of her head fell against the wall. Two bite marks left on her neck. Her eyes were wide open and blank. There was no life in her.

Daniel felt his heart break in his chest. He crossed himself and whispered a prayer asking for forgiveness. It was then he noticed two other tea cups left half frank on the table with Caroline.

Refocusing himself, Holtz needed to find his children. He hoped to God they were left unharmed.

He walked up the stairs to the first door onto his right, Sarah's bedroom.

Hesitantly, his hand shook terrified of what was behind the bedroom door. Working up every ounce of courage he had left, Holtz turned the doorknob and cautiously pushed open the door.

In the darkness of the bedroom which was dimly lit by the moon shining into the bedroom from the window, Holtz breathed a sigh of relief to see his daughter under the covers in bed.

He walked over to her so thankful that God had protected his daughter from the dreaded monster, Buffy Summers.

As he got closer to the bed something was terribly wrong, Holtz discovered.

He pushed the dark hair covering over Sarah's face and felt his stomach churn and jump into his throat. Her dark brown eyes were wide open and lifeless.

His lip quivered as the tears stung his eyes.

Unable to stand, Holtz sat down on the edge of the bed and sobbed into his hands. Without thought his hand rested over Sarah's dead body when he noticed her body was abnormally cushioned.

He stopped his sobs and reached to the top of the blanket that was up to Sarah's neck and pulled it down.

Holtz' eyes widened and vomit clogged in his throat to discover the vampire monstrosity, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) had decapitated his daughter and used the feather pillows in the place of her body.

Jumping up from the bed, Holtz cried out to God and wept. It was then, he noticed Sarah's body placed neatly on the corner chair with her favourite doll under her arm.

Walking backwards out of the room, Holtz vomited on the floor as he reached the hallway.

The last door on the left ripped open.

The youngest member of the Holtz family, Daniel Jr ran out of the bedroom with a starving growl.

Shaking his head, Holtz cried for his son, now a vampire.

"Papa!" Daniel Jr squealed and sprinted towards him flashing his fangs.

Heartbroken, Holtz raised the crossbow in his hand, "Please, forgive me, my boy." He fired the arrow hitting the six year old directly into the heart. Daniel Jr's body combusted into a cloud of dust just as he reached Holtz.

Falling to his knees, Holtz cried into his hands, mourning the loss of his family.

* * *

Standing outside the home watching as Holtz' men ran into the house and hearing the gasps and curses, Buffy's eyes were focused on the upstairs window that looked into the hallway.

Quite pleased with herself, Buffy turned away from the home and walked to the house and carriage where Dracula waited.

"Was thy evening successful, Prințesa mea întunecată ( _my dark Princess_ )?" Dracula asked as Buffy sat down across from him in the carriage.

Buffy looked out the carriage window to the upstairs room seeing the candles being lit in the windows as more people in the town became aware of the massacre that had occurred in the Holtz' family house.

"Far better than I had anticipated," Buffy replied with a gleaming smile and girlishly chuckled.

**Hours Later**

**Holtz Residence**

Having not moved from his place sitting against the wall in the hallway, Holtz stared into Sarah's bedroom. The only thoughts that wandered his mind was to remind himself to keep breathing. His heart ached for the loss of his family.

Anger fueled his veins hating the soulless monster that took everything he ever loved from him.

"My Lord, heed thy prayer. I ask for my forgiveness for what I must do. I can no longer turn thy cheek or refuse my rage. I am blind by revenge and I will seek it. It is thy will to rid the world of evil and Satan's whore walketh the earth. To God be the glory in the highest, give me thy strength and will to do what I must. " Daniel crossed himself, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Gathering his strength, Holtz slowly got back onto his feet with a look of determination on his face. He was going to find Buffy and kill her, once and for all.

* * *

Gearing himself with weapons; a crossbow hung across his chest, stakes stuffed into his pockets and through his belt. Holtz tied a thin rope string carrying a large wooden cross around his neck.

He walked out of the darkened house when a demon appeared from the shadows, backing him back into the house.

Aiming the crossbow with his finger steadily on the trigger, Holtz commanded, "Step into the light, _demon_."

A blue skinned Shrouded Man demon with bright red eyes dressed in long middle-eastern robes and head covering, which also covered the demon's mouth and nose. He stepped into the dim candlelight.

"The deadliest magicks are needed to cast revenge on the creature at night." The Shrouded Man said in a deep ominous voice.

"The Lord has sent you?" Daniel asked, unable to hide his surprise.

The Shrouded Man, bowed his head and said, "I am at thy service but I come with a price."

Without thinking about the consequences, Holtz nodded his head, "Anything. That demon hath taken everything I have. I have nothing left to give."

"I shall help you. But you must find the creature. She lives with the Dark Prince in the castle. Splash this over the foul being." The demon held out a vile of blood to Holtz.

Holtz accepted the vile and watched the demon bow his head before disappearing into black shadow.

**Yorkshire Castle: Parlour Room**

Dracula reached over the small table between them and poured blood in a crystal decanter into an ornate wine goblet that was decorated with different gemstones.

Buffy sat back in the high back velvet throne-like chair and sipped the blood in the glass. Her eyes went to her Sire and watched as he filled the goblet in front of him with blood.

Bowing his head, Dracula smirked holding up the goblet. "To the most infamous creature in history."

"The game is not finished yet, darling," Buffy sipped the blood and turned her gaze to the dancing flames in the large fireplace.

Smiling at her with beaming pride, Dracula raised a dark brow. "I thought you said he would prevail in all circumstances and be driven by revenge."

"Oh, he is." Her eyes slowly wandered towards the direction of the closed door. A smile slid across her mouth. "I would say, my darling, we have a guest in our fine home." Butterflies fluttered in her stomach with excited anticipation.

The heavy wooden door of the parlour room flew open.

Holtz fired the arrow in the crossbow at the servant standing by the door growling at the impolite intruder.

The servant combusted into a cloud of dust.

Entering further into the parlour room, Holtz loaded another arrow into the crossbow and held his finger over the trigger as he rounded the door to find Buffy and an aristocratic man sitting together at a small table.

"Mr Holtz," Buffy announced brightly wearing a wide smile. "Darling, didn't I tell you we had a guest?" She looked over to the pale man beside her, that eyed Daniel Holtz with a sneer of disgust.

Noticing the mud on the demon hunter's boots, Dracula scowled. "You did not tell me that our guest would bring the outside world with his intrusion."

Buffy rolled her eyes and sipped the blood in the goblet. "He is a bit rough around the edgeth."

"He entereth my home, killeth my servant, and staineth my floor with mud. This man is terribly uncouth." Dracula ran his glaring over Daniel.

"Oh, my darling," she rested a hand over Dracula's, "be kind to the poor man. He just lost his entire family." Buffy said with a twitching smile as she looked over at the vampire hunter. "Little Sarah is so _precious_ when she sleepeth." The vampiress maliciously taunted.

Holtz' lips curved with hatred. "I will show you no mercy, _vampire_."

"Very well," Buffy placed the goblet down on the table and stood from the throne-like chair and walked over to the roaring fireplace.

Buffy turned her back on the vengeful vampire hunter and faced the large fireplace. She held her hands near the fire, warming her hands. "I suspect that you want me to suffer, as thou art suffering." She said, holding her hands over the bright red-orange colour of the flames.

"The Lord hath given me strength to send you back where you belong. _Hell_."

Facing the hurt man, Buffy wore a look of surprise. "And how wilt thou be sending me to _Hell_? You possess no magic. Thou art merely a mortal," she snobbishly sneered.

In the corner of his eye, Holtz saw a black shadow appear in the corner. The Shrouded Man appeared behind Buffy.

She whirled around with a deep set frown of surprise. Buffy took a step back from the Shrouded Man and looked at Holtz. "What art thou doing?" She asked.

"I told you," Holtz smirked with the upper hand. "You're going to endure the pain I feel for the rest of eternity."

Buffy looked back to Dracula, who had already vanished from the place where he sat leaving Buffy behind.

Feeling boxed into a corner, Buffy began to try reasoning with the vampire hunter. "Please, sir, this is not you. Thou art good man. A devout man of God. Thou wilt not be able to live with thyself if—"

"—I send a demon back to the Devil?" He uncorked the vile of blood with his teeth and splashed the thick dark red liquid over Buffy's dress.

She staggered back, looking down at the blood staining her dress. "Daniel," Buffy said his name desperately, "please, sir. I beg of thee, don't do this. Please, forgive me. Daniel, please—" Buffy screamed as she collapsed to the ground in pain.

The Shrouded Man began to chant. He raised his arms and magnificent lights flowed from his hands and congealed around Buffy's body. The bright lights swarmed in and out of her body.

The lights suddenly faded.

Buffy did not move from the ground.

Hesitantly, Holtz walked over to the vampiress wondering what had happened to her.

She slowly stood up with shaky legs.

Holtz staggered backwards bumping into Dracula standing directly behind him. He looked back to Buffy. Her beautiful disguise morphed to her demonic features.

"Hath no one ever told you to _never_ bargain with a demon?" She grinned, flashing her sharp fangs as Holtz walked backwards, now feeling dreadfully trapped. "Did you think I had not known what you were doing? What were you capable of? Why else would I send a shaman to you?" Buffy crossed the short distance between herself and Daniel Holtz. "You, thy beloved family have not yet felt pain. Trust me, Daniel when I say that thou wilt."

Standing close to him, Buffy craned her neck upwards and stared deep into his blue terrified eyes. "I will have mercy on you, my sweet Daniel." Tenderly, Buffy cupped his cheek and ran the pad of her thumb over his cheekbone. "I will give you an eternity with thy family…" shifting to the tips of her toes, "… in Hell. Thou wilt spend an eternity watching them die over and over again. Thou wilt feel their pain as death reached upon their bodies and they take their final suffocating breath. Thou wilt never sleep nor will you eat and down there, Daniel… God will never heed thy prayers." Buffy placed a small gentle kiss over his lips. "Goodbye, my sweet Daniel." She stepped away as the Shrouded Man stepped around the vampiress and held out his hands with bright lights swarmed Holtz' body.

This time, the spell was real. Holtz stood hunched over screaming from the pains of lightning shooting in and out of his body.

Falling to his knees, Holtz felt his entire being ripped out from his body. A bright glowing mystical ball of light hovered over his head. The Shrouded Man held out an empire vile and the bright light slipped into the small glass. He placed a corked closing the vile and the lights from the Shrouded Man vanished.

The body left of Daniel Holtz collapsed to the ground.

Buffy took the vile containing Daniel Holtz' soul from the Shrouded Man and studied it carefully. "An eternity forever with thy family, my sweet Daniel," she kissed the vile and carelessly tossed it over to the Shrouded Man.

"The task is finished," the Shrouded Man started with a deep thundering voice. "This restoreth the balance between us, Elizabeth Summers. My debt to thee is now repaid in full. Do not call upon me again."

Confidently, Buffy stood proudly feeling victorious for her dismantlement of the God-fearing, brave Holtz family. "I shan't," she said, turning away from the shaman.

The Shrouded Man faded into the air going back to Hell.

Facing her Sire-lover, Buffy shared a large grin with him. She began to walk over with the intentions of ravaging him where he stood, "See, my darling, what did I tell y—" A sudden zapping pull teleported her out of the castle.

**Salem, Massachusetts**

**Woods: Coven's Circle**

Buffy landed in the woods in the dead of night. She looked around to the twelve women seeming to have merged with the trees. Standing back onto her feet, Buffy picked off the small twigs and leaves on the sleeves of her gown.

Buffy's eyes then turned to a redhead standing in the back of the circle. She had a kind sweet face that was easily disguised as innocent. Her gaze went to another attractive woman with light-brown complexion and dark curly brown hair. Her slim body was covered by a plain unfashionable dress that made Buffy sneer.

With mild annoyance, Buffy tossed her gaze around the circle when a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, black eyes, perfect unblemished pale skin was covered by a gorgeous and luxurious gown. She stepped forward, marking herself as the leader of this coven of women.

"Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )?" The dark haired English woman menacingly smiled, "Welcome to Salem."

Buffy raised her brows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salem, Massachusetts**

**Woods: Coven's Circle**

Surrounded by elderly women is rotting teeth, stringy white hair, and black cloaks. Buffy sneered at the ugly wrinkled, deformed by plague, scared faces.

With her guard held up high, Buffy knew she was standing in a circle of Witches.

"I'm Mary Sibley." The beautiful dark haired woman introduced herself. "We are the Essex Witches. We hail from—"

"—Perhaps you canst save the historical lesson for another time and tell me what I am doing here?" Buffy interrupted holding her hands on her hips with mild annoyance.

Holding her chin up high, Mary had been warned about the vampire's impatient temperament.

In recent years, not a day went by that Buffy's name wasn't uttered amongst the demons of the Underworld. Between her rising fame of a ruthless demon and her supreme relationship with her Sire, the infamous Vlad the Impaler, Voivode of Wallachia, everyone wanted to meet Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ).

"The Grand Rite is in danger." Mary stated. "It is almost complete. The blood of twelve victims soak the ground. And the full moon approaches _but_ there is a man who is threatening to ruin what we have started and it _must be completed_. Salem is under siege in a mass hysteria of Witches."

"Oh!" Buffy brightened. "Is Mr Hopkins still alive then?" She chuckled at her own joke and frowned at the blank looks surrounding her. "Tough room," she rolled her eyes. Buffy looked at Mary Sibley with utter boredom. "Yes, that's all very well but what doth any of this have to do with me? As you _must_ know, I am no witch."

Stepping out from the darkness behind the redheaded witch a thin paled faced boy with shaggy dark hair and black eyes stood beside Mary Sibley. He wrapped his small hand around hers and stared at Buffy.

Eyeing him skeptically as if she's seen the boy before, Buffy squinted her eyes at him. She could feel the pure evil radiating off of the boy. "Do I know you?" Buffy asked the child.

The Dark Lord in the guise of a child smirked at Buffy. "I am He. The Lightbringer. The Morningstar. The Angel of Death. Lucifer."

Buffy gave a slow nod, not at all taken aback by the Devil himself standing before her. "I thought you'd be taller."

Lucifer smirked, humoured by the vampiress.

"I have a proposition for you, Lady Elizabeth," Mary continued the conversation, gaining the vampire's attention.

Buffy waved her hand. "Buffy, please. If thou art going to seduce me with propositions, we might as well be comfortable with one another."

Mary continued, unfazed by the vampire's sense of humour. "You help us and in turn I have great information that would surely spark your interest."

Buffy thought for a moment then said, "You still fail to tell me what it is that you want from _me_."

Mary replied, "Your old acquaintance, Reverend Increase Mather." Buffy's face brightened and a smile tugged at her lips. "He is heading the witch hunt upon us. He threateneth to ruin what we've started. He needeth to be vanquished."

"Well, thou hast thy magics. Why don't _you_ 'vanquish' the Reverend?"

"We've tried," Mary said, tilting her chin upwards to hide from the embarrassment of her failure. "Thou art the only one who has ever gotten close to enough to kill Mather. We need you to weaken him so he _can_ be killed. Buffy," she took a step towards the blonde, "we need you to break him."

Buffy began to pace back and forth in deep thought trying to decide whether to help these Witches or not.

After a minute of thought, Buffy faced Mary and the other Essex Witches. "It is a dangerous risk to bargain with a demon." She warned.

Mary nodded. "I am well aware."

Smirking, Buffy agreed to help the witches. "I shall help you. It's been far too long since I've last seen my dearest Puritan Reverend."

* * *

Walking through the woods guided by the two witches from the coven's circle, Buffy later learns their names, Anne Hale and Seer, Tituba.

They led the way into the panicking town of Salem.

**Town Square: Gallows**

The entire town of Salem stood in a crowd mob in front of the gallows in the dead of night.

Standing on the platform was a blonde haired girl, no older than nineteen years old. Her hands tied tightly at her front and a noose wrapped around her throat.

"For justice, we will find every witch in Salem and bring them to their knees for He is watching and will forgive those who trespass against Him. As God's will be done!" Reverend Increase Mather shouted to the crowd, standing at the edge of the stage.

Now aged almost thirty years, his once dark hair was grey, wrinkles creased his skin, and anger filled his eyes.

Standing amongst the crowd, Buffy smiled proudly as she watched on.

Tossing his eyes around the crowd, Increase preached, "Held by Satan's grip, _this_ _witch_ ," he pointed at the girl crying on the stool moments from meeting her dark fate, "we can no longer say, 'God must do all'! The Devil hath made a dreadful knot of witches in the country, and, by the help of witches, hath dreadfully tightened that knot. Oh, children, children, be afraid, and go not prayerless—" in the crowd, Increase' blue eyes landed on a familiar face. His heartbeat sped up in his chest. His knees weakened from terror and rage that still drove him near insanity. His eyes latched to hers, unable to think another thought.

Off to the side, Increase grown son, now twenty-six years old, Reverend Cotton Mather frowned with concern as his father rarely ever lost his trail of thought. He stepped towards him and noticed the horrific wide-eyed look of shock on his father's face.

Taunting him, Buffy felt satisfaction that her presence still provoked the infamous witch hunter speechlessness.

"Father?" Cotton continued the sermon and finished his father's train of thought, "… With justice and in God's name we only serve thee to cleanse this town of its evil." He looked over his shoulder to the black hooded executioner to pull the lever.

Increase looked back at the girl, as she dropped from the small floor drop. His eyes bounced from the girl to Cotton then he looked back to where Buffy stood, but she had already disappeared.

With haste, Increase searched the crowd but just like a thousand visions of the beast's face he'd had before, it was only in his mind.

* * *

Walking in the shadows, Buffy could smell the sun beginning to rise in a few short hours. She was told by Tituba to go to the House of the Seven Gables, Mary Sibley would be expecting her to hide during the day.

As she rounded the corner to explore the town she was magically stuck in, Buffy bumped into someone.

Feeling hungry for blood, Buffy plastered on a sweet smile and looked up at the man she had bumped into. Drawn to his welcoming blue eyes. His dark brown hair was unusually short, perhaps it was a normal hairstyle in the Colonies. He looked like a man that came wealth by his clothing. Buffy raised a curious brow sensing something demonic about the handsome man.

"You're her." The man said with surprise.

Finding his accent unusual, Buffy hid her immediate peaking interest in the man with a sly tugging half-smile. "You've heard of me?"

The man smirked. "How could I not? Your name is on everyone's lips. I travelled here to watch the Grand Rite. Excuse me, in all of my awe, I have forgotten to introduce myself." He bowed his head. "I'm Cole Turner."

"You're not human." Buffy eyed him suspiciously.

Cole's smile widened. "You are your reputation."

"And what is my reputation, Mr Turner?" Buffy flirted. A seductive half smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You're known to be quite astute," he replied. "But you are partially correct." Buffy eyed Cole curiously. "I'm not fully human. Half demon actually…" Cole's eyes followed her as she began to move around him.

"I must be going," Buffy announced and felt an odd attraction to the half-demon. There was something about him that had her interest. "I have to ruin the man that is leading this Puritan witch hunt in three days' time. Otherwise, that Grand Rite thou hast travelled so far to come to see will not be seen."

"It should be easy then."

Buffy frowned and narrowed her gaze over him. "How can you say such a thing?"

Cole shrugged, holding his hands behind his back. "Your upbringing is Puritan, is it not?"

Eyeing the man with rising suspicion, Buffy frowned. "How do you come of that knowledge, sir?"

Cole smiled, "Everyone knows that. The irony of a devout woman of God turned into a demon, undoing all of God's good… The legend writes itself."

Spellbound by her glistening smile and the brightness of her green eyes, Cole felt a shiver shoot straight down his spine. He knew at that moment he wanted her. But she was taken by another. Dracula's reputation was well known throughout the Underworld. He was a favourite amongst the elders and the Devil himself knew his name.

Despite all of the history he knew of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ), Cole wanted her.

"Perhaps," she softly smiled at him. "Goodnight, Mr Turner." Ignoring the strange twist of feeling in her chest, Buffy curtsied.

Cole bowed his head and watched as she began to walk away, "Goodnight, Lady E—"

"—Buffy." Buffy glanced back at him over her shoulder and smiled sweetly, "You can call me Buffy."

Smiling to himself, Cole watched the vampiress continue to walk into the night.

**The House of the Seven Gables**

Knocking on the front door of the warm and welcoming dark purple painted mansion, Buffy stood patiently waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened, Mary Sibley stood tall and smirked at the vampire. "Did you enjoy exploring my little town?"

"Oh, yes, I watched the hanging of an innocent girl—Are you sure you want me to intervene? Increase seems to be doing the sacrificial job for you just as well."

"I want him to be the thirteenth," Mary replied and opened the door wider for Buffy to enter.

Buffy did not move from where she stood. "I would not expect you to know because I doubt thou hast met my kind before but I need an invitation in order to enter." She explained.

Slowly nodding, Mary said, "Come in."

Buffy entered the mansion and eyed its furnishing with a judgemental eye.

She walked into the dark greenish painted parlour room and stepped up to the large fireplace. Turning away from the fireplace, Buffy eyed the needlepoint left on a small table.

Mary leaned against the wood-framed doorway and watched the vampire move around the parlour room, heading straight to the drink cart.

Buffy picked up the crystal decanter and sniffed the red wine then poured herself a glass.

Taking the glass of wine, Buffy sat down in a chair appearing as if she owned the home she was in. "What is there to do in this godforsaken place?"

"Your task, for one…" Mary said snidely.

"Yes, well, I have a slight predicament…" she pointed to the rising sun out the window then closed the curtain.

Anne Hale entered the parlour room and bowed her head, showing Buffy the utmost respect. "Lady Elizabeth—I-I mean, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )—I apologise, is-is that too formal?" Anne pinched her brows together frightened by the vampire, despite her Wiccan power.

Buffy turned her eyes over to Mary with an eyebrow cocked high. "Buffy is fine," she said to the young redhead.

"May I get you anything?" Anne asked with haste. "Blood perhaps?"

Eyeing the witch curiously, Buffy shook her head and sipped the wine in hand. "The wine will do."

Entering the parlour, the fallen angel wearing the guise of a child turned the room's attention. Anne immediately curtseyed to the Dark Lord. Mary eyed at a man that stood tall at six foot four. He no longer wore Mary Sibley's son's face. The man before them was dashingly-handsome wearing a permanent charismatic tugging smile. His features were dark, almost black. His eyes were sinisterly dark and penetrating. He wore fine expensive clothing, exuding confidence and power.

The Devil shifted his gaze to Buffy, sitting by the window with a look of boredom on her face. A small tugged at his lips.

"Leave us," Lucifer said with a flick of his wrist to Mary Sibley and Anne Hale.

The two witches exited the room, leaving Lucifer alone with Buffy.

Buffy turned her gaze from the window to the Lord of Hell and felt her mouth dry with attraction.

Crossing the room, Lucifer took a seat in the chair that sat across from Buffy. He then eyed the small table with a chess board on it and shifted his gaze back to Buffy. "Do you play?" Lucifer waved his hand over the board game.

"A little, sir, and very poorly," Buffy replied.

"Nonsense." He moved the table between them and began to set up his side with the chess pieces.

Buffy eyed his side of the board and mirrored the chessmen placement.

The Devil made the first move. He lifted his black eyes to Buffy's face and watched her expression shift slightly as she made her move in turn.

"I have been watching you for some time. Thou art very impressive, Lady Elizabeth," he said, as he moved one of the pawns.

Buffy narrowed her gaze over the chess game and replied, "You say that now because in all likelihood, thou wilt win this dreadful game." She moved a pawn only to have it jumped by the Devil's next move.

"I do not talk about the chess game." Lucifer smirked, eyeing her carefully. "I have been birthing demons before man walked the earth and they art far worse than thee can ever imagineth. But I must be honest, I have never been so intrigued by any of my creatures before."

Feeling a bit embarrassed by Lucifer's attention, Buffy shied away. "My Sire is far more interesting than I."

"Vlad the Impaler?" The Devil rolled his eyes with disinterest with the famous vampire. "My dear girl, thou art far more _intriguing_ than that old gypsy. Thou art an abundance of untapped potential in thee. I have been waiting to meet you—the renowned killer."

"Renowned? Hardly…" Buffy looked away bashfully.

Lucifer reached across the chessboard and gently lifted Buffy's chin to look at him. "There is indeed something special in thee, child. Thy power is rooted in darkness— _my_ darkness. You must feel it."

Falling into the depths of his black eyes, Buffy felt a jolt of lightning run through her dead body. "I feel it."

"How doth it make you feel?" He asked.

Buffy's lips parted slightly searching for the right words to describe what exactly she felt, "It makes me feel alive." She smiled at the irony.

The Devil slowly smiled, satisfied with her humorous reply. "'Buffy' is not a good enough name for a demon such as thyself."

Buffy scoffed and raised the slight arch of her brow. "Whereas the name 'Samael' has an ominous ring? Suitable for a menacing fallen angel." She teased.

Lucifer chuckled, "Touché. Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) is a quality title to describe you but thy name…" he shook his head, "… does not dost thou justice for what thou art, Lady Elizabeth."

"What am I to thee?"

Without hesitation, Lucifer said, "A Queen."

Buffy stared at the Dark Lord with surprise and flattering disbelief. "A Queen? I couldn't—"

"—There can only be one royal marriage." The Devil took her hand that was wrapped around the crystal glass. The pad of his small thumb gently grazed over her knuckles.

Flattered by the offer and recognition by Lucifer himself, Buffy smiled sweetly, "My Lord, you flatter me. The offer to be thy Queen—as splendid as it is… I cannot accept. Because you see… there is far too much for me to do on earth before I even _think_ about becoming anyone's Queen—especially thine, my Lord."

"A shame you feel that way, Lady Elizabeth." The Devil said accepting her answer. "I do understand. Thou art very young and thou hast so much to learn about thyself and about thy demon." He removed his hand from around hers and looked down at the chessboard in front of them. "Very well, but you _must_ dine with me." He flashed her sinister smile Buffy found charming. "It would do me great honour to be in your company."

Sipping the wine, Buffy returned his smile, "That is an offer I shall not refuse."

"Check mate, Lady Elizabeth." He said and raised a high brow. "Thou art quite terrible at this game."

Buffy chuckled and enjoyed what would normally feel like long hours of the day with Lucifer.

**Night**

**Salem Inn: Room 5**

Sleeping in the bed, Increase Mather's brow wrinkled slightly as whispering voices entered his ears. He tossed and turned in the bed, trying desperately to stop the voices.

" _What did you do, Increase? What did you do…?_ "

Restlessly, Increased rolled onto his side envisioning the faces of the women and men he's killed in his long thirty years. Feeling remorse for doing God's work gripped him. He wanted it to end.

" _What did you do…? Increase, what did you do…?_ "

The feathered thin mattress shifted slightly.

A gentle hand touched Increase' shoulder, waking him slightly.

He turned to the person touching him. Opening his blue eyes, his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest recognising Buffy haloed by the moonlight streaming into the window.

She leaned over to him, hovering her face closely to his.

Increase cupped her cheek, watching his fingers run through her perfect yellow hair. His eyes went to her face, enthralled by her beauty, Increase lifted his head from the pillow and kissed her passionately.

His dreaming mind flashed to Buffy naked and straddling him. She slowly moved over his cock, keeping an agonising rhythmic pace. He watched his hands move from her hips, up her slender sides, and cup her small but proportionate breasts. Breathing heavily, Increase watched as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Increase' eyes snap open from the pleasurable and nightmarish dream of the vampire haunting him. He sat up in the bed, looking down at his long nightgown. He could see the outline of his erection and felt shame for thinking so sinfully for a soulless demon.

"Dreaming of me, my dearest Increase?"

Startled, Increase looked to the dark corner to see Buffy emerge from the shadows and step into the moonlight.

She smirked, quite pleased that the trick Dracula had told her about actually worked. He had instructed her of how to manipulate dreams.

"What are you doing here, demon? I know your kind. You need an invitation to be let into a home that is not yours."

"Someone did their research I see," she smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Obviously not very _thorough_ research because otherwise, my dearest Reverend, you would have known I can enter every Tavern, shop, church… and brothel disguised as an Inn whenever I please."

Buffy watched as Increase pulled the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a wooden cross. He held it to her face and whispered a prayer in Latin.

Removing the wooden cross from his hand, Increase stared at her with wide eyes as her hand began to smoke from trouncing crucifixes and yet, she seemed unfazed by it.

Pulling the drawer open wider, Buffy examined the other 'weapons' he had against a vampire such as Holy Water and thick wooden stakes. "It is as if you knew we'd be together again."

Increase felt his hatred for the vampire roll off of his body in waves. But just as he felt pure hatred he felt utter desire. He hated himself for thinking how handsome she looked in the moonlight.

"Do not resist," her voice softened.

"I must," Increase found his voice finally. "I am a devout servant to God."

Buffy raised her hand and tenderly ran her fingers down the side of his face, touching his greying beard. "God is not with us now…" she told him, inching closer to his face. "He's never been with us…" Buffy lifted her eyes from his parting lips to meet his glazed blue eyes. "All of this time… All of these years we have been apart and yet, I am still always on your mind." She ran the backs of her fingers over his bearded cheek.

"Yes," he said, voice soaked with arousal. He raised his hand and touched her face. "Your face haunts me as I dream. I pray to God to relinquish me of this tortious agony. My sinneth are but too great. The whore of Babylon has fixed me so," his mouth hovered inches from hers. "Your face is all I see when I hang the guilty. You guide my hand as I pull the lever. I serve you, unholy demon, the mistress of Satan, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) disguised as my temptation."

The pad of her thumb smoothed over his bottom lip. "My dearest Increase, ever the poet with such words. The blood spilt by thy hand with the image of me in thy mind. The darkness is thy true nature."

His hands touched her long blonde hair, stimulated by its soft texture.

"The darkness inside you… Tell me that you want it," Buffy whispered.

Releasing a soft breath. "I want it," Increase croaked.

"I can feel thy hunger," her voice was hardly above a whisper as she leaned in closer and put a hand behind his neck.

Willingly, Increase turned his head slightly, exposing the column of his neck to her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt her cool breath touch his skin.

Buffy's features morphed and gently bit down into his neck.

Increase' blue eyes snapped open with a gasp, but he did not pull away. He felt the blood of his body rush out leaving him light headed and almost at his climax.

**Morning**

**Church**

Walking between the pews of the church with the _Bible_ under his arm, Increase Mather stood tall and confidently as he tossed his eyes around the crowded room. Self-consciously, he adjusted the tall collar covering his neck. He turned and faced the church room.

"Many years ago," he began to say with a large voice for the back row to hear him, "in Marburg. The German witches, oh, far bolder than even the Essex Witches that terrorise this town. Those German witches attempted to fulfil a prophecy; the Grand Rite."

Sitting on the bench of Selectmen, Mary Sibley's eyes tossed over to Anne Hale sitting in the pew and a few other witches sitting amongst the crowd in disguise.

"Within the space of a month, a dozen children disappeared. Their bodies were found bled dry. Their innocent blood soaked the ground. And as the full moon approached, more children of God disappeared, and I knew the Grand Rite was nearing its completion. So while others searched for the children, I hunted the witch. And I found _him_. He had taken the appearance of a six year old girl, but I knew this was no girl. It was him. And I strangled the Devil's child with my bare handeth."

The congregation stomped their feet and held up their hands with cheer for God.

Increase continued, "And as the life left that body, the Devil reached out and snatched the body, but I held on. I was determined that he should not return to his home in Hell." He held his black leather gloved hands up for the church to see, "And my handeth were plunged into the boiling black tar." The Reverend held up his hands higher for all to see, "Hellfire. These handeth have actually touched Hell. And they burn me still. " He moved his eyes around the room, "There is only one way to stop the Grand Rite and prevent Hell on earth. One must kill every one of the witches before the moonrise."

" _Kill them all!_ "—" _Kill the Witches!_ " Men jumped up from the pews and shouted like a clap of thunder.

"The Witches are everywhere in Salem and they bring Demons with them! _The Devil's doggeth! We must kill them all!_ " Increase pounded his fist on the podium and listened with satisfaction as the God-fearing townspeople roared with cheer.

"How dost thou cometh of this knowledge, sir?" A feminine voice cut through the shouting.

The church crowd silenced and all attention turned to the lispy voice of a woman sitting near the back of the church.

Increase frowned and pinched his brows together, struggling to see who dared question him. "Who questioneth I? Stand up! Who dareth question me?"

Buffy stood from the pew bench with a confident smirk slanted across her face. "I do, Reverend."

Increase felt as if his heart stopped in his chest. The room began to spin. He could feel his blood boil with hatred and his cock harden with desire. The beautiful beast that haunted him stood in a room of God and she didn't combust into a torch of flames.

"Salem hath always been a quiet town, filled with good people of honest morals and God's reverence." The congregation sitting nearest to Buffy nodded their heads with agreement. "But now because _thee_ hath said it so, what doth we have to showeth for our zeal to rid Satan from our midst?—Twelve deaths of women _thee_ deemed guilty of witchcraft? And now thee sayeth there are demons amongst us? And what of all this nonsense about a Grand Rite? In earnest, sir, this satanic righteousness hath gone far enough, wouldn't thee concur?"

Mary frowned at Buffy wondering where she was going with all of this.

Slowly, Mary's eyes went back to Reverend Mather standing at the podium with an expression of bewilderment and horror.

Stepping out into the aisle, standing bravely against the great Reverend, Buffy held her chin high with an appearance of innocence. She walked towards the front of the church and quickly locked eyes with Cole Turner, the handsome man she had met only the night before. He smiled at her.

"Forgive me, Reverend for speaking my mind so plain. But all of this witch panic beganeth when _thee_ entered Salem. You sayeth that you've touched Hell itself. How art we to knoweth if thou are not one of _them_?"

"One of whom?" Increase challenge, feeling angered.

The corner of Buffy's mouth twitched into a small smirk. "A witch, sir," she answered.

Gasps in the church filled the thick tension of silence. The townspeople looked at one another in question slowly thinking over the idea.

"Blasphemy!" Increase felt a panic when the mood of the congregation shifted against him. "I am no witch! _You!_ _Thou art a demon!_ " He pointed at Buffy. "The Devil's _whore,_ Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) standeth before us!"

The gazes shifted to look at Buffy.

She looked at him with bemusement.

The legend of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) had been crossing the seas for almost thirty years, the Beautiful Demon that walks the earth and maliciously takes the lives of the innocents to appease her lover, the Devil.

Unbothered by the accusation, Buffy kept her wits about herself and cocked a high brow. "Oh, I see… I question thy Godly morality and I am accused of being a fictional character from a _folk_ _tale_."

"She lieth! The unholy creature is manipulating you!" Increase shouted.

Thinking for a moment, Buffy smirked suddenly and said, "But of course, as thou dost with all of the accused…" Buffy faced the congregation that was not on their feet, damning the infamous Reverend to the gallows. "Who will check this man for the Devil's mark?" Buffy asked the roaring crowd.

"I will," Cole stood from the pew bench and stepped out into the middle aisle.

Buffy smiled smugly at him, finding the half-breed demon incredibly handsome in this very moment. She licked her lips.

Cole walked past her to the front of the church.

Cotton jumped into Cole's way. Refraining from using his powers, Cole pushed him aside. Captain John Alden stood from the front seat of the pew and held Cotton by the arm in efforts to keep his friend out of harm's way. "No, Cotton, let this happen. Or they'll come after you next." Alden said into Cotton's ear.

The crowd wanted blood and they wanted revenge.

Increase shoved Cole away and tried to distance himself.

Flashing his demonic black eyes forcing Increase to stop mid-step, Cole grabbed the Reverend by the back of his neck. Increase stared up at Cole terrified after having seen a flash of the demon that was hidden underneath his handsome flesh.

Ripping off the collar, Cole turned Increase's neck and revealed the two deep puncture wounds on his neck. The crowd roared and cheered praying to the Lord to kill the witch.

Mary's dark eyes snapped to the cleverly deceitful vampiress.

Triumphantly, Buffy smiled at the supreme witch. Her plan had worked. She had successfully turned the witch-fearing Puritan town against its only saviour, world renowned witch hunter, Reverend Increase Mather into a broken man.

By morning the Essex Hive will have their thirteenth victim and complete their Grand Rite.

**Hours Later**

**Prison Cell**

Under the stage of the gallows, Cotton stood at the iron bars looking at his father standing in the corner with a look of utter bewilderment on his face, unsure just how he had gotten here.

"Father?" He held out a canteen of water. "Drink something."

"She came to me last night," he said manically and began to pace back and forth. "This was her own device. Her own perverted game."

Cotton frowned, "Who came to thee last night? Did _she_ bewitch you?"

Falling to his knees into the dirt, Increase clenched his hands together looking up at the ceiling. "Sh-she-she poisoneth my mind with _immoral sin!_ " Increase gripped his hair at the sides of his head threatening to pull it out. "Merciful God, forgive me. I have sinned. I've weakly fallen into the temptation, the beautiful nymph enthralled me. To touch her flesh filleth my mind with impure thoughts and leave me with her Devil's mark." He prayed.

"Father, "

"A demon," Increase got to his feet and walked over to the bars where his son stood.

Cotton's frown deepened with concern, "A demonic witch? Could there be such a thing?"

Increase released a heavy breath, "She is no witch. Don't you understand?" He shouted at Cotton in frustration. "There is evil much worse than Witches that walk the earth, doing Satan's work; _Vampires_. _She_ walketh the earth in the guise of beauty, but inside—underneath all of that unblemished flesh is _evil._ Evil created by the Devil himself. His blood created these savage beasts which arose from the burning flames in the depths of Hell."

Frightened by the description of the demon, Cotton wiped the sweat from his brow. "If she is no witch, Father, we can convince the Selectmen to set you free and—"

"—It will not stop her. Nothing will stop her. I could not stop her when she killed your mother. Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) is here amongst us. God help us all. This is my punishment for my weakness."

Cotton stared at his father shocked by his measly defeated state. Never in his entire life did Increase Mather appear as anything but confident, domineering, and despotic. Looking at him now, decades of hidden paranoia and trauma surfaced. Increase never spoke of Cotton's mother's death, in fact, Cotton had always assumed his mother's death was because of a childbirth complication or tragic circumstance.

All of the years of his father's killing spree of 'evil' seemed to all suddenly make sense. He may be doing God's work but it was in vain. The Reverend's goal has always been to rectify everything Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) had done to him and his family. She had nearly broken him before and now, she had successfully shattered Increase Mather into pieces.

Stepping away from the father he could no longer recognise, Cotton softly said, "I'll pray for you, Father," as he sadly turned his back on his father.

Huddled in the corner of the dank cell, Increase muttered to himself a prayer of repentance. He clenched his hands around the wooden crucifix around his neck.

"Shh," a hand tenderly touched the top of his head. "The Lord hath a plan for all of its creatures." Buffy soothingly ran her fingers through his short grey curly hair. "The Devil himself smileth to thee," she whispered into his ear. "So noble in thy quest of righteousness… Wearing a cilice will not save you from sin. The Lord hath used you and sent me to smite you to thee." Buffy ran her fingers through the Reverends greying short curly hair.

Increase turned his head to look at her. His brows angrily hung over his blue eyes and the vein in his forehead pulsed, livid by the demon that had single-handedly _destroyed_ his life. "Damn you, _demon_." He spat at her feet. "Damn you to Hell. Thy time will come. It will come swiftly and thy demise will taste like ash." Increase stood up onto his feet and walked over to the iron bars. He used a loose rock at his feet and banged onto the bars. " _Help! In here_!" He shouted to the town but no one turned to the clanking jails bars or screaming from inside them. " _Help_! _The beast!—She's in here! Help!_ " His voice cracked as he gave up, unable to get a single person's attention.

Lingering in the background, Buffy sinisterly smiled watching her greatest achievement to date unravel before her. "Yes," she walked over to him and hung over her shoulder, mocking him, "cry out. Make a scene." She taunted with a gleaming grin.

Whirling around to grab her and silence her for once and for all, Increase felt himself further crumble into a spiral of insanity when he realised that no one else was inside the cell with him. The conversation with the vampiress had all but been a figment of his imagination.

Falling to his knees, the Reverend crossed himself and prayed for repentance and for God to help him.

**The House of the Seven Gables: Parlour Room**

Buffy's eyes slowly opened coming back from her astral projection experience of invading a single mind.

Spent from the power she had to use her shifted her gaze from the dancing flames of the fire to the nighttime sky. The almost full moon casted a dim light over the sleeping town. Her eyes fell from the sky to the gallows, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

**Next Morning**

**Town Square: Gallows**

The sunlight beamed through the cloudy grey skies.

Reverend Increase Mather, closed his eyes trying to memorise the warmth of the sunlight hitting his skin. He opened his eyes to look upon the faces of the people he was sent for to protect from the evil in Salem.

They all stood silently and stared up at him on the platform with his hands roped together at his front and noose around his neck.

His blue eyes went to his son.

Cotton stood in the crowd with John Alden. A _Bible_ was held open in his hands.

Increase could hear Cotton's muttering of a prayer.

Trailing his gaze along each face of the townspeople that had damned him for execution, Increase's mouth fell agape with shock and horrific awe. Buffy stood in the crowd. She wore a hat with a black veil over her face. She was dressed in an elegant gown of black with an accented colour of a deep red. She lifted the veil from her face, revealing herself to him.

With the use of the witches magics, Buffy stood in the daylight.

A smile danced across her heart-shaped lips.

In Increase' mind, he could feel her presence right beside him, whispering words of ghastly horrors into his ear. Blackening his heart with the prayer of refuge in the Hebrew language:

"אדון, שכוחו הוא אינסופי וחוכמתו בלתי ניתנת לטעות, סדר דברים שהם לא עלולים להפריע לי, ולא להרתיע אותי, ולא להוכיח מכשולים להתקדמות עניינך. עמד ביני לבין כל המחלוקת, כי שום רע לא יתרחש, שום חטא לא ישחית את מתנותי, הקנאות, ההישגים שלי ( _O lord, whose power is infinite and wisdom infallible, order things that they may neither hinder, nor discourage me, nor prove obstacles to the progress of thy cause. Stand between me and all strife, that no Evil befall, no sin corrupt my gifts, zeal, attainments._ "

The Reverends' blue eyes widened with terror as Buffy's lispy voice whispered into his ear, changing the language to Latin.

"... a negotio perambulante in tenebris, a contradictione linguarum et malitiae ex invidia et malevola ex Disputatio malum, et per insidias erant, quos pericula adolescens, et sanitatem corporis media vita in moumings de senectute, metu mortis ( _... the pestilence that walketh in darkness, the strife of tongues, the malice of ill-will, the hurt of unkind talk, the snares of company, the perils of youth, the temptations of middle life, the moumings of old age, the fear of death_ )."

Mather's eyes went back to Buffy standing within the crowd still wearing a smug triumphant venomous little grin.

Sneering at the vampiress with hatred, the Reverend looked to the people for one final plea to the Heavens and prayed, "Lord, you who seeth and knoweth our secret hearts must know that I am innocent."

Buffy smiled.

Increase continued, "Let the Lord add it to my already lengthy list of mortal sinneth. I must pay any price, spoil my own blood in failure to stop the Witches that plagues this earth. The demonic beauty is my executioner and I pray for thy forgiveness, for I was weak and fell into her deceitfully angelic charmeth." His bright desperate eyes lifted to the clear blue sky. "I pray that thou wilt look upon thy serving people and forgive them for their wrongful conviction of me. And that thou wilt send them a sign and guide them to thy virtuousness of Good and help them to damn these monsters of evil that wear masks of human flesh. Guide them to salvation as thou wilt guide my hand to mine. Abide in me, gracious God."

Minister Antony Crawley looked at the black masked executioner and curtly nodded his head.

The executioner pulled the long wooden lever to the drop door.

Defenceless, the legendary witch hunter of Europe, Reverend Increase Mather met his demise as he dropped to his death. But the drop did not break his neck. Instead, the ill-fated Reverend slowly suffocated. His blue and reddening eyes were glued onto Buffy's face. She happily watched the Reverend choke to death, closing the final chapter of her long tormentous saga of Reverend Increase Mather and the rectitude of the Puritans.

**Night**

**Woods: Coven's Circle**

Walking through the woods in the dead of the night, Buffy was more than ready to leave the dreadful and barbaric Colonies.

As she walked through the woods, a familiar stranger accompanied her on the journey.

They flirtatiously smiled at him at him, unsure what it was about this half-breed demon, but she was attracted to his blue eyes and dark features. There was something very odd about him as well, Buffy couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew it wasn't his demon. There was something else about this 'Cole Turner' that mildly fascinated her and wildly attracted her.

* * *

"You killed him," Mary accusingly said, confronting the legendary vampiress.

"Yes, I did." Buffy tossed her eyes around the Hive of witches surrounding her when her gaze landed on Mary. Her brows were high up her forehead, confused why the supreme witch would sound so ungrateful. "I held up my end of the bargain. You said that you wanted him 'vanquished' but you had failed to specify _how_ you wanted the good Reverend to be 'vanquished'."

Smirking standing off to the side, the Devil eyed the vampiress, dazzled by her immense capability as a demon along with her creative cleverness.

Taking a step forward, Buffy remained unintimidated by the powerful Essex Witch. "Now, it is time for _you_ to hold thy end of this scandalous arrangement. What do I get in return for my great efforts?"

"Very well." Mary crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together. "There's a demon hunter."

Not entirely interested in another mortal demon hunter, Buffy played along. "How do I find him?"

" _Her,_ " Mary moved closer to Buffy, wearing a smug knowing smile at her lips as she watched Buffy's interest peak. "After killing _her_ , thy name will be known from the Heavens, Hell, and here on earth for centuries to come."

Buffy hated to admit it but she was very much intrigued.

"Into every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forceth of darkness. She's called the Slayer."

Envisioning the glory of killing the Slayer flashed in Buffy's mind. Her name would be cemented in history. She wanted to know everything there was to know about this 'Slayer'.

"What happeneth when I kill her?" Buffy asked.

"Another will be chosen and another after that… and another one after that." Mary replied.

Buffy smirked, excited to begin a new cat and mouse game but this time it would be with someone of actual power, the Slayer. "Where do I find her?"

Mary glanced back to Lucifer, who silently nodded.

Looking back at the blonde vampire, Mary answered, "That is for you to discover."

Sinisterly grinning at the exciting proposition torturing the Slayer and having her name synonymous with victory seemed all too attractive.

Snapping her fingers, Mary sent Buffy back to where she had come from.

**Yorkshire, England**

**Yorkshire Castle: Great Hall**

Buffy looked around and realised that she was back at the castle. Her frown deepened with annoyance that Mary Sibley failed to tell her just where this 'Slayer' was located. She could be anywhere. The world was a very big place after all.

 _Perhaps Vlad knows about the Slayer._ She thought to herself and walked down the great hall in search of her Sire-lover and told him the great news.

* * *

Coming closer to the master bedroom, the sounds of moaning was evident as it echoed through the heavy wooden door reaching Buffy's ears.

A wave of raging jealousy washed over Buffy finding it _unacceptable_ to share her sire with anyone.

Walking past the parlour room, Buffy noticed a crossbow on the ground which was left by Holtz during his untimely demise.

She entered the parlour room and picked up the crossbow. Angrily, Buffy loaded the medieval weapon with an arrow that was left on the ground.

Spinning around on the heel of her stylishly embroidered shoe, walked out of the room and headed purposefully down the hall and to the bedroom.

**Master Bedroom**

Kicking the door open, Buffy entered the master bedroom to see the shocked faces of three naked women in bed with her Sire. Buffy hated the spoiled and conceited, Three Sisters. The four women in Dracula's life fought for his undivided attention, Buffy always grew jealous when his eyes were away from hers.

Dracula, also naked in the bed with the three sisters in his arms, lifted his head. He tossed Buffy a smug smile able to see her rage.

The Three Sisters turned to Buffy and hissed; flashing their fangs.

Buffy fired the crossbow, staking one vampiress into the heart and she combusted into dust.

The other two sisters jumped off of Dracula and ran to attack Buffy.

Anticipating the attack, Buffy grabbed one of the sisters by her hair and slammed her attractive face into the stone wall.

She looked up to the decorative swords mounted on the wall and grabbed one of them by the hilt. Buffy then spun around just as one of the sisters attacked her. Swinging the sword, Buffy decapitated the attacking sister.

The remaining sister jumped on Buffy's back. Growling and punching the vampiress, Buffy grew increasingly frustrated by the vampire whore.

Slamming her back into the wall to knock off the sister, Buffy grabbed the sister by the hair and dragged her over to the window, closed by a blind.

Using her supernatural strength, Buffy lifted the sister to her feet and pinned her against the wall. Choking a tight hand around the sisters throat, Buffy narrowed her glaring eyes on the vampiress and asked, "You're a woman of many talents. But I wonder... can you fly?" She threw the vampire of the window and into the morning daylight.

The remaining sister of the legendary Three Sisters screamed as she fell from the castle master bedroom window. Catching on fire from the sun, the sister combusts into dust before she hits the ground.

Inside the bedroom, Buffy turned to her lover, sitting in the bed, still naked and unbothered by the display of jealousy.

"I leave you for three days and you send for those whores," she angrily glared at her Sire.

"How was I to know when you would be returning?" Dracula stood from the bed and reached for a robe hung off to the side of the bed.

Irritated with him and at herself for the unusual amount of jealousy she felt, Buffy walked over to the chain lever and pulled it down ringing for a lady's maid to help her out of this gown.

The lady's maid ran into the room and curtseyed.

Buffy held her hands on her hips, still glaring at Dracula. "Come here, girl."

The lady's maid almost leapt across the room and stood behind Buffy to unfasten the heavy gown.

"What dost thou know of the Slayer?" Buffy asked, watching him stand at the drink cart and poured himself a glass of blood.

"The Slayer?" Dracula frowned wondering just how she found out about the Slayer. He had successfully kept her in the dark about the Vampire Slayer, knowing that his Childe will want nothing more than to hunt the Slayer and put herself into danger.

The Vampire Slayer was not someone any sane vampire or demon sought out.

Taking a sip of the blood, Dracula eyed his Childe and said, "The Slayer is of no concern of thine."

Narrowing her gaze over him, Buffy let the lady's maid help her into a silk Kokomo robe. Buffy tied the rope around her waist and shooed the maid away. "What do you mean, none of my concern?"

"I mean as I say, îngerul meu frumos ( _my beautiful angel_ ). Do not fill thy head of the Vampire Slayer. She is a hunter sent down by God. She will kill you and I cannot save you."

"Vlad—" Buffy began to argue.

He glared at her, exerting his power as her Sire, "—Thou wilt do as I say, Elizabeth."

Angered by his blatant dismissal of the matter of the Vampire Slayer, Buffy angrily stormed out of the master bedroom and stomped down the long hallway.

Servants employed to tend to the large castle, jumped out of the way when they saw Lady Elizabeth come down the hall in a raging state.

Scurrying out of her line of view, afraid she'll use them to take out her anger, as she has done many times before.

The mercilessness the vampiress showed towards the defenceless servants in a fit of rage would make Countess Erzsébet Báthory deathly afraid.

Rounding the corner into the library, Buffy shoved an unsuspecting servant violently into the wall, knocking the young man unconscious from the impact of the stone wall.

Buffy entered the library and slammed the heavy wooden door closed, rattling the stone walls.

Plopping down in the velvet cushioned chair placed in front of the unlit fireplace, Buffy huffed in frustration.

This was not the first time her Sire had held her back. He wanted his Childe famous and known throughout history, but her fame could not surpass his own—which if she sought out the Slayer and managed to defeat her, Dracula's legend and accomplishments could never live up to her. Buffy knew of this. He was a narcissist in love with his own celebrity.

"I thought you'd be searching for the Slayer by now."

Buffy turned her head to the right to see Cole lending on the fireplace mantle with his elbow.

"Cole," Buffy jumped up to her feet, acutely aware of the little amount of clothing she was in fact wearing. "Mr Turner, how did you come to be here? How did you know where I would be? What art thou doing here?" She asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

Smirking, happy to see her off balance, Cole shrugged, "I teleported."

Buffy frowned, unsure what he meant by 'teleport'. "Pardon?"

"It's one of my powers. I can go anywhere I want by just thinking it." Cole loosely explained without going into great detail. It seemed to have worked because Buffy slowly nodded her head, accepting his vague explanation.

"And you thought of me?" Buffy asked, suddenly feeling a strange sensation of a swarm of butterflies dancing in her belly.

His lips tugged into a wider smile. "It's hard to not think of you."

Composing herself as the noblewoman she has always been accustomed to being, Buffy stood straight and held her chin up high, "You've explained the 'how' you've come to be here. Now explain to me 'why'."

"Isn't it obvious?" Cole said, pushing himself from the fireplace mantel and crossed the small distance to her.

Towering over her, Cole found it remarkable that someone so astounding could be so petite.

"What is obvious?" Buffy's voice softened as she fell into the depths of his blue eyes. Her mouth watered for him. She could feel her entire body tingle with desire as he stood so near to her.

"When you've enjoyed the company of someone as I had, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they may feel about you."

Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "It was a great risk for you to come here."

"I know," Cole replied with a widening grin, unbothered by Dracula down the hallway. "You think I'm threatened by Dracula?"

"I never could suggest such a thing, thou art Belthazor after all."

It was Cole's turn to look surprised. "You've heard of me?" He had quickly remembered that he had family members alive at this time. They rarely surfaced to the earth, having preferred to say in Hell.

Seductively smirking at him, Buffy walked over to the drink cart placed over by the wall bookcase. "I may have inquired about you." She took two glasses and poured brandy into them. "Now, Mr Turner, why dost thou come here so unexpectedly?"

"I want to help you." He told her plainly as he walked over to stand at her side. "I know where the Slayer is."

Buffy whirled around facing him with great interest. "Thou dost?"

"Yes," he held out his hand for her to take.

Buffy eyed his extended hand and flicked her eyes back to his face. "I cannot _possibly_ go anywhere now. I'm not dressed—"

Cole snapped his fingers and in a flash, Buffy was dressed into an elegant dark green lace and paisley gown. She was neatly braided into a stylish bun.

Eyeing her herself, Buffy raised her brows. "Quite impressive but I'm afraid changing the Slayers attire will not kill her."

Cole chuckled, "I'll let you do the killing. Just…" he took her hand, "... come with me, Buffy."

Enchanted by the earnest of his voice and his glistening and deceivingly trusting eyes, Buffy felt herself drawn to the strange half-demon. Tightening her hand around his extended hand, Buffy watched her skin dissolve in particles of dust, teleporting out of the castle and to the new destination to search for the Vampire Slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Days Later**

**Moscow, Russia**

The sky was a constant grey, covering the normally bright sun.

Despite the cool temperament despite the springtime season, Buffy walked down the cobbled street eyeing the book shop as she passed it.

It's been nearly a week since arriving in Russia in search of the Slayer, Buffy nearly instantly found her. She was a young girl, sixteen years of age Buffy estimated. She was a sweet looking girl, attractive face. She had long dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. She didn't look like much of a Slayer, then again, Buffy did not appear as threatening either.

The Slayer wore a colourful outfit with a tall bonnet headdress. She did not appear to come from wealth though she did not look poor.

Entering the bookshop after the young girl, Buffy stuffed her hands into the fashionable muff hand warmer made of bear fur.

"Могу я помочь вам, мадам ( _May I help you, madam_ )?" The bookshop keeper appeared in front of Buffy, interrupting her from stalking the girl.

"Нет, спасибо ( _No, thank you_ )," Buffy smiled politely. It was one of the few Russian sentences she had picked up a few last few days.

Bowing his head, the shopkeeper walked away.

Buffy frowned, darting her eyes around the area she had last seen the Slayer walk to.

"Извините, мадам ( _Excuse me, madam_ )," Buffy whirled around to see the Slayer standing in front of her. She wore a small polite smile, "я хотел бы получить эту книгу. Извините за досягаемость ( _I would like to get that book. Pardon my reach)_."

Easily hiding her sinister smile, Buffy stepped aside and watched as the young sixteen year old picked up a book placed on the table.

"Sweet pea,"

Buffy's head snapped to see Cole standing in the doorway of the bookshop. She glared at him annoyed by the interruption.

Cole crossed the short distance to her and grabbed Buffy's hand at her side into his own. "We must be going, dear."

Frowning, Buffy felt confused about why he was tearing her away from the Slayer.

She caught the girl looking between herself and Cole with peaking interest.

"In a moment, _darling_ ," Buffy's voice was venomous with aggravation.

" _Now_ , sweet pea," he tugged her closer to him and pulled her away from the Slayer and the books she had been browsing. He forced her hand to wrap around his elbow as he exhorted Buffy out of the bookshop.

They walked a little further down the street before Buffy rounded the corner stepping into an alleyway.

"What hath gotten into you? Why did you dare interrupt me?" Buffy demanded to know as she angrily glared at the half-breed demon.

"She was suspicious of you." He told her.

Buffy did not believe his accusation and scoffed, "Ridiculous. I did nothing to draw attention. It was _you_ who ruined it."

"She was eyeing you. I watched her. That Slayer could sense that you weren't human."

Angered by his watchful eye and her own failure of realising she was about to be found out, Buffy pursed her lips together and stepped away from him. With her hands on her hips, Buffy turned away from Cole and took a deep unneeded breath.

Cole frowned and looked to the street keeping an eye to see if the Slayer had tracked them down—which she had not.

Facing him again, Buffy stopped and stood in front of him. Overcome with frustration at the situation and the feelings she was developing for the half-breed, Buffy chewed on her lip, before taking a step forward. Her hand cupped the back of his neck pulling him downward to meet her lips.

Surprised by her sudden kiss, it took Cole a minute to sink deeper in the kiss. He opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue as it slipped into his mouth. Cole had waited nearly a week and a half to hold this beautiful woman in his arms and kiss her.

Holding her face between his hands, Cole felt addicted by the coolness of her mouth and the softness of her lips.

Her hands wrapped around his wrists when she gently broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look at him. By the look set in Buffy's green eyes, Cole realised that she wanted the kiss as much as he.

He could almost see the wheels of her brain crank as it thought. For all of the stories about the vampiress and the rumours about her impulsive behavior, he had learnt that she thought long and hard quite often.

She was meticulous. Every word she says… every smile she gives… every life she takes; there was a long thought process that came before it. She defined the old adage, 'a method to the madness'.

Finally sharing a kiss they had both been longing to share, it seemed hard to stop now.

Cole took her hand that was at her side and gently pulled her back to him. He wrapped an arm around her back and caught her lips in another kiss. This time, Cole had been ready for the kiss. It was a passionate kiss, filled with desire and curiosity.

**Tavern: Room**

Naked and laying flat on her back with her hands over her head as Cole worshipped her body with open-mouth kisses, Buffy sucked in an unneeded breath.

Cole moved lower down her body until reaching the center of her body. He ran his tongue over the skin of her smooth and golden thighs. He teased her as he kissed all around her pelvis before lowering his mouth over her quim.

The needless breath caught in Buffy's throat. She squeezed her eyes closed and let out a moan as Cole's tongue manipulated her lethally strong body.

Foolishly grinning, Buffy purred and gripped the bottom of the bed frame. The half demon spread her lower lips with two fingers and slipped his tongue between them, lightly flicking her clitoris before closing his lips over her swollen nub and sucked hungrily on it.

Buffy cried out and arched her back, putting her hands on the feathered mattress above Cole's head. He slid his tongue inside her, savoring the taste of her nectar.

Cole softly bit down on her clit and pushed Buffy over the edge into climax. She moaned loudly, uncaring about the over tavern guests that could hear her throat the walls. Her body jerked uncontrollably as Cole lap up her juices.

When she stilled, Cole slid back up her body, settling between her legs.

Once face to face, they kissed again, Cole slid his cock into her moist center and released a breath, savoring the feeling of her perfect body surrounding him.

He felt the need to pinch himself. Never in his life did he think that this would ever happen. He was in bed with the great Lady Elizabeth, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ), and the soon-to-be Slayer of Slayers.

She was everything that he always thought she would be. Brilliant, beautiful, brutal, clever—there weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Buffy Summers.

He had seen her once before.

In California in nineteen twenty. They were in the Hellmouth. Buffy and her mate, Angelus were guests at a party hosted by the Triad.

Many upper-level demons, including the Source and the Master stood in a long line to shake Lady Elizabeth's hand. She was known amongst her demonic peers as a sort of the unofficial Queen among the demons. It was well-known that she was the favorite of their King, the fallen angel, Satan himself Lucifer.

Cole did not shake her hand. He was not able get close enough to her as she was swarmed by the demons.

Since learning about his demonic heritage, Cole had begun extensive research when he had first stumbled across the written legend of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ). He became a great admirer of the vampiress and had even developed a crush.

But now, Cole had to remind himself that this was real. He was in bed giving the woman he's sought after for years great pleasure.

He buried her face into her blonde mane and breathed in her floral scent, intoxicated by her beauty.

Cole managed to maintain more control as he pulled almost all the way out of her before roughly slamming inside her to the hilt. Buffy cried out and bucked her hips, but Cole didn't heed her, setting a slow pace until his own desire would no longer permit it.

Soon, they were slamming against each other in an animalistic frenzy, completely caught up in their passion.

Digging her fingers into Cole's shoulders, a shiver of orgasimic pleasure washed over her body.

She opened her closed eyed and her back arched, tossing him a sultry smile. Cole thrusted inside her and reached a hand between their bodies to manipulate her clit with the pad of his thumb.

She found herself in orgasm again, but this time Cole was coming as well, spilling himself inside her dead body. Cole collapsed on top of her and kissed her shoulder as his body relaxed.

Buffy held a hand against his cheek and threaded her fingers through his short dark hair. She liked the feel of his bristoled hairs covering his handsome face. She rather liked this man, much more than she had prepared herself for.

Deep inside her soulless dead body filled with wicked darkness, Buffy felt something light peeking through the blackened depths. She felt something for this half-breed. It was strange and yet, paralyzingly terrifying.

Buffy pushed those thoughts away from her mind and covered his mouth with her own, blocking out anything that was beginning to resemble as human.

**Later**

Laying in the feathered bed, under the thin bed sheet that barely covered their naked bodies, Cole twirled a yellow strand of Buffy's long and luscious blonde hair around his index finger. He studied the strands of hair with in-depth fascination.

"I do enjoy you, Mr Turner," said Buffy in a state of bliss.

Cole comically frowned. "Why, Lady Elizabeth, I think we are far past such formalities, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, running his fingers over the soft skin of her shoulder.

Buffy rolled onto her stomach to look at him.

"What is it?" asked Cole.

"I can't be sure," said Buffy, quizzically eying her lover. "I have this… peculiar sensation inside of me," she gestured to the chest. "I don't know what to make of it."

Cole began to laugh.

Frowning with annoyance, the pout plastered across Buffy's face sunk further. "What art thou laughing at?" She demanded to know. "I command you to tell me at _once_."

Cole continued to laugh.

Slapping his chest, Buffy grew more frustrated. "Cole!" She playfully slapped his chest. "Tell me this instant!"

Pushing the hair from her face, Cole lifted his head and leaned forward, covering her mouth with his own.

The kiss lasted for some time, as Cole took his time to savor her taste.

"What you are feeling are in fact _feelings_ ," said Cole, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Buffy frowned with surprise. "That's unthinkable."

"Don't look so stunned, Buffy. You were once a woman with great feelings."

"I am no longer a woman, sir. I am a demon."

"You're both," said Cole with a smirk. "You're a beautiful woman and you are a beautiful demon." He sat up in the bed as Buffy crawled out of it to retrieve Cole's smock white shirt from the floor. She covered her slender body with the oversized shirt. "Deny it all you want, Buffy, but you are capable of having feelings—despite your demon."

Buffy lifted her hair out from underneath the shirt and faced him. "And you presume that these 'feelings' are for you?—Impossible."

"You do have feelings for me, just like how I have feelings for you." Cole ran the bad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "We're good together."

The vampiress shot the half-demon a withering glare.

"You wouldn't be so defensive if it weren't true," smartly said Cole as he adjusted the feather pillow behind his back.

Releasing a needless breath, Buffy pursed her lips together and said, "Say that it is true. Say that I ' _feel'_ as you put it, something for you. It's not love. You need a soul to love."

"Every demon that was once human has remnants of their human soul. You have remnants, Buffy. Before turning, your soul was… good."

Frustrated with this conversation, Buffy pushed her hair from her face and released a heavy sigh. "Fine. I admit it. I _do_ have feelings for you. But they do not mean anything except that I enjoy your company and that's all. That is all I'm capable of," firmly said Buffy, resolute in her stance on the matter.

"Not true." Cole shook his head as he turned to the nightstand to light the candlestick.

"Well, it is." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, Buffy, no. That's simply not true." Cole blew the small matchstick flame out.

Defensive, Buffy grew more agitated. "Don't presume that thou canst tell me what is and what is not."

"I'm not telling you anything. I'm simply stating a fact."

"And the difference?"

Cole tossed his lover a small smile and held out his hand for her to take. "Touché." Begrudgingly, Buffy crossed the short distance towards him and took his outstretched hand. Cole continued as he pulled her back into his arms. "I realize that as the great and all powerful beauty that is Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ), it's difficult for you to come to terms with being wrong but, firmly, I state, despite your demon you are able to feel. I think you do and I also think it terrifies you."

"You are entirely wrong, _sir._ " Tightly pursing her lips together, Buffy wanted to to get out of his arms, but he only tightened his stronghold around her

"Am I?" asked Cole, as his hand cupped the back of her neck and drew her close to brush his mouth against hers for a brief kiss. "Then why haven't you pushed me away? The answer is simple, it's because you have feelings for me." Cole's hands tightened around her as she tried to break free. "No, Buffy, look at me."

Buffy lifted her gaze to his face.

"I have feelings for you, too," he admitted. "Feeling something a bit humane doesn't make you less of a demon. In fact, let me tell you something, Buffy, it doesn't." He told her. "It only makes you better—a standout. There are plenty of demons out there that'll kill for the kill and nothing else, but, not you. You're different. You kill for pleasure. You kill for anger. And the way that you kill depends on your emotions. You feel, Buffy. You feel very deeply—I'd even argue that you can hate just as well as you can love."

"Preposterous," said Buffy, turning away from her lover to look out the window to the bright full moon lighting the black night. "I can never love you—or anyone."

"Who said anything about loving me?"

Buffy glared at Cole with a look mixed of surprise and annoyance.

Cole foolishly smiled at her. He took her hand and pulled her back into his arms, covering his mouth over hers.

**5 Months Later**

Russian winters seemed endless. The cold winds felt like piercing spikes stabbing your face as you walked outside on the roads of Moscow.

After months of studying the young Vampire Slayer, Buffy had made her presence known to the girl. Buffy savagely taunted and went to great lengths to sever every chord with this Vampire Slayer.

The girl's breaking point was when Buffy killed the family livestock and painted the Slayer's home in its blood. She ripped out each of the livestocks eyeballs and dropped them at the doorstep with a note which said: Дьявол наблюдает за тобой ( _The Devil is watching you_ ).

The deeply religious family had begun to point their fingers at their daughter, just as Buffy wanted. Soon the Slayer's parents called in for the Russian Orthodox priest to come and perform an exorcism on their daughter.

Buffy knew that she could defeat the Slayer at any moment but a part of her did not want to. The chase gave her a rush. She thoroughly enjoyed devising new ways of mental torture. Compared to her Sire, Buffy was getting much better at it. She didn't need the Romanian magics, no, Buffy believed that all that she needed was a bit of imagination.

**Antipova Residence**

In the dead of the night, a group of Russian Orthodox priests walked up the gravel pathway to the small wooden house. Smoke from the fireplace came out of the chimney.

A man and his wife stood outside the door, their arms around another both seeking comfort and protection from the biting cold.

"Господи спаси и сохрани ( _God bless and protect_ )," said the Russian Orthodox bishop, as he crossed himself with his thumb and bowed his head.

"Спасибо, отец, за столь короткий срок ( _Thank you, Father, for coming on such short notice_ )," Dmitry Antipova said as he greeted the priests. "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, войдите. Моя дочь Мария в своей спальне. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, она... обладает огромной силой для кого-то ее размера, возраста и пола. ( _Please, please, come in. My daughter, Maria is in her bedroom. Please, be careful she... has great strength for someone of her size, age, and gender_ )," explained Dmitry. "Демон внутри нее становится сильнее. Ей нужен этот экзорцизм ( _The demon inside of her is getting stronger. She needs this exorcism_ )."

One by one the four priests entered the small country home, lastly coming up from behind the group of men was a woman dressed in a black apostolnik.

Dmitry held out his hand and eyed the nun for a moment when one of the priests turned back around. "Дмитрий Антипов, это сестра Елизавета. Она нам поможет ( _Dmitry Antipova, this is Sister Elizabeth. She will assist us_ )."

"Отлично. Добро пожаловать, сестра Элизабет. Пожалуйста, войдите ( _Very well. Welcome, Sister Elizabeth. Please, come in_ )." Dmitry respectfully bowed his head and held out his arm for the nun to enter the home.

Designed as an Russian Orthodox nun, Buffy lifted her chin and bowed her head as she entered the home. She held her hands into her front sling pocket under the black gown. A rope wooden crucifix hung around her neck.

Following the priests into the back bedroom, the yellow candlelight bounced off the walls and flickered over their faces.

Buffy walked in tow of the group and darkly smiled as the others walked on down the hallway.

**Maria's Bedroom**

"Мать! Отец! Выпусти меня! Пожалуйста! Прошу освободить меня! Я буду в порядке! Я буду святым! ( _Mother! Father! Let me out! Please! I beg you to free me! I'll be good! I'll be holy!_ )" Shouted Maria from the bedroom.

Bound on the bed by iron chains, she wiggled and pulled trying to break free.

"Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Выпусти меня! Я буду в порядке! Я буду в порядке! ( _Please! Please! Let me out! I'll be good! I'll be good!_ )" Maria cried.

_Thunk! Bang! Crash!_

Maria stilled in the bed. Her eyes and head snapped to the closed bedroom door when she heard the sounds of a struggle. A woman's scream ripped through the entire home.

"Мать ( _Mother)_? Отец ( _Father_ )…?"

Terrified, Maria tried to pull on the chains wrapped around her wrists, desperate to make herself free.

The bedroom door latch forced Maria to pause.

She fearfully breathed heavily to whatever was behind that door.

Slowly the wooden door pushed open. Maria's eyes were glued to the door for a moment before trying again to break herself free.

A dead body was thrown in the bedroom and landed on the wooden floor with a hard thud.

"Здравствуйте, Мария Антипова ( _Hello, Maria Antipova)._ "

Recognising the whispering lispy voice, Maria slowly turned her tearful eyes back to the door where she saw the vampiress that has been taunting and torturing her for months. It was because of this demon that her parents learned that she was a Slayer and locked her inside of the bedroom, binding her to the bed, and praying to God to released their beloved daughter of the demon inside of her.

Removing the squarish apostolnik from her head, Buffy shook out her golden tress and tossed the black veil aside.

Maria watched as the vampire then removed the rope crucifix from around her neck and threw it to the ground.

Buffy stepped over the dead body as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She reached out her hand and pushed Maria's dark hair off of her face and smiled as the girl tried to move out of Buffy's reach.

"Я узнаю твою кровь, Убийца. Я сделаю твою шею своей чашей ... и напьюсь ( _I will know your blood, Slayer. I will make your neck my chalice... and I will drink deep_ )."

Maria's eyes tearfully widened.

Running the back of her bloody fingers down Maria's cheek, Buffy smiled. "И где-то там ( _And somewhere out there_ )…" Buffy pushed the teenage girl's hair off of her neck, exposing her skin, "... Позовут еще одну девочку, и я найду ее, и все отниму у нее, как я сделал для тебя ( _Another little girl will be called and I will find her and I will take everything away from her, as I had done for you_ )."

Maria's bottom lip quaked with terrified fear. Though she did not understand the strange language the beautiful vampire was speaking, she understood the tone of her soft voice and Maria knew that young life was over.

Mockingly, Buffy motioned her hand as a cross over Maria's small body and said, "Об Отце и Сыне и о Святом Духе. Аминь ( _Of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen_ )."

Buffy took a fistful of the Slayer's hair and pulled the hapless girl towards her then seized her neck with a violent bite.

The Slayer gasped in pain as her young life drained away.

Buffy listened to the sounds of her blood stop pumping through her body. She continued to drink the Slayers powerful and intoxicating blood until there was not a single drop left.

Standing in the doorway, watching the violent display, Cole smiled as he watched the vampiress with complete infatuation.

He dropped the dead priest in his hand and crossed the short distance to his vampiric lover.

Running his blood stained hand over her smooth golden skin, Cole wondered if he had ever touched anything so angelically soft before.

Buffy ripped her fangs from the Slayer's neck and leaned back as Cole's hand slid from her shoulder and over her chest to cup the side of her face. Buffy tilted her head back and welcomed his kiss.

Cole's human form morphed into his demon, Belthazor as the taste of the Vampire Slayer's blood twisted his senses bringing out his demon.

Slipping her bloodsoaked tongue into Belthazor' mouth, she listened to the demon's growl with a widening smile.

"Hast thou ever heard the saying that the blood of a Slayer is the most powerful aphrodisiac of them all? Here, now, have a taste, darling." Buffy held up a bloodsoaked finger to the demon's lips and watched as he seductively sucked on it. He released a moaning growl of pleasure.

Belthazor grabbed the back of Buffy's head, tilting her head back as he roughly crushed his mouth to hers. Buffy eagerly responds, pulling at his black shirt. The demon's strong and muscular arm wrapped around Buffy's back, holding her close into him. He began to lay her down over the bed beside the Slayer's corpse locked in each other's embrace.

**Later**

Peeking through the closed heavy wool curtains was the sunlight of the Russian dawn rising in the horizon.

After hours in celebration of Buffy's great victory, they decided to stay in the warm cabin lost in the snowy farm lands outside of Moscow.

They had since tossed the Vampire Slayer's lifeless body onto the ground and took over the bed as they made love for another time.

Lying on her stomach, burying her face into the feathered pillow, still feeling the high of her kill, Buffy opened her eyes to find Cole staring back at her.

Tenderly, Cole pushed her long blonde hair off of her shoulder. He shifted closer to her and brushed his mouth over the back of her shoulder.

"I knew this was going to happen," said Cole as he combed his blood stained fingers through her long mane.

Buffy cheekily raised a brow. "That we'd be in this position? Of course. How else doth one celebrate a victory?"

Chuckling, Cole shifted closer to her, shaking his head. "No, I mean killing the Slayer. I knew it was going to happen. Just like how I know the next Slayer that you will kill won't be for seventy-one years."

"Such a long time in-between. I wonder why?" Buffy said, not thinking too seriously on the subject.

"You'll be plenty occupied in those years with other things."

Buffy shifted to lay on her side to face him. She propped her elbow on the pillow and held her head in her hand. "How dost thou come of such knowledge?"

"I haven't been honest with you," admitted Cole.

Patiently, Buffy pressured him to continue on and say whatever it was that he had to say. "What haven't you been honest about?—Don't tell me you're not _actually a demon_ but a well-dressed merchant of sorteth." She laughed. "I've seen _all_ of you, Cole Turner. There's not much else that you can hide from me." Buffy ran the backs of her fingers over his bristoled cheek.

Wearing a playful smile across his face, Cole took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "No, no, I'm not a merchant." He lowered his gaze to their hands, watching their fingers dance in their entanglement. "I'm not from here."

"Neither am I—No, self-respected person would _choose_ to live in this barbaric land with these savages." said Buffy, expressing her true feelings for the motherland she had been in for the last five months with her half-demon lover. "Soon we'll be out of this wretched place and back in high society."

"What I mean is I'm not from _here_." Cole told her carefully. "I'm not from this time. I'm from the future."

"Oh?" Buffy's brow rose high up her head surprised by the sudden turn of events. "How far into the future?" she asked with a playful smile.

Cole did not return her smile. "The new millennium. The year two-thousand."

The smile on her face slowly fell as her eyes widened. "Oh." The time her lover hailed from seemed like thousands of years away. "How did you come to be here? By that look on thy face, something telleth me that you did not intend to come here at all—Not even for the Grand Rite."

Rubbing the back of his neck with slight embarrassment, Cole's cheeks blushed, which made Buffy softly smile with amusement. "It was an accident actually. A miscalculation. I was on assignment for the Triad to kill three sisters—The Charmed Ones. But I didn't go back far enough into the past and then when I saw you—The Beautiful Demon, a Goddess amongst us in the Underworld… I couldn't bring myself to leave. I had to meet you."

"Meet me?—A Goddess?" Buffy looked bashfully away, unable to imagine anyone wanting to travel through time to meet her—especially not a man as fine as her lover Cole Turner.

Cole frowned, finding it odd that Buffy was so astounded to hear these truths about her in the future. She will be a very respected demon and she will be a very _feared_ demon as well.

"In my time—the future, your name is infamous." Cole told her as he took her hand and traced the lines of her fingers with his own. "Lady Elizabeth, the Childe of Dracula, The Slayer of Slayers, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ). And then I met you and…" His hand lifted to gently caress her face. "I've gotten to know you…" the pad of this thumb touched her pouting bottom lip, "... and I've never been so glad to have made a mistake. Now, I fear I won't be able to go back."

"Why?"

Cole kissed the back of her hand and flicked his gaze to her face. "Because, I'm in love with you, Buffy." Buffy's expression remained neutral as she listened to his affection proclamation for her. "I can't leave now… Not after everything. But I know I can't take you back with me. If I did, the repercussions would be irreversible. You would've never accomplished everything that you will. Nor will you truly become the demon that you're destined to be. I wanna stay and be with you—"

Buffy silenced him by holding his face in her hand and pulled him closer until their noses touched. "—Kiss me." She whispered, only inches from his mouth.

Unable to hold back a second longer, Cole crushed his mouth against hers, desperate for her to understand his love for her. His tongue forcefully entered her mouth as Buffy's arm hooked around his neck, bringing him even closer until the half-demon was on top of her once more and settled between her legs.

**Next Morning**

A new morning sun rose from the horizon.

Cole's face twitched in his sleep and he became acutely aware of the biting freezing temperature in the room.

The fire had long since gone out.

Opening his eyes, Cole reached out his arm to wrap it around his undead lover when he realised that there was no one beside him.

Now fully awake, Cole lifted his head to find a note on the pillow beside him.

Looking around for Buffy. Besides the bodies spilling into the bedroom from the hallway and the two bodies near the bed, Cole was the only one left.

"Buffy?" He sat up in the bed and reached for his pants and shirt lying on the floor.

Getting out of the bed with the note still in hand, Cole moved around the small home in search of the vampiress.

Opening the front door, Cole was greeted by an overcasted grey sky. He looked around the property from the porch and noticed the tracks of a carriage in the snow.

Cole frowned and read the note in his hand. In fine feminine penmanship, the note read:

_Go home._

_Buffy_

The anger and his heartache in chest twisted as he reread the note again. Cole lifted his gaze from the note and stared out into the open land and cursed the vampire's name. Turning back into the house to collect his things, Cole punched the door in furious anger.

**Carriage**

The clops of the hooves walking across the solid ground and the rickety clinks of the wood rubbing the iron mechanics of the carriage were the only sounds filling the dreadful silence.

Inside the carriage, peeking out into the grey day, Buffy released an unneeded breath.

Melancholy, Buffy knew that this was the right thing to do. If she let this relationship go any further, Buffy feared that she'd lose herself.

The notion that she could possibly love sounded as ridiculous that she could feel humane emotions and it would benefit her.

She very much liked Cole, in fact, Buffy adored him but she knew they couldn't last any further then these wonderful five months together.

He needed to go back to his own time. Cole Turner didn't belong here—especially not with her.

Saddened by the loss, a single tear slipped down her cheek from the corner of her eye.

In that moment, Buffy made a vow to herself; she vowed to never open herself as she had with Cole to anyone else ever again. To never feel anything remotely human again.

Buffy brushed the fallen tear away.

She vowed to never need anyone and to use the power that Dracula had given to her for evil and for triumph.

Shutting off the remnants of whatever bits of humanity still lingering in her empty and dead body, Buffy repeated this vow to herself over and over until it was ingrained into her bones.

**Transylvania, Romania**

**Bran Castle**

Walking up the long steps leading straight into the remarkable castle, Buffy uneasily spun the diamond bracelet around her wrist before adjusting the long silk black glove up her arm.

As she came closer to the entrance door it opened, revealing the manservant, dressed in a white shirt and stockings with black buckle shoes. He wore a pair of dark maroon breeches, a waistcoat under a matching coat which had golden thread embroidery decorating the lapels and the cuffs of the sleeves. On top of his head was a white wig, which was tied back neatly with a ribbon.

"Doamna voastră, bine ați venit acasă. ( _Your Ladyship, welcome home_ )," said the Romanian manservant bowing his head as he greeted the vampiress.

Buffy did not acknowledge the manservet as she entered the home.

Immediately, Buffy was swarmed by the housemaids, removing her thick black cloak from her shoulders, the fashionable tricorn hat on her head, and the gloves on her hands. Behind her the manservant rushed with the other male servants to bring in the Mistress' luggage.

Buffy tossed her eyes around the ominous castle. She hardly missed the stone fortress, built on blood and bone. The tales of lives lost in the construction of the magnificent landmark would tell of the death remaining cloistered in the castle dungeons and echoing around the twisted staircases.

"Unde este stăpânul tău ( _Where is your master_ )?" asked Buffy as she pulled off another pair of long gloves up her arms.

"În salon, doamnă ( _In the drawing room, madam_ )," answered the housemaid.

Buffy coolly glanced at the shy housemaid and paused for a moment, listening to the blood pump in the girls veins, practically feeling the girls poor and frightened nerves.

Without another word, Buffy took into the direction of the drawing room. Holding her chin upwards as the unemotional guards standing at attention against the walls bowed their heads as Buffy passed them.

**Drawing Room**

A manservant opened the heavy wooden door of the darkened room, only lit by the flickering fire in the fireplace.

Buffy stood still by the door as it closed leaving her along with her Sire.

She could not see his face, but Buffy knew that he sat with one leg over his knee in the large red velvet chair sitting in front of the large fireplace.

After a minute, Dracula's hand rose into the air and waved, gesturing for her to come to him.

Buffy chewed her bottom lip and stoically crossed the distance to him.

When she reached the chairs in front of the fireplace, Buffy sat down.

Neither said a word. There was not a need to fill the air with words. Dracula was not angry at her disappearance nor did Buffy feel apologetic about it.

A manservant that had been standing off to the side in the corner approached the pair and bent down holding a tray of glasses of blood.

Both take the glasses of blood when their gazes briefly meet. A wolfish smile twitched at the corners of Dracula's mouth but it never fully reached his face.

In unison, Buffy and Dracula turned their eyes back to the fire and in silence, they sipped the blood in the glass lost in their own thoughts—Wondering what was coming next.


	6. Chapter 6

**14 July 1789**

**Paris, France**

**The Bastille**

Thousands of the armed mob of Parisians stormed the grounds fortress, which was built to defend the eastern approach of the city of Paris from the English during the Hundred Years' War. Now, Bastille was the symbol of the despotism of the ruling monarch.

Every workmen of all trades who, mostly ill-equipped and unused to arms, boldly affronted the fire from the ramparts and seemed to mock the thunderbolts the enemy hurled at them. Their guns in their hands were equally well served. Cannons installed in the garden of the Arsenal fired at the walls.

The attackers demolished the first drawbridge and brought their guns into position against the second fort they could not fail to capture.

The riot stormed to the drawbridge leading to the interior of the fort. The people were angry by the Governor's treachery, used the offers of peace for another trap and continued to advance. They fired their weapons as they raided the fort.

French Guards, kept their heads in the hour of danger, formed a human barrier on the other side of the bridge to prevent the crowd of rioters from storming on to it. This judicious manoeuvre would save the lives of thousands who would have fallen into the fosse.

Incapacitating the guards, the rioters held them up against the walls with their arms up and over their heads. The Parisans clapped their hands and cheered with victory. A few of the soldiers posted on this platform were unaware that the fortress had surrendered, discharged their muskets whereupon the people, transported with rage. They violently threw themselves on the invaders.

Outside the arsonal, the streets were intoxicated with victory, although the inmates still locked in Bastille have been forgotten. Carried away in triumph, the rioters continued to run in and out of the fortress carrying weaponry, silver, armfuls of food, and some had eventually broken into the cell locks, releasing the prisoners.

But those priisons did not get far when they were recaptured once more but not by the guards, but of creatures much worse than humans.

A small handful of the prisoners and even rioters were captured and quickly killed. Their dispelled heads were stuck up on pointed pikes.

Many of the Parisians that had been gathered around and cheered for these innocent deaths. Their arms raised to the skies praising the Lord for moments of liberty.

* * *

Walking through the crowds of chaotic victory, Buffy appeared disinterested. Her gaze tossed around the crowds. breathing in the violence and the anarchy. She found the turmoil a breath of fresh air. She enjoyed the celebration of a revolution as much as a violent witch hunt.

The rumblings from the Underworld had led her here. There were rumours that a revolution was upon them and Buffy had _insisted_ on seeing it for herself.

As Buffy calmly walked through the screaming rioters, her green eyes landed on a young man facing the fortress holding the musket above his head as he roared with cheer.

Coming closer to the man, Buffy's hand snatched around his neck and pulled him away from the crowds and into the darkened alleyway.

Buffy threw the man to the ground and watched as he fearfully got back up onto his feet with shaky legs. He lifted his head and stumbled back down to the wet and dirty ground at the sight of Buffy's ghastly demonic face. The man quickly pointed the musket at Buffy. He cocked back the hammer and his finger hovered over the trigger.

"Qui êtes vous? Je te demande de te déclarer, démone ( _Who are you? I demand for you to state yourself, demon_ )!" He shouted in Buffy's face. His voice cracked with terrified fear.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Buffy remained unbothered by the barrel of a musket pointing at her. In fact, Buffy rather enjoyed the dramatics.

Grabbed the barrel of the musket and tore it away from the man's hands. Buffy tossed the musket away and clenched her hand tightly around the man's throat, lifting him up to his feet.

"Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité ( _Liberty, Equality, Fraternity_ )." Buffy taunted the young man, flashing her fangs before roughly pulling her latest victim close and impaled her fangs into his neck.

* * *

A few minutes later, Buffy stepped out of the alleyway leaving the body on the dirty ground for someone else to clean up. She used the handkerchief to wipe the corners of her mouth before stuffing the embroidered piece of cloth back into a pouch.

She tossed her eyes around, quickly taking in her surroundings.

Mid-step, Buffy paused noticing a group of haggard looking men sitting together on a piece of the fortress' rubble. They had a bottle of alcohol in their hands. Taking long swigs of the stinging drink, the men continued to catcall everyone that passed them.

Growing increasingly interested in the uncouth men, Buffy quickly planned what she would have to do to draw out each man from the friend group without either one of them taking notice of it.

Distracted in her mind, Buffy failed to notice the solid mass standing right in her path.

Bumping into the solid figure, Buffy's head snapped to the man's face, startled.

"Pardon me, madam." Buffy felt the depth of his voice tingle in her chest.

Running her eyes over the man, Buffy found him to be quite handsome despite his obvious low social status. Behind his dark chocolate brown eyes that wore the mask of soulfulness, Buffy easily recognised something much more nefarious. His hair was a dark brown colour, and with the flickering fires set in the background, Buffy could see small highlights of a lighter brown in his long hair that was tied back with a ribbon.

She quickly gathered that he was not human because she was unable to hear his heart beating. Vampire like herself, Buffy presumed.

His hands were behind his back, accentuating his broad shoulders and muscular arms and chest. The man wore a dark reddish-brown coat with a matching waistcoat. The height of the collar and the narrowness of the sleeves, cuffs, and coat front were not as fine compared to his station's mannerisms. He wore a pair of black breeches with black leather riding boots with mud on them.

Rolling her eyes up to his face, Buffy cocked his chin upward, boasting her obvious class compared to his seemingly boorish man. "You should mind where you are walking, sir," snootily said as Buffy moved past him.

The man followed her with his eyes as a smirk adorned his face. "If I'm not mistaken, lass, ye came into _my_ path," said the man with a thick Irish accent.

Buffy stalled mid-step and faced the strange man once more. She ran her eyes over him and found herself growing an increasing dislike of the man she had bumped into.

Sitting back on the heel of her shoes. "You are quite presumptuous for someone of your station. I'd mind myself if I were you."

The man chuckled, amused by the petite blondes superiority. "Yer 'subtle' threats stand idle but yer fireriness amuses me, lass."

Buffy's green eyes grew dark with anger, finding this man offensive. "Do you not know who I am?"

Rolling his gaze over her, with a look of desire, the man's smile widened. "Am I supposed to?"

Buffy stared up at the handsome man with discontempt.

The man smirked. "I don't rightly care who ye are. Ye walked into me and t'at was rude."

Narrowly eyeing the seemingly charming but menacing man, Buffy caught a whiffing scent of deceit surrounding him, she scoffed. "Is this display of your lack of propriety supposed to impress me?"

"Impress?" The man shook his head. "No, no, t'at wasn't my intention."

"Then this is some sort of male performance to show your dominance as the superior sex? That is pathetic, Mr…?"

The man reached for Buffy's hand at her side. "Forgive me. I believe t'at we've gotten off on the wrong footin'. By yer lack of heartbeat, I know ye're not human and I assume t'at ye're like me—a vampire. By t'a way ye handled t'at lad over t'ere," his eyes shifted to the alley, "I'd presume t'at ye're a powerful vampire at t'at." The man bowed his head and looked at Buffy. "Perhaps, I can mend t'is bridge by introducin' myself. I'm Angelus."

Buffy looked at him closely. Her expression remained neutral, though she has heard of Angelus, the one with the angelic face. He was a name that was being constantly floated around in their hellish circle of peers. Angelus was making quite a name for himself for the last thirty years. Massacres in every town that he stepped into across Europe, earning himself the nickname, the Scourge of Europe.

"Îngerul meu negru ( _My black angel_ ),"

The sound of her sire's smooth voice broke through between the roaring rioters and the thickening tension between Buffy and Angelus.

Buffy took notice of the darkening look swooping across Angelus' face as Dracula came closer to them.

Dracula protectively stood beside his Childe. He knew exactly who this vampire she was conversing with. His reputation was one without decorum. Angelus was a wreckloose and unpredictable beast that had certainly excited the Master, the leader of the Order of Aurelius, but not quite enough to earn the nod of approval from the Devil himself.

"Vlad t'a Impaler," the smile of Angelus' face widened. "Is it true t'at ye used stick yer victims heads on pikes outside of yer castle?"

Dracula ran his gaze over Angelus finding him absolutely foul for a demon. He looked positively filthy in his unfashionable clothing and his lack of manners were nothing to be desire as well. Unkempt and the way his dark eyes ran over _his_ Childe, Dracula has had enough with this inferior demon.

"Angelus, I last heard that you were travelling with your sire in Prussia," said Dracula.

Angelus shrugged. "I took a likin' to Vienna. I heard t'a most… _interestin'_ music t'ere. Have ye heard of a lad named, Mozart?" The vampire's dark gaze landed on Buffy.

A small smile hinted across her face, but she remained silent.

"Yes, you made quite the stir," said Dracula.

Chuckling, Angelus agreed. "Aye, t'a Beast had staged a wonderful little massacre for me but t'en t'a Svea of Priestesses had to come and take t'a enjoyment out of my stay. But I was made a handsome offer to kill t'ose little pests, but I rightly declined." Angelus looked at Buffy as she quietly listened to him, still forming a firm opinion of this seemingly capricious man.

"I heard a voice in t'a distance," Angelus continued. He stepped closer to Buffy, now ignoring Dracula's presence altogether. "It was small and breathless. It whispered, 'Paris… Paris…' I am only but a servant to my inner voice. I just knew I had to come here. I had to come here and meet ye, I suspect."

A slow smile crossed Buffy's mouth, seemingly falling for the man in front of her. "I surmise that this... display of remarkable charm you appear to have typically affects the fairer sex?"

Angelus smiled, accepting his defeat. "A time or two, but apparently not every lass."

"No, no, sir, I am not easily charmed." Buffy hadn't meant to sound so flirtatious—especially in front of her Sire and her most current lover.

"Count Dracula." Angelus' Sire and the Master's most favourite daughter of the Order of Aurelius, Darla appeared behind Angelus walking up to them.

Darla, a beautiful woman with an unassuming and innocent face. She was capable of great cruelty, which had given her status in the Master's Order of Aurelius. Unlike her Childe, Darla had much more fashion sense, grace, and sophistication. On most occasions, Darla counted herself superior to most company she encountered.

Darla's bright blue eyes landed on Buffy standing beside Dracula. Showing the vampiress the utmost respect, although she had a strong dislike for the blonde, Darla curtsied. "Lady Elizabeth, it is an honour."

Buffy eyed the vampiress carefully. She was well aware of the many rivalries and enemies she had created over the years, Buffy had only heard of Darla because of her Childe.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Buffy haughtily said, deciding quickly that she rather disliked Angelus' sire. In fact, she disliked the vampiress quite a lot.

The feelings of animosity were mutually felt. Darla found Buffy to be too self-important for a vampire her age—despite being only a few years difference.

But not even Darla could deny that Buffy's status in their Underworld society was rather honourable.

It was known that Lucifer himself had taken an interest in the vampiress. Her artistry for death was renowned and thought to be poetic. Buffy's entitlement only grew after she had killed her second Vampire Slayer. It was said, at the end of the grueling months of torture, the Vampire Slayer begged Buffy to end her agony—to kill her. Buffy disemboweled the deeply religious Vampire Slayer in the center of the City of Cologne in Prussia outside of the Cologne Cathedral.

"Are you in Paris for this madness?" asked Darla, gesturing to the chaos around them.

"I'm afraid not," said Dracula, taking Buffy's hand into his own. "Demonul meu al întunericului ( _my demon of darkness_ ) is on the hunt."

Angelus turned his gaze to Buffy wondering just what this fine woman was hunting. He tossed his eyes to the people around them wondering if perhaps it was one of them.

"T'ere's not t'at much huntin' to be had in t'is chaos," said Angelus.

A smile danced across Buffy's face. "It was never stated that I was hunting here."

"A puzzle," Angelus found himself drawn to the beautiful vampiress. "I do like a puzzle to solve."

Jealous of the budding attraction between Angelus and Buffy, Darla snaked a hand around Angelus' elbow, marking her claim to the beastly but handsome demon.

"We should go. It will be light soon, prințesa mea întunecată ( _my dark princess_ )." Dracula said, patting Buffy's hand, turning her attention.

"Yes, you're quite right. Enjoy Paris." Buffy tossed Darla and Angelus a soft half-smile wondering if they knew that the Vampire Slayer was here.

With his dark eyes, Angelus followed Buffy and Dracula as they began to walk away, heading straight into the chaos of the rioting Parisians.

His eyes were glued to Buffy's back, wanting her to look back at him. He felt Darla's glaring eyes on him, but he paid no mind to her, only wanting the acknowledgement from the beautiful green-eyed vampiress.

"Who was t'at?" asked Angelus.

Darla stepped up to Angelus, looking over his shoulder to the crowd. "That was Vlad Țepeș III of Wal—"

"—No. The pretty little English lass he was wi'."

"Oh," Darla frowned, rolling her eyes with annoyance. "That was Lady Elizabeth or Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ). She's a high nosed demon. Lady Elizabeth thinks she's superior because Count Dracula is her sire, she killed a few Slayers, and Satan noticed her once."

"T'at is quite a list of accomplishments," said Angelus, never removing his gaze from Buffy.

"Accomplishments?—Pfft. Lady Elizabeth was just _lucky_. Any demon can kill a Slayer."

"Ye haven't," Angelus fired back.

Darla rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, jealous of Angelus' obvious fascination with the infamous vampiress.

"I find myself intrigued by this… little English lass."

"She thinks you are inferior compared to her." Darla looked at him. "Lady Elizabeth thinks everyone that isn't _her_ is inferior."

Angelus felt optimistic. He was positive in the connection he had felt with Buffy. There was something there but his curiosity went hand in hand with his sexual desires for the beautiful demon.

The dancing smile tugging at Angelus' face slowly fell away as Buffy and Dracula disappeared into the crowds of people. Not once did Buffy make a single attempt to look back at him. Angelus found himself annoyed, attracted, and desperate for revenge. He did not know who this woman thought that she was but her disrespect sent him into a fury. No woman had ever treated him in such a way.


	7. Chapter 7

**1 Week Later**

**Paris, France**

The city came alive in the darkness of night. Parisian's walked the cobble dirt roads, mostly in groups angered at the monarch. The men carried weapons, ready to fight at will.

A young woman at the age of eighteen walked alone in the city, quietly moving around the crowds of people.

Claudine Moreau held the thick cloak wrapped around her slender body tightener to block out of the cool spring air.

Pieces of her chestnut coloured hair fell from the clips and around her neck. But she paid no mind to it as the wooden stake hidden under the cloak tightened in her hand.

Glancing over her shoulder, Claudine knew that she was being followed. But behind her, there were no unusual suspects but the Frenchmen shouting ' _Liberty, Equality, Fraternity_ ' at the top of their lungs.

Hanging in the shadows, Buffy watched the Vampire Slayer carefully. She was older than the last two Slayers she had come up against.

Buffy watched the teenager closely when she felt an odd twisting knot in her stomach and a flash of warmth covered her cold dead body like a blanket.

Clenching her jaw with annoyance, Buffy stepped into the crowd, now in plain sight. She walked straight to the Vampire Slayer, who had been looking at gemstones that were being sold by a merchant.

Buffy walked closer to the girl when she made a hard turn, now moving into the complete opposite direction.

* * *

Stepping into the moonlight streaming into the alleyway from the darkness, Angelus looks around. He slowly walks along the cobblestone and frowns, confused of where she could have gone.

The clack of a heel stepping over the stone immediately got Angelus' at attention. He whirled around only to be thrown to the soggy ground.

Angelus fell flat on his back. He moved to get back up when Buffy positioned herself above him, holding him down with her foot on his chest.

"Ah, heh. Is t'ere a problem, lass?" Angelus asked with a tugging smile, impressed by her acute skills.

"Yes, there is a problem. Why are you following me?"

Angelus propped him up on his elbows and grinned. "I know what ye're thinkin', lass. Don't worry, I don't bite."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy removes her foot on his chest and takes a step away, allowing him to stand back up.

"So ye're Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ), the Slayer of Slayers..."

Cocking a high brow, Buffy tilted her head to the side. "Slayer of Slayers?—Hardly."

"Ye're after yer third Slayer, are ye not?"

Buffy nodded.

Angelus shrugged. "Aye, t'a Slayer of Slayers is a fittin' title for a marvel like ye'self. T'a great Lady Elizabeth. It has a mystical mystique to it, does it not? Honestly, lass, I thought ye'd be bigger."

Amused, Buffy smirked. "If you're going to be lurking about in the shadows, you might as well call me, Buffy."

"Buffy," Angelus said her name aloud, finding that he rather liked it. It was a name that suited her perfect—just like all of her names. "Do ye let yer good friends call ye Buffy?"

"Only my closest friends." Buffy sarcastically said.

Getting back up to his feet, Angelus began to move around the beautiful blonde, like a predator stalking his prey.

"Why are you following me, sir?" Buffy asked, holding her arms across her chest.

Angelus reached out and touched the silk of the back of her dress as he moved around her. Coming to face to face with the vampiress, Angelus towered tall over her petite stature. Dark eyes lowered to her cleavage. "Fear not, Buffy, my intentions are only admirable," he teased her.

"You waste my time with these jokes, sir. I am uninterested and I will have you know, I am quite annoyed with you. Since you have ruined what was a perhaps perfectly perfect opportunity to kill my Slayer."

Defensively, Angelus held up his hands and took a step back. "Perhaps ye needed assistance."

" _Perhaps_ you should leave me before I am cross." Buffy glared at the vampire, growing increasingly impatient.

"Ooh," Angelus laughed and bit his bottom lip. "A woman in charge is always seductive. But I'll have ye know, Buffy, ye're not goin' to last much longer."

"Are you threatening me?" She rolled her eyes over him, unbothered by his threats.

Angelus' arrogance annoyed her. The smug look across his beautiful face was one that she wanted to tear off with her bare hands.

Buffy took a small step towards Angelus, exuding her dominant and powerful confidence. "I imagine you are quite intimidating to others. But to me, sir," her green eyes bore into his. "You are nothing but a little boy that is wearing shoes that are much too big for him. Resign yourself now before I lose my patience."

Angelus swallowed his fury and distaste for the vampiress. His upper lip began to curl slightly with an inner rage desperate to be released.

"I wouldn't turn yer back on me, lass," said Angelus in a low menacing voice.

Buffy smirked and called his bluff as she turned away from him and exited the alleyway to continue the hunt for the Slayer.

The fists at Angelus' sides were clenched, his knuckles white. His demon roared with a rage that finally came out. Angelus' handsome disguise morphed into his demon as he snarled with a wrath.

It was then he finally decided to shift his energies from getting the vampiress into his bed and to breaking her into pieces. Known for his brilliant and psychological brutality, Angelus was confident that the great Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) was going to be a washed out character in an extraordinary legend the time he was through with her.

**4 Days Later**

**Central Paris**

For days, Angelus has begun his attack on Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ). Just like any victim that he took his time with, Angelus learned everything that he could about the beautiful vampiress.

She was focused. Rarely did he ever see her become distracted with the chaotic surroundings of the Paris revolution. Buffy remained vigilant to her hunt.

Unable to deny it, Buffy was a rather impressive fighter. A few times, he watched her engage with the Vampire Slayer, but he was left confused of why she never made the final move to kill the teenager. Buffy had plenty of opportunities.

During one of the nights these past few days, Angelus was nearly tempted to help her move the bodies of a family of who he assumed was related to the Vampire Slayer.

They were chained together and limp with bite marks on their necks.

Seating them down on the ground, Buffy wrapped the long chain around the tree trunk. She lifted her head up to see the dark skies. Buffy could smell the sunrise hours before its arrival. It was a musty damp scent that lingered in the air for hours.

Stepping back around to the front of the family, Buffy bent downward and tucked a piece of dark brown hair behind the ear of a young girl.

The chains began to clink and tighten as the members of the Slayer's family began to rise—one by one.

Their faces demonically distorted, the fledgling vampires snarled flashing their fangs as they tried to break out of the chains.

Buffy smiled with amused pleasure as the newly risen vampires struggled to release themselves from the shackles.

Lifting her eyes back up to the skies, Buffy smirked. The night sky was beginning to change as dawn approached.

Following the Slayer long enough, she knew that the teenager would have to walk past this area. Buffy also knew that the young Slayer would pass this area just in time to see her entire family burn.

Still hidden in the darkness, Angelus smirked, impressed by Buffy's cruelty. In fact, he felt inspired. He will not show her any courtesy of mercy, just like how she is not showing the Vampire Slayer an ounce of clemency.

His dark eyes followed the blonde vampiress as she walked away, leaving the newly risen family of vampires chained to a tree, only minutes from the sun rise.

He wondered where she was going to hide once the sun rose. Angelus was certain that Buffy did not go far, wanting to see her work appreciated by a devastated Vampire Slayer.

Tomorrow evening, Angelus had decided to make his move. A move not even the great Buffy Summers could have ever seen coming.

**Next Night**

**Pontoise, France**

**Manoir de la lune**

Entering the mansion through the back kitchen entrance, Angelus knew he did not need an invitation inside because the mansion's occupants were not human.

Angelus looked down at his muddy boots, realising that he was tracking mud from the outside. The old wooden floor is as many hued as the woodland it was once felled from. Its fate to be cut and varnished rather than to rot on the floor with the centuries of fallen leaves. The surface is pitted. Mud from Angelus' boot seeped in.

He looked around the darkened room and wondered where the vampiress would be.

Closing his eyes and breathing in deep, the scent of perfume still lingered in his nostrils. It was the perfect scent of Venellios Tonka bean. It was a wonderful scent that was so distinctly her.

Following the lingering scent from the kitchen, Angelus travelled up the stairs and easily avoided Dracula's men standing on guard of the Mistress of the mansion.

Travelling up the winding staircase, Angelus carefully opened each closed door and peeked into the dark room until he finally came across the master bedroom on the East side of the mansion.

Opening the door wider, Angelus stepped into the bedroom and quickly noticed that it was empty. For a moment, Angelus turned back to the bedroom door wondering where Buffy could be.

But before, Angelus continued his search for the blonde vampiress, Angelus moved to the mirror-less vanity where brushes for makeup and a bottle of the perfume sat. He picked up the perfume and inhaled its airy scent. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his cock tightened in his breeches.

Forcing his thoughts and his deep desires for her away from the forefront of his mind, Angelus reminded himself of his purpose for being her. He wanted to teach her a lesson for her foulmouth insults.

Remusing his search, Angelus walked out of the master bedroom and continued to walk down the hallways, breathing in the perfume scent which led him to another closed door.

Staring at the door for a moment, Angelus counted to three in his head and carefully opened the door, never making a sound.

**Library Room**

Marble surrounds the edging of the grand fireplace. The flames wrap around the logs of wood, crackling and popping as air escapes.

The walls were filled with ornate shelves of books. The spines of the books faced proudly outward.

Angelus entered the library. He quickly looked around as he softly closed the door behind him. His eyes landed on a mess of long blonde hair spilling over the arm of the elegant velvet sofa.

Carefully crossing the short distance to the sofa, Angelus smirked, running his eyes over the sleeping woman. Buffy held a partially open novel on her hip. Her two hands held together under her cheek as she slept.

Unable to help himself, Angelus pushed a piece of her hair off of her face, admiring her beauty. He dropped his hand and the twitching smile tugging at his lips fell.

He found a piece of paper and pulled a small stub of charcoal from his breeches pocket. Carefully sliding a chair over, Angelus sat down near the fireplace, facing Buffy. He sat down and crossed one leg over his knee, he began to sketch the line of Buffy's beautiful and delicate features.

His eyes flicked back up to her face and then continued to draw her face. Promptly, Angelus ignored the knotting feeling in his chest. Ever since meeting Buffy during the riot at Bastille, Angelus has had this constant feeling in his chest whenever she was near, whenever she was right there, he wanted her. But as much as he wanted her, Angelus _hated_ her.

Lost in his conflicted feelings, Angelus failed to notice the piece of Buffy's hair fall over her forehead.

Angelus flicked his eyes to Buffy. He leaned over to push the piece of her hair from her forehand, when Buffy's hand launched out, clenching around his wrist.

The smile on Angelus' face widened. He had been caught red handed, instead of being annoyed by Buffy's quick reflexious, he was rather impressed.

"Drawing my picture, are you?" She said, opening her eyes and releasing his wrist from her grip.

"Aye," Angelus sat back in the chair, looking down at the portrait sketch of Buffy asleep. "T'ere's quite a likeness, is t'ere not?" He showed her the sketch.

"How did you get in here?"

Angelus shrugged. "T'a door was unlocked."

"And past my guards?"

Angelus leaned forward wearing a widening smile that instantly annoyed Buffy. "I've been blessed wi' t'an aptitude of stealth."

Desperately, Buffy tried to suppress the smile that was twitching at the corners of her mouth. She did want to give him the satisfaction that she was falling into the traps of his Irishmen charms.

Fully sitting up on the sofa, Buffy fixed the front of black satin kimono robe tied around her front. Angelus' eyes lowered to her smooth golden legs that were unashamedly showing off. It was then Angelus realised that she was not wearing anything else besides this flimsy satin robe. Not even a nightgown covered her naked body.

Standing from the sofa, Buffy walked over to the corner drink cart and opened a crystal decanter filled with amber coloured liquor. She poured the alcohol into a crystal glass.

"It has not escaped my attention that night after night for weeks, you have been following me. And I'd like to know why." Buffy faced her intruder holding the glass in her hand.

"Perhaps I feel t'at ye need someone to watch yer back," said Angelus, rolling his eyes over her beautiful figure.

Unconvinced of his seemingly noble intentions, Buffy smirked, "Yes, then why did you feel the need to break into my home and draw me a picture?"

"Firstly, t'a door was unlocked," Angelus said pointedly. "Second," he held up the sketch drawing, "t'ere is a remarkable likeness."

His easy-going humour did not amuse Buffy—not one bit. In fact, she had done her own digging about the Scourge of Europe these past days.

"Right," Buffy said, walking back over to Angelus and sat down on the sofa, keeping her distance from the vampire. "This would not have anything to do with your objective to 'torture me'? I am told you assembled some sort of game to amuse yourself—"

"—Why do I feel t'at ye are interrogatin' me?"

"Because I do not trust you, Mr O'Connor."

The smug smile hanging across Angelus' face fell with surprise that she had known his given name.

"That is your name, is it not? Liam David O'Connor." Buffy slightly tilted her chin upwards with a triumphant smile.

"How'd ye to t'at knowledge, lass?" The dancing smile that was Angelus' face, fell away quickly. He demanded to know answers.

Buffy smoothed the invisible wrinkle in the kimono robe. "I know everything about you, Mr O'Connor. I know that you hail from a port city, Galway. Your father, Patrick was a silk merchant. He was quite hard on you, was he not? Always demanding you to be better than the local Tavern, where you had quickly spent every cent of his earnings on ale and women. Your mother Roisin was so disappointed in you. You were their chance to be saved from mediocrity, but you just wasted yourself away, perhaps… eventually, you would have died of syphilis or you would've died from stumbling off of one of Ireland's famous cliffs after a drunken night out." Buffy shrugged.

Angelus angrily clenched his fists, using every bit of strength he had left to control his rage.

"But the one you had disappointed the most was little Kathy. She loved you so... You killed her first, didn't you? When you came home after you rose. She was the first one—the first life you took. Why?" asked Buffy as she stood from the sofa and walked to the fireplace. "Perhaps it was because even as a vampire, little Kathy still made you feel… human?"

Entertained, Buffy watched as Angelus angrily snarled at her.

"I apologise, Mr O'Connor, does the term 'vampire' offend you? Should I have said, 'undead Irishmen'?" Buffy took a slow sip of the alcohol in her hand and smiled at the raging vampire. "Tastes good."

Angelus' features morphed to his demon. He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and kicked it back as he charged the vampiress. Buffy shoves out her hand and pushes Angelus away. He stumbled backwards but he did not fall to the ground.

Angelus growls and lunges at her.

Jumping over his head, Buffy whirls around and kicks him into his back.

Catching himself against the stone wall, Angelus turns just as Buffy punches him twice in the face and kicks him again into a wall. Angelus grabs her arm, punches her and flings her across the room.

She lands on the ground on her back with a hard thud. Ignoring the pain of her fall, Buffy kip-up to her feet and dusted the sleeves of her satin robe. She shot her glaring eyes at Angelus and smirked. "Did you honestly think that drawing me pictures and leaving me gag gifts were going to break me?"

Wiping the small trickle of blood from the corner of Angelus' mouth with the back of his hand.

Angelus growled, flashing his fangs. "Ye don't what I'm capable of."

"Yes, I do. Everything that you've done. Every device of torture you have employed, who do you think invented it? I know _exactly_ what you are capable of, Mr O'Connor."

Angelus roared and tackled Buffy to the ground.

On top of the vampiress, Angelus punches her hard into the face. Buffy grabs his shirt and flips him over. Now on top, Buffy punches him a few times until he catches her flying fist into his hand and flung her off of him.

They both get up, grab each other and fall down again. Buffy lands on top. She brings both her hands down but he blocks and flings her away again. She flies backward and hits the wall. She grabs him, he flips her across the library.

With long strides he walked to her, Buffy sweeps his feet out from under him, taking him down to the ground.

Buffy gets back to her feet just as Angelus stands.

There is an enormous amount of space between them. Both of them are wondering who will make the first move.

Angelus smirked and calmly took slow steps over to her. His demonic features morphed back to his human mask. "Ye have a weakness. Everyone does. Even a fine lass such as yer'self. And I will find it, madam, mark my words, I will have ye on yer knees and I will have _one good day_."

He towered tall over her, his jaw clenched. Just as much as he wanted to defeat the infamous vampiress, Angelus wanted to kiss her. Her heart-shaped lips parted, enticing him to kiss. And he wanted to.

Buffy dug her nails into her palms, forcing herself not to touch him. There was a desperate craving to run her fingers through his dark hair and touch his muscular chest. As much as this man infuriated her, Buffy was drawn to him.

As soon as he entered the mansion, Buffy knew. There was a strange tightness in her chest and a blanket of warmth that covered her dead body. It was a feeling she was beginning to come accustomed to. Never had she ever felt in such a way before—not even when she was with Cole and he had her _feel_.

The emotions that this demon glaring at her provoked inside of him, was overwhelming and it angered her.

His face was close to hers. Buffy was positive that he would attempt to kiss her and she would let him. In fact, Buffy wanted him to.

After a few minutes, Angelus pulled his head back and took a step back, creating a distance between her. The look on his face was one Buffy could not describe, in fact, it was probably very similar to hers.

Angelus fixed the colour of his long duster coat and turned away, exiting the library. He left more confused and angered than as he entered. Everything violent that he wanted to do Buffy had dissipated from his mind and this was a problem. A problem he was eager to rectify.

**Paris, France**

**Manoir Flora**

Throwing the door open, Angelus stomped inside the darkened mansion. He hardly noticed the many bodies lying around on the ground in a puddle of blood.

The scowl was deeply set on his face.

Walking further into the mansion, Angelus ran up the stairs in a fury and threw open the master bedroom door to find Darla sitting on the bed, tossing away her latest victim to the ground.

Folding her arms across her chest, Darla watched as Angelus charged into the room, running his hands through his loose dark brown hair. By the blood stained on his white bell-sleeve and the reddened bruise on his cheekbone, Darla had quickly gathered that whatever Angelus had gotten himself into, he was not successful.

Angrily, Angelus continued to pace and forth.

"How did it go?" asked Darla, wearing a tugging smile. "By the bruise on your face, I'd inquire that tonight was _not_ in your favor?"

Rubbing his chin, Angelus continued to briskly walk back and forth. "I will find her weakness and I will defeat her," he grumbled to himself.

"Yes, well, force will not get the job done nor will your usual tricks do anything but cause her annoyance, Angelus." Coolly said Darla, already fed up with her Childe's obsession with the vampire. "Lady Elizabeth will be very hard to defeat."

Angelus recognised the sarcasm in her voice, it was very trite. "Very hard to defeat?"

"As in _impossible_ ," she said, with an amount of stress in her voice that grabbed Angelus' attention.

Angelus shook his head. "I don't believe t'at."

"You should. Buffy is not like any vampire you've come across." Darla got up from the bed and walked over to him. She tilted her chin upwards and held the side of his face with her hand. "She's not like any demon you have ever come up against. She's stronger. She is the favourite of Lucifer himself."

"Nay." Removing Darla's hand from his face, Angelus continued to pace back and forth deep in thought. "I saw t'a look in her eye…"

"What look?" asked Darla.

Angelus came to a sudden realisation and paused. He slowly turned back to Darla with a slow grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I know what I must do." He sat down in a wooden chair and rested his booted feet on the table. "I have to work from t'a inside. To defeat t'is lass… ye have to love her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Days Later**

**Paris, France**

**Manoir Flora: Basement**

"I really must protest," said Angelus sitting on a velvet cushioned chair with one leg crossed over his knee wiping the blood on a pair of glasses with a handkerchief. "Maurice, mon amie ( _my friend_ ), how are ye holdin' up?" He stood from the chair.

Angelus walked over to Maurice hanging off of a wall by hooks impeached into his shoulder blades. Angelus slides the glasses back up Maurice's nose.

"Jamais mieux ( _Never better_ )," said the tortured man on the brink of death.

Angelus smiled. "Hm, I'm glad to hear it." He rubbed his chin and spun away on the heel of his boot. "But, I still have a bone to pick wi' ye. Ye have failed to answer my question. How do I get into t'a heart of a demon t'at is so evil t'at her own sire is afraid of her and Satan is her admirer? It's been days and it's as if she knows my plan before I get t'a luxury of execution."

Amidst of his raging frustration, Angelus grabbed the leather collar with a two-prong fork on either side of it and tightly wrapped it around his victim's neck.

"Whatever ye do…" Angelus slowly took a step back, lifting his eyes from the torture device to the man's face.

The victims eyes were wide. Blood stained his dirty face. Sweat dripping down his forehead soaked into his eyes, stinging them.

"... Don't look down."

Maurice whimpered.

Angelus whirled around again and walked back to the chair. He plopped down and buried his face into his hand. "I've seen t'a look in t'ose emerald eyes of hers. T'ere was a passionate rage t'a I've been yearnin' to see again. It's t'a prettiest look I've ever seen. She knows me. Better t'an I suspected. Certainly better t'an my hartlot sire." Angelus rolled his eyes at the thought of Darla.

Angelus picked his nails as he fell deep in thought about his sire, Darla. She had come to him at a pivotal moment in his life, after another falling out with his father and a drunken night at the tavern. Darla came to him like a siren song from the night. He was vulnerable, drunk, and desperate for a way out of the life he was living.

For thirty-six years, they shared everything. Darla opened his eyes and mind to luxuries, violence, and sex that he had never thought was possible. It was erroctic and intxoicating. But his time with her had become tired. He felt bored most of the time in her company and began to go out on his own without her. This feeling of entrapment was familiar. He needed to get away from her. He needed freedom.

Lady Elizabeth. Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ). Buffy. Angelus felt a pull towards her. It was a pull that never in his life or unlife had he ever felt before. He wanted her. More than that, she represented everything that he wanted in a woman worthy to be at his side and a demon he aspired to be like. The confidence she exude—even in the face of a threatening death was possibly more beautiful than her famous features.

He was sure that the feelings Lady Elizabeth—Buffy provoked inside of him, if he were human, he'd call it _love_ but as a demon, he wasn't sure what it was called. But what he felt was human and very real. They were so real that it set him off into a rage of anger.

"Maurice, let me tell ye about a lass wi' skin so fair and hair of yellow. It feels like silk to t'a touch. And her lips…" Angelus tilted his head back on the back of the chair, closing eyes to envision Buffy's heart-shaped mouth. "She's a _tight_ , _ripe_ little t'ing…" Angelus growled as he jumped up to his feet in a burst of anger. "But I can't get her out of my head!" He shouted in frustration.

Hanging off of the wall, Maurice winced in a painful fright.

"Don't ye understand, Maurice? I _feel_ t'a little lass _crawlin'_ under my skin and I can't take it anymore!" Angelus yelled and began to angrily pace back and forth then kicked a wooden chair into pieces. "I am a demon! A _vampire_! I'm supposed to be treadin' on the dark side! Not hopin' and wishin' t'a lass will look my way!" In a fit of raging anger, Angelus launched out his hand and grabbed the back of Maurice's head and shoved his downward into the prong heretic collar that was around the victims neck.

After a minute, Angelus lowered his eyes, realising what he had done and stepped away from the body hanging off of the wall. A slow smile slid across his face as he began to laugh at the pool of blood soaking the floor.

Shaking his head, Angelus ran a hand through his messy dark long hair. The grin on his face slowly dissipated as his mind went right back to Buffy. "T'is has got to end."

**Next Night**

**Pontoise, France**

**Manoir de la lune**

Throwing open the mansion front door, Buffy waltzed into the mansion just as the light brightened the dark sky.

The housemaids and the mansions footmen Buffy and Dracula had commandeered after murdering the mansions original owners, followed Buffy in a half running pace.

Buffy threw off the cloak covering her shoulders, then the long gloves that were up her arms, and removed the clips from her hair, letting her blonde hair fall long down her back.

As the carriage pulled up to the mansion, Buffy felt the familiar tightness in her chest and blanket of warmth covering her body. She knew Angelus was near.

The clacks of her heeled shoes ricocheted off of the stone walls.

Coming face to face with the large wooden door of the library, Buffy threw it open and entered inside to see Angelus crouched at the fireplace, feeding another dry log of wood into the flames.

He wiped off his hands and turned to Buffy with a slanted smile. "I was wondering when ye'd be arrivin'."

With the flick of her hand, Buffy sent the staff following her away. The butler of the home, bowed his head and closed the door behind Buffy as he exited, giving the vampire's their privacy.

"Breaking and entering again, are we?" said Buffy, moving into the library.

"I noticed Dracula hasn't made face in some time. Ye two wouldn't've had a fallin' out, would ye?"

Buffy smirked. "You ask as if it were your business, Mr O'Connor."

"It's a deep concern of mine." Angelus held a hand over his unbeating heart. "It's a _dangerous_ and _cruel_ world out t'ere, and I'd hate for ye to be taken advantage of."

"Because I am a woman?"

"Precisely!"

The slight arch of Buffy's brow rose.

Angelus shook his head. "Nay, Lady Elizabeth, ye mistaken me. It's because ye're a _fine_ lass."

"Oh, because I am a woman and pretty?" Her expression stoned over with annoyance, once again finding this vampire aggravating.

Angelus' dark eyes glistened with aroused excitement. "I like it when ye get mad, Buffy. T'a way t'a flicker of t'a fire brings out yer soul… It's breathtakin'."

Buffy smirked and crossed over to the drink chart, pouring two glasses of the brown liquor in the decanter. "You are mistaken, sir. I have no soul."

Angelus eyed her strangely, with a gliding smile across his face, as if he knew something Buffy did not and this annoyed the hell out of her.

"T'at may be, but, ye're not immuned," said Angelus, earning a confused look from Buffy. He stepped away from the fireplace, holding his hands behind his back. "Since becomin' a vampire, I don't feel much anymore. Most of t'a time, I feel angry. I'm angry at everyone in my past t'at gave up on me. I reckon, I did not give enough reason to put much stock in me, in the first place, but nonet'aless, I'm still wrecked wi' t'a thirst of revenge." Angelus said as he slowly moved around her.

Buffy folded her arms across her chest, seemingly terribly bored with this conversation.

Angelus stopped moving around when he faced her directly. He stood tall, towering over her petite stature. Buffy stared up at him, still unsure where this conversation was going. She wasn't sure what she wanted more, to punch that devilishly handsome look off of his face, kiss him, or toss him into the blazing fire. Violence and fierce desire waged war in her dead unbeating heart.

"Feelin' emotions other t'an anger and desire, I never had t'at luxury. Not even when I was alive, until ye." Angelus admitted, stunning Buffy where she stood. "For t'a first time in my life, I feel somethin', Buffy. At first, it confused me and t'an it angered me. I felt a rage t'at I never felt before. I didn't know how to express it, so I tried violence," said Angelus, explaining their last encounter which ended in a fight. "What I feel, it's only for ye. It's scary and it's messy but, I don't t'ink I can be wit'out it. I can't be wit'out ye." Angelus reached out his hand, cupping her cheek.

"Mr O'Connor, if this is one of your games—"

"—No, it's not." he said. "I know what it means now. I'm not angry at it."

Buffy began to shake her head, realising that he was very serious in his proclamation. Buffy was torn by what was more of a surprise to her, Angelus' admittance of his feelings for her or her desperate desire to tell him that she understands and feels the same.

Both of his hands held her face, stopping her from pulling away from him. "Buffy, what we have—What we _can_ have goes beyond life and beyond death. What I feel for ye goes beyond lovers. It goes beyond any of t'at earthly human feelin'—I can't explain it."

Freeing her face from his hands, Buffy lifted her gaze to his face. "On the contrary, sir, I think you are explaining yourself quite well."

Buffy stares at him for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them moved an inch, terrified to make any slight movement in fear of spooking the other. They stare into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Angelus grabbed Buffy by the upper arms and kissed her passionately. She returns the kiss. Their tongues break into each other's mouths, desperate to taste one another.

The impassioned kiss seemed never ending until Buffy violently pulled back with a little noise of dismay, bringing her hand to her mouth. She stares at Angelus and he stares back, both panting needless breaths.

"Buffy, my feelin's for ye are as of now, not in question." Angelus touched her cheek with the back of his forefinger. "It is how ye feel. I cannot spend the rest of eternity follows ye around hopin' t'at one day, ye might feel t'a same. Nor can I spend t'a rest of eternity tryin' to convince ye t'at ye and I belong together, lass. We do. We're a match in Hell." Buffy let out a small laugh, despite her confusion and jumbled emotions. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, Angelus said, "I will either have all of ye or none at all. "

Angelus waited for a few minutes, hoping that Buffy would say something—anything, whether it be rejection or acceptance. But she did not say a single word.

Angelus could see the wheels of her mind cranking as she quickly processed everything that was currently happening to her. But her process and acceptance was not quick enough for Angelus, who had grown increasingly impatient.

She turned her eyes to him. "I thought you hated me."

Angelus smiled, "Only in a passionate sort of way of _not_ hatin' ye at all."

He knew what he wanted. He had accepted this strange phenomenon of having very real human feelings for this complicated and beautiful demon. He had gone through the process of vengeful anger towards them until he had embraced it.

Buffy's reluctant silence had screamed louder than anything she could have said in that very moment.

"T'is is yer answer t'an?—No answer at all." Angelus cleared his throat and took the rejection in stride as he bowed his head. "Forgive me, madam, for takin' so much of yer time." He stood straight and began to step around her when Buffy reached out, catching his wrist.

Angelus frowned, lowering his gaze to her hand on his arm. Slowly, he looked at her just as she moved to face him fully. With her other hand, Buffy reached up and pushed back the fallen strands of his dark hair out of his face and stepped close to him.

Her hand slipped to the back of his head and lowered his head towards her. Buffy moved to the tips of her toes and covered her mouth with his own.

They passionately kiss again. Angelus brings his hands up to clutch her back, kissing her cheek and the side of her neck.

Buffy tilted her head back with a gasp. "I feel it. I feel it too." she said breathlessly as he kissed her. Angelus withdrew his lips from her neck to look at her. Buffy swallowed and caressed his cheek."It burns inside of me but I feel it."

"Good. Now we're gettin' somewhere." Angelus crushed his mouth to hers.

Stumbling backwards as they kissed, Angelus' arm circled around her back, catching them as they fell back. He pinned her back against the stone wall. His tongue in her mouth, exploring every crevice.

Buffy's hands slid over his shoulders to the front of his frock coat, opening it wider to push off of his shoulders. She then ripped open the waistcoat, unbothered by the small metal buttons hitting the wooden floor like marbles in all sorts of directions. Her hands were next at the front knot of the cravat around his neck. Unraveling the knot of cloth.

Angelus lifted his head from kissing the curves of her breasts and pulled at the black and decorative expensive jacket. Buffy lifted her bright green eyes to his face. Unable to resist the look on her face, Angelus kissed her again as he unfastened the front of her jacket then ripped open the croset with the same force she had shown his waistcoat.

Helping her remove some of the lengthy layers of skirts waning her mobility, Angelus continued to pepper her soft golden skin with gentle kisses.

Buffy untied the ribbon lamely holding his messy hair back. She had a desperation to bury her fingers into his dark mane of hair.

"Angel," she moaned into his mouth, her hands wildly moving over his back and he pressed his growing erection against her, the layers of clothing between them doing nothing to hinder the intense desire they felt for one another.

Buffy untucked the off-white shirt from his breeches and lifted it up his muscular body until it was fully over his head and tossed away.

Angelus' hands slid over her butt and down the backs of her thighs before he pulled Buffy's legs up so that she could wrap them around his waist. She immediately bucked against him, eager for any contact she could get. He pushed back, groaning as they rubbed against each other, mimicking the actions that would soon follow.

Angelus' mouth moved over Buffy's jaw and down the side of her neck, while she panted and moaned. His hands slid up her long shift and found her damp crotch. Buffy gasped as Angelus stroked her before his own animalistic desires got the best of him.

Buffy's focus shifted to their mutual purpose and moved her hands down to Angelus' waist to aid in getting his breeches open, while keeping her legs around him. With a bit of creative maneuvering, but they managed to get the breeches open enough for his erection to spring free.

Buffy smiled in appreciation as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few slow strokes. Angelus' demon growled as he grew even harder and the need he felt grew even more intense.

He covered Buffy's hand with his own and directed his hardness to her center, taking a moment to tease her by sliding the head over her dripping slit before driving it home. She moaned loudly as he filled her, her head falling back as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

Angelus gritted his teeth, determined to not let the way her strong muscles that were gripping him through her orgasm, cause him to lose control. Even in his wild haze of desire, Angelus wanted to draw out his pleasure.

Buffy quickly recovered and playfully gave him a squeeze. Angelus grinned as he fiercely retaliated with thrust inside her. Eager to prove she was more than a match for him, she moved her hips, thrusting back against him.

Soon, the only sound to be heard throughout the quiet mansion was of moans and bodies slapping against the other as Buffy and Angelus kissed, caressed, and brought each other to electrifying orgasms.

Coming back into themselves, Angelus' arms tightened around her and walked them over to the sofa. The two embraced, sharing fiery kisses.

Angelus removed himself from her for a moment to pull off his riding boots and push his breeches the rest of the way down. Buffy sat up slightly, enough to take off the shift, revealing her slender and powerful naked body to him.

Eying her beauty, as the yellow-orange flames brightened her skin with angelic hues, Angelus ran a hand down the length of her body from between her breasts, over her flat stomach to her quim. He inserted a finger then another finger until her wet center and watched as Buffy's heart-shaped lips parted gently as she released a gentle moan.

There was no going back now.

They had said what they had said, and neither of them regretted it.

Buffy had thought she had felt something similarly before, but Cole had never provoked this feeling inside of her. Never in her hundred and forty-three years on this earth had Buffy ever felt so consumed by passion, violence, excitement, and adortion before. And she had never felt it for someone else too.

Angelus was right.

What they were developing together goes beyond life and beyond death. What they feel for one another goes beyond lovers. It's neither human nor demon. They were certainly a match made in Hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hours Later**

**Manoir de la lune: Library**

Smouldering, the fire wrapped around the bottom in a firm grasp. Crackling, playful, gentle at first; the fire flickered, flared, leapt, spat, shower of sparks like a fountain.

Lying at the front of the fireplace, Angelus held his head up with one hand as his fingers slid down the length of Buffy's naked body. His hand stopped at the curve of her hip. He leaned towards her and pressed his cool lips to her hip bone.

Buffy opened her green eyes, fully relaxed and sexually sated. Angelus was a fine lover, she decided. The best she's had after her hundred plus years of experience of taking various lovers. She craved for him like no other. She hungered for his kisses and his cock. Buffy enjoyed the feel of his muscular body under the pads of her fingers.

"Mmm," Buffy shifted closer into Angelus' front. "Oh, I'm so sleepy—but I still want…"

Caressing her body, Angelus dipped his head down, breathing in the herbal scent of her hair. "What? Ye couldn't possibly... Not t'at I wouldn't…"

Buffy released a laugh, "No, no. I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even. You?"

"For now," whispered Angelus, brushing his mouth over her shoulder then kissed her lips. "Rest."

"No, I—want to stay awake—so this can keep happening." Buffy laid her head back down on her arm, fighting the urge of sleep.

Angelus watched the strands of her hair slip between his fingers. "Rest, lass. We can make another day like t'is tomorrow."

Buffy opened her eyes, suddenly alert. "Angel—"

"—We have an eternity to repeat t'is evenin' over and over until neither of us can walk again."

Angelus watched Buffy's entire demeanor change. She seemed dreadfully uncomfortable and conflicted. Buffy sat up and looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Eternity?"

"Well, yes. Is t'at not what ye want?" The smile on Angelus' face began to wilt.

"Is that what you want?"

Angelus reached out his hand, cupping her cheek. "I want ye, Buffy. I want ye for as long as I can have ye. So, yes, an eternity of bein' wi' ye will suffice my desires." He can see it on her face that she was not so sure. Angelus felt his certainty of their new relationship wither away. "But by t'a look t'at ye're givin', I suspect t'at ye don't want t'at."

"It's not _quite_ that…" said Buffy, standing from the fur rug on the floor. She bent down to Angelus' shirt and walked over to the drink cart, needing a moment to collect her thoughts.

Angelus watched her and reached for his breeches. "T'en what is it, Buf?"

"I don't know," she said, spinning back towards him. As she lifted her eyes to his face, Cole's face flashed in her mind. She had ran away back then and every urge in her body was screaming at her to run now. "I don't know if I can be what you want me to be. And I refuse to change for anyone—even for you."

Angelus stood from the floor, pulling the breeches up his legs. He looked at chuckling, "Lass, I don't want ye to change. Good lord, ye're perfect. Ye're a perfect demon as well as a Goddess of a woman. Buffy, what I feel for ye isn't because of some idea I have of ye, it's what ye already are."

"You speak as if you are in love." She looked at him sharing his smile. It would be impossible to love without a soul, Buffy figured. But what she was feeling for this vampire—this man could be argued to be love. "I have to ask you, why did you try to kill me if you had affections for me?"

"I didn't try to kill ye." Angelus tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. _Torture_ me."

"Have ye ever before met a demon wi' t'a reputation t'at ye have?" Buffy frowned, shaking her head. "Exactly. In my own way, I wanted to prove t'at I was just as clever and as… _resourceful_ as ye. I wanted ye to see me as yer equal. And I also had a hard time acceptin' t'at what ye provoke inside of me… It's human. And t'at angered me."

Buffy released a needless breath and put the glass of whisky down. "You _are_ my equal, Angel. No one else can provoke me with such madness as you do."

Angelus crossed the short distance to her. He ran his fingers through her long hair and brushed his mouth over hers. Her taste was intoxicating. The feeling of her lips were addictive. Angelus was completely enthralled with this beautiful demon. "Be wi' me forever, Buffy." She looked at him. "I never want ye or I to wake up one day t'inkin' t'at one of us is goin' to run. I never wish to part yer side. From t'is day forward, I want us to be together."

Stunned into silence, Buffy took a step away from him. She faced the window, looking up at the full moon in the black sky. She swallowed, "You mean mate?" Buffy asked, as she turned to face him. "You want to be mates?"

Angelus nodded. "Aye, I do." He told her. "C'mon, Buf, what's holdin' us back? We both agree t'at we're mad for each other and t'at we never wish to part. We are so similar, Buffy… Two sides of t'a same coin. I truly believe t'at we're supposed to be together."

"Mates." Buffy needed her mind to process this new information. She had just accepted her very strange, very human feelings for him. Feelings that she had never felt before—not even when she was alive. And now he wanted to mate.

Angelus watched her carefully.

Buffy pushed back her hair with one hand as the other balanced on her hips. "Mating is forever, Angel. Once it's done there is _no_ going back. We're bound to one another for eternity. Wandering eyes can _never_ happen. It's punishable by death."

Angelus nodded, "Aye, I know."

"Forever. Are you sure that you want forever?" she asked.

"Aye, with ye, forever isn't long enough." Angelus smirked.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Buffy thought for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, are you _positive_?"

Angelus walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "Buffy, I want nothin' more t'an be yer mate. To be t'a man t'at stands at yer side for all to see. What do ye say, Buffy? Will be ye spend t'a rest of forever wi' me?" He held out his hand for her to take.

Buffy stared at his extended hand then lifted her gaze to face to see that slanted smirk that melted her knees.

"I have two conditions."

Angelus closed his extended hand into a fist and dropped it down to his side. He figured that this would happen. "I'm listenin'."

Buffy stood straight and found her confidence again. "The first, we mustn't try to kill one another again." Angelus laughed. "We would be far more accomplished if we are to work together than separate."

Holding his hands behind his back, Angelus nodded. "I agree. What t'a other?"

Her green eyes dipped over him for a moment. Angelus detected a look of judgement in her gaze. Buffy then looked over the off-white oversized shirt she wore to cover her naked body.

"You mustn't wear rags stolen off of the poors backs."

"Luckily," Angelus took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her slender body, "for me, my… soon-to-be mate is t'a very definition of poise and elegance of a true and magnificent creature. It would be malevolent of me to dishonor her in any way—such as workin' against her or my ways of dress." He kissed her mouth and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Speakin' of dressin', I want to see ye wearin' yer _finest_ garments and finally dispose of t'at Slayer ye've been pestin'."

Circling her arms around his neck, Buffy decided then that she rather liked Angelus' hands touching her. She could certainly with this man for the rest of forever.

"Yes, I say that I do want to finish the task at hand but, darling, we have one slight problem," said Buffy.

Angelus' eyes were glued to her mouth as she spoke. "And what problem is t'at, a ghrá ( _my love_ )?"

Buffy turned her eyes towards the window, which was covered by thick and dark red coloured curtains. "It's the day." She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Frowning, Angelus had not realised how much time had passed. Tightening the arm around Buffy's back, he held her against him and slipped his hand down the front of the long shirt she wore to cup her breast. "Aye, so we must find somethin' to do to pass t'a time."

Wickedly grinning, Buffy grabbed the back of his head and crushed her mouth against his. Their kiss was searing and violent, wanting to get as close as possible through their mouths. Tongues battled for dominance.

Angelus lifted her off of the ground and moved them back to the fur rug spread out on the floor. He laid her down onto her back and settled between her knees. Pushing down the front of his breeches just far enough to free his cock, Angelus entered into her welcoming center with a forceful thrust.

**3am: The Witching Hour**

**Notre-Dame de Paris**

Hearing sounds echoing from the next room, Archbishop Gabriel-Antoine-Léon D'Amboise stood from his kneeling position of prayer and turned to the open door. The stone hallway was dark, except for an orange flickering light.

He stepped out into the hallway, trying to find the source of the flickering light.

Continuing down the hallway, the Archbishop entered the large cathedrals nave from the right side.

He paused, startled to see a man and a woman standing at the high altar staring up at the large oak wood cross, which was covered with lead.

Frowning, the Archbishop moved closer to the pair, staring up at the cross without movement.

"C'est tard. Vous ne pouvez pas être ici en ce moment. La messe reprendra à la lumière du jour ( _It is late. You cannot be here at this time. Mass will resume in the daylight_ )," said the Archbishop.

The pair remained unmoving from where they stood.

Growing impatient, the Archbishop heavily sighed and crossed the distance to the pair. He climbed up the steps and walked to them until he stood directly behind the pair.

"Monsieur, j'ai dit, s'il vous plaît, partez. Revenez le matin si vous devez prier ( _Sir, I said, please leave. Come back in the morning if you must pray_ )."

Buffy turned her gaze from the cross to look up at Angelus. "Darling, I do believe this man is telling us that we cannot pray at this time."

Angelus lowered his gaze to the blonde. "My French is left to be desired but, aye, I t'ink ye are correct t'at is what he's sayin'." Turning from the crucifix, Angelus faced the Archbishop dressed in purple and a pectoral cross necklace hanging around his neck. His once dark hair was turning grey. His blue eyes were kind, despite the slight impatience projected into his voice.

The Archbishop recognised the English language they spoke. "I ahpahlogise fahr ze eencahnvenience, but please, cahme bahck again tomorrow," said the Archbishop in a thick French accent.

A wave of something terribly 'off' washed over him like a cold breeze. The Archbishop took a hesitant step back from the couple and nervously swallowed.

"Please, go. You ahre naht welcahmed here." The Archbishop grasped the cross hanging from his neck.

Buffy softly smiled. "That is a bit… dramatic, wouldn't you agree, Your Grace?"

Paying no mind to the Archbishops' rising fears and suspicions about the pair, Angelus turned back to the cross and tilted his head slightly to one side, taking a keen interest in it. "It's amazin' how many people died' for t'is. Two pieces of wood held together by iron nails." Angelus gestured at the cross.

"Il y a du mal à l'intérieur de toi ( _There is evil inside of you_ )." The Archbishop dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together praying. "Spiritu Dei nostri Dei, Patris, Filii, et Spiritus Sanctus: Sanctissima Trinitas, Immaculatam Virginem Mariam, angeli, archangeli, et Sanctus de caelo descendat super me. Ut, purificatus Quaeso, Domine, ad me fingere, me ipsum imple utere mecum. Nequitiae auferat a me occideret illos vincere, ut bona et sana possim ( _Spirit of our God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Most Holy Trinity, Immaculate Virgin Mary, Angels, Archangels, and Saints of Heaven, descend upon me. Please purify me, Lord, mold me, fill me with yourself, use me. Banish all the forces of Evil from me, destroy them, defeat them, so that I can be healthy and do good deeds_ )."

Buffy smiled, finding the Archbishops desperate efforts for God's protection amusing. "To whom are you praying to?" She looked up to the high and beautiful ceiling of the gothic cathedral.

"Omnia carminibus fugiat veneficia magicam artibus communio execrationibus et oculus; infestationes diabolicae oppressiones possessiones omne malum et peccatum aemulationes dolum aemulatione corporis, animi, moralis, et spiritualis et diabolicum tuas infirmitates ( _Banish from me all spells, witchcraft, black magic, evil spells, ties, curses, and the evil eye; diabolic infestations, oppressions, possessions; all that is evil and sinful, jealousy, deceitfulness, envy; physical, psychological, moral, spiritual and diabolical ailments_ )," continued the Archbishop.

Angelus walked over to the large cross. He reached out, taking it down.

Gritting his teeth in pain, the cross powerful Holy Spirit burning his hands. The vampire dropped the cross to the ground and walked over to the Archbishop. Ignoring the pain of his hands, Angelus picked up the Archbishop by the front of his cloak and picked him up from the ground. "Burn all t'ese evils in Hell, t'at t'ey may never again touch me or any other creature in t'a entire world. I command and bid all t'a powers who molest me—by t'a power of God all-powerful, in t'a name of Jesus Christ our Savior." Angelus' face morphed to his demonic features.

The Archbishops' eyes widened in terrified fear.

Angelus smiled. "Amen." He launched forward, biting his fangs into the Archbishops' neck.

Buffy smiled affectionately at the vampire as he weakened the Archbishop.

Releasing a needless breath, Buffy turned to a table nearest to them and picked up a finishing hammer and three long iron nails. She passed the items to Angelus, who was kneeling at the Archbishops side, removing his clothing as the weak and dying man.

He placed the hammer and nails at his side then continued to unbutton the Archbishops clothing.

"Saint Michael, t'a Archangel," Angelus began and smiled as the Archbishop moaned, "defend us in battle. Be our safeguard against t'a wickedness and snares of t'a Devil. May God rebuke him." The vampire ripped the Archbishops clothing off until he was fully nude. "We humbly pray; and do ye, O Prince of t'a Heavenly host, by t'a power of God cast into Hell Satan and all t'a evil spirits who wander t'rough t'a world seekin'..." Angelus smiled at the Archbishop, "...nice old Archbishop's who are desperate to be close to God. Well, Your Grace, you will 'ave yer chance." Angelus moved around the naked man and dragged him from under his arms over to the large cross.

He placed the Archbishop on the cross and turned his hands outward on either end of the cross. Angelus then picked up the hammer and iron nail. He placed the sharp point of the nail in the center of the Archbishop's hand.

A small smile tugged at Buffy's lips as Angelus hammered the nails into the Archbishops palms and feet, mimicking the wounds of Jesus Christ.

"This is a bit theatrical, don't you think, Angel?" Buffy smirked at her lover as Angelus raised the cross again to a standing position. He winced in pain as his flesh burned to the touch of the cross.

"Aye, I do have a flair for t'a spectacular," said the vampire as he took a step back and eyed his work. "It's yer turn, a ghrá ( _my love_ )."

Buffy held a pristinely clean knife in her hand. She walked over to the Archbishop and looked him in the eyes.

The Archbishop weakly pleaded to the woman and then to God.

Buffy began to carve three circles into the Archbishops chest, followed by a strange and foreign symbol flanked by letters of the word 'Zepar'. She began to hum a serene melody aloud before she added the lyrics:

" _With Harp sing to the Lord; with Harp,_

_also with a Psalms voyce._

_6 With Trumpets, Cornets sound; before_

_the Lord the King rejoice._

_7 The sea let with her fullness roare;_

_the world, & there who dwell._

_8 O let the floods clap hands: let hills_

_rejoice together well_

_9 Before the Lord, for he doth come_

_to judge the earth: rightly_

_with justice shall he judge the world,_

_& folk with equity._"

Angelus held his arms over his chest as he waited for Buffy to finish carving the symbol onto the Archbishop's stomach.

"Finished." Buffy took a step back, eying her work for a moment then smiled with satisfaction.

She took a step back and watched as Angelus turned the cross with the Archbishop nailed to it upside down.

Side by side, Angelus took Buffy's hand, standing at the high altar, staring at the upside-down cross with playful grins on their faces.

Buffy turned her eyes to Angelus, who silently nodded for her to begin.

Looking at the symbol of the Cross of Saint Peter, Buffy said, "We summon the sixteenth spirit of Ars Goetia. Once a fallen angel and anon one of the wondrous dukes of Hell. Ambiguous soldier of red armour. Protector of loveth, lust, and sodomy. We summon thee, Zepar."

In a specular glow of bright yellow and red, the smoke turned into flames of a blazing fire heated by the depths and evilness of Hell. A man appeared and stood tall wearing red clothing and armour. His face was mostly torn away as a gastly demon within tried to rip through the flesh.

"I am Zepar. Great Duke of Jinnestan. Commander of twenty-six legions of inferior spirits." The demon said. " _Why_ dost thou summon me?"

Buffy and Angelus stared at the demon, unfazed by the demon's obvious and vicious power.

"Mate us," said Buffy with a commanding voice.

The demon's roar vibrated through the cathedral, rattling the walls and splintering cracks into the stained glass windows.

"We are loyal and humble servants of the Devil himself," said Buffy, glaring her green eyes at the demon, remaining unintimidated. "We summon thee to mate us."

Zepar launched out his hands and pressed against the vampires chests. His reddened eyes flashed red flames. "By blood. By death. By the all-mighty Lucifer, bindeth these demons for eternity. They shall moveth together through the fireth of Hell and through the Kingdom of Heaven. These eternal souls shall never parteth from this day forth." Zepar looked at the vampires. "Blood binds thee. Biteth."

Facing one another, Angelus' face morphed to his demon. He circled his arm around Buffy's lower back and shoved her closer into his front. Buffy willingly tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. Angelus opened his fanged mouth and lowered it to the smooth flesh of her neck, biting her.

Buffy closed her eyes and let out an orgasmic breath as Angelus drank her blood.

Removing his fangs from her neck, Angelus lowered his golden yellow eyes at her and watched her beautiful features shift to her demon.

Tenderly caressing her cheek, Buffy could almost hear his thoughts, wondering if she wanted to turn back, while they still had a chance. Buffy did not want to stop this ceremony. Never having felt so certain before, Buffy knew that this was what she wanted. This is what she was destined for—Angelus.

Gently cupping the back of his neck, Buffy lowered him closer to her. She moved to the tips of her toes and bit into the right side of his neck.

Watching the couple complete the mating ceremony, sitting in the last row of the magnificent cathedral was a monstrous red skinned demon with blazing, red eyes, and sharp, pointed, beast-like teeth, and claws. Hairless, the demon had burned scars, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead.

Feeling someone else in the cathedral that wasn't anyone standing at the high altar, Buffy removed her fangs and turned to the nave to find that there was no one else but her, Angelus, the duke of Hell, and a now deceased Archbishop.

Buffy turned her head to the growling and impatient Zepar.

"The ceremony is finished. Doth not calleth upon me again, lower beings," said the demon before disappearing at once back into the dark abyss of Hell.

There was an echoing silence in the large Cathedral. Buffy awkwardly looked down at her shoes then turned her gaze to Angelus. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Angelus smirked, reaching into the pocket of his breeches and took out a small silver ring. "I took t'is off t'a finger of my mother t'a night I killed her." He showed her the ring. "My people—before I was changed—t'ey exchanged t'is as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. T'a hands represent friendship, t'a crown represents loyalty... and t'a heart... Well, y'know... Wear it wi' t'a heart pointin' towards ye. It means ye belong to someone." Angelus slipped the ring onto her finger then held up his hand. "Like t'is."

Buffy took his hand into her own and pressed her lips over the identical Claddagh ring sitting on his finger with the heart pointing towards him.

**Hymn Used: "Psalm 98 (Bay Psalm Book, 1640)" by Thomas Ravenscroft**


	10. Chapter 10

**1860**

**London, England**

The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the night with ice-white dust. A young woman in her late teens named Drusilla walked quickly down the cobble road. Her arms wrapped around herself, trying to protect herself from the biting English winter cold.

Her long dark brown hair was curled in tight ringlets. Her head was covered by a bonnet. Her blue eyes shifted nervously around the people walking past her,

Quivering the young woman fearfully made a right turn down another cobble road.

A supercut of images of men falling to their deaths from a building scaffold ran through Drusilla's head.

In a desperate panic, Drusilla paused mid-step and looked into the distance to see the proud Catholic church standing tall in the distance.

Drusilla took a deep breath and hastily walked into the direction of the church, pushing past the people in her way.

**Catholic Church**

Throwing open the large and heavy wooden doors of the church, the dark haired young woman quickly ran into the church.

She leaned on the pew, panting heavily with petrified fear.

Sitting down in the pew, Drusilla crossed herself and clasped her hands together to her chest and looked up at the large cross with Jesus Christ hanging from it. A painful piercing in her mind caused Drusilla to gasp, gaining attention from a few parishioners praying. Drusilla's hand pressed against her forehead, gritting her teeth in pain as the visions returned in her mind.

The sound of a door opening turned her attention. She looked at the confessional and stood from the pew.

* * *

As she steps in through the curtain of the confessional an arm juts out of the adjacent one where the priest waits, and muffled noises and struggling can be heard. The arm gets pulled back in as quickly as it appeared.

Inside the confessional, Drusilla sits down and pulls the scarf from her head. Quickly, she crossed herself and clenched the beads of the rosary in her hand.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

In the next booth, Angelus lifted his head from the priest's neck, caught by surprise. He dropped the dead priest.

Angelus frowned. Carefully, he pulled the curtain open to peek out to the pews.

"It's been two days since my last confession," said Drusilla.

There was no response.

After a few minutes, Drusilla began to feel weary when the priest hadn't answered. "Father?"

Angelus shrugged, sitting back in the chair, deciding to play along. "T'at's not very long." He said posing at the priest.

With a trembling voice, Drusilla whimpered, "Oh, Father, I'm so afraid."

"T'a Lord is very forgivin'. Tell me yer sins." Angelus sat back crossing a leg over his knee, taking an interest in the young woman.

"I had…" Drusilla sucked in a deep breath. "I've been seeing again, Father. Yesterday, the men were going to work in the mine. I had…" nervously, she tangled the rosary between her fingers, "... a terrible fright." Drusilla brushed away the fallen tear from her cheek. "My stomach all tied up, and I saw this horrible... crash." Drusilla takes another deep breath to calm herself. " My mummy said to keep my peace, it didn't mean anything. But this morning... they had a cave-in. Two men died."

"Go on." Angelus rubbed his chin.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Drusilla forced herself to continue. "My mum says... I'm cursed. My seeing things is an affront to the Lord," she sharply inhales, "that only he's supposed to see anything before it happens." Drusilla choked on a sob. "But I don't mean to, Father, I swear! I swear!" Tears stung her eyes as they slipped down her cheeks. "I try to be pure in his sight. I don't want to be an evil thing."

"Oh, hush, child. T'a Lord has a plan for all creatures. Even a Devil child like ye."

Drusilla fearfully gasped. "A Devil?"

"Yes! Ye're a spawn of Satan. All t'a Hail Marys in t'a world aren't goin' to help. T'a Lord will use ye and smite ye down. He's like t'at."

"What can I do?" Drusilla desperately asked with terror.

Angelus smirked. "Fulfill his plan, child. Be evil. Just give in."

"No!" Drusilla squeezed the rosary in her hand. "I want to be good. I want to be pure." she tearfully begged.

"We all do, at first. T'a world doesn't work t'at way," said Angelus.

"Father... I beg you... Please... Please, help me." Drusilla felt herself spiralling out of control with fear and guilt for the visions that constantly spin in her head.

Angelus released a breath. "Very well. Ten Our Fathers and an Act of Contrition. Does t'at sound good?"

Relieved, Drusilla crossed herself. "Yes. Yes, Father. Thank you."

"T'a pleasure was mine. And my child…" he raises his hand to the lattice between them.

"Yes?"

Angelus stares at her through the lattice. "God is watchin' ye."

Standing from the chair, Drusilla quickly walked out of the confessional and came face to face with a woman. Startled, Drusilla gasped. She turned her blue eyes to the woman standing in her path.

The woman was a beautiful woman. Her skin was clean and without blemishes. Her yellow hair is perfectly styled with a high brim spoon bonnet in dark blue cotton velvet with vintage Chantilly lace, black taffeta and ostrich plume trim. Brim faced with white silk and decorated with white roses and handmade cotton leaves and sweet peas. Crown lined with silk and a headliner of open-weave cotton, a grosgrain ribbon bonnet stay is used to keep the bonnet in place.

From the gown extravagant, elegance, and purchased from grand expense, Drusilla knew that she was a noblewoman.

Staring up at the woman in awe, Drusilla nearly forgot to curtsy.

"What is your rush, child?" said the beautiful woman. "You nearly gave me a freight."

"I apologise, ma'am." Drusilla lowered her gaze to the floor as a sign of respect for the woman's higher social class.

Buffy smiled gently. "You mustn't lower your gaze, child." She touched Drusilla's chin, tilting her head up to look at her. "No one can see your beauty."

Drusilla's blue eyes brightened with awe then a sudden shiver of fear. There was something about this woman's green eyes that struck her as unholy. A flash of images raced through her mind. She recognised the beautiful woman. She had seen her before.

Swallowing her fear, Drusilla began to step around the woman, muttering words of an apology.

"Child," Buffy said, turning Drusilla's attention back to her. "Peace be with you."

Quickly, Drusilla ran out of the church haunted by her visions. For months she had been seeing this woman in her mind, unsure what she wanted or who she was, Drusilla had nearly forgotten about her until this very moment.

Stepping out of the confessional, Angelus wrapping his hand around Buffy's waist, resting his hand over her flat stomach.

"Who was that?" asked Buffy, intrigued by the young woman.

"She thought I was a priest. She says she sees t'ings." Angelus whispered into her ear.

Buffy raised a high brow with peeking interest. "A seer? How exciting."

Angelus stepped around his mate, holding his hands around her. Buffy lifted her gaze to his face and graced him with a smile.

"I can see t'a wheels turnin' in yer mind." Angelus' fingers danced over her head with a widening smile.

"My darling, I think you and I are having very similar thoughts. I believe that troubled girl could be our shining achievement."

Angelus chuckled. His arm circled around her shoulders as he stepped to her side, following her gaze to the entrance doors where Drusilla had practically ran out of.

**2 Weeks Later: Night**

**Noringham Abbey**

"Hear my prayer, O Lord. In time of trouble I call you, for you will answer me. When pain and illness are my companions, let there be room in my heart for strength. When the days and nights are filled with darkness, let the light of courage find its place. Help me endure the suffering and dissolve the fear; renew within me the calm spirit of trust and peace. Hear my prayer, O Lord. Amen." Drusilla pulled back the cloak hood covering her head back. She drew a shaky and frightened breath and lifted her gaze to the crucifix hanging high above the altar.

Since her last confessional, Drusilla could no longer find solace in the Act of Contrition. Her father deemed her unholy as casted her out of the house until she was better. He had called the church to take his daughter away.

Drusilla was in fact relieved of this act. She was desperate for help and guidance, convinced that there was evil inside of her.

Her hands clasped together tighter as she prayed again.

Since the night of her last confession, Drusilla had not stopped seeing her visions. She saw a blurred image of a towering man with dark almost blackened eyes. The grin on his face was fowl and sinister. And there were bodies… bodies all around, dead.

There was another face that has been haunting her dreams. She had seen that face only once before. It was the beautiful yellow-haired woman she had bumped into at the church. The malicious horrors that she had seen this beautiful woman do made Drusilla sick.

Drenched in blood with bodies lying dead all around them, the stench of their innards inflamed Drusilla's nostrils. Evil was hot on her heels, Drusilla was desperate for someone to rescue her.

"You are troubled," said a soft lispy voice sitting beside her. "You seek solace in the abbey."

"I-I am desperate," Drusilla said, unable to look at the nun in the face, ashamed by the feeling of darkness and death around her. "I feel as if I am losing my control. I pray and I pray and I still feel..."

"What do you feel?" The soft voice whispered.

"Scared. Oh, I am so very scared. I feel as if I have this power and I want to do good with it." Drusilla cried. "I want to be pure and holy but death follows me. It follows me." She shifted off of her knees and sat back in the pew, still unable to look at the nun sitting beside her. "There is Evil all around me, I fear. And I cannot escape it."

A hand appears and slips into Drusilla's. The fingers entwine together.

Startled, Drusilla's eyes snap to hand hand holding hers,

She lifts her eyes from the entwined hands to the woman sitting beside her. Her eyes grew large and made a feeble attempt to rip her hand away.

It was the beautiful yellow-haired woman from the church and the woman who has been haunting her mind since her last gruesome vision.

Drusilla gasps and whimpers as Buffy looks around the church to see two nuns walking away. The two nuns exiting the nave looked at Buffy and Drusilla and softly smiled. Buffy returned the polite smile, disguised in the robes and habit of a nun.

Desperately, Drusilla tried to find her voice to call out to the nuns to help her but nothing came out. Terrified, Drusilla looked at the blonde.

"Crying out will not help you, child. It would only be worse for you." Buffy's nails dug into Drusilla's hand and blood began to drip out between their fingers. "Hush," commanded Buffy. "Do you think running away to the abbey would relieve you of your destiny?"

Drusilla whimpers softly in pain and breathing erratically.

"I assure you, child, it will not. Death will find you, wherever you go. You must know that. You said it yourself."

Drusilla whimpers and turns her head to look at Buffy.

"You see this in your mind." Buffy tenderly smiled at the frightened young woman.

Her smile widened when Drusilla sobbed as she nodded. She had seen this in her mind. She knew that this day would eventually come. Drusilla felt the terrifying and pain torture that she would endure. It was unbearable and now it was actually happening.

"Please, please, stop," tears fell down Drusilla's face.

"Whatever for?" Buffy smiled. "We have such a journey ahead of us." Buffy affectionately caressed the back of her hand down Drusilla's cheek. "There is nowhere for you to hide, my darling. There is no amount of Hail Marys that will save you. Evil isn't coming anymore." The smile on Buffy's face grew menacingly large, "No, my sweet girl, evil is already here."

Drusilla looked at the blonde and whispered with fear.

Buffy raises their interlaced hand to her mouth and licks the blood from the back of Drusilla's hand.

Drusilla looks alarmed.

Buffy gives her hand another squeeze until the bones in Drusilla's hand crack. "I think I should tell you now, at this very moment, your sweet mother and your noble father are being ripped into pieces. Your brothers will come home from the factories and they will see what's been done to your loving parents and they will blame you and they will come for you. Because as you know, my sweet girl, _death_ follows _you_. You are an unclean thing. But of course, you knew this," said Buffy. "You've seen it in your mind."

"I'm not evil."

Slowly nodding her head, Buffy smiled tenderly at the young woman. "Not yet. But you are a murderer."

Drusilla's face twisted with confusion and fear.

"You saw these vicious acts of evil in your mind and did nothing to stop them. You might as well slit their throats yourself."

Breathing in deeply, Drusilla forces herself to stop crying. "I can't stop these visions," she looked Buffy in the eye.

Buffy caresses the side of Drusilla's cheek, staining skin with blood. Drusilla whimpers and tries to pull her face away.

"No, and I wouldn't want that." A slow smile smears across Buffy's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Months Later**

**Noringham Abbey**

In the dead of night, Drusilla raced through the long gothic hallways of the abbey to the church. She was desperate to speak to the Reverend Mother.

Sweat soaked her porcelain skin as she quickly ran down the hallway. The images in her mind were torturing her heart. What she saw was blood. Endless and endless amounts of blood that stained the stone floors. The screaming ringing in her head pierced her ears. She was sure she was going deaf.

* * *

Using her might to push open the heavy wooden doors, Drusilla entered the church. The air in her lungs seemed to have disappeared. Her hand rested on the door, catching herself as her knees grew weak.

Bodies laid dead across the church ground. Blood was smeared on the walls and fingerpainted on the religious statues placed to protect this sacred place from the Devil's evils.

A bloody hand launched out, grabbing the hem of Drusilla's dress. She knelt down to the dying nun and tried to hear the words the poor woman was trying to croak with her last few moments of life. Brushing the fallen tears streaming down her cheeks. Drusilla had seen this scene in her mind. She tried hard to stop it. She tried hard to have the abbey exhilarate speed in which she finally took her vows to give her soul to God, but as always, it was much too late.

These demons that have been stalking her for months seem to always be two steps ahead of the seer, despite her power given to her from God.

Shaking her head, Drsulla's tears trickled down her face as she calmly looked around the church. "Look at all the people," said Drusilla.

The whispering seemed nonstop. All that she heard was the lispy soft voices of the vampire figures standing in the shadows.

Stepping out from the shadows cleaning her fingers stained with blood, Buffy lifted the black veil covering her face with a slanted smile on her face.

"Look at what you've done." Buffy taunted, looking at the mutilated bodies surrounding them.

"Is this a party for me?" Drusilla asked, then suddenly sobbed in her hands, coming back to a lucid mind. "Please, God, forgive me." She fell to her knees, begging to the Heavens to forgive her.

Buffy knelt down and tucked a piece of Drusilla's fallen hair behind her ear and smiled tenderly at the confused and terrified young woman.

Angelus appeared from the front of the room cleaning his blood stained fingers with a handkerchief. "Oh, lass, it is not God t'at ye should be beggin' for forgiveness. I'm afraid he's long since listened to t'a heedful prayers from a demon child like yerself."

Standing from her kneeling position, Buffy stared down at the dark haired woman then looked at Angelus. "Whatever shall we do with her now, Angel?"

"I'd like to keep her." He said and felt Buffy's frowning gaze. "Ye said it yerself t'at she'd be our legacy. Our shinin' achievement."

Buffy smiled down at Drusilla, holding a finger against her chin and raised her back to a standing position as she said, "I've always wanted a real life doll." Buffy bent down and ripped out an inner intestine from a nun's stomach and wrapped the bloody mess around Drusilla's neck. "A dollie I can I dress." Buffy slid a bloody finger over Drusilla's bottom lip. "And have tea parties with."

Crying, Drusilla felt her weak mind fighting against itself from reality and the soft thrall Buffy's voice created over her. "I'm not the Devil's creature! I'm not!"

"We are all the Devil's creatures, my dear. We do nothing on this earth but try to destroy one another. You have a gift, my darling. Death is your gift."

"Death is not my gift." said Drusilla, failing to keep strong as her lucid mind began to wilt away. "I enjoy gifts. Mother Angel," Drusilla looked at Buffy with big bright eyes, "I've been a naughty girl and there will be no cakes for me."

Angelus turned his gaze from Buffy to Drusilla with a growing smile. "Ah, yes. We had been waitin' for ye. Look high, lass, do ye see t'a stars?" Angelus stood by Drusilla holding his arm around her shoulders, pointing up at the ceiling.

Drusilla looked up at the ceiling, memorised by the images her mind began to create. Stars as far as the eye can see. "Look at them all… twinkling in the black abyss."

Buffy and Angelus shared a smile and began to stalk around the troubled young woman as she mumbled to herself about the stars.

Reaching out her hand, Buffy wrapped her arm around Drusilla's waist and buried her nose into the crook of the young woman's neck. She turned her gaze to Angelus to find him smiling.

Towering over the woman, Angelus began to unfasten the tightly-fitted bodice of Drusilla's dress.

Resting her hands at Drusilla's hips, Buffy gently touched Drusilla's chin and turned her face to look at her. Drusilla's bright blue and terrified eyes stared into Buffy's.

Flashing her a small smile, Buffy leaned in, brushing her mouth against Drusilla's.

Frozen stiff, Drsuilla's eyes were wide. Everything inside of her told her that this was wrong and this was so sinful, but the surprising softness of Buffy's lips and the strange taste of copper was so seductive. Drusilla opened her mouth wider letting Buffy deepen the kiss.

Holding a hand at the back of Buffy's head, Angelus steered his mate to break the kiss and look at him. Buffy did and craned her neck upwards to meet his mouth.

Drusilla watched with fascination as Buffy and Angelus passionately kissed. She had never seen a kiss like theirs before. Tongues were in each other's mouth, battling for dominance.

Feeling the heat rise through her entire body, Drusilla shifted on her feet. She felt odd and wet between her legs as she watched the vampires. Her eyes followed Angelus' hand as he slid it from Buffy's neck, over her chest, and unbuttoned the buttons of her beautiful silk gown to touch her breasts.

Without thought, Drusilla reached out and touched Buffy's skin. Never before had she's seen skin like hers. It was golden, soft, and so clean—despite the blood from the slaughtered nun's staining her.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy turned her head and looked at Drusilla with a slanted smile across her face. "C'mere, child." said Buffy, whispering beckoned to the young burnett. "Come to us."

Wide-eyed and unblinking, Drusilla took a step towards the vampires. She removed the intestines still around her neck and began to unbutton the bodice of her dress. Desperately, she wanted to be with these seductive creatures. Her mind seemed so much clearer when they were around.

Angelus took a step back and watched as his mate touched Drusilla's cheek and reached her hand under Drusilla's chemise, touching her breast. Removing his coat, then unbuttoned his vest.

Opening the buttons of his trousers, Angelus shifted elastic brace suspenders off of his shoulders and reached into the front of his pants, stroking himself as he watched Buffy bewitched their new pet with an experienced level of seduction.

Crossing the short distance to Buffy and Drusilla, he stepped between them, holding his hands at Drusilla's waist.

Buffy smiled, watching her lover push the under-skirts of Drusilla's gown up her neck and pin against the side of the new, over a dead nun's body.

Holding a hand on his shoulder, Buffy grabbed the back of Angelus' dark hair and forced him to look at her as he pounded his cock into Drusilla's body. He crushed his mouth against Buffy's in a fiery kiss that made them smile with delight.

Breaking the kiss, the mated couple looked deep into each other's eyes. Angelus rested his forehead to hers and tenderly kissed the tip of Buffy's nose.

Simultaneously, they vamped out and looked at Drusilla.

Running the backs of her fingers over Drusilla's cheek, Buffy took a step forward and lowered her head to the crook of the young woman's neck.

Drusilla let out a sharp gasp as Buffy's fangs sunk deep into her neck. Her eyes, filled with tears of the pain turned to Angelus.

He flashed her a fanged smile and lowered his head to the opposite side of her neck, also biting into her neck.

Together, Buffy and Angelus suck the poor woman dry. Angelus reaches his arm around Buffy's head and caresses her hair.

Soon, Drusilla is dead.

Angelus pushes her lifeless body aside, letting it fall to the floor. His demonic face changed in an instant to his handsome disguise. With a slanted smile, Angelus held out his hand for Buffy to take.

"Mo ghrá (My love), I'm rather tired." said Angelus.

Accepting his extended hand, Buffy returned his smile. "I must agree." The look she gave him under her long dark lashes was one of seduction.

Together, they carefully walked over to the dead bodies on the floor and paid no mind to the puddles of blood they stepped in as they exited the church.

**1880**

**London, England**

**The Old Vic**

Seated in the box seating section of the popular theatre, Buffy sat up straight peering down to the stage. In her hand she held a long stem holding opera glasses chevalier binoculars to her eyes. Her eyes shifted from the stage to the royal box seats across the way from her.

The great Queen Victoria made a rare appearance to the theatre this evening. Perhaps it was because the theatre company was performing a rather alternative version of _Hamlet_.

Sitting beside her, Angelus tapped his fingers on his knee and turned his gaze to follow Buffy across the room.

"What are ye lookin' at, a ghrá ( _my love_ )?" His arm slid on the back of Buffy's chair to whisper into Buffy's ear.

"Little Vic decided to make an appearance." Buffy tore her eyes from the stoic looking queen to Angelus. "I am curious of her."

"T'at's because ye're fond of her," said Angelus, hanging his leg over his knee.

Buffy frowned. "You make it sound so sinful."

"Lass," he laid a hand over white silk gloved hand, "everythin' ye do is sinful." He tossed her a mischievous smile and kissed the back of her hand.

"Do you really think she's still mourning that German sausage of hers? She looks as if she's in fine company." Buffy eyed the brawny Scotsmen wearing a black jacket with a piece of the tartan kilt crossing his chest and draped over his shoulder and a glengarry cap on his head. He was much rugged looking than the Queen's first husband, but just as handsome.

"I have no opinion, lass."

Holding the dainty binoculars to her eyes, Buffy's upper lip curled as she squinted at the Queen. "She is rather a meek looking thing, is she not?" She passed the binoculars to Angelus.

Holding the long stem of the binoculars, Angelus eyed stout Queen dressed in black gown with black lace styled into her dark hair. "Aye, she does not compare to ye. No woman does."

"You flatter me." Buffy tossed him a smile.

Angelus lowered the binoculars and looked at Buffy, "Do ye desire to be at her court?"

"And break the illusion of our enduring sovereign by getting to know her? I fear not." Buffy looked back out to the theatre. "I'd much rather live in the world of delusion."

"Do ye want to kill her?" asked Angelus,crossing his leg over his knee.

Taking the binoculars from his hand, Buffy used them to spy on the other guests in the audience. "She's survived seven assassination attempts—"

"—Yes, by fools." said Angelus, holding his fingers together. "None of which, mo ghrá ( _my love_ ), are ye."

Buffy tossed him a smile then turned her attention back to the stage. "What do you think, Dru?" she asked.

Drusilla remained silent.

Frowning at Angelus, Buffy twisted around in her seat to look at Drusilla sitting behind them. Drusilla's grey-blue eyes were unblinking as they stared up at the large crystal chandelier in the centre of the theatre.

"Dru, love, what are your thoughts on the play, darling?" Buffy asked her Childe again with a patient smile adorned on her face.

Drusilla lifted her hand from her lap and pointed at the crystal chandelier. "The twinkle, twinkle in my mind. But the girls have no Queen of cups to trade."

"That's quite the review." Buffy faced forward and smiled at Angelus.

He looked at Buffy with an expression of bewilderment.

Paying no mind to it, Buffy held the binoculars to her eyes. She scans over the large audience and pauses with a smile crossing her face. The Slayer she had been stalking for some time down below, sitting besides a man with a curled mustache.

Also looking down at the Slayer, Angelus brought Buffy's gloved hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He smiled to himself as Buffy returned her gaze back to the stage. Her mind was made. At intermission, she was going to kill the Vampire Slayer.

**Intermission: Main Lobby**

Disguised within the elegant crowd, Buffy's eyes were focused on the back of the Vampire Slayer as she descended down the staircase to the main lobby area with her husband at her side.

Buffy's gaze ran over the yellow haired Slayer. By the silks of her gown and the dullness of the jewels in her necklace, Buffy knew that she was of modest wealth.

Her husband standing beside her was distracted as he spoke to the other men and women around them waiting for the time of intermission to be finished. He took a glass of wine from the theatre footman serving the patrons.

Buffy knew this was her chance to lure the Slayer from the crowd.

Angelus and Drusilla stood in the background watching Buffy take the first steps down the stairs to carefully gain the Slayer's attention without making a commotion.

A small smile tugged at Angelus' lips and decided to have himself a meal in the meantime.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Buffy toyed with the van in her hand and shifted her gaze around until landing on the Vampire Slayer.

It only took the Slayer a minute to feel a demonic gaze on her. Buffy watched with amusement as the Vampire Slayer quickly looked around for the supernatural creature until spotting Buffy standing amongst the crowd.

Lifting the slight arch of her brow, Buffy smirked and turned away, knowing that she was lurring the Slayer from the company.

* * *

Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the Slayer holding a bit of her gown up from the floor to quickly follow her.

Buffy made a sharp turn into a dark corner, disappearing from sight.

The Slayer halted mid-step and looked around in the shadows then decided to follow her instincts, which led her into the blackness.

**Backstage**

Taking out the wooden stake from her clutch, the Slayer carefully walked through the shadows. Her heart nearly stopped and the sounds of unsuspecting voices of stagehands milling about for the next act of the play.

Staying unseen by the theatre employees, the Slayer made another turn entering further back of the stage.

Her eyes fell to the body laying on the wooden stage floor. The man's neck twisted almost all the way around. The vampiress was near.

The Vampire Slayer tightened her hand around the stake.

Suddenly emerging from the black shadows, Buffy kicks the Slayer into her side.

Quickly recovering, the Vampire Slayer blocks the vampires following attacks and manages to sock Buffy into the face and into her stomach.

Buffy grabs a hold of the Slayer and swings her around to throw her, but her footing is good and she regains her balance. Buffy kicks her in the face and this time the Slayer falls to the floor.

Buffy grabs the Slayer as she tries to get up and heaves her over onto her back again. The Vampire Slayer rolls around to her feet and comes at the vampiress. She swings, but Buffy blocks and hits her instead. She follows up with a backhand punch and the Slayer hits the floor again.

The Slayer leaps up and kicks Buffy in the face. She arches backward and then snaps forward. Buffy knees the Vampire Slayer in the chin and then delivers a series of punches to her gut. She ends with a punch to the Slayer's face.

The Slayer isn't fazed, and lunges at the vampiress. Buffy grabs the Slayer's arm and diverts her into wooden stacked crate boxes. The Slayer crashes through the wooden boxes, but immediately straightens back up, breaking the lod and the frame of the box as well. She kicks Buffy in the face and again in the chest.

Buffy staggers backward, catching her footing.

The Slayer pulls out a stake and stands ready to finish the job.

Buffy grins and snap-kicks the Slayer into the face. As the Vampire Slayer fell to the ground.

Running away, Buffy grabbed a long line of rope and climbed up the ladder to the upper stage scaffolding. Looking over her shoulder, Buffy saw the Slayer hold on her tail.

**Scaffold**

Nearly reaching the top of the scaffold, Buffy kicked the heel of her shoe into the Slayer's face and continued to climb up the ladder.

The sounds of the theatre patrons taking their seats for the third act of the show could be heard from the backstage area.

Buffy whirled around just as the Vampire Slayer attacked her with a stake in hand.

Clenching her hand around the Slayer's wrist, Buffy slammed it on the metal rail-pole forcing the Slayer to drop the weapon down the long way to the stage.

Buffy looked at the Slayer, sensing her fear and menacingly grinned. Head-butting the Slayer on the bridge of her nose, Buffy easily gained her advantage in the fight.

Weakly, the Slayer tries to punch the vampiress back, but Buffy never lets up with her attack and continues to viciously punch and kick the Vampire Slayer.

Buffy grabs the nearby rope and wraps it tightly around the Slayer's throat. She tied it tightly and grinned as the Slayer failed to free herself from the noose.

"God save the Queen," whispered Buffy into the Vampire Slayer's ear before pushing off of the high scaffold just as the heavy red velvet curtains parted and the actors walked onto the stage..

The rope unraveled quickly until it snapped straight, breaking the Slayer's neck.

The audience gasped in horror at the sight of the lynched woman dangling high on the stage.

"Jack the Ripper!" One audience member shouted in the hysteria of horror.

"It's my wife! Oh my God! It's my wife!" The Slayer's husband shouted amongst the terrified screaming. "Call the Constable! Now you fool!" He shouted.

* * *

As the crowd stampedes over one another as they frantically run out of the theatre.

Pushing and shoving past one another, Drusilla watched, memorised by the beautiful chaos and smiled. "Mother Angel plays the music but the dancing bears don't know where to stop." She clapped her hands together then broke out into a fit of laughter.

Holding out his hand, Angelus aided his mate down the side steps of the stage. With a proud smile on his face, he brushed his mouth over her hand.

"Always makin' a show," he said, wrapping her hand around his elbow.

Buffy chuckled. "Yes, I do give the public what they want."

"Certainly gave Her Majesty a gasp." He lifted his gaze to the vacant opera box where Queen Victoria had been seated.

Buffy comically pouted, also looking at the empty opera box. "Yes, I do fear that she'll never return to the public after tonight." Buffy placed a gentle hand on Drusilla's arm turning her attention. "Dru, darling, are you hungry?"

"The force in the dark sprinkles lilac petals over the pond." Drusilla said, sprinkling invisible dust over the ground and looked up at Angelus with a heated gaze.

"Now, now, my dear," Buffy began using a motherly tone. "You know better not to touch what is mine, love."

Drusilla frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Mummy never shares."

"That's right. Mummy never _ever_ shares." Buffy pointedly said, boring her eyes into her Childe. "Run along and find something to eat." She shooed Drusilla away, wanting alone time with her mate. "I'm quite tired now."

"Ah, yes, killin' a Slayer does take a lot of energy. Perhaps by t'a time we get home ye'll have more energy to spare." He bent his head, kissing his lips at the crook of her neck.

Buffy grinned, turning her head to him and accepted his kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Days Later**

**35 Belgrave Square**

The horse carriage arrived at the front entrance of the luxurious grandiose white stoned home.

Sticking his head out of the open window, William Pratt stared up at the beautiful home in awe. Appearing over his shoulder, Drusilla peered out the window, looking up at the home and smiled as she lowered her gaze to her new playmate. "The singing fairy voices tell me that the sunshine is caught in the daffodils."

The smile on William's face began to falter as he looked at Drusilla strangely, still very much unsure what to make of the unstable woman.

A manservant opened the carriage door. William was the first to exit the carriage followed by Drusilla.

"Welcome home, my sweet Willy," said Drusilla with a sinister smile adorned across her beautiful face.

**Inside: Hall**

The pair entered the grand house and stood in the center of the hall.

Mouth agape, William tossed his blue eyes around the luxurious home. A large fireplace was carved into the wall. Mounted overhead was family crest shields, which spans across the length of the large wooden wall.

Drusilla let the butler remove her heavy cape from her shoulders. She watched as William moved around the beautiful room in admiration. "Oh. Such a hungry little kitty." Drusilla approached the fledgling vampire and gently circled her arms around his chest, pulling him back against her. "Meow. You've been a starved one, haven't you, my sweet Willy?"

William kissed the inside of Drusilla's hand and faced her. "I've got you to feast on now, pet." He picked her up by her hips, twirling her around with a grin. "Is this your home?" He looked around the beautiful home again.

"Their home." Drusilla said, turning her gaze to two middle-aged corpses, slumped on the sofa, posed as if they were sitting together. "Ambassador to… something and his plump, lovely wife. Till their spirits flew away on fairy wings." Drusilla then cups her hand around William's ear. "Psst. When Angelus took them for dinner." She began to laugh.

Gawking at the corpses, William's face shifted with jealousy and a bit of curiosity. "Angelus? Who the bloody hell's Ang—?"

Lurking in the shadows from the back office room, Angelus leaned against the doorway with his fingers steepled together.

Snaking her hand over William's shoulder, Drusilla gleamed up at her sire. "Look what I made. It's called Willy." She looked at the fledgling vampire, touching his high cheek bone.

"William," corrected William.

"Where's Mother Angel?" Drusilla's eyes darted around the large home in hopes of seeing Buffy at the top of the staircase or lingering the shadows. "I want Mummy to see my William."

Dressed in a fine black and white three-piece suit. Angelus closed the lid of the gold pocket watch in his hand and tucked it back into the small pocket of the embellished velvet and silk waistcoat he wore. "She's entertainin' t'a young master of t'a house. She'll be down when she's through." He said running his fingers over the dark mustache over his upper lip as he crossed the short distance towards the new couple

"Oh. Poor Daddy." Drusilla's eyes began to tear up with great sadness.

"Ah, don't fret, Dru," Angelus smirked, tenderly touching Drusilla's cheek. "She will come down soon. Shouldn't let t'at spoil our fun here." He turned his dark eyes to William. Stepping around the fledgling vampire, Angelus checked him out. "So, instead of just feedin' off of t'is William... ye went and turned him into one of us. Another rooster in t'a henhouse."

William felt uneasy of the mixed look of threat and desire in the look Angelus was giving him.

"You're not cross with me, are you?" Drusilla childishly pouted.

"Cross?" Angelus raised a brow as he grabbed William's arm and extended it out into the ray of sunlight beaming through the closed curtains. "Do ye have any idea what it's like havin' nothin' but women as travel companions, night in and night out?"

Angrily, William yanked his sizzling hand away. "Touch me again—"

"—Don't mistake me." Angelus chuckled. "I do love t'a ladies. My own mate is a wondrous creature…"

"Mate?" William raised a brow.

"It's just lately... I've been wonderin'..." Angelus held out a fist into the beam of sunlight, "what it'd be like…" he turned his eyes to his hand, watching it sizzle, "to share t'a slaughter of innocents... wit' another man." Angelus devilishly smiles, turning his hand over so the palm is in the light now; looks admiringly at it as it smokes. "Don't t'ink t'at makes me some kind of a deviant, hmm? Do you?" Angelus' dark gaze landed back on William.

William clenched his jaw and held out his hand into the light.

Angelus laughed with amusement and affectionately slapped William on the shoulder. "Au ah! I like t'is one! Ye and me, we're gonna be t'a best of friends."

Angelus laughter died immediately sensing his mate at the top of the stairs. He stepped away from William and walked over to the staircase as Buffy descended down the stairs.

She pulled the white silk glove high up her arm and patted her impeccably styled hair, which was decorated in yellow flowers. The bottom of her ruby stain dressed trimmed with gold cream lace dragged behind her.

Nervously, William pushed the side of his messy hair out of his face in the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. There was an elegance and poise to the blonde haired woman. He suddenly felt like a beggar from the streets at the sight of his undress.

"All is well again, a ghrá ( _my love_ )?" asked Angelus, taking Buffy's hand, guiding her down the last few steps.

Buffy smiled gently at him and replied, "Quite right. Except now I'll have ' _Pop Goes the Weasel_ ' playing in my head for the rest of eternity. Who's this?" Her green eyes landed on William.

Stepping forward, William bowed his head and said, "My name is William, milady."

"William is Dru's new playmate." Angelus explained as Buffy carefully examined the new member of their growing family. "T'is is Lady Elizabeth, boy," said Angelus, with a bit of hostility in his deep voice.

"None of that, my dear." said Buffy, never removing her gaze from William. "Since we are family now, please, call me Buffy." She held out her hand for William to take.

Overwhelmed by Buffy's powerful presence, William brushed his lips over her gloved knuckles.

Smirking, Buffy retracted her hand. "And where do you hail from, Mr William?"

"Here—London, born and raised, milady—I mean, Buffy." William felt foolishly nervous in the presence of this noble woman.

Buffy turned her gaze to Drusilla standing at William's side, staring up at him with big eyes. "You found yourself a local." Buffy dropped her eyes to William's hands and recognised black ink staining them. "By the stains of ink on your fingers, I'd guess to presume that you were a writer of sorts?"

"Poet, milady."

"Oh, how splendid," smiled Buffy, glad to have another artist in her inner circle. Angelus was always sketching her, it would be nice to have someone from the literary world. "Anything I would have read? I do love poetry."

With embarrassment, William shook his head. "Nothing that you would have read, no, ma'am. I was fairly struggling at the time of my…"

"Yes, well, you must delight us with a reading of one of your poems." Buffy turned her gaze to the dark haired and bushy eyebrowed butler, Charles Carson stood stoically in the background. "Ah, yes, it's nearly time for the theatre. Carson, will you have someone bring down Mr William a cravat and a set of tails and then bring the carriage around."

"Certainly, my lady," Carson said, bowing his head then walked away.

"Theatre?" William frowned.

Buffy raised a slight brow at the fledgling vampire. "Do you not like the theatre, Mr William? I do rather enjoy it. It's good fun and it has plenty of people to eat." She caught Angelus smirking behind her.

"I once ate a chorus girl," said Drusilla frowning and picking her teeth. "She got stuck between my teeth."

William eyed Drusilla strangely and cleared his throat to address Buffy. "I do, of course. But I thought that chaos at _the Old Vic_ only days before would steer many patrons away from the theatre."

"Apparently, not." Angelus accepted the glass of whiskey being held out to him on a silver platter by a footman.

Drusilla leaned in close to William's ear and said, "Mummy kissed a Slayer there."

"Pardon me?" William frowned and snapped his blue eyes to Buffy.

The valet appeared holding a black suit coat, a black cravat and a crisp white shirt. Without time to waste, Buffy ordered for the valet to change William quickly or they would be otherwise late and Buffy hated to be late.

Dressed in his carrick coat, Angelus placed a black top hat on his head and sighed as William was still quickly getting dressed for the evening out.

"Carson," began Buffy, turning her attention to the house butler, "I'd like a pot of tea ready for when we return."

"As you wish, my lady." The butler bowed his head and opened the front door.

The women were the first to exit the beautiful home followed by Angelus and William.

William leaned over to Angelus and whispered as he put the top hat on his head. "Does he know that we're all… vampires?"

Wearing a look of amusement, Angelus grinned, "If he doesn't, t'en he will know soon." He laughed and climbed into the closed roof buggy of the carriage.

**Royal Opera House: Grand Tier Boxes: #36**

It was intermission.

Angelus offered one last time for Buffy to join himself, Drusilla, and William for a bite to eat, but Buffy declined and sat back in the red velvet chair.

Her eyes lowered to her hands as her mind wandered off into nothing of importance.

Buffy felt a familiar tug in her chest. It was enough to break her from her meandering thoughts. Looking up from her hands, Buffy's expression fell with surprise. If she had breath, she would have lost it at the sight of Dracula sitting in Angelus' vacant seat beside her.

His eyes were on the empty stage.

Buffy ran her eyes over him. He appeared just as handsome as he had since the last time she saw him in France nearly a century ago. His hair was cut shorter, just above his shoulders, but it was still black and silky. His violet eyes still pierced straight through her, seducing her with just a flick of a glance.

Dracula smiled, pleased that he still had such an effect on his Childe. "I should have known that you would be here tonight. ' _La serva padrona_ ' is the show and I do remember how much you loved it the first time we saw it. Remember, Naples seventeen thirty-three?"

Sheepishly, Buffy lowered her gaze to her folded hands on her lap. "How can I forget?"

"The first time we met was at a performance." He told her as his eyes darted around her face. "One of the few things left standing after the Great Fire."

The softness in Buffy's expression disappeared with frown of annoyance. "Reminiscing our long history together will not deter me from wondering what you are doing here, Vlad. Are following me again, how desperate you're beginning to look." She dismissively ran her eyes over him.

"Time has done you well, zeița mea întunecată ( _my dark goddess_ ). It's been almost a century since we've last seen one another." He said, unbothered by her haughty behaviour and twirled a piece of her blonde hair around his finger.

"Yes, and I am better for it," said she, pushing his hand away from her face. "Now, you must run along, my dear Count before my _mate_ comes back. He has quite the temperament."

Vlad smiled. "Your filthy Irishman does not frighten me, dragul meu ( _my dearest_ ). Why you waste your smiles with him is beyond whatever I can fathom."

Buffy's expression darkened, quickly remembering every single reason why she couldn't stand living under her sire's tyrannical rule for the first one hundred and twenty-three years of her eternal life. "I would have done anything to get out from under your opposing thumb. Besides, Angel gives me something that you could never."

"Pray tell, what is that?" Dracula drummed his fingers over his knee.

"Passion, sir." said Buffy looking at her sire. "He riddles me with _passion_." A smile tugged at her lips watching Dracula's face darken with hatred for her mate.

Dracula reached out his hand and tenderly touched Buffy's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Despite herself and her firm conviction of her general dislike of her sire, Buffy could not help herself but lean in to his touch. There was still such a power he held over her.

"He will never know you as I do, Prințesa mea întunecată ( _my dark Princess_ )." Dracula whispered, drawing Buffy closer. "He did not _make_ you." he said, inches from her heart-shaped mouth.

Demonic growling snapped Buffy from the thrall. She withdrew herself from Dracula's touch and glared at him angrily.

Dracula sat back in the chair and turned his violet eyes to Angelus standing at the box seat entrance snarling with jealous rage. William standing behind him, also growled feeling that as a new member of this family, he must be loyal.

" _Get away from her_!" Angelus launched his hands and grabbed Dracula by the front of his cloak.

"Temper, temper." Dracula smirked, calmly removing Angelus' hands. "You are in a place amongst gentlemen, sir. I will make my leave." He turned to Buffy, taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles. "It was good to see you again, Lady Elizabeth."

Buffy scowled at her sire and removed her hand from his. "The feeling is not mutual, Vlad."

Dracula chuckled and bowed his head. He stepped around Angelus, William, and tossed a curved smile to Drusilla.

Angelus placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

William observed the mates ever so carefully. Buffy lifted her eyes to Angelus wearing a look of uneasiness on her face.

Without uttering a word, Angelus understood her perfectly. He leaned down to press his mouth to the side of her head.

**35 Belgrave Square: Master Bedroom**

In the early hours of the morning, William walked down the long hallway, careful not to make a noise in fear of waking Buffy and Angelus.

For the remainder of the evening, Buffy was very quiet. It was clear that her mind was elsewhere. William was desperate to know more about the infamous vampire.

Of course, he had heard of her. The legend of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) lived on in the pages of English folklore. She was everything that the authors of those novels had described her as; beautiful, elegant, charming, and viciously violent.

On his journey back to his room that he shared with Drusilla, William paused mid-step hearing the soft murmurs coming from the master bedroom.

The door was cracked open.

William peeked into the grand bedroom to Buffy and Angelus sitting naked on the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her wrists draped over his shoulders. Her long blonde hair was unbound and fell over her shoulders and down her back.

"I don't understand how he can still have such an affect on me." William heard Buffy say. "Even after all of these years."

Through the crack of the door, William watched through the crack of the door as Angelus brushed his mouth over the long curve of Buffy's neck. "He is yer sire," replied Angelus.

"Yes, but _you_ are my mate." Her hands cupped Angelus' face. "My husband in a mortal life. My paramour." She tenderly touched Angelus' cheek. "My lover."

"Aye, I am all of t'ose t'ings, Buffy." His hands slid down her naked back. "T'ere will never be a time when anyone can take ye from me. In fact, I vow to ye, mo ghrá ( _my love_ ), t'at I will spend t'a rest of eternity remindin' ye of my affections and my loyalty to ye."

Fascinated by their interaction, William nearly forgotten himself and suddenly felt like an intruder to this intimate moment between Buffy and Angelus.

Two demons of pure evil shared a curious bond together. One would think that they truly were very much in love. But they possessed no soul, so how could they be in love? William wondered.

William breaks out of his thoughts as he watches Buffy hug her arms tightly around Angelus' neck.

She buries her face into the crook of Angelus' neck for a moment. Buffy lifts her head sensing they were not alone. Her green eyes dart to the door, catching William peeking through the small crack opening.

William felt paralyzed with fear. The small smile shifting across her face mortifies him. William quickly pushed himself from the door and continued down the hallway in a rush.


	13. Chapter 13

**1912**

**City of Westminster**

**Palace Theatre**

Lost amongst the crowd walking out of the red-brick theatre. Angelus placed the black silk high top hat with a felt band wrapped around its circular shape on the top of his head. He then fixed the buttons of the black paletot overcoat.

Angelus held out his elbow for Buffy to take. The frown on his face deepened unsure how to fix the look of melancholy on Buffy's face. He had thought a night at the theatre would lift her spirits but throughout the entire program, Buffy's mind was elsewhere. She stared into the abyss appearing utterly disinterested.

Nodding to the chauffeur holding open the car door, Buffy entered a cherry coloured 1912 Renault Type CB Coupé de Ville vehicle, followed by Angelus.

Driving away from the popular West End theatre, Angelus took Buffy's black silk gloved hand into his own, drawing her attention from watching the Londoners walk down the sidewalks to various places across the bustling city.

"Why t'a long face, lass?" asked Angelus. "Ye've been draggin' yer feet for some time."

Releasing a needless breath, Buffy shook her head and turned her gaze straight ahead. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe t'at." Angelus told her. "Would ye rather take a walk? Perhaps fresh air and someone to kill will do ye some good."

"That's just it. Sad to say, this is what I live for." said Buffy, unsure how to express her frustration that boiled at the bottom of her chest.

"Sad to say?" Angelus frowned. "Why are ye so melancholy, mo ghrá _(my love)?"_

"I'm not. It's just…" Buffy twisted her fingers and looked out the window for a moment before turning her gaze to Angelus. "Do you get the feeling that we are kind of… in a rut?" she asked.

"A rut?" Angelus frowned, with uncertainty.

"You never take me any place new."

Angelus thought for a moment. "What about t'a massacre on the continent? Remember t'a one by t'a beach? I felt t'at was a nice change of pace."

"So this is our future? This is how we're going to spend our nights doing the same thing over and over again. Never changing."

Angelus reached for her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What is t'at ye suggest, mo ghrá ( _my love_ )?"

"I want to travel somewhere that isn't the bloody contient." The frustration for the feeling of stagnantness was clear in Buffy's voice.

"Where else t'ere?"

Buffy frowned, biting the insides of her cheeks. "America." She said, her entire face brightening at the prospect of traveling to the new land.

"America?" Angelus' brows furrowed over his dark eyes. "What's t'ere t'at isn't here, lass?"

"I'm not sure." A smile appeared across her face. "But what a marvelous adventure it could be. Oh! The Hellmouth is there! We can pay the Master and your sire a visit, if you so wish."

Eyeing her carefully for a moment, this wouldn't be the first time that Buffy had a grandiose plan of world travelling only to be utterly bored and desperate to go back home to London or their chateau in France. "T'is is truly what ye want, Buffy? America is a long ways away."

"Yes." She said with conviction. "We can go someplace new and reinvent ourselves."

"Reinvent ourselves? How, pray?"

Buffy's bottom lip pouted. "I don't know. Maybe we can... become American and wreak havoc on those bloody yankees. They will never see it coming, I dare say." The mischievous smile on her face made Angelus chuckle.

"And what are we to do wit' Dru and William—excuse me, _Spike_. I'm afraid I'll never get used to t'at awful name he wants to be called now."

"My love, we gave him our word that we would try." Buffy reminded him.

Angelus frowned. "Ye dote on 'em too much."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy continued, "I think it may be time for them to branch out on their own. 'Leave the nest' if you will."

Unable to argue with her justification, Angelus had been itching to leave Drusilla and Spike behind for sometime. He had been waiting for Buffy to come around. "And t'is is what will make ye happy?" He asked.

"I believe so."

Angelus nodded with a heavy needless sigh. "Alright. I will make t'a arrangement for passage."

A large smile gleamed across Buffy's face. She leaned across the back bench of the car and held Angelus' face into her hands. She covered Angelus' mouth with her own then hugged his neck with excitement.

**New York City, USA**

**18 April 1912**

**Cunard Line: Pier 54**

Looking anxiously ahead, the eighteen year old from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, Arabella Gish stepped down the gangplank into a swarming pit of reporters and photographers.

The media circus jostled to get close to the survivors of the new infamous ship that had sunk only three days before in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

The _BOOM_ of photographers magnesium flashes startle her and the glare is blinding. The loud volume of the reporters shouting over one another was deafening.

Covering herself together with the woolen shawl, Arabella declined to talk to anyone about her horrific experience aboard the ill-fated _RMS Titanic._

An Immigration officer appeared before Arabella just as she reached the bottom of the gangplank.

"Name?" The officer asked.

"Gish. Arabella Gish," she said, shocked by how steady her voice sounded in her ears.

The officer jotted down her name. "You're over there, Miss Gish." He pointed her towards another area for processing for the steerage passengers.

Arabella walked forward with the dazed newly arrived immigrants. There is a sudden disturbance near her as two men burst through the cordon, running to embrace an older woman along the survivors. The women cries out with joy.

The reporters cover on this emotional scene, and flashes explode.

Arabella uses this moment to slip away into the crowd. She pushes through the jostling people, moving with purpose, and none challenges her in the confusion.

* * *

Standing off to the side, waiting for the chauffeur to arrive to pick them up and bring them to their new mansion home on the Upper East Side, Buffy ran her green eyes over the new arrivals dragging their feet. Finding their state of undress dirty and uncouth. Even the First Class arrivees looked incredibly despicable in their torn state of undress. Buffy snobbishly turned her nose, although the expressions on these impoverished faces intrigued the vampiress.

"They all look rather glum," curiously said Buffy.

"Survivors." Angelus appeared behind Buffy, looking over her shoulder at the zombie-like people walking.

Buffy frowned. "Survivors of what?"

"T'a _Titanic_ has apparently sunk."

Buffy looked up at Angelus with surprise. "The _Titanic_?"

"Read here." He said putting _The New York Times_ into Buffy's hands with the headline that read in part: TITANIC SINKS FOUR HOURS AFTER HITTING ICEBERG; 866 RESCUED BY CARPATHIA, PROBABLY 1250 PERISH; ISMAY SAFE, MRS ASTOR MAYBE, NOTED NAMES MISSING

Buffy looked at Angelus from the newspaper. "I thought the ship was supposed to be unsinkable?"

"Mo ghrá ( _My love_ ), every mountain is unclimbable until someone climbs it, so every ship is unsinkable until it sinks." He said into her ear with a smile dancing on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy turned her gaze back to the traumatised _Titanic_ survivors when a familiar tingle swirled in the pit of her stomach.

Buffy's eyes carefully moved around the crowded pier building when she noticed a young woman with saltwater matted red hair and a woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

She watched as the young woman stepped out of the crowds, clearly overwhelmed with the American port.

"What is it?" asked Angelus, sensing Buffy's focus.

"Well, I don't think this journey will be an entire loss." said she, narrowing her gaze on the redhead a good distance across the building.

"Why do ye say t'at?" Angelus frowned. "Who's t'at?" He spotted the girl and turned his gaze over her.

Buffy began to smile, "That, my darling, is the Vampire Slayer. What such luck we have."

Angelus laughed.

Neither had any intention of tracking the Vampire Slayer. They had been on a boat for the six days. It wasn't a complete burdon. They travelled in First Class and had a never ending supply of people to eat on board.

Buffy was anxious to come to America after three days at sea. She hadn't stepped foot on the new land since sixteen ninety-two.

* * *

As Buffy came closer to the meak looking girl, an immigration office appeared, blocking Buffy's path towards the Vampire Slayer.

"Madam, I'm afraid these aren't your sort of people over here." He said in a broughish New York accent.

Pushing aside the immediate intense desire to kill this man for the interruption, Buffy instead plastered a polite smile across her face and said, "I am offering some good will, Officer."

The officer relaxed and returned her smile. "That's very kind of you, ma'am." He stepped around her and continued to approach people with a clipboard in hand.

A dark look casted over Buffy's beautiful face. She stepped to the side, camouflaging herself with the crowds of third class people now milling about because they were uncertain of where to go next.

Arabella sat on a bench, looking down at her folded hands, sniffling away her tears that were trickling down her cheek.

"Are you very well, my dear?"

Arabella head shot up with surprise. Her blue eyes widened at the beautiful and very elegant blonde haired woman wearing a large woven scarlet red hat with a large silk bow around its cylinder shape. By the outfit the woman wore, she was of the higher class. She wore a scarlet red silk dress with a slightly flared skirt and black beaded embellishments and a black silk bow tie around the neck.

Arabella swallowed, certain that she was in the presence of royalty.

"I'd rather t'ink not, milady," she replied with a quivering chin on the verge of tears.

Buffy sat down beside the girl on the bench and asked, "Have you lost someone you loved?"

Staring down at her twisting hands, Arabella quietly nodded her head and quickly wiped the fallen tear from her cheek.

"My Wat—father died on t'a _Titanic_. We were comin' to America…" she said, unable to stop her tears. "It was my fault. Comin' here is what _I_ wanted and he…" she stopped herself and sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

Buffy placed a sympathetic hand on the Vampire Slayer's shoulder. "There, there, child." She interlaced her fingers through the Slayer's.

Lifting her head from her hands, Arabella looked at the kind woman that tried to comfort her and frowned, there was something vaguely familiar about this woman. She had seen her face somewhere before, but Arabella didn't have a single clue where. "Ye… I've seen ye before…"

Buffy raised a slight brow.

It had taken a minute for the memory finally came to her. Of course, she was the infamous vampire her Watcher had shown her in a _Watcher's Diary_ not long ago. "In a book." Her eyes widened with realisation. "Ye're a vampire. I-I've been warned about ye." She said, remembering everything her Watcher had told her.

A devilish smile tugged at Buffy's lips. "What a nasty little girl you are. Letting your poor Watcher stay behind and flounder in that icy water. A heartless girl if I ever saw one."

The tears ran freely down the Slayer's face. "I-I-I-I tri-tried to—"

"—It doesn't matter what you had _tried_ to do." Buffy's fingers squeezed the Vampire Slayer's hand tighter until the young woman whimpered. "The point is, my darling, that you had _tried_ and you had _failed_. You are an evil little creature. Selfish."

"I'm…" The Slayer felt paralysed and weak from her crying emotions.

Buffy leans in close and whispers to the Slayer's ear, "What I will do to you, my darling, you'll wish you had died on that ship." With Buffy's free hand, she tenderly tucked a piece of Arabella's hair behind her ear.

The fear Arabella felt was suffocating. Her heart began to race. In that moment she truly wished that God had spared her from this face and let her die on _the Titanic._

She was not prepared to face a demon like Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ). Her tale was almost mythical by its phenomenal irony of a devout belief in God from an age of Puritans had been changed into a violent and soulless demon.

Generations of Vampire Slayer's that had come before her had studied Buffy Summers' legend. The demon that demons feared. The Slayer of Slayer's.

Arabella did not think she would ever be able to best the notorious vampires. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. She stared into Buffy's green eyes and knew that this would be her final demise.


	14. Chapter 14

**1998**

**Sunnydale, California**

**The Bronze**

The local small town nightclub, _the Bronze_ was surprisingly hip with the alternative music scene.

Crowds of young people around the club and on and off the dance floor.

Up on the moderately large stage was a long haired, grungy band playing their instruments, exhilarated by the energy.

" _Oh, I just want to believe_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_What's inside of me?_

_Oh, I just want to believe_

_If my life can have a purpose_

_Help me to believe"_

Stepping into the dim overhead light, Buffy gathered the nearby attention from a group of college aged boys. Their eyes grotestically rolled over her slim figure. The skimpy spaghetti-strapped black dress with a slit on her left side showed off her thigh. The dress hugged all of her womanly curves. She wore a pair of tall sandal high heels with a black strap that went around her ankle. Her long blonde hair was neatly styled and hung over her shoulders and down her back.

She tossed her eyes towards the college boys and gave them a small seductive smile before turning her attention towards the bar. Her green eyes set on a redheaded girl sitting alone on a stool.

Buffy crossed the small distance to the bar and strategically took a seat next to the girl.

The redhead immediately noticed the hauntingly beautiful woman taking a seat beside her.

Feeling wildly out of place, the teen watched as Buffy ordered a drink with a suaveness that she had only seen in the movies.

Stirring the stick of olives in the martini glass, Buffy shifted her gaze over to the redhead that had been watching her for the last few minutes. "Hey,"

"Oh, hi!" The frumpy redheaded teen replied with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Taking a sip of the drink, Buffy moved her eyes around the girl and asked, "Are you here with someone?"

"No," she answered, "I'm just here." The teen said awkwardly then gathered her _Coke_ and napkin when she suddenly asked, "Uh, did you want me to move?"

Buffy flashed the girl a smile of amusement. "Why don't we start with 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour." She moved a bit closer towards the girl. "It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while."

"Really?" The teen looked genuinely surprised.

Nodding, Buffy then asked, "Since you know my name and you've agreed to hangout with me for a while, let's jump to the next step in our new and budding relationship and you tell me your name."

"Willow," she nervously pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "My mom was a tree hunger." She lamely added and immediately mentally kicked herself for sounding so dumb in front of this seemingly mysterious and gorgeous blonde.

Buffy smiled at the redhead, immediately taking a liking towards her. "So you're here by yourself?"

"Well, sort of… I'm waiting for Xander—"

"—Is Xander your boyfriend?" Buffy asked, taking another sip of her martini.

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, no, we're just friends. We used to go out but we broke up."

"How come?" Buffy stirred the olive stick around the martini.

"He stole my _Barbie_." Willow replied much to Buffy's bemusement. "Oh, we were five," the teen quickly added.

Slowly nodding her head, Buffy smirked, "Oh."

"I-I-I don't actually date a whole lot… lately."

"Why not?" Buffy asked with interest.

Willow frowned. "Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all." Buffy's smirk widened into a smile. "I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

Raising her brow, Buffy said, "It's not _that_ bad."

"No, i-it is. I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

"You really _haven't_ been dating lately," Buffy cheekily sipped the martini.

"It's probably easy for you," Willow ran her eyes over the attractive blonde.

Buffy shifted, pretending to feel uncomfortable with the attention, "Yeah, real easy."

"I-I mean you don't seem too shy."

"Well, my philosophy—Do you want to hear my philosophy?"

Willow eagerly nodded her head, "Yeah, I do!" She sipped her _Coke_ from the straw.

"Life is short." Buffy said earnestly.

Willow slowly took in Buffy's philosophy and tried not to look as confused as she felt, "Life is short."

With a shrug, Buffy slid one of the olives off the small wooden toothpick with her teeth. "Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."

"Oh, that's nice!" Willow smiled.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Willow began to relax when she then asked, "Are you a student at _UC Sunnydale_? You look a bit older than a high schooler—But I'm not saying that you're old!" Willow nervously added quickly. "You're not old at all…" she continued to ramble.

Buffy found the teen very amusing.

"Who the hell are you?"

A voice suddenly interrupted Willow's rambling spree.

Their eyes turned to a dark haired teenager that appeared to be around Willow's age as well. She wore a black mesh top with a black bra underneath. Her dark wash low cut jeans hugged her hips. To complete the biker-punk ensemble with a pair of black _Doc Martens_ combat boots.

A permanent frown was set across the girl's face as she glared at Buffy. But the look in the teenager's dark eyes as they briefly rolled over her amused the vampiress. The stench of arousal invaded Buffy's nostrils.

Faith frowned, having a strange feeling float inside her that felt like attraction. Frowning, Faith shifted uncomfortably never having such a feeling before for someone of the same sex.

"Oh, Faith!" Willow began, wearing a large smile across her face. "This is Buffy. She goes to _UC Sunnydale_." She looked over Faith's shoulder for Xander. "Where's Xander? I thought we were meeting here?"

"He's at the library with Giles." Faith said, keeping her glaring eyes on the strange blonde.

Cocking a high brow, Faith looked over her once more. Her Slayer senses were not triggered, so she figured this Buffy was probably some waspy Valley Girl.

"Where're you from? I've never seen you before." Faith glared at the beautiful blonde.

Apologetically, Willow looked at her new acquaintance and looked at Faith with a tilted glance.

"What?" Faith's brows pinched together. "It's a simple question. I wanna know."

Shaking her head at her old friend, Willow said, "You're interrogating."

"Maybe I _want_ to interrogate." Faith shifted her eyes back to Buffy and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm from all over… but mostly Los Angeles," Buffy easily lied.

Faith noticed a bit of dried red stains on Buffy's fingers. "Is that blood?"

Buffy lowered her eyes to her hands and realised that her meal from outside was a bit messier than intended. "Oh, this?" She held up her hand, observing the dried stains of blood still on her hand. "Paint. I'm an art student."

"Really?" Willow held her chin in her hand fascinated by the cool and fashionable college student. "What sort of art do you do?"

Thinking on the fly a smile curved across Buffy's lips as she replied, "Mostly abstract. But I do like art installations. There is something about seeing the art piece at full scale that…" she trailed off realising she was becoming too passionate. "Sorry, art makes me excited," Buffy flirtatiously flicked her eyes towards Faith.

Faith shifted on her feet unsure what Buffy's expression meant.

"Excuse me, I need to run to the restroom." Buffy slid off of the stool and smiled at the teens.

Watching her walk away towards the line outside the ladies room, Faith's eyes dropped for a moment to Buffy's backside. She frowned, having a distinct feeling something was off with the beautiful blonde.

"There's somethin's weird about her," Faith said.

Willow cocked a knowing brow which caused Faith to roll her eyes with a scoff.

" _No_ , I mean, there's something off about her," Faith rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Like demonic? Are your spidey-senses tingling?"

Faith turned her eyes back towards Buffy standing on the line talking to a random pale-faced guy that Faith _immediately_ knew was a vampire. She watched as the guy took Buffy's hand and led her outside of _the Bronze_ and into the alleyway.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Faith pulled out the wooden stake from the back of her hands and rushed through the crowds with Willow following him in tow.

**Alleyway**

Rounding the corner, Faith and Willow paused mid step as Buffy grabbed the vampire by the neck and pushed him away with a striking elbow jab into the chest.

The vampire staggered back and regained his balance. Buffy whirled around with a roundhouse kick into the vampire's face, knocking him to the pavement.

Taken aback, Faith watched as the mysterious beautiful blonde handled the vampire with effortless ease.

The vampire moved around Buffy and grabbed her by the shoulders. Buffy snapped her head back to headbutt him in the face. She grabbed on his arms and twisted the vampire around. She shoved him into the section of the chain link fence. She then kneed him hard into the gut.

The vampire twisted around and tried to throw a backhand, but Buffy caught his wrist and retaliated with a hard punch into the gut and again in the face.

Faith and Willow watched the fight in total shock.

Buffy kicked the vampire against the brick wall and turned to Faith. "May I?" Buffy took the stake from Faith's hand.

The vampire charged after the blonde. Buffy threw a powerful punch into the vampire's face and ducked under his swinging arm. She pushed him back into the fence and gave the vampire a shrugging look then jammed the stake into his chest.

The vampire instantly crumbles into ashes at Buffy's feet.

She faced Faith and smirked at girls confused-amazement.

Willow leaned over to Faith and whispered, "I think it's time to talk to Giles."

Faith couldn't stop staring at the unassuming blonde in totally shocking bewilderment.

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

The Scooby gang, which consisted of two other boys, including a middle-aged man, and an attractive popular girl.

They stood together in a small circle across the library while Buffy stood off to the side by the long counter. She eyed the newspaper with a picture that's been circled. The caption about the picture read: 'Local Couple Found Dead and Mutilated'.

Buffy smirked quietly to herself remembering the couple that she and Angelus had feasted on then dismembered and hid away as a very enjoyable weekend with her lover. They had the Sunnydale Police in a tail swing for weeks, creating false leads and dead ends.

"I'm tellin' ya," Faith's voice was clear as day from across the room as Buffy pretended to distract herself. "There's somethin' wicked iffy about this chick, Geeves."

A shaggy dark haired teen ran a hand through his hair as he asked, "You saw her stake the vampire?"

Willow nodded, "She handled him like he was a little teeny-tiny vampire!" She was still reeling from excitement.

"Is she another Slayer?" Oz asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, another Slayer rises when the old Slayer dies. I'm alive."

She explained and shifted her gaze back to Giles. "But she's _definitely_ not human."

The middle-aged man, Giles frowned trying to keep up with the fragmented story. "Buffy is _not_ human?"

"No, she is. I don't get vamp vibes from her but the way tossin' that vamp, it wasn't human." Faith glanced in Buffy's direction and frowned at how she was leaning over the counter. The Slayer's eyes instantly went to the blonde's backside.

"Buffy seems really nice," Willow said. "I think we should give her a chance."

Cordelia examined her nails only half paying attention to the conversation. "Like a trial run before inducting into the 'weirdo gang'?" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically mumbled, "What an honour."

Buffy kept her eyes on the newspaper as she said, "You know I can hear you guys, right?" She looked at them. "You're not exactly whispering." She faced the group. "You have questions, just ask them."

Giles moved around the group to introduce himself. He wore a partially wrinkled suspenders with a button-down shirt tucked into a pair of brown trousers. His tie was loose around his neck, as if he hadn't left this library in hours.

Buffy figured this man was the Watcher.

She plastered a polite smile across her face with the intent of making these people like her.

"You must be Buffy. I apologise for our tactlessness. I'm Mr Giles or just Giles as most prefer." He held his hands into his trouser pockets. "I'm the school's librarian."

"What part of England are you from?" asked Buffy.

Surprised by the question, Giles replied, "Barton."

"Oh, Oxfordshire."

Giles brows raised high up his forehead. "Do you know of it?"

"A bit. My ancestors are from Essex. A little out of the way but then again, England is a small place."

Giles nodded his head with a smile. He ran his eyes over her. There was nothing outwardly alarming about the blonde. She appeared to be like a stereotypical Californian Valley Girl.

"So you're the Watcher?" Buffy watched his face twist with surprise.

Giles eyed her suspiciously. "You know of Watcher's?"

"Of course," Buffy nodded. She then looked over to Faith, "And you're the Vampire Slayer."

Faith grew more suspicious of the blonde every passing moment.

"How do you know of vampires and Slayers?" Giles asked.

Buffy frowned, finding the question a bit lame. "It's Sunnydale. The 'Hellmouth'. How can you not?"

Anxiously moving between Cordelia and Faith, Xander awkwardly asked, "Can I have you?"

Tossing him a confused but amused look, Buffy watched him clumsily back track his question. His palms felt sweaty with nerves. His eyes were large, mortified at himself.

Cordelia held her hand at her hip and rolled her eyes, "Smooth Casanova."

"How'd you know how to fight like that?" Faith narrowed her suspicious gaze on the blonde. "What does your family think of your career choice?"

"They're dead," Buffy solemnly answered.

Willow felt a pang of sympathy for the new acquaintance. "Was it… vampires?" She asked with an abundance of sympathy.

"It was," Buffy replied and looked down at her hands, twisting them together to appear mournful at the tragic loss of her beloved parents.

"This is a vengeance gig for you," Faith folded her arms across her chest.

Buffy looked at the haired Slayer and shrugged, "Yeah, something like that."

**Later**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Entryway**

As soon as Buffy entered into the twentieth-century styled mansion, Angelus grabbed Buffy by her waist and pinned her against the large squared cinderblock wall.

Buffy reached up and grabbed the neck of an iron candlestick holder as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Angelus' grinned against her mouth as his hands slid up her short black dress and clenched his hands around her buttock. Buffy's hands were threaded into his dark spiked hair as her tongue plunged between his lips and teeth. He tasted of blood.

With his hand, Angelus held her hair off of her face and continued to happily kiss her. He was a bit annoyed at first that she had gone out in search of the Vampire Slayer without him but as soon as she entered the mansion and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him and planted a passionate kiss over his mouth, all of Angelus' frustrations were seized.

"Are you ever going to tell me about her?" He asked, holding the side of her face in his hand. "The suspense is killing me."

Jumping down from him, she landed on her feet. She did not reply to his question as she took his hand, Buffy led him across the large entryway and living room towards the long staircase.

**Master Bedroom**

Angelus smirked at her, his eyes were fixed on her backside, watching her walk in the skimpy dress.

They entered the twentieth-century styled bedroom with thick black curtains covering the large windows that looked over the small Hellmouth town.

Buffy faced him and smiled when his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He brought her up against his chest and began to nip and kiss at her collarbone then up the column of her neck.

Unbuttoning the front of Angelus' shirt, she shook her hair from her face and described the dark haired Slayer. "She's beautiful… but her biker-trashy chic aesthetic is questionable. A Slayer with a real chip on her shoulder." Buffy lifted her eyes to his face and looked up at him under her long lashes, "You'd hate her." A teasing smile tugged at her lips.

Angelus held the side of her face with his hand and lowered his head, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

Their kiss lasted for some time as they took their time to enjoy the tastes of their tongues duelling. Buffy pushed off his opened shirt from his shoulders and slid it down his arms. Her hands laid flat over the breasts of his toned chest.

Holding his hands at her hips, Angelus reached for the small zipper at her side and slid it down.

Grinning against his mouth, Buffy happily shimmied the dress off. Angelus assisted her, by pushing the dress from her hips and let it drop to her ankles.

"You already have a plan," Angelus opened his eyes to her and smirked. "That was quick."

"I met one of the Slayer's friends… a dorky redhead named, Willow. I was going to eat her when the Slayer appeared. They're friends. So it got me thinking." Buffy unfastened Angelus' black trouser pants. "I had Ned attack me… I unfortunately had to kill him when the Slayer arrived."

Angelus toyed with the ends of her blonde hair as she pushed his pants from his hips.

"They invited me back to meet the rest of the Scooby gang. This Slayer has friends."

"How unnatural," Angelus smirked, knowing that the Slayer and her friends wouldn't be a match for them. "A Slayer with ties to the world." He found that particularly interesting.

Buffy looked at him as she ran her hands over his cool body with a wanting desire. "I have plans for us both, lover."

"Oh, I get to get my hands dirty in this?" He smirked.

"I can't have _all_ of the fun, that would be just selfish. Everybody gets to play."

A giggle burst out of her when Angelus suddenly picked her up by the backs of her thighs and laid her down on the bed. He covered her laughter with his as they happily kissed.

_**Song Used: "Believe" by Sprung Monkey 1995** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Days Later: Night**

**Sunnydale High School: Main Entry**

Entering the high school through the front doors, Buffy tossed her gaze around the quiet and dim lit building.

It had been two days since her first encounter with the Vampire Slayer and her friends, Buffy kept a low profile and began to follow the Slayer, studying her carefully. Buffy found that this Slayer had a zest for a fight. She possessed a brawler-type of fighting style, which Buffy found interesting. Most of the other Slayers in the past were prone to a more oriental martial arts technique. It was clean and crisp whereas Faith's hand to hand combat style seemed disoriented and flamboyant.

She walked further into the high school and glanced to her left to see a short, balding middle aged man in suit back away further into the shadows as Buffy moved past. Buffy tossed the man a half smile and continued down the hallway.

**Library: Main Area**

Opening the double doors of the library, Buffy stepped inside to see the Scoobie's standing around the research table with a frown set on their faces.

Faith was the first to notice Buffy as she entered. "Where've you been?"

"Around," Buffy replied, remaining sweetly mysterious.

Narrowing her eyes on the blonde, Faith had a hard time accepting her reply. "You disappeared on us. I was looking for you."

Appearing surprised, Buffy looked at the burnette and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I had an assignment due and it was a big chunk of my grade. What's up?" Her eyes darted around the room with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Well," Giles removed his glasses from his nose and held out the book, opened to the page they had been discussing prior to Buffy's arrival, "it seems we may have a slight apocalypse."

Buffy stepped towards him taking the book from his hand and scanned it briefly over.

"I found this text," Giles began to explain. "But there is nothing in the chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle."

"The Order never accurately calculated," Buffy's green eyes flew across the library to the new face in the Scooby gang. She was a petite dark haired woman with an attractive face, "the Mesopotamian Calendar." The woman looked at Buffy and said, "We haven't met yet, I'm Jenny Calendar. I'm the computer science teacher here that also dabbles in magics."

Buffy raised a brow but kept a polite smile on her face. "So a technopagan?"

"Yes, exactly." Jenny's dark eyes rolled over Buffy once over, "Wow, you are exactly how everyone describes you."

"A Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius?" Buffy said with cheeky sarcasm that earned her a snort chuckle from Xander, standing off to her right side.

Jenny smirked, "Among other things..."

Giles continued with a bit of urgency in his voice, "Well, um, Ms Calendar has been researching, well, uh, surfing on her computer, a-and she's… Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the Night of Saint Vigeous."

Buffy frowned.

"Lemme guys, this quack didn't like balloon animals?" Faith huffed wanting a night off from vampires. "Fuckin' figures."

Holding her arms crossed over her chest, Buffy racked her mind wondering where she had heard about the Night of Saint Vigeous when she remembered Dracula had mentioned it before.

In that moment, it had suddenly come back to Buffy.

It was seventeen sixty-three. Buffy was supposed to attend a grand ball that was held on the holy night of the vampire attack. It was a tradition in the higher class of vampiric society. Buffy had flaked on the date and went ahead to travel to Prussia. She found fighting and killing her second Slayer much more worth her time than attending some tired grand ball to celebrate some medieval vampire that had gotten himself killed six hundred years earlier. Returning home Dracula was quite cross with her.

"Vigeous led a crusade in the… err… fifteenth century?" Buffy tried to remember the history she hadn't thought about in nearly two hundred and forty years. "Uh, his army swept through Edessa and Harran. The night is typically treated like Yom Kippur for vamps—except no one participates and everyone parties instead." She suddenly noticed the room's large eyes. Buffy frowned, "What?—I can read a book."

Giles blinked and pulled the group back on topic. "I'd like us to be prepared. This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation."

Willow smiled. "Well, we'll help."

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "I'll whittle stakes."

"A-and I can research stuff." Willow nodded proudly.

"And while whittling, we can whistle a jaunty tune," Oz sarcastically added.

The plan Buffy had originally had in mind morphed and twisted into a long end game. She had an idea of how to use her mate when Giles proved himself useful and inspired the vampiress.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Library Room**

Knees straddled across Angelus' lap with her arms lazily draped over his shoulders and partially around his neck, Buffy kissed and nipped the skin of his neck.

"You think just because you kiss my neck, I'm just going to _agree_ to this nonsense?" Angelus chuckled, holding his hands on her hips.

Buffy drew back her head to look at him. "Actually," she ground her centre over his hardening cock, "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't agree _just_ yet." Buffy bit his bottom lip with a smiled then planted a kiss across his mouth.

"You're going to do a hell of a lot better than that to convince me to throw myself into the line of fire for you, a ghrá ( _my love_ )."

Buffy looked at him with big puppy eyes and pouted her lips adorably.

Scoffing, Angelus said, "Just because you're pouting doesn't mean that it'll get to me, because it won't."

Buffy frowned then gave him her best pouty look.

Angelus turned his dark eyes away from her and up to the ceiling. "It's not getting to me."

The tips of her fingertips slowly and ever-so gently touched the skin of Angelus' throat and continued to slid down this chest. The smile on Buffy's face widened, watching Angelus fall for her antics.

Unable to resist her girlish charms, Angelus muttered, "Fuck," under his breath. He turned his eyes back to her and asked, "What do I have to do?"

Excitedly, Buffy circled her arms around his neck. "The Scoobies are expecting something to happen this Saturday for Saint Vigeous."

Angelus pinched his brows together. "But nothing ever happens on Saint Vigeous."

"They want a battle." She began to toy with his dark hair and lovingly smiled at him. "Showing our new friends a 'good time' would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Of course," he tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and returned her smile. "You will remain in the facade of 'good guy', while the Slayer will turn her focus on me and begin to hunt _me_ down. What a great plan you've come up with, _dear_."

Glaring her eyes at him, Buffy frowned, "You judge my plan without hearing it in its entirety. That's just rude, _darling_."

Angelus smirked. "Fine, Buf, tell me your 'grand plan'."

"I _want_ them to know about you. And I _want_ them to know about me." Buffy said, watching her mate's frown deepen.

"That sounds counterproductive."

"But I won't be who they think I am."

"And that is…?" Angelus asked.

"A monster." Buffy replied. "I will remain one of the gang and gain their trust."

Angelus cocked a high brow. "How will you do that when you're evil, a ghrá ( _my love_ ). How will you convince them that you're all holier-than-thou?"

"I will have my soul—or something to that effect—I haven't sorted out all of the details just yet. But I'm going to get very close to this Slayer. She will trust me. Everyone she holds dear will trust me. And they will confide in me and I will snap their necks when they least expect it. This Slayer… she's got a lot of spirit." Buffy devilishly smiled. "And I will break it."

Angelus danced his eyes gaze over her beautiful face with admiration then revealed, "I do have a meeting with the Mayor scheduled for Saturday, but I can move it."

Buffy frowned, "The Mayor?"

"Yes," he took her hand and began to thoroughly kiss her fingers, "Apparently, we are being sought out by the good Mayor of Sunnydale. He has a proposition for us and I agreed to at least hear him out. I scheduled this meeting while you were out playing with your new friends. But if I must, I can reschedule, no big deal."

"Mmm," she hummed with a gleeful smile and hooked her arms around his neck, "thank you, my Angel."

Cupping her cheek tenderly, Angelus ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "Anything for you." He told her earnestly and guided her to lean downward and kiss him.

**Next Night**

**The Bronze**

Jerking electric guitars stood at the amplifier distorting the sound as the drums kicked in setting a South Asian inspired dramatic alternative rock sound.

" _I've seen them kneel_

_With baited breath for the ritual_

_I've watched this experience raise_

_Them to pseudo higher levels_

_I've watched them leave their families_

_In pursuit of your nirvana_

_I've seen them coming to line up from Switzerland and America_ "

"La vache… doit me… touche… de la… jeudi," Faith looked up from the open French textbook placed in front of her and raised her brows at Willow, hoping for her approval.

Willow raised a high brow, unsure how to tell her friend that she was totally wrong.

Faith frowned. "Was it wrong? Should I use the plural?"

"No," Willow began, "but you said, 'The cow should touch me from Thursday'."

With a shrug, Faith sipped her soda. "Maybe that's what I was feeling."

"And you said it wrong."

Faith laid her head down over her arm on the textbook in defeat when Buffy and Xander appeared from the dance floor to the table.

"Guys, we're all alone out there," Xander pointed to the dance floor with his thumb.

"We're studying," Willow said.

"C'mon," Buffy rolled her eyes, "one dance." She flirtatiously batted her long lashes in Faith's direction. "You've been studying for like… twelve minutes. Your brain needs a break."

Faith looked at Willow, wanting to do just about anything else other than study for French class.

Willow eyed the Slayer wearing her infamous resolve face.

Rolling her eyes, Faith whined, "My brain is fried, Red. A break won't kill us."

"Une danse est ce dont nous avons besoin ( _A dance is what we need_ )," Buffy said in perfect French.

The group's eyes turned to the blonde.

With a shrug, Buffy said, "What? I know French. C'mon!" She grabbed Faith and Willow's hands, pulling them from their stools. "We can dance and study over there!"

"I'm followin' B on this one," Faith looked at Buffy with a smirk.

Pulling the friends onto the dance floor, Buffy and Faith dance around each other, holding their arms up over their heads as Xander dances wildly and Willow awkwardly sways. They smile widely, enjoying themselves.

" _How long will this take, baba?_

_How long have we been sleeping?_

_Do you see me hanging on to every word you say?_

_How soon will I be holy?_

_How much will this cost, guru?_

_How much longer 'til you completely absolve me?"_

The dark blue and white lights casted over the group of friends on dancers on the floor.

Standing beyond the tables near the base of the stairs, Angelus watched the friends on the dance floor.

His eyes were on Buffy, staring at her intently as she moved her hips to the hypnotic rhythm of the music. She held her hands up over her head and swayed her body when Faith stepped into Angelus' view.

He knew immediately this was the Vampire Slayer, matching Buffy's description perfectly.

Faith moved around his mate, her eyes lowered to Buffy's backside until she stepped around to face the blonde. They danced together to the sensual song,

Angelus smirked, able to smell the Slayer's tangy scent of arousal from where he stood.

He began to move around the room, changing his angles of the two women dancing when he stepped beside an attractive young college student sitting at the table with two of her friends.

"I saw you from across the bar and I just had to come over and hear your voice." Angelus said to the woman, shocked that a man so handsome was talking to her. Angelus' smirk oozes charm.

On the dance floor, Faith lifted her gaze to see that young woman from the table walk hand in hand with a man that looked evil.

Immediately, Faith tapped Buffy's arm and pointed to Angelus walking out with the girl.

Faith didn't see the smirk tug at Buffy's lips as she recognised her mate's back walking out.

The Slayer jumped into action and ran with Willow, Xander, and Buffy following them through the crowd to the backdoor that led straight into the alleyway.

**Alleyway**

The back door flew open, Faith and the others ran out just in time to see the man lift his head from the woman's neck. He let the woman's dead body fall to the pavement. He stepped under the dim streetlight wearing his vampiric features.

"You're not as good as they say," Angelus smirked, transforming back into his human disguise. His dark eyes over Faith, unimpressed.

Faith gripped the stake in her hand. "You don't know what I'm capable of." She sneered. "Who are you?"

Stuffing his hands into his long black coat pockets, Angelus replied, "The one that will kill you this Saturday." He chuckled and began to walk away when Angelus' gaze landed on his mate. With a widening smirk, he said with groveling slutyrness in his voice, "Why, Miss Summers, you're beautiful."

Faith whirled around to see Buffy's face.

The blonde pursed her lips and glared at Angelus. "Angel."

"Until we meet again, lover." He turned his back and disappeared into the cloak of darkness, leaving Buffy behind with faces filled with anger, confusion, and hurt with deceit.

Buffy swallowed and looked at her new friends. "We need to talk to Giles. _Immediately_." She began to head into the direction of the high school when Faith caught up with her and blocked her from her path.

"What? You're gonna explain just what the fuck happened back there?"

"I will do it when we talk to Giles," Buffy replied and tried to keep walking when Faith stepped in her way again. "Faith!"

Scowling with anger, Faith glared at the vampiress. "You know that guy? What is this Buffy? Who is he?"

" _He_ is going to make our lives a living hell." Buffy said with serious urgency in her voice. "We have to talk to Giles, _now_."

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

"Angel is his name?" Giles asked with a deepening frown, recognising the name for a vampire he's read about somewhere before.

"Yeah, that's what _Buffy_ called him." Faith shot her glaring dark eyes at the blonde standing off to the side in the background.

Giles looked over to Buffy. "You know him?"

Faith stood straight and confronted the blonde with her powerful presence.

Buffy twisted the Claddagh ring wrapped around her right hand ring-finger. "I do," she replied. "But history knows him as Angelus, the Scourge of Europe."

Giles stared at the undercover vampiress with large eyes. He suddenly disappeared into his office and quickly returned with a thick old leather bound _Watcher's Diary_ book with a date engraved on it: _1753-1850: Volume I._

He opened it skimming the pages and nodded finding what he had been searching for. "It says here; Angelus, the One with the Angelic Face, was sired by Darla, daughter to the Order of Aurelius led by the Master." Giles lifted his green eyes from the pages to Buffy then continued reading, "Angelus earned his notoriety for being _one_ of the most sadistic and brutal vampires in history. He was turned in seventeen fifty-three which would make him..." he quickly did the math in his head.

"Two hundred and... forty-six," Willow answered, quickly doing the calculation in her head.

Xander frowned. "Aren't all vampires sadistic and brutal? Isn't that their entire shtick?"

"He's worse," Buffy interjected, gaining the room's interested attention. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop. Not until everything in his path is dead or burning."

"He's thorough and goal-oriented," Oz said with a frown.

Buffy frowned. "This isn't a joke. Angel killed the Master."

Giles removed his glasses in horrified shock. "Good Heavens." He felt the weight of the malicious vampire.

"You know him." Faith said. "He said your name. How do you know him?" She interrogated.

"Giles, you said 'one of the worst'," Willow began, "who else would be considered worse?"

Giles frowned and searched the pages when Buffy suddenly replied, "Me."

The room fell into a shock wave of surprise. They stared at Buffy with unblinking eyes. Faith couldn't believe her ears, she was in fact, certain she had heard Buffy wrong.

"You?" Giles pinched his brows together with confusion.

Buffy nodded. "If you turn a few pages, you'll see my name."

Giles did as told and turned a few pages with a frown unable to find 'Buffy' in the Watcher's handwriting.

"You won't find 'Buffy' but you will find 'Elizabeth'."

Almost dropping the book, Giles' head shot straight up. His face was wide with shock. "Elizabeth?—Y-you?"

Buffy nodded.

"You're _her_. You're Lady Elizabeth." Giles stared at Buffy in total disbelief. He's read many books on the notoriously violent vampire during his days training at the Watcher's Council. She was a prominent figure the Watcher studied. There was always an underlying fear for every Watcher assigned to a newly chosen Slayer called that the infamous Slayer of Slayers would appear and kill them both.

It was a strange dream for all of the Watcher's back at the Council to come face to face with the legendary vampiress.

"Whoa, whoa," Faith stepped in between the pair frustrated by her own confusion and being left out of the conversation. "What the hell is goin' on? Who the fuck's Lady Elizabeth?"

"I am," Buffy answered.

Giles closed the book. "You're Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )?"

Buffy shrugged awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" Faith asked a bit nervous for the answer, still confused as hell to the information being tossed around.

"It's Latin for 'the Beautiful Demon'," Giles answered.

Faith glared at Buffy, angered by her deceitfulness. "How do you know Angelus? What?—Are you guys paling around like best buds killin' people?"

"Our relationship is a bit deeper than that," Buffy sighed heavily. "He's my mate."

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles removed his glasses again. He rubbed a hand over his face.

Faith eyed her Watcher, suddenly nervous. She looked back at Buffy and asked, "What's a mate?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Buffy began to explain, "It's like a… supernatural marriage. It's a Claim that can never be broken. There aren't any divorces. Once you have a mate, they're your mate for the rest of forever—Or until one of you dies."

"Eternal love?" Oz frowned, "Doesn't exactly scream evil."

"Are you asking if vampires can love?" Buffy looked at Oz. "Oh yea, we can love quite well. If not wisely."

Willow eyed the blonde curiously. "You and Angelus talked as if you hadn't seen each other in a long time."

"We haven't. Not for at least a century." Buffy lied.

"Why?"

Buffy pursed her lips in thought and said, "Well, it's hard to be evil and together when your human soul is shoved back into your body."

Giles frowned. "You have your soul?"

Buffy nodded.

"What does that mean?" Faith looked between the vampiress and Watcher.

"It means that I killed somebody I shouldn't have." Buffy twisted the Claddagh ring around her finger. "I've done a lot of unconscionable things and Sorina Albescu of the Clan Kalderash in Romania was the worst. She was a favorite amongst her people which excited me." Lying was almost comically too easy. "First I made her insane. Killed everyone she loved. I did every possible mental torture that I could think of. I wanted her to beg for death and she did." The room fell into a thick uncomfortable silence. "Her people sought out revenge for what I've done so they restored my human soul."

Willow frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"Because when you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone. No conscience, no remorse, the fear of God's wraths is... gone. It's an easy way to live." She frowned, looking guilted as she eyed her twisting hands. "You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done and to feel guilt for evils my soul had nothing to do with. I haven't fed on a human being since that day."

Giles ran a hand through his short hair, trying desperately to process everything.

Buffy turned her gaze to Giles and Faith when she said, "If Angelus is in town, it's not going to be good. He loves the 'unpredictable' and he has a flare for the dramatics."

As soon as the words left Buffy's mouth the school fluorescent ceiling lights went out.

"You weren't kidding," Cordelia muttered.

"He's here," Buffy said.

Faith went to the library doors and poked her head out, "Oh shit." She turned back to the group. "It's fuckin' parent teacher night."

Buffy frowned. "Why wait until Saturday when there's an 'all you can eat' buffet here? We gotta stop him."

Giles nodded, "Buffy's right. Faith, Buffy, Xander go out there and search for Angelus. Willow, Oz and Cordelia, take the parents and teachers and lock them in classrooms. Keep everyone out of the halls as much as possible."

The Scooby Gang agreed on the plan and split up in their respective directions.

* * *

Power walking down the hallway, Faith whirled around to stand in front of Buffy. "Go with Xander to find your lover-boy." Her expression softened, "I just need a minute to process all this and I can't do that with you around, okay?"

Buffy nodded with understanding.

"C'mon, Xand," Buffy pulled by the front of his shirt to follow her in the opposite direction.

Faith stood back and watched the pair continue down the hallway. The information that had just been thrown into her face was overwhelming. Faith pushed her dark hair from her face unsure how she felt about the fact Buffy is a vampire and wickedly evil vampire at that.

 _Concentrate, Faith_. _Hold it together._ Faith told herself, regaining her focus to find Angelus and send him back to Hell.

**Lounge Area**

Crashing through the window, a group of vampire lackey's storm into the high school and grab some of the parents in a sudden panic. The vampires bite their necks until they die.

The parents and teachers scurried out of the lounge and sprinted down the halls where Willow, Oz, and Cordelia jumped into action to shove a group of them into random classrooms.

Angelus was the last to enter the dark high school.

His designer black dress shoes crunched the shattered glass beneath his feet. He adjusted the cuff of his white dress button-down shirt then the lapels of his black slim fit suit jacket.

Angelus smirked hearing the echoes of screams from the hallway. "Find me the Slayer. Bring her here."

* * *

Hidden in the darkness, Buffy and Xander watched as Angelus moved around those parents and teachers that had been captured by the invading vampires.

Buffy flicked her eyes to the other side of the hallway and noticed Faith, also hanging in the shadows.

Without saying anything, Buffy gave the Slayer a small nod, when Xander hung over Buffy's shoulder, much to her annoyance.

"Hey, so you know this Angelus guy, so, um… you got a plan?"

Buffy paused for a moment and looked at Xander, "Go back to the library." She quietly ordered then stepped into Angelus' crew's view. Faith still waited in the wings to jump out and fight.

Noticing his lackey's sudden distracted look on his demonic face, Angelus slowly turned to find his mate in her guise of a 'soul-having-vampire' holding a shaggy haired teenager he vaguely recognised from _the Bronze_.

A gleaming grin widened across his face. "Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ), is that you?"

"Hello, lover," Buffy replied with a snide smile.

"Milady," Angelus dramatically bowed. "How long has it been?"

Buffy shrugged. "A century or two but who's counting?" Sarcasm was thick in her voice as she flirtatiously tilted her head to the side.

Rolling his eyes over her petite but powerful frame, Angelus smirked with appreciation of her beauty. Just the sight of her was enough to make cold blood boil with desire.

"Are you well?" He asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes with a huff. "Enough with pleasantries, _Angelus_. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, baby," he licked his lips and devilishly smiled. "I felt the need to celebrate Saint Vigeous but then I ran into you and I just couldn't resist." He stepped closer and touched her cheek. "What'd you think, Buf, do we have a shot at a second chance?"

Buffy returned his sinister smile. "Not a chance in hell, honey."

"That's too bad, since we are bound together for the rest of..." he grinned, "forever."

Suddenly, Buffy jabbed her fist out straight into Angelus' nose.

Angelus staggered backwards and frowned at his mate. He charged at her with flying fists, landing straight into her body.

Buffy kicked him in the face. He blocked her next swing and punched her across the cheek and bruised a fist into her stomach. He then grabbed her by the back of her head and arm, throwing her around, but Buffy's footing didn't slip. She easily regained her footing and kicked him again in the face.

Angelus arched backwards then snapped forward. She kneed him in the chin and delivered a series of machine gun punches into his torso and stomach. Buffy grabs his arm and diverts him into the wall, forcing his head to crash through the plaster.

He regains himself and straightens back up. Angelus whirled around only to have Buffy's heeled boot slam into his chest.

His back hits the wall and he begins to laugh hysterically. "She still got it!" Angelus hoots and halloards with demonic excitement.

Buffy kicked Angelus into the stomach and grabbed the stake hidden in her back pocket.

She hesitates.

Grinning at her wildly, he says, "You can't do it. You can't kill me."

Faith appeared behind Buffy's shoulder. Angelus quickly darted his eyes around the room and every one of his vampire lackey's were gone. Faith must have dusted them while he and Buffy were fighting.

Standing up straight, panting unneeded breaths from the fight, Angelus dusted off his black suit jacket then shoved Buffy back into Faith, forcing them to topple backwards onto the ground.

Angelus fleeded the high school.

Buffy landed on top of Faith. They look at one another, their faces close as they slowly untangle themselves.

Getting up to her feet, Buffy adjusted her black top and held out her hand for Faith to take.

"That won't be the last of Angel," Buffy stated as she helped the Slayer to her feet.

"It better not be. I wanna kick his ass." Faith stared out of the broken window of the lounge where Angelus' had entered and escaped from.

Buffy's gaze lingered on the Vampire Slayer as another plan formulated in her devious mind.

**Outside: Sunnydale High School**

Heading back to _the Bronze_ after tying a few loose ends with Faith and her friends, Buffy called it a night wanting to get a bite to eat before sunrise in a few hours.

Going to the nightclub was the easiest place for a quick meal.

As she walked into the night, a hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her behind a large tree just out front of the high school.

Looking up at her captor, Buffy softly smiled but the smile quickly faded realising there was a scratch of blood just above his brow. "Sorry," she said.

"I understand. I mean, I will hold this over your head for eternity."

Raising her brows as a smile formed across her face. "Oh really?"

"You violently _abused_ me. As a scheme, nonetheless. It's very hurtful." He teased.

Buffy playfully pouted her lips. "How can I make it up to you?"

Angelus' smile widened. "You'll find a way, I'm sure."

She cupped his cheek lowering him down to meet her lips.

**Later**

**City Hall: Mayor Wilkins' Office**

The vampire mate's walked into the Mayor's office with a confidence force.

Mayor Richard Wilkins III looked up from his plate of meat and potato dinner to see Angelus and Buffy standing at the front of his desk wearing looks of impatience.

"Oh," Wilkins grinned wearing a napkin tucked into his shirt. He set the fork down beside the plate and stood up to greet his guests and gestured for them to sit.

Buffy and Angelus sat down in the chair and watched the Mayor with mild disgust as he continued to eat his dinner.

"Well," Wilkins wiped the napkin over his mouth as he chewed, "this is exciting, isn't it?" He chuckled. "You're her? The famous ' _Elizabeth_ '."

Angelus scowled, "That's _Lady_ Elizabeth to you."

"Pardon me," The Mayor apologetically bowed his head. " _Lady_ Elizabeth." His blue eyes rolled over her for a moment then looked at Angelus. "She's pretty, Angelus. A little skinny."

Buffy already grew tired and mildly bored of this seemingly eccentric backwards Mayor. "Let's skip right to the part where you tell us what you want." Buffy said sharply, growing increasingly impatient.

The Mayor laughed. "I've heard about your fiery impatience and gosh darn it, you didn't disappoint!" He slapped his knee. "' _The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow_ '," he quoted a passage, "' _The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction_.' That's kinda sweet, isn't it? Different races coming together."

"You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?" Buffy frowned. "I've known you for five minutes and I already can't stand you."

The Mayor chuckled. "That's one spunky girl you have there, Angelus."

"What can I say? I like 'em feisty," Angelus smirked.

"Well, it seems that you are wasting our time," Buffy began to stand from the chair. Angelus followed suit, ready to walk out of the meeting with her. "And you have nothing to share with us but bad jokes."

Wilkins frowned and stood at the vampires headed for the door. He pulled the napkin from his shirt and met the mates as they neared the office door.

"The Slayer," he began when Buffy whirled around to face him, forcing the Mayor to take a step back surprised by her quickness. "I heard that you're having trouble with her. Hey, I'm sure you gave it your level best! I just don't understand why you're going after her alone when you can have help."

Buffy raised her brows high up her forehead. "And where did you hear that?"

"I'm the Mayor," he gestured to himself. "I've got an ear to the ground around this place. Let me convince you," he held out his arm for them to come back into the office and sit down with them.

Buffy narrowed her eyes over him for a moment and folded her arms across her chest, "Okay. Fine. _Convince_ me."

Wilkins chuckled and looked at Angelus, "I see who wears the pants in this relationship."

Angelus glared at the Mayor but did not respond.

Clearing his throat, Wilkins looked at the vampire mates and pitched himself to them. "I've made certain deals to get where I am today. You see, that's what separates me from other politicians… I keep my campaign promises. I'm what you might call 'impervious'. Can't be killed, or harmed, in any way. And with your help, when I reach my Ascension, I— _we_ will be unstoppable." He looked down to the petite blonde and raised his brows. "What do you say?"

"I say…" she pretended to think about it for a moment, "... I'm bored."

She began to turn back away from the Mayor to leave when Wilkins launched out a hand, wrapping it around Buffy's elbow.

In a flash, Buffy whirled back around and grabbed the evil Mayor by his throat and pinned him up against the wall. Angelus stood in the background and shook his head at the Mayor's deeply unintelligent move.

"Touch me again and I will pull out your ribcage and wear it as a hat."

In defense, Wilkins held up his hands in surrender.

She removed her hand and took a step back from the Mayor as he landed onto the floor with shaky knees. Hunched over, Wilkins laughed and looked up at Buffy. "Looks like somebody has been eating her spinach."

"You say you're immortal?" Buffy asked.

The Mayor nodded with a cocky smile.

"Good. Because if you cross me again or go anywhere near _my_ Slayer, I will cut you open, take out all of your insides and then _shove them back in_. And I will continue to do this over and over for the rest of forever." She glared, pursing her lips together in irritated hatred for the Mayor. "This meeting is over. Stay out of my way. And if you are within _twenty feet_ of my Slayer, then, Mayor Wilkins, I will show you what evil _really is_."

Turning on her heel, Buffy stormed out of the office.

Gloating with amusement, Angelus smirked at the Mayor as he followed Buffy out of the office with hands in his black leather jacket pockets.

**Hallway**

Standing outside the office in the hallway, Angelus took Buffy's hand at her side and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He frowned seeing the thoughtful look set on her beautiful face. He grew curious as he watched the wheels in her mind tick.

"What's on your mind?"

Buffy frowned. "He's going to go after Faith, regardless of my threats."

"And what will you do about it?"

Turning to face him, Buffy pinched her brows together thoughtfully. "I don't know yet. I think I may have been too hasty. The good Mayor could be of use."

"As a distraction?"

"Precisely," Buffy bit her bottom lip and moved past Angelus heading back into the office.

* * *

Wilkins looked up, surprised to see the vampiress standing at the door.

"Fine," Buffy said. "Go after the Slayer and her Scoobies. Do your Ascension thing. But the kill is mine."

The Mayor fervently nodded, "Abso—"

Buffy did not hear the rest of what the Mayor had to say as she disappeared out the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Smiling with glee of how the meeting turned out, Wilkins sat down in his chair and thought about Buffy and her agreement. He began to chuckle, "Well, that went well."


	16. Chapter 16

**Weeks Later: Sunset**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Master Bedroom**

Slowly waking from a deep slumber, Buffy rolled onto her back and stretched her arms over her arms over her head. She sharply inhaled a deep unneeded breath, feeling her stiff muscles awaken.

She turned her chin and looked to her left to find Angelus not in bed beside her.

Frowning, Buffy sat up in the bed, pushing back her long blonde hair from her face. Removing the covers, Buffy slid out of the bed.

Uncaring about her nudity, she moved around the grand bedroom to find her thin silk kimono robe hanging on a small hook.

Opening the door of the bedroom, Buffy moved past the vampires guarding the dark halls. She paid them no mind as she walked down the long hallway with the tussling in the self-made wind.

She descended down the long staircase and rounded the corner, entering another dark hallway which led to a set of stairs.

Buffy arrived at a large wooden door guarded by two vampires.

One of the guards bowed his head and opened the cellar door for the mistress of the mansion.

**Wine Cellar**

Opening the large wooden door of the cold, musky, and damp wine cellar, Angelus sat in a Victorian Era red velvet chair in the centre of the room with his back facing the main doorway.

He wore a pair of trousers and a white sleeveless shirt. His leg was crossed over his knee with his fingertips touching together, creating a steeple.

Standing behind Angelus, Buffy partially over the chair, she slid her hands flat from his shoulders to his wrists. Her mouth was at his neck, tenderly kissing his skin.

She rested her chin over her shoulder and looked at him, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," he tilted his head back, resting the back of his head against her.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

Angelus lifted his chin and said, "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

Angelus quietly nodded his head. Touching her chin, Angelus guided her closer to brush his mouth over hers as a reassurance that he was fine.

She accepted his kiss and gently smiled.

"I was going to wake you in a little while. You had said that you had big plans for this evening."

"I do," Buffy took his hand and moved around the chair to slide across his lap. "You're in them. We've played this game long enough I think, I am beginning to get bored. So," she hooked her arms around his neck, " _I_ thought it would be a good idea to damn this charade. I can separate Faith from the pack and have her come here, she'd think you kidnapped me or something."

Angelus frowned, "She'd fall for that?"

"Believe it or not, our little firecracker of a Slayer has feelings for me," Buffy smirked. "She would never admit it, but she reeks of it." She straddled his lap and ground her centre over him. "It's quite sweet actually."

"And how can one _not_ fall for you?" He cupped her cheek.

Buffy tried to bashfully hide her smile. "Oh yes, I am a basket of sunshine and all things good."

Angelus chuckled and intertwined his fingers through hers. "Before we begin the night, why don't you go play, a grá ( _my love_ )."

Sliding off of his lap, Buffy faced the tall cold cinder block wall with iron hooks tightly nailed into the walls.

Walking over to the wall, Buffy eyed the array of assorted devices, many torture instruments dating back centuries.

"Marcus."

The door opened, revealing a large muscled vampire standing at the door with his head bowed at the vampiress.

"Can you please lower my pet?"

Silently nodding to the request, Marcus walked over to the wheel with an old chain. He began to crank the stiff chain lowering the thick iron cage with large spikes that penetrated into the victim's body.

Buffy smiled as the narrow cage lowered down from hanging high up the tall ceiling.

Holding out her hand, Marcus laid the iron ring of skeleton keys into her hand.

"Thank you, Marcus. That'll be all for now." She looked at the tall vampire with a polite smile then averted her attention back to her victim trapped in the medieval era iron cage of spike's

Unlocking the cage, Buffy lifted her green eyes to her victim and slowly opened the cage door. She watched at the spikes embedded into Buffy's victim's forehead, cheeks, under the collarbone, along each gap between the ribs, down the spine, thighs, calves, and shines, Buffy pushed back the blood and dirt matted blonde hair from Darla's face.

"Good morning," Buffy sweetly grinned at the vampire trapped in the cage. "Shall we play doctor?"

Buffy turned away walking over to the cart devices and pouted her lips, trying to decide which instrument she wanted to 'play with' first.

Finally choosing a device, Buffy faced Darla holding a rusty double sided prong with a leather strap.

She walked over to the tortured vampire and tightly strapped the piece of leather around her neck. "When was the last time this was used?" Buffy asked over her shoulder to Angelus.

Thinking for a moment, Angelus rubbed his chin and said, "Uh, not for a couple hundred years."

Buffy smiled as she adjusted the Heretics Fork around Darla's neck, forcing her chin upwards. The sharp prong just dug into the base of her throat and underneath the chin.

Buffy then walked over to the neatly coiled rope and tied Darla's wrists together. She threw the rope up to hang over a wooden beam. Using a bit of her supernatural power, Buffy pulled the rope, forcing Darla to rise in the air until only the tips of her dirty toes touched the concrete.

Darla winched, exhausted from the years long torture. She regretted every single day that she followed the Master to Sunnydale.

"There's no sleeping. You'll take the fun out it." Buffy gently pushed the hanging vampiress and smirked as Darla yelped, trying desperately not to stab herself. Her eyes were wide away, the sharp ends of the prongs kept her awake.

She pushed Darla's again and laughed as Darla's reddened eyes began to tear up from the agony.

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Walking into the library at her normal time at dusk, just before Faith went out on her nightly patrols, Buffy arrived.

She glided her hand over the counter top, tilting her head to the side, seemingly lost in her own mind.

Lifting her head, Buffy noticed that the gang sat silently at the research table with detached looks etched in their features. Buffy frowned and watched Giles step out from the office dangling his glasses from his hand.

Buffy frowned. "What's going on?" She asked curiously. "Who died?" Buffy asked as she watched closer to the table to find a human heart sitting on a piece of cloth at the centre of the table. "Who dropped this off?"

"Your boyfriend is leaving us gag gifts." Faith scoffed and jerked the chair back standing with frustration.

Deepening her frown, Buffy pursed her lips, "He's sending a message." She looked at the Slayer. "Hey," Buffy walked over to Faith, "this is about me. It's nothing to do with you— _any_ of you. I should've been honest from the beginning and I'm sorry about that, but we have something bigger beginning to rumble."

Giles slid his glasses back on. "What is it?"

"It seems we've got a new player. The Mayor," Buffy revealed.

Giles frowned with a bit of confusion. "Mayor Richard Wilkins?"

"That's the one. It seems that he's even more shady than your average politician. I don't know _exactly_ what he's up to but my sources are telling me it's big—like armageddon big." Buffy looked at Faith, "We should patrol tonight." Buffy began to turn away towards the door when Faith asked.

"What about your boyfriend? What are you gonna do about him if we see him?" Faith asked.

Buffy paused and looked over her shoulder at the Vampire Slayer and replied, "I'll give him a kiss." She continued to walk out.

Faith stuffed a stake into her back pocket and followed the vampire out.

**Restfield Cemetery**

"Did your boy always leave gag gifts for the ones he loves?" Faith asked as she and Buffy walked through the quiet cemetery in the dark night.

Buffy smirked. "Angel was never the sentimental type."

"How'd you two meet anyway?"

"We met in France. There was a riot at an armoury and we ran into each other—well, actually _I_ ran into him."

"For as 'evil' as you say you were, I find it hard to believe that you fell in love just like that. Don't you need a soul to love?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortable talking about such an intimate subject, further eluding her soul-having-existence. "Faith, I don't really want to talk about Angel."

"Oh, why not?" Angelus stepped out from behind a mausoleum with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his long black coat. "You used to love talking about us, lover."

Five of Angelus' vampire men charged the Slayer and vampiress as Angelus stood and watched with amusement.

Buffy snap kicked a vampire to the ground. Faith backhanded punched another, and the vampire's head snapped hard to the side.

Buffy grabbed another vampire, charging at her and shoved him headfirst into the side of the stone moesolum.

Faith sidestepped her attacker, grabbed him by the arm and swung him around until letting go, throwing him over a gravestone. Meanwhile, Buffy ducked under a vampire's swinging arm and roundhouse kicked the vampire at the back of his knee, forcing him to collapse to the ground. She took out a stake from the side pocket of her long leather jacket and impaled it into the vampire's heart.

Another vampire jumped out of the darkness, tackling Buffy to the ground. She rolled on top of him and socked the vampire straight into the nose.

Faith threw her vampire off and did a full spinning hook kick to its head. Another vampire attacked the Slayer from the side and tried to surprise her from jumping above. Faith caught the vampire and threw it against the wall.

The vampire fighting Buffy jabbed her into the face with an elbow. Buffy grew angry and began to fight harder. She kicked him soundly into the stomach and blocked his counter attack. Buffy roundhouse kicked the vampire and jabbed the stake into its chest.

She whirled around to see more of Angelus' vampire flunkies charging them from the darkness, surrounding herself and Faith.

Sneakily, Buffy's eyes found Angelus', who still stood in the darkness watching the fight with a tugging smirk across his face. He surely did love watching his mate fight. She had always been a very talented and proficient fighter. Her combat style was polished and crisp. She tended towards a more improvisational style. She fought with her emotions and easily adapted to whatever the conditions were. But she was very graceful, like a prima ballerina. His Buffy was a brilliant fighter.

Beginning to get overrun by Angelus' vampires, Buffy and Faith were relentlessly jumped by the vampires, trying to slow them down.

Struggling to keep up with fighting them one after another, one of the vampire's grabbed Buffy by her arm and twisted it around her back and shoved hard against the side of the mausoleum, seemingly knocking her out.

" _Buffy_!" Faith shouted, struggling with her attacker. "You son of a bitch!" She glared at Angelus, who was now walking towards them.

"I came here for a reason." Angelus punched Faith hard into her temple and watched her fall to her knees, losing consciousness.

Faith's distorted vision likely deceived her as she watched a blurry vision of Buffy standing up from the grass, not at all hurt from the attack. She wiped her dark trousers from the grass.

The last image Faith saw as she slowly blackened out was Buffy standing over her wearing a sinister half smile.

**1 Hour Later**

Faith slowly awoke still in the grass at the cemetery. Her dark eyes fluttered open and her head pounded at all sides, squeezing her brain.

Becoming more aware, Faith sat up in the grass and realised that there wasn't anyone left here at the cemetery. Angelus and his lackey's were gone and even worse, so was Buffy.

Faith was alone.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Faith looked around. She had no idea where Angelus would've taken Buffy, she had to find her, who knew what Angelus would do to her.

* * *

Walking through the dark cemetery, Faith was still gaining her footing when a sound of rustling footsteps was heard.

Moving quickly, Faith hid behind a bush to see a group of the vampires she and Buffy had been struggling to fight against walk out of a door and into the cemetery.

Pinching her brows together, Faith decided when it was clear, she was going to find out where that door led too.

Looking both ways, Faith quickly stepped out from her hiding place and walked towards the door and snuck inside.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Main Area**

Standing with her back against the wall, Faith had a moment of realization that this was a terrible idea.

She didn't have any weapons, her head was pounding her head. This was _definitely_ a bad idea, but Faith needed to rescue Buffy.

Taking a deep breath, Faith pushed herself from the wall and snuck around what she found was a massive mansion.

This looked like a place Angelus would be setting up camp. It was spacious, gaudy, and impressive.

Nearing what she thought was the main living area, Faith poked her head around the corner to see Angelus crouched in front of Buffy, standing against the wall, slowly coming to from her unconscious state. He fixed the chains behind her back and stood tall, towering over her.

"Morning sleepyhead. You know what I just can't believe? All of our time together and we never tried chains." Angelus smirked and gently pushed a piece of hair that went over her forehead away.

"'Cause neither one of us would be dominated." Buffy glared at him.

Angelus smirked. "Well, can't dwell on the past, especially with the future we have ahead." He pushed a strand of Buffy's hair from her forehead.

"Sir," one of the vampire flunkies appeared at the back end of the mansion. "We've got trouble."

Angelus rolled his eyes with annoyance, "What is it now?" He scowled at the vampire.

"We'll show you," the vampire vaguely replied.

Rolling his eyes, Angelus looked back at his mate and touched her chin with his index and thumb. He violently placed a hard smooch on her mouth before ripping away to find out what was happening.

Buffy sneered and tried to break out the chains when Faith revealed herself from hiding around the corner.

"Faith?" Buffy looked at the Slayer with surprise.

"Bondage looks good on you, B. The outfit's all wrong, but, hey…" She tried to lighten the mood as she walked over to Buffy, trying to appear cool and collected, though internally, she was terrified.

"No," Buffy looked frightened for the Vampire Slayer. "Faith, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm gonna get you outta this," she began to fiddle with the chains. Her supernatural strength seemed slow to recover after having the living daylights knocked out of her only a short while before. "Dammit, B." Faith cursed at the chains then asked, "Is there a key?"

Buffy nodded to the right. "Over there."

Faith followed Buffy's eyes to the coffee table.

"It's an iron skeleton key," Buffy explained as Faith ran over to the coffee table, in a hurry to find the key before Angelus' return.

Faith frowned finding a tray with an array of torture instruments. It was then Faith noticed something very odd, on the coffee table, beside the tray was a thick fashion magazine. She tilted her head curiously.

" _Faith_!"

The sound of her name tore Faith from her curiosity and ran back to Buffy with the key.

"You gotta hurry," Buffy said as Faith struggled to use the old key. "Angel will be back any second."

"Give me a sec." Faith grew annoyed at the antique key.

Buffy turned her gaze to the dark haired Vampire Slayer and asked, "Why would you come for me?"

Faith paused and stood straight to reply to the blonde vampire, "Because…" A soft smile began to tug on Buffy's face when Faith frowned. "Nah, B, don't get it twisted. Don't start thinkin' that we're friends or somethin'."

"No, of course not," she said playfully. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The two women shared a smile when Faith suddenly remembered that she needed to free Buffy before her boyfriend from Hell returned.

Buffy's smile slowly dissipated when Angelus appeared at the back of the room. His hands were in his pockets, eying his mate with amusement on his face.

Without shuffling his feet, Angelus carefully moved across the stone floor to sneak up on the Slayer.

"Faith, listen to me, you have to go. I'll get out of this."

Faith stood up straight and frowned at the Slayer in confusion. "B, what the fuck are you talkin' about? I'm not leavin' you here to be tortured by that psychopath."

"You have to. Angel's a killer. I can't die but you can. When he's done with me, he'll come after you and you need to be prepared."

"She's right," Angelus said, revealing himself standing behind Faith.

Faith immediately roundhouse punches Angelus across the head. Angelus recovered quickly and used his dominant strength to overpower the weakened Slayer.

Angelus kicked her into the side and watched as she staggered back, slamming against the stone wall. He followed his attack with another hard punch.

Faith kicked the master vampire away and tried for another attack to gain some sort of ground in this fight.

Angelus caught Faith by her neck and slammed her against the wall. "You think I wouldn't notice?" Angelus glared at the Slayer, morphing to his demonic features. "You reek of it." He backhanded her across the face. "She's _mine_ , Slayer."

Faith kneed the vampire into his stomach, breaking his tight choking grip. "What's in it for you? You want a souled vampire? Kinda cramps your psycho killin' style, doesn't it?"

They exchange a few more hard blows.

Shoving her violently away. Faith's back hit against the wall, knocking the air from her lungs.

Choking for breath, Faith watched Angelus approach Buffy.

He tenderly stroked her face and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "She'll always be _mine_." Angelus softly smiled at his mate. He suddenly dropped his hand to the side and turned to face Faith.

In a flash, Angelus pinned Faith to the wall and knocked the back of her head against the wall, knocking her out cold once again.

**Later**

With a sense of déjà vu, Faith woke up from her unconscious state. She wondered if there was going to be some sort of lasting damage for being knocked out two times in a row.

Her headache felt worse. Her vision was hazy as it slowly cleared.

She pulled her wrists, realising quickly that she was now chained to the wall.

"B?"

In a panic, Faith worridily looked around for Buffy. Hoping to the Powers That Be that Angelus wasn't torturing her.

Buffy wasn't anywhere in sight.

Faith could feel her heart beating faster and her anger crept up her body as she thought of the nasty and terrible things Angelus was probably doing.

"For a long time, I thought I was cursed." Faith whipped her head to the left to see Buffy stepping out from the shadows. Her fingertips pressed together creating a steeple. Faith stared at the vampiress with confusion. "I thought somehow, I did something so sinful that God would give me a face that would do nothing but draw attention."

Faith immediately knew there was something very wrong with the vampiress.

"I come from a time where you put a lot of stock in the word of God. You did everything you possibly could in _this_ life in order to be welcomed into Heaven." Buffy looked down at her hands with a smile. "It's funny now. Why should I care about of what _God_ says or thinks? Mind you, this is the same God that damned us all before we even had a chance. This is the same God that's created Hellmouths, demons, Slayers... children's cancer... Is He really that much better than any demon?" She thoughtfully asked.

Faith wearily watched as Buffy's mind seemed to drift.

Shaking herself back to the start, Buffy looked at Faith and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I say I was cursed because what sort of sick sociopath would give a woman of God—a Puritan a face that would only draw so much attention from men?" Inhaling a needless breath, Buffy shrugged. "I know what you're thinking; 'It's been three hundred years, B. Get over it already'." Buffy's smile widened. "You're right. Why spend my days asking such stupid questions? I shouldn't choose to pout or whine or feel the burden of something I had no control over. This face," she pointed to her face, "made me rich and famous. With this face, I could have anything. Anyone." The master vampire took another step closer to the Slayer and seductively looked at her under long lashes. "Even you Faith. I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could _squeeze_ you," Faith closed her eyes, trying to fight her own desires for the blonde, "until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

"Why are you saying this?" Faith opened her eyes and stared at the blonde confused and hurt as she teased her. "What's wrong with you, B?" It was right then Faith realised, "You never had your soul, did you?" A slow devilish smile crossed Buffy's face. "You played me?" Faith felt hurt then covered her pain with an angered expression. "You played me!"

Angelus stood behind Buffy and kissed the scarred bite mark on her neck.

"You pretended to have a soul?—To what?—Get me outta the way? To let the Mayor—Your new boss do whatever the fuck he's gonna do?"

Buffy frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "No, not at all. In fact, I don't care about any of that. It's always been about you." She intimately pushed a piece of Faith's dark hair off of her face. "You're a toy, Faith. A little toy I like to play with."

Disgusted with the vampire, Faith picked her foot into Buffy's stomach, forcing her to stagger away. "You had to chain me up to beat me? There's a word for people like you, B. _Loser_."

Buffy smirked, unbothered by Faith's kick or her flimsy comments that were supposed to somehow piss her off.

Instead, Buffy took the skeleton key that _actually_ worked for the locks from Angelus uncuffed the Slayer from her restraints.

"C'mon, _F_ ," Buffy mocked the Slayer, "give us a kiss."

Charging the vampiress, fuelled by rage, Faith tackled Buffy to the ground.

They punched each other hard.

Faith spun Buffy to gain leverage but Buffy was at full strength. She easily caught herself and spun into a full spinning jump kick, hitting Faith's head.

Faith fell to the ground to see Buffy slowly approach her with raining confidence. Using her wits, Faith swept her leg taking Buffy out by her legs.

The Slayer mounted the vampire and punched her hard. Buffy maneuvers them, so she is on top. She slammed down double fists when Faith caught her fists, ripped them apart and shoved the vampire off her.

Buffy flew into the air, crashing her back against the wall with a thud.

Landing on her feet, she saw that Faith was headed for the torture instruments on the table.

Both lunging for a knife, the Slayer and vampire twisted around each other and held the scalpels to each other's throats in a sudden standoff.

"What are you going to do, Faithy, kill me?" Buffy asked. "You're not ready for that—yet." Buffy forcefully grabbed Faith by her face and smashed her mouth against the Slayer's in a violent kiss then shoved the brunette away towards the atrium.

Faith tumbled backwards and quickly got up to her feet and ran away.

Angelus held out his hand for Buffy to take to help her up.

Buffy accepted his assistance and got back to her feet.

"You okay?" Angelus asked.

A slow haunting smile crossed Buffy's mouth as she turned away to face Angelus. "Never better." She tenderly cupped his cheek and accepted his embrace when his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Bursting through the double doors, Faith walked into the library with a slight limp from the fight. Everyone jumped to their feet with worried concern.

"Whoa, Faith, what happened?" Xander stood from the chair and approached the Slayer to help her towards the table where the rest of the gang sat.

Oz stood from his chair and slid it closer for Faith to sit down.

Giles walked down the steps from the book step and frowned at his Slayer. "Faith, what's happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he approached her and looked over his shoulder at Willow. "Get the first aid kit in my office."

Willow nodded and ran into the office for the kit.

"Where's Buffy?"

Faith scoffed and touched the tender gash across her forehead with a wince. "B's been playin' us."

"What does that mean?" Cordelia asked with concern for her own safety.

"It means Buffy isn't as souled as she _pretended_ to be. She's evil," she looked directly at Giles. "She's been fuckin' with us this entire time." She felt angry at herself for falling for the act and even worse, developing a sexually confusing crush. She was now questioning everything.

Giles slowly stood up tall feeling the weighted gravity of what this all meant.

"This is _really_ bad, right?" Cordelia asked.

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yes, this is _very_ bad." He said. "Very bad indeed."

"Is there anything about Buffy in the _Watcher's Diaries_ , Rupert?" Jenny asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Realising quickly about the diaries in the office, Giles ran into the room and searched for the books on a long shelf stacked with centuries worth of diaries.

Giles returned out into the main section of the library with a large stack of demonology books and _Watcher's Diaries_ solely based on Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ).

"Um," he scanned the paragraphs. "Lady Elizabeth Anne Summers, born sixteen forty-six and sired in the year of the Devil, sixteen sixty-six." Giles read aloud.

Willow frowned. "That would make her a little over three hundred and thirty. She's way older than Angelus."

Giles nodded and continued to read, "Lady Elizabeth, she was sired by… Oh dear…" his voice trailed off and his eyes grew large. "She was sired by Vlad Țepeș III of Wallachia." Giles lifted his eyes from the pages of the book to the ground.

"Țepeș..." Jenny frowned trying to remember the Romanian language of her family. "Țepeș is Romanian for Dracul or Dracula."

Xander stood up straight and waved his hands. "Whoa, hold on. Are you telling me Buffy's sire is Dracula?—Like _Count_ Dracula?"

Giles swallowed. "Yes, that's precisely what we're saying."

"Well, okay." Xander plopped down in the chair.

"Buffy said that she was worse than Angelus," began Willow. "H-how much worse?" She asked, frightened for the answer.

"She goes by many names, dubbed Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) by a Witch Hunter Reverend in the sixteen hundreds. That is her most common name and…" Giles fell silent as he read Buffy's terrifying history. "She is also known as the Slayer of Slayers because in the last three centuries, Buffy's faced eight Slayers and she's killed them all."

"It's a sport to her." Faith rubbed a hand over her face. _Fuck me_ , she didn't quite realise what she now up against. "That's not what I needed to hear, Geeves," Faith grumbled.

"Buffy is a known notorious killer. She often manipulates and tortures her victims until many of them plead for death." Giles continued to read and paused, "Listen to this, in sixteen ninety-two, Buffy stalked and killed the Holtz family in Yorkshire, England. She seduced the husband, Daniel Holtz who happened to be a vampire hunter. He found…" Giles' face paled as he quietly read the rest of the passage.

"He found what?" Faith sat on the edge of her seat. "Giles, what am I up against?"

"He found his daughter tucked into her bed. Unveiling the covers, he found her head detached from her body—which was placed in the corner of the room."

Xander covered his mouth. "Oh jesus."

"Daniel Holtz' fate is unknown. Some say that she extracted his soul and sent it to Hell, others say, Buffy simply tortured and killed him. Buffy is the demon that darkness fears. She and Angelus are an unstoppable force." Giles looked at Faith. "Buffy will not be like any vampire you've ever faced. She knows us well—she knows _you_ well," he emphasized to Faith. "She's powerful, she's cunning, and manipulative—"

"—Also passionate, artistic, and inquisitive."

The room's heads turned to see Buffy standing at the doors, leaning nonchalantly against the countertop with her arms folded across her chest.

She wore a long unbuttoned red leather jacket with a black top and matching leather pants. Her blonde hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders and down her back.

Her green smiling eyes bounced around the room to each face. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Faith got to her feet and ignored the pain in her body as she reached for a sword left on the research table and ran to attack the vampiress.

Out powering her, Buffy choked a hand around Faith's neck and grabbed her wrist and held it to Faith's side.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Faithy," Buffy grinned and tightened her grip around Faith's neck. "It would be a mistake to be so eager." She violently tossed the Slayer towards the Scoobies.

Catching the Slayer, Giles glared at the vampire.

"Just stopping by to say, 'hi'." She grinned and bit her bottom lip. "The next few months are going to be quite a ride." Buffy began to walk backwards towards the double swinging doors. "Merry Christmas!" Buffy exited through the doors leaving the Scoobies stunned where they stood.


	17. Chapter 17

**After New Years Day: 1999**

**Night**

**The Bronze**

Standing above on the catwalk, Buffy looked down to the dance floor to see Faith, Willow, Xander, and the others dancing with smiles on their faces as they swayed their hips to the slow sensual rhythm.

Their carefree expressions didn't bother Buffy at all. It would only make the heartbreak and terror so much sweeter as she takes away their happiness.

" _Think I slip the net_

_But I cut myself free_

_I'm not losing yet_

_So don't forget me_

_I'll say it, replay it and try tomorrow,"_

Two hands appear from behind Buffy on her hips.

Buffy smirked as Angelus wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Kissing her neck, he followed her gaze over the rail of the catwalk to the Scoobies dancing.

Shifting Buffy's attention towards him, he gently turned her chin to look at him. For a moment they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Without removing his eyes from hers, Angelus' hands travelled down to her thighs.

Buffy closed her eyes and laid her head back against him as Angelus pulled her skirt higher up her thighs.

Angelus' smile widened as she reached back and unzipped the front of his leather pants.

Holding one hand against the side of her face, Angelus lowered his mouth over hers and kissed his mate thoroughly, uncaring if any bystanders passed them on the deserted catwalk.

She released a heavy of pleasure as Angelus thrusted his cock inside her from behind.

They both gasp slightly, taking pleasure in each other.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked back down at the group dancing together on the floor.

Angelus held her face with one hand, Buffy took his hand and began to lick each finger. It only aroused Buffy further as she imagined what Faith's blood would taste like on her tongue.

Buffy's hand shot back, cupping the back of Angelus' head as he moved deeper inside her. His fingers tightened around Buffy's hips as he drew closer to pleasure. She tilted her head back and caught his mouth in a deep kiss. Their tongues passionate duelled for dominance.

Grinning at each other, Buffy turned her green eyes back to the Vampire Slayer and friends. She felt the thrill of pleasurable excitement.

**Giles' Apartment**

Across town, Buffy followed Faith home to Giles' Apartment.

Faith had been living in the Watcher's antique design apartment since her arrival from Boston two years before.

During her charade, Buffy had joined the Scoobies many times at the apartment for late night meetings.

**Inside: Faith's Bedroom**

Before going to sleep, Faith sat up in bed and stretched out her arms and twisted her back. She settled down under the covers and closed her eyes.

Sitting outside patiently until Faith fell into a deep slumber, Buffy waited in the shadowed darkness.

Slipping through the window, Buffy sat on the edge of the Slayer's bed and tenderly stroked her dark hair with her fingers.

Smiling softly at the sleeping teen, Buffy leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Faith's forehead.

**Morning**

In the morning, Faith woke with a strange feeling in her gut.

She opened her eyes and tossed them around the room. There was nothing out of order. The alt-rock band posters were still on the wall, her clothes were still on the floor from when she carelessly threw them off and a stake still sat on the nightstand.

It was then Faith noticed something out of place.

She sat up in bed and picked up an elegant, old looking silver cross necklace sitting on the nightstand.

Her brows pinched together wondering who it was from when it suddenly dawned on her; _Buffy_.

**Downstairs: Living Room**

"She was in my room,"

Dressed for school, Faith sat on the edge of the couch as Giles was in the kitchen heating up a kettle of tea before leaving to go to school.

Giles appeared from behind the counter with a mug of tea in his hand. "Who?"

"Buffy," she frowned. "She was in my room last night."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, when I woke up, I found this," she revealed the cross necklace that Buffy had left, "on the nightstand. Is there some sorta reversal invitation spell or somethin'? We can't keep letting her come in and out whenever she pleases. 'Cause one of these days, B's just gonna kill us in our sleep."

Giles nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'll look into it today."

Faith lowered her gaze to the necklace in her hand wondering just what was Buffy's plan.

**Night**

**Magic Shop**

Stalking each individual of the Slayer's inner circle has become a regular thing since Buffy had revealed her true self to the group.

Angelus had taken a keen interest in the high school computer science teacher. He knew of her kind. She carried a scent of Romanian, much like Dracula. He quit following the Watcher and decided to explore his hunch on the Romanian.

He had followed her to a magic shop.

With keen interest, Angelus entered the shop not long after Jenny's arrival. He hid himself in plain sight, keeping his back to her, pretending to examine the items on the shelves of a skull in a covered glass bowl, a small gong hung between two horns, a pig fetus in formaldehyde, what looks like a large crab also in formaldehyde and another jar.

Jenny stood at the main counter as the shopkeeper appeared.

"Welcome. How may I serve you today?" The shopkeeper asked with a thick Eastern accent.

"Uh…" Jenny had a strange sense of another presence following her. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted nothing out of the ordinary.

The shopkeeper asked with a curved smile. "Love potion? Perhaps a voodoo doll for that unfaithful—"

"—I need an Orb of Thesulah." Jenny interrupted with impatience.

Angelus' ears perked with interest.

The shopkeeper dropped the Eastern accent. "Oh, you're in the trade. Sorry about the spiel, but the tourists like it." He walked behind a curtain for the item Jenny wanted. "Sad fact is, Ouija boards and rabbits' feet, that's what pays the rent around here."

Jenny pursed her lips impatiently. She wanted to run back to the school and print out the spell then head to Giles to tell him about the restoration spell.

"There you go." He set down the orb and opened it for her. "One Thesulan Orb. Spirit vault for the rituals of the undead." Jenny opened the purse on her shoulder. "I don't get many calls for those lately." She took out her wallet. "Sold a couple as new age paperweights last year." Jenny handed him a debit card. "Yeah, I just love those new-agers, boy. They helped to send my youngest to college. By the way, you do know that the transliteration annals for the ritual of the undead were lost." The shopkeeper slid the receipt across the counter. "Without the annals, the surviving text is gibberish."

"And without a translated text, the Orb of Thesulah are pretty much useless." Jenny signed the receipt. "Yeah, I know," she smirked.

"Well, I only mention it because I have a strict policy of no refunds." The shopkeeper said.

"It's okay." Jenny examined the orb in her hands. "I'm working on a computer program to translate the Romanian liturgy to English based on a random sampling of the text."

Angelus smirked.

"Yikes. I don't like computers. They give me the willies."

Jenny put the orb in the box. "Well, thank you."

Curiously, the shopkeeper watched Jenny near the door when he said, "Not that it's any of my business, really, but, uh, what are you planning on conjuring up? If you can decipher the text?"

"A present for a friend of mine."

"Really?" The shopkeeper raised a brow, "What are you gonna give him?"

" _Her_ soul," Jenny replied and walked out.

Angelus looked around the shelves to the computer science teacher. His expression darkened.

**Night**

**Sunnydale High School: Computer Science Classroom**

The computer software scanned over the Romanian text on a split screen. On the other side of the screen the text translated into English appeared.

Jenny released a deep breath and smiled, "That's it. It's gonna work." She saved the translation onto a floppy disk and clicked print.

Taking a moment to realise her accomplishment, Jenny ran a hand through her hair.

Standing up from the chair to collect the printed hard copy of the spell, when she noticed Buffy leaning against a desk at the back of the classroom.

"Buffy," Jenny yelped, startled to see the vampiress lurking in the shadows. "How'd you get in here?"

"I was invited." Buffy replied. "The sign out front, 'Formatia trans sicere educatorium'."

Jenny's face paled. "'Enter all ye who seek knowledge'."

"What can I say?" Buffy stood from the desk, she had been half leaning on. "I'm just _thirsty_ for knowledge."

Frightened, Jenny kept her distance from the blonde vampire. "I-I-I've got news."

"I heard. You went shopping today." The vampire smiled. "Gee, I hope that Orb of Thesulah was on sale." She walked over to the orb sitting carelessly on a desk near Jenny and picked it up. "From what I'm told, this is supposed to summon a person's soul from the ether. Store it until it can be transferred." Buffy lifted her green eyes to Jenny. "Say, you wouldn't be thinking of restoring a particular soulless demon's soul, would ya? Gosh, I bet you are." The orb brightened into a soft yellow light in Buffy's hand. "It's too bad these things are so damn fragile." Buffy shattered the orb in her hand.

Jenny has backed into the wall and trembled with fear. She began to inch her way towards the door.

Buffy noticed a blinking on the computer screen. She reached over to the computer and turned the monitor so she could see it. Buffy examined it with a smile, knowing that this was the spell Angelus had told her about.

"It'll never stop surprising me how much the world has changed in three and a half centuries. One day we might be carrying little computers in our back pocket."

Jenny reached the door and tried to open it.

It's locked.

"So, you put the secrets to restoring my soul into here…" Buffy shoved the computer off Jenny's desk and onto the floor. The computer breaks, and the monitor shatters and sparks and starts to burn. Buffy tears the printout from the printer. "Seems like a foolish idea to do that when it can be so easily broken." Buffy eyed the printed papers in her hand. "' _The Ritual of Restoration_.' Wow. This is quite impressive, Ms Calendar." She tore the printout in half and fed the flames from the computer.

"Wait. That's your…"

"A cure for my wicked and wild ways? No, thanks." Buffy politely smiled. "But if this isn't this my lucky day... The computer… and the spell. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone."

Jenny rattles the doorknob to open.

Buffy turned her face back up at the computer science teacher wearing her demonic face just as Jenny finally got the door open. She ran out.

"Run, run, run." Buffy grinned and jumped to chase after her.

* * *

Sprinting through the English wing halls, Jenny crosses the lounge area and runs to another set of doors outside, but they are locked. She turns back into the lounge, sees Buffy sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over her knee.

Buffy flashes her fangs into a wide terrifying smile. "Boo!"

Jenny made a hard turn left and ran down the hallway to a set of unlocked doors which led outside into the courtyard.

Finally reaching the doors to the science wing, Jenny bursts through the door.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Buffy was not far behind.

Jenny keeps running, checking behind her every so often. She reaches the next building and struggles with the door. She looks back and a wave of terror washed over her. Buffy wasn't anywhere behind her.

Slowly, Jenny turned to keep moving when she came face to face with Angelus. He also wore his vampire face and laughed at her surprise. With an evil grin on his face, Angelus watched as Jenny backed away from him.

Running quickly, Jenny yanked the door hard a few times before it opened, and she ran in.

Jenny pulls the door closed behind her and Angelus slammed into it.

Sprinting down the hallway, Angelus ripped open the door and chased after her.

A cleaning cart is in the hall by the stairs, and Jenny grabs it and pushes it into Angelus. He slams into it and flies over it and onto the floor while she rushes up the steps.

From the stairs from above. Jenny ran up and out of view. Angelus isn't on the floor below anymore.

He's nowhere to be seen.

Reaching the landing by a large arched window. Jenny ran up onto it and right into a waiting Angelus or Buffy, who seemed to have disappeared.

She whipped around straight into Buffy's grasp. Jenny screamed. Buffy chuckles.

"Shh-shh-shh..." Buffy soothingly whispered as she wrapped one hand around behind her head and touched her lips with the fingers of her free hand.

The view out of the window is of the park beyond with the palm trees lit up. A car drives by but the driver is oblivious to the evils in the high school.

"Sorry, Ms Calendar, this is where you get off." Buffy held her other hand under Jenny's chin.

In one swift movement Buffy twists Jenny's head and snaps her neck. Her body collapses to the floor. Buffy looks up and around, breathing heavily from the running and the excitement.

"Ah... I never get tired of watching you do that." Angelus said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest wearing a smile across his handsome face.

Buffy's face morphs back to her human disguise as she walks to him.

Circling her arms around his waist, Buffy rested her chin at the centre of his chest, looking up at him from under her long lashes.

Pushing her hair from her face, Angelus lowered his head and captured her mouth in a deep long kiss.

"Now, it's my turn." said Angelus, tenderly tucking a piece of Buffy's hair behind her ear then bent down, picking up Jenny's lifeless body from the floor.

**Later: 3 Hours Until Sunrise**

**Giles' Apartment**

The sky was beginning to lighten the time Giles returned back to his apartment he shared with his Slayer.

He took out his front door keys to open the door when he noticed a red rose. Listening closely, Giles heard music from inside. He knew Faith wouldn't be home, since she was staying over Willow's for the night.

He recognised the operatic song, ' _La Boheme_ ' by Puccini.

Giles inhaled the roses aroma and smiled gleefully knowing there was only one other person that had his set of keys; Jenny.

Opening the door, Giles stuck his head inside the apartment with boyish excitement. "Hello? Jenny?"

Entering the apartment, Giles closed the door behind him and placed the briefcase down.

"It's me!" He announced, still smiling.

Giles took his coat and hung it up.

Looking around again, he spots a chilled bottle of champagne and two long-stemmed glasses on his desk.

On top of the crystal ice bucket is a folded piece of paper leaning against the bottle. He sets down his keys and the rose and takes the note. He unfolds it. Written on the folded piece of paper with elegant feminine handwriting: _Upstairs_.

Smiling foolishly, Giles looked up toward the loft. He takes off his glasses and sets them and the paper down.

He runs his fingers through his hair, takes the bottle, looks at it, takes the two glasses and starts up the stairs.

There is a rose on each step.

When he reaches the top he is grinning. Rounding into the bedroom, Giles sees Jenny on the bed, but she isn't moving, and his smile quickly fades.

As he nears the bed, Giles begins to realise that her head and limbs are no longer attached to her body.

He drops the bottle and glasses, and it shatters on the floor.

He continued to look at Jenny's body.

Her dead eyes stare back at him.

* * *

Standing in the shadows outside the apartment, Buffy watched as Faith arrived and was immediately swarmed by police.

The dark haired Slayer pushed through police officers and immediately went to find Giles sitting on a bench staring blankly into space.

Faith wrapped an arm around him and slowly laid her head over his shoulder as silent tears streamed down her face.

Gloating, Buffy smiled triumphantly. She had successfully shaken Faith and her friends seemingly unshakeable exterior sense of will. Buffy also knew it was only a matter of time that Giles will be coming after her and Angelus for revenge.

**20 Minutes Until Sunrise**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Main Room**

" _What you intended does not provide me any solace. What? Do you love him? Are you_ — _you just want to sleep with him?_ " Dawson Leery hysterically asked with overwhelming emotion of anger and saddened confusion.

" _No. How could you say that?_ " Joey Potter argued on the verge of tears.

Dawson threw up his arms in frustration, " _It's what he's gonna expect._ "

" _We're not together, Dawson, and we haven't been for a long time. Almost a whole year has_ —"

"— _Are you punishing me?_ " Joey stared at her childhood best friend completely stunned, as if she was kicked into the stomach. " _Because I didn't want to get back together with you?_ "

Joey frowned, " _Why would you think I would_ —"

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of the couch totally absorbed into the teen soap drama.

She glared at the television with annoyance at the main protagonist and scoffed in annoyance. "How can Dawson be so hurt by this? When Joey wanted to get back together, he said, no. But now that Joey has eyes for another—albeit a way better choice for her, Dawson is suddenly seeing red. That's bull. She is not something to possess. There is a difference between love and possessiveness."

She turned her head to Angelus. Disinterested, Angelus continued to read the book in his hands.

"Don't you care?" Buffy asked, annoyed that Angelus wasn't as invested into the show as she.

"Are you asking if I care about this melodramatic teen show you _insist_ on watching every week?—No."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy turned her gaze back to the television. "He's only mad because she moved on. He doesn't wanna date her but he also doesn't want her to date anyone else. C'mon, Joey, be an advocate for yourself!" Buffy cheered on the fictional character.

Angelus shook his head.

She sat back on the couch in a huff and mumbled, "Ugh, she's gonna break up with Pacey, isn't she? Moron." Buffy suddenly turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "I can't watch this anymore. I'm too angry."

Angelus smirked and lifted his dark eyes from the pages.

The front doors burst open.

A Molotov cocktail swooshes in and bursts behind the couch where the vampires sat, setting it ablaze.

Buffy runs across at the end of the table and gets hit in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt. She grabs it to pull it out while looking to see who her attacker is.

Giles walks toward her with a baseball bat.

Buffy pulled the arrow out and threw it aside with an impatient scowl.

Giles put the end of the bat into the flames, and it caught on fire. He swung the bat hitting Buffy in the face, then again on the return swing.

Seeing Angelus coming in for an attack, Giles swung the bat at him, forcing him away.

Buffy caught her footing and glared at the Watcher. "Okay, that was rude. When did knocking become passé?"

She managed to dodge Giles' swinging bat.

Catching the bat in her hands, Buffy grinned at the Watcher. "So I take it, you _liked_ the gift." She shoved Giles away and walked towards him.

She ducked under the bat and kicked him in the stomach.

Giles did not stay down for very long. He keeps up his attack, wielding the still burning bat over his head, but as he brings it down Buffy catches it, and they begin to struggle. She quickly gains the upper hand, and takes Giles by the throat, lifting him off of his feet. He drops the bat.

"The best part was the look in her eyes as I took her life. They were so wide and bright with life. Pleading." She caught Giles by his throat. "They say, you really know a person in their last moments 'cause that's when they show you who they really are." Buffy softly smiled taunting the Watcher. She looked straight into his green eyes. "Would you like to know what Jenny's really like?"

Giles struggled to free himself, raging with anger and hurt for his lover's death.

Buffy threw Giles away, watching him slam his back hard against the wall. "Okay, Giles, you've had your fun. But you know what it's time for now?"

"My fun." Faith appeared behind Buffy.

Buffy whirled around just as Faith's boot made contact with her face. Faith kicked Buffy in the face again as she tried to get up, and then lunged at her. Buffy manages to grab the Slayer and flip her over and tries to get away up the stairs.

Faith gets back to her feet fast with Giles' dropped baseball bat in hand and pushes it between the stair railings to trip Buffy up. She fell hard when Faith grabbed one of her ankles. Buffy kicked at the Slayer and knocked her away onto the floor.

She scrambles up the stairs.

Faith gets up quickly to see that Buffy had disappeared into the massively large mansion.

Faith looked down to see the flames getting higher and nearer to Giles. She ran back down to Giles and helped him up. He awakes as Faith supports him upright as they quickly make their way out of the mansion just as a swarm of vampires run into the living room with fire extinguishers.

* * *

Outside the mansion, the sun was rising on the horizon.

Faith and Giles both come out coughing from the smoke. Giles angrily shoved her away from him.

"Why did you come here?" He exclaimed. " This wasn't your fight!"

Faith punched him in the jaw, and he spins and falls to the pavement.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Faith falls to her knees beside him and wraps her arms tightly around the Watcher. Giles broke down into tears. "You can't leave me, Giles. You're all I got. I can't do this alone."

_**Song Used: "Never An Easy Way" by Morcheeba 1996** _

_**Episode Used: "The Longest Day" from Dawson's Creek 2000** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Months Later**

**Crawford Street Mansion; Master Bedroom**

The scent of daylight entered Buffy's nostrils as she laid in the large bed staring sleeplessly up at the ceiling. It smelled like dew and dirt.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Buffy looked over at Angelus beside her sound asleep. She was jealous of his ability to always soundly fall asleep while her mind continued to tick leaving her restless.

Sitting up in the bed, letting the comforter covers fall from her naked body, Buffy swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached the silk kimono robe to her right, hanging partially on the arm of a chair.

Standing up from the edge of the bed, Buffy tied the rope of the robe and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

Opening the door, Buffy looked at the two guards standing outside the bedroom door. They stood straight and stoically, as if they hadn't heard the erotic moaning of passion only twenty minutes before.

Closing the door behind her, Buffy noticed that one of the guards began to follow her. She looked back at him and waved her head, indicating to stay behind and leave her be.

**Enclosed Garden**

Ascending gracefully down the staircase, Buffy headed into the enclosed garden, a place she frequently occupied when she felt restless.

Eyeing the three guards standing in the area, Buffy looked at them and nodded.

Without a word spoken, the guards politely bowed their heads and left Buffy alone to putter around in the garden.

It was the beginning of Spring, Buffy noticed that the flowers she had tended to were beginning to bud and soon they would bloom.

Picking up the pair of flower shears left on the edge marble bench, which was bathed in sunlight. Buffy frowned for a moment and shot her hand out into the bright rays and grabbed the shears.

The skin of her hand began to sizzle when Buffy quickly pulled it away.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow," Buffy hissed through gritted teeth.

Shaking off the mild pain of her hand, Buffy faced the flowers and began to snip at the dead leaves, grooming the flower stems.

Despite the morning sunlight brightening the sky, there was enough overcast shade to make it possible to be in the gardens during the daytime hours.

With her back facing the garden entry which led from the mansion, Buffy failed to notice a white misty cloud appear behind her.

From the misty white cloud it transformed into a dark and towering figure.

A pulling sensation tingled at her chest, without even turning, Buffy knew who was with her.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, occupied by the floral grooming, Buffy softly smiled and said, "Hello, Vlad."

Two pale hands with long pointed fingernails gently slid from Buffy's shoulders to her hips. Dracula stood over her and closed his blue eyes, inhaling the scent of her hair. His hands at her hips gently moved to her flat stomach. "You are magnificent." His Eastern accented voice was heavy with desire.

"How did you find me?" Buffy asked, turning her head slightly to look up at him.

Hanging over her shoulder, Dracula whispered with a seductive voice, "If I were blind, I would see you." His fingers gently toyed with the ends of her blonde hair.

Buffy smirked. "You shouldn't be here." She broke away from him, creating space between them. "Angel's upstairs—"

"—Your barbarian poses no threat to me," Dracula said confidently, eying the bite mark scar on the right side of Buffy's neck. "You speak like one of them. Simple." he said with mild distaste.

Buffy frowned. "Like one of who?"

"American," he replied.

It had been a long time since Buffy had last seen her sire in almost a half a century.

Running her eyes over her sire and former lover, Buffy found that he was as hypnotically handsome as always. His once shoulder length black hair was cut just about his shoulders. He wore a fitted dressy red button-down shirt with a black vest and black long trousers. To tie the entire 'Dracula look' together, he had a long black cape over his shoulders with a small gold chain to keep it together.

The piercing look in his deep blue eyes could still stare straight through her, but unlike before, Buffy didn't melt into a puddle by his penetrating eyes.

"I've searched the world over for you, Lady Elizabeth. The least you can do is tell me that you are happy to see me." He gently smiled.

"Yeah, sure— _so happy_." Buffy lightly teased him as she rolled her eyes. Folding her arms across her chest, she said, "I would ask you how you've been but the Bram Stoker novel and the countless television shows and movies about you keep me pretty 'up-to-date'." Sarcasm dripped in her words. "Thanks by the way for letting everyone know how to kill us," she added with another eye roll.

Dracula slowly walked to her, never breaking the firm stare into her green eyes. Buffy looked unblinkingly back at him, falling into the depths of his dark blue eyes.

"You feel…" he began, standing close to her. Dracula reached out his hand and slowly pulled the silk kimono slightly open. "Kindred," his whispering voice sucked in deeper.

"Kindred? Hardly." Gaining her senses, Buffy took another step back from him, trying to keep the distance between them. It had been a long time since she was sucked under his hypnotising thrall. Buffy was certainly out of practice of resisting him.

"Pull your hair back." His voice felt heavy over her.

Buffy looked surprised by his gentle command. She pulled her hair back and watched Dracula's expression shift slightly as he admired her beauty.

Becoming self-conscious under his eyes, Buffy took another step back. "Vlad, y-you think you can just waft in here with your music video wind and your hypno-eyes…" her voice trailed off as her back hit a stone column.

"For a century, I've searched for you." He began to pull loose the rope keeping her kimono closed. His eyes were on her breasts as they revealed themselves to him.

With a ghost touch, Dracula ran his long pointed fingernails over her smooth, forever sunkissed skin. He gently scratched the skin between her breasts over her flat stomach to her abdomen.

Dracula's eyes lifted back to her face. "I have yearned for you. For a creature whose darkness rivals my own. _My_ Childe."

He put his hand on her chin and moved her head aside. He looked at the scar of Angelus' bite mark on her neck, marking her as his mate. Dracula touched the scar with the pads of his fingers.

"He is unworthy."

Buffy stares at him, appearing scared that she could not find it in herself to push him away. Inwardly she screamed to shove him away and run.

"He never deserved you, îngerul meu negru ( _my black angel_ )." Dracula stared deep into her eyes. "You will always be mine. You will always be my greatest creation."

"No," Buffy said with uncertainty, still unable to push him away.

Caressing her face, Dracula smirked, unbothered by her weak resistance towards him. Running the pad of his thumb over her pouting bottom lip, Dracula reminded himself just how beautiful his Childe was. She only blossomed with age.

"Do night fight me, Lady Elizabeth." He put a hand on her neck. "I can feel your hunger. You want it." Dracula seductively whispered into her ear. "Let yourself feel it, demonul meu al întunericului ( _my demon of darkness_ )."

Buffy's hands were on his chest as Dracula leaned down and bit into the bite mark scar on her neck.

Releasing a gaze, Buffy did not pull away as he continued to bite her, drinking her deaden blood.

A pair of hands grab Dracula and shoved the Dark Prince away from Buffy, ripping out his fangs from her neck.

"Don't do that." Angelus stood between Buffy and Dracula.

Dracula sneered at the vampire, curling his upper lips with disgust. "I have no interest in you. Leave us."

Angelus threw a powerful right cross hook into the side of Dracula's face. "Get the hell out of my home, Drac. You're not welcomed here."

Dracula stood tall, ignoring the pain of the fist that had just punched his face. "You think you can frighten me? You despicable creature. You are unworthy of _my Elizabeth_."

" _She's_ _mine_!" Angelus growled.

"She will never be yours while I am her Sire. I am her kin."

Angelus lunged at the master vampire to tackle him to the ground. Dracula dissolved into smoke.

Standing up straight, Angelus grew angrier.

Dracula reappeared behind Angelus.

Whirling around, Angelus swung his arm to punch the infamous vampire when Dracula once again, dissolved into smoke.

When Dracula reappeared, he glared at Angelus with annoyance for the interruption. He was envious of the barbaric Irish vampire, deeming him unworthy of such a mate as _his_ Buffy. She had far exceeded the Scourger of Europe with grace, elegance, and finesse as she slaughtered her victims.

Her brilliance was something Dracula believed Angelus would never understand.

"This is not the time," his dark blue eyes were on Buffy. "Ne vedem în curând, prințesa mea întunecată ( _I will see you soon,_ _my dark princess_ )." Dracula spread open his long black cape and moved towards the mated couple, turning into a bat. He flew over their heads and escaped into the sunlight.

Angelus calmed down and turned to face Buffy.

She looked guilty. As if she had done something very, _very_ wrong.

Noticing blood on her neck, Angelus pushed back her hair to see fresh bite marks in the pace of his bite mark scar.

Rage consumed his entire body.

Angelus turned his eyes to Buffy with a mixture of hurt and confusion for how she was able to let this happen.

Clenching his jaw, Angelus pulled himself away, not trusting himself around her. He felt venomous with anger, he knew if he stayed near her for another second, Angelus looked at whatever strain he had left.

Storming away, Angelus headed inside the mansion and climbed up the stairs with stomps.

Buffy composed herself quickly and followed him. Desperately needing to explain herself.

**Master Bedroom**

Throwing open the door, Angelus ran a hand over his frustrated face and began to pace back and forth in a blinding rage.

"Angel, please, let me explain—" she approached her mate.

Angelus whirled around in a fit of anger and shouted, " _How can you do this to me_? _Do you have any idea what you have done_?"

"Angel, it didn't mean anything, I swear." She pleadingly grabbed his hand, trying to force him to understand.

Whipping his hand from her grasp, Angelus shoved her away angrily and turned away from her.

Quickly, Buffy moved around him and held his arms in her hands. "Please, Angel, please, let me explain."

He lowered his dark gaze over her. "Fine. _Explain._ Explain to me how you can let _him_ bite you."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She didn't know how to explain to him that she was weak. That she didn't push her Sire away when she should have. Or that she was an idiot that let herself get sucked into Dracula's thrall.

"After all this time. He still has this _power_ over you!" Angelus' fist tightened at his side.

The longer he stared at his unspeaking mate, the angrier he became.

Lashing out angrily, Angelus suddenly slapped a hand across Buffy's face.

His hand felt like a thunderclap as it made contact with her cheek.

Buffy stared at him with a hand over her mouth, shocked that he had laid a hand on her.

Angelus immediately regretted his violent outburst. But he didn't have it inside him to apologize.

In their two hundred and ten years together, never had they laid a violent hand of anger on one another.

Taking a step closer to her, Angelus cupped a hand around the back of her neck and brought her close into him.

Wrapping his arms around her, Angelus held his mate tightly. Burying his nose into the top of her golden hair, Angelus pressed his lips to her head.

Buffy looked up at him and felt a wave of unfamiliar emotion wash over her.

She had violated the rules and conduct of the ancient mystical rules of mates. She allowed another to make his mark on her—even though it was against her will. Buffy blamed herself. She should've been stronger. She was always stronger willed against Dracula's thralls. But it had been so long and he was strong.

Buffy could see the raging anger in Angelus' dark eyes.

Losing control of his emotions, Angelus' face morphed to his demon.

With brutal force, Angelus ripped open the kimono covering her naked body. He shoved it off of her shoulders then angrily pushed her towards the bed.

Buffy faced him, ready to take whatever punishment he had for her.

Angelus grabbed her by Buffy's hips and viciously turned her around. He pressed his hand on her back and forced her to bend over the edge of the bed.

The sound of his fly unzipping, Buffy knew what was coming and a dark maniacal smile tugged at her lips and she looked back at her lover from over her shoulders.

Ruthlessly, Angelus invaded her body with his cock. His fingers roughly held at her hips as he mercilessly thrusted in and out of her body.

Buffy released a gasp which turned into a moan of pleasure, straightened up and pressed her back against his front as he continued to move in and out of her body from behind. Angelus' hands covered the mounds of her breasts.

She looked back at him and held a hand on his face, lowering his head to capture her mouth. Buffy ran the tip of her tongue of the sharp fangs of his mouth, nicking herself on its razor point.

Tasting her blood in his mouth, Angelus continued to kiss.

Pulling her hair from her shoulder, Angelus' golden eyes glared at the fresh bite marks on her neck. The fury of what Dracula had done pushed him over the edge into a wrath of outrage.

Angelus ferociously bit into Buffy's neck, leaving his mark in replacement of Dracula's.

The orgasm that had been approaching Buffy's body swiftly enclosed her in a wave of euphoria. She cried out in pleasure and held Angelus' head to her neck.

Angelus ripped his fangs from her neck and watched as she slowly turned to face him.

Buffy gently ran a hand over his vampiric features and let her face transform to match his. Reaching to his side, Buffy brought his right hand to her mouth and gently kissed the silver Claddagh ring that represented their eternal love.

She placed his hand to cover her breast as Buffy tenderly held the side of his face and carefully moved his head aside. The scar of her bite mark on his neck stared back at her.

Running her tongue over the bite mark, Buffy impaled her sharp fangs into the side of his neck.

Angelus' eyes shot open. He held her slim thin body closely into his, running his hands up and down her sides, over her back, until grabbing her buttox.

Angelus spread her legs apart and laid her back on the bed. Buffy never stopped sucking his deaden blood from his neck.

Settling himself between her legs, Angelus inserted himself back into the cold wet 'home' of her body. He began to move inside her.

Buffy released his neck and looked at him.

Their golden eyes met, Angelus caressed her face with his hand and lowered his mouth, capturing her mouth. He tasted his blood on her tongue and it only served his arousal.

They continued to kiss and take comfort in one another just as they had the night they did the ancient mating mystical ritual.

The words 'I love you' never seemed to be enough to express what Buffy and Angelus felt for one another. What they felt went beyond 'love'. It went beyond 'hate'. It was dark and ruthless, but it was kept together by something light—something good.

**Hours Later**

Lying together in the bed covered in the blood from their open bite marks, Buffy laid comfortably in Angelus' arms.

Neither were asleep. They stared into the distance without uttering a word.

"It's not your fault." Angelus was the first to break the thick and deafening silence.

Buffy tilted her head upwards to look at him, meeting his gaze.

"I know that." He tenderly cupped her cheek and caressed her cheekbone with the pad of this thumb. "He's your sire. But what you and I share will never be tainted by him or anyone."

Buffy stared at him silently.

Angelus continued, "You are _mine_ , Buffy. I chose you." He held her cheek in his hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Shifting over him, Buffy pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth and ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

Tangling his long fingers into her blonde hair, Angelus looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I will not rest until he is dead."

Silently nodding, unsure how to respond to all of this, Buffy let go the remaining ties she ever had to Dracula. "Kill him," she whispered against his mouth and covered it with her own in a tender kiss that quickly deepened as it grew with wild passion.

**Next Day: Afternoon**

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Faith sat in a chair at the front of the library, facing the Scoobies. Giles and Xander stood at the right side of the table, Willow and Oz on the left, and Cordelia sat at the head of the table.

"So, what'd you think?" Faith asked, staring at the room with raised brows, hoping everyone was onboard with this plan. "Is it crazy?"

"Well, 'crazy' is such a _strong_ world," Willow said.

Giles stood nearest to Faith and rubbed his chin. "Let's not rule it out though."

Faith frowned. "You said, it could be done."

"Yes, well, the operative word being ' _could'_ ," Giles replied. "These are dangerous magics you are suggesting we use."

"Which is why," Faith's eyes landed on Willow, "we'd need the big guns to perform it."

Willow's eyes widened with sudden embarrassment. "Big guns? I-I don't have big guns—I barely have pistols."

Shaking her head, Faith reached into the back pocket of her pants and took out a yellow floppy disk. Two days ago, Willow had found the floppy disk in Ms Calendar's classroom as she was cleaning up the desk.

Willow immediately went to Giles and Faith with her findings and they discovered the 'restoration' spell Jenny Calendar had been working on at the time of her death.

"This was your find, Red." Faith said. "If there is anyone that could perform Miss Calendar's spell, it's you."

"Okay," Cordelia interjected, "I have a question."

The room's eyes turned to her.

"What if Buffy finds out about this 'grand plan'? She'll slaughter us. And I for one can't handle dying right not—especially this close to graduation."

Giles pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Yes, well, this is why it's suggested we'd be 'sneaky' about it. No matter what, we'll need to keep Buffy separated from Angelus."

"How are we gonna do that?" Faith asked, unsure about _this_ part in the plan.

"Well, uh," Giles frowned, "I'm not sure."

**Late Night**

**Giles' Apartment: Living Room**

Still wired from the day and the nightly patrol in hopes to run into Buffy. Faith sat on the couch, half slouched lazily on it with her feet up on the coffee table watching mindless cartoons.

In the kitchen, Giles moved around, opening cabinets while preparing a serving tray for tea.

Faith's eyes were beginning to feel heavy as they slowly drooped closed with a loud banging on the door immediately awoken the Slayer with high alert.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The Slayer and Watcher exchanged a frowning looking when Giles moved towards the door.

He picked up a loaded crossbow resting against the wall near the door and picked it up.

With one hand, Giles opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Buffy and Angelus.

"Sorry to bother you." Buffy said, holding her arms across her chest, wearing an amused half smile at the looks of shock on the Slayer and Watcher's faces.

Giles aimed the crossbow at Buffy and began to laugh bitterly. "Sorry. Coming from you that phrase strikes me as rather funny."

"We've got a proposition for you," Angelus said, half annoyed at his mate for suggesting that they'd go to the Slayer and her friends in order to help find Dracula. But the idea of using the Slayer as bait to fish out the Dark Prince seemed like an idea that was just irresistible.

Straight-faced, Giles glared at the vampires. "And the funny keeps on coming."

"Are you interested or not?" Buffy asked, growing impatient.

Faith appeared behind the Watcher, holding a stake in her hand. "And why would we be interested in anythin' you'd have to say, B?"

"Yes, well, part of what I have to say involves asking for your help," Buffy explained. "How about a temporary truce?"

" _Pfft_ ," Faith rolled her eyes, uninterested in anything Buffy would have to say or need from her.

Giles on the other hand, stared at the blonde vampiress carefully letting his interest in the matter grow. "Speak quickly then leave." Giles ordered.

"Giles?" Faith whipped her head to her Watcher, shocked that he actually wanted to help the vampires that had been torturing them for months. "What are you doing?"

Giles looked at his charge with an expression that screamed, 'trust me'.

"Come in," he said.

The infamous mates stepped inside the apartment wearing partial smiles across their faces, but they kept their hands to themselves.

"It seems an old friend has arrived in town." Buffy began to explain when she caught Angelus' look of anger. She lowered her gaze and dropped her 'over confident-tough-guy' facade and looked at the Slayer and Watcher and said, "It's Vlad. We need your help finding him."

"He's _your_ sire, find him yourself." Faith scoffed.

Buffy twisted the Claddagh ring around her finger and said, "Yes, well, that's proving to be somewhat very difficult. Either he's been soaking up some sort of magical Romanian steroids or he made a deal with the Devil and he's gotten stronger."

"What do you want to do with him once Dracula is found?" Giles asked.

"I want to kill him," Angelus replied. "So here is our proposition. We call a temporary truce between us, you help us find Dracula and I have information about the Mayor."

Faith pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "Tell us what you know and maybe we'll help you."

"Nuh-uh-uh, little girl, that's not the deal." Angelus turned his dark eyes from the Slayer to Giles. He waited for the Watcher to come to a decision, knowing his was the decision that would be concrete.

"We accept your terms. Come to the library tomorrow at sunset. We'll begin our search from there." Giles then aimed the crossbow higher at the vampires. "Now, get out of my house."

Smirking at the Watcher, Buffy tossed her eyes around the apartment and said, "I like what you've done with the place."

"Get. Out." Giles ordered angrily.

Buffy laughed as she and Angelus turned back the open door and exited.

Faith watched as Angelus reached for Buffy's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. She leaned into him and looked up at her lover with a smile of admiration as they disappeared up the steps which led out of the small courtyard.

Faith closed the door and met the weary gaze of her Watcher, sharing the same sentiments.

**Sunset**

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

The gang stared at Giles and Faith with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Xander ran a hand through his hair. "If the plan wasn't crazy enough…"

Faith shook her head. "No, this is actually okay. We keep them separated. Angelus is pretty gung-ho about finding Drac. He doesn't want B to go with him, so we have her stay here. Keep them separated. We've got the supplies right?"

Willow nodded uncomfortably, frightened for her major role in this dangerous spell.

"Good." Faith sat down and kicked her feet up on the table. "Guys, chill, it's gonna be fine."

The double doors flew open, revealing the vampire mates in question standing at the entryway of the library.

Dressed in his usual black button down shirt and trousers, with a long black coat, Angelus glared his dark eyes at the gang. He hated this plan, but it was the best one they had. Using the Slayer as bait, Dracula couldn't resist that energy of power.

Faith caught herself rolling her gaze over Buffy. She wore a simple black blouse top with pink leather pants and black heel boots.

"We're early," Buffy smirked and folded her arms across her chest as Angelus walked further into the library examining it.

"So this is where it all happens?" Angelus picked up a newspaper from the counter and read the headline: 'TWO BOYS MURDERED IN PARK'

Putting the newspaper back down on the counter, Angelus turned his eyes about the room until they landed on the Slayer and her friends.

"Buffy tells me this is where you kids like to 'hang out'. But I gotta tell you, it's _really nice_ to see kids interested in reading. Now that there's the internet and video games and hundreds of channels on the television..." He picked up a book left on the counter. "So, what are you kids reading these days?" Angelus opened a book and read aloud, "' _A river of death flooded the town. Bodies floated in the water, poisoning it with rotted flesh and disease. There is no aviel to the destruction'_." Angelus looked up from the book and smirked, "A little dry for my taste. I prefer it when the words just _jump_ off of the pages, you know?"

Buffy stood at his side and looked at the group. "So, now that we've agreed to put aside our differences, let's begin."

Giles nodded in agreement. "We were thinking of checking out a few crypts nearby—"

Buffy chuckled. "No, you're not going to find Vlad lounging in a crypt. No, Vlad needs his bug eaters and his special dirt."

"The abandoned mansions on _Mansion Row_ are more his style," Angelus added.

"Great," Faith jumped to her feet and said, "Me, you," she pointed at Angelus, "and Xand are gonna go to _Mansion Row_. B, you stay here with Geeves, Red and the rest." The Slayer said and walked into the weapons cage for a stake and crossbow.

Buffy frowned, following the Slayer hot on her heels. "Whoa, why am I staying here? I should be out there with you. I'm the one that knows him for god sakes."

Faith looked at the blonde, "B, you're stayin'. If Drac comes here, you're the only one that can protect my friends."

"I must take Faith's side on this one, a ghrá ( _my love_ )," Angelus stood beside his mate and cupped her cheek. "I'll find him first and I will _kill_ _him_ for touching what is mine." He tenderly caressed Buffy's cheek. "You're mine, Buffy. Always."

Buffy held a hand around the back of his neck and rested her forehead against his.

After a few moments of holding him closely to her, Buffy quietly nodded and opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "Okay."

Covering her mouth with a heartwarming kiss, it was easy to forget to the group that was watching that this couple was two very evil and sadistic killers. They exchanged an endearing embrace and quite words of love before parting.

Breaking apart, Faith handed Angelus a stake and looked back at Buffy with a smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes with a half amused smirk.

Xander pointed the point of the ax at Angelus and held a hand around his neck. "Don't look at my neck."

Angelus rolled his eyes, "I wasn't looking at your neck."

"Yes, you were. I'll have you know, I happen to be very bitebale, pal." Xander rushed to walk ahead of Angelus and Faith, still holding a hand around his neck and looking over his shoulder at Angelus.

"I'm not looking at your neck," Angelus argued, rolling his eyes with annoyment.

" _Liar!_ " Xander ran out of the library.

Faith rolled her eyes, almost regretting putting Angelus and Xander together. She followed the men out of the library.

* * *

The rest of the gang stood on guard and watched as Buffy walked over to the long research table. She knew that the room was terrified of her and that was perfectly fine with the vampiress.

She sat down and crossed her leg over her knee and picked up one of the _Watcher Diaries_ that was sitting on a small stack on the table.

Buffy flippantly opened to a random page in the diary.

Feeling their eyes on her, Buffy looked up from the pages and glared at the remaining group. She smirked as they suddenly jumped into action, clumsily moving to get out of her way.

They dispersed into different directions, leaving the vampiress alone at the table with an open diary she wasn't very interested in.

_**Song Used: "Baba" by Alanis Morissette 1998** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Sunnydale, California**

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

The plan was final; Angelus was going to wreak his revenge on his mate's Sire. No one touched what was _his_.

Splitting apart was not what Buffy had in mind, but after Giles' polite demand that she'd stay behind with himself, Willow, and the others as they researched more about the Voivode of Wallachia as Angelus, Faith, and Xander hit the pavement in search of the castle Dracula could be staying in.

Sitting at one of the long research tables with a _Watcher's Diary_ balanced on a leg crossed over her knee. She stared at the aged ink sketch drawing of her Sire's face. With her eyes, she traced the dark ink lines of his handsome face. She might be _furious_ with him, but she'd be lying to herself if she said last night when he held her against the wall and kissed her she did not feel a thing. There would always be a small piece of her that _feels_ for her Sire. They were eternally connected.

Up the small stairs and hidden behind the book stacks, Giles placed a shiny silver pot down on the floor where Willow was arranging the candles and sage.

"So we're settled then?" Giles whispered, careful that the evil vampiress would not hear them as they laid out magical supplies for a spell. "I know this is a lot to ask for Willow—"

"—Yeah, yeah," Willow tried to smile and mask the fact that she was _terrified._ "It's for the greater good, right? I can do this." She told herself and looked at the Watcher. "Danger, shmanger."

Oz and Cordelia appeared behind Willow and Giles holding the printed spell in their hands.

"We got it." Oz passed the printed spell over to Willow then ran his fingers through his red hair.

Cordelia stood with her hands on her hips. "How do we know if she—"

Giles held a finger over his lips to hush her speaking voice.

Lowering her voice, Cordelia continued, "—If she finds out about this, won't she just kill us?"

"We'll need someone to distract, Buffy in the meantime while we set up," Giles replied. "If she doesn't suspect a thing, I think we'll be just fine."

Willow nervously raised her hand. "I can distract her during the 'in the meantime' part." Oz looked at her with unease. "I'll be okay. She kinda likes me... I think." Willow said, trying to soothe his worry, though internally she was freaking out.

* * *

Walking down the stairs from the back of the stacks, where Giles, Oz, and Cordelia continued to set up the spell, Willow sent herself into the line of fire: _Operation: Distract The Evil Vampiress_.

Taking a deep breath, Willow walked over to the long table and sat down across from Buffy.

After a minute of the vampiress blatantly ignoring her, Willow decided to make herself known when she said, with an irritating amount of cheerfulness. "Hiya, Buffy!"

Bothered by the cheerful redhead, Buffy flicked her eyes up from the book to the teenager's face and glared with mild annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Willow held her hands together on the tabletops and grinned at the blonde vampire. Buffy detected something off with the girl but decided not to make it known. Perhaps whatever the strange redhead was hiding would _magically_ make itself known. "I-I was hoping we could, uh, talk?" Willow bit her bottom lip. "I mean, t-talk like we used to do before… um… we knew that you wanted to kill us."

Raising a highbrow, unsure if she had caught all of the teenagers strenuous ramblings. Buffy slammed the diary closed and paced it on the table. She sat back in the wooden chair and gestured for Willow to begin talking 'as they used to'. "Go on then… talk."

Willow nervously swallowed, "Oh uh…" thinking quickly, Willow opened the diary to a page, Buffy had just been looking at. "So, um, this is _Dracula_?" She eyed the ink drawing. "He's, uh, very… err—han-handsome?" Willow flashed Buffy a nervous smile that she hoped to God that Buffy found it endearing.

Eyeing the high schooler carefully, Buffy sensed something odd but knowing it was Willow, she decided to brush that feeling away. "He's handsome… in a tall, dark, and annoying sort of way."

Slowly nodding, Willow swallowed nervously and eyed the faded bite mark scared on the right side of Buffy's neck. "So when a vampire bites you, does that mean you're mated?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Buffy said.

"What does mating _really_ mean?" Willow asked genuinely curious to hear about the traditions of the supernatural world.

Buffy lowered her gaze to the silver Claddagh ring wrapped around her right-hand ring finger. "There aren't many rules in the demon universe. Number one, Lucifer is King. Number two is to 'respect thy Sire'. Number three, 'I will be forever faithful to my claim of my mate'. The mark of a claim—or mate is sacred. No demon or Heavenly creature can touch you. The consequence is punishable by death."

"What about someone like a Sire?" Willow asked.

Buffy twisted the Claddagh ring round her finger and explained, "There will always be a bond between Vlad and I. It's inescapable between a Sire and Childe."

"What does it feel like?—Your bond between Angelus and Dracula?"

Sitting back in the wooden chair silently for a moment, Buffy quickly compared and contrasted the bonds she felt between the men in her life. With Dracula, there was always a tug in her chest pulling her towards him. The bond with Angelus made her feel warm. It was a comforting tingling sensation from her head to her toes.

Buffy shifted a bit uncomfortably with the subject, no one had ever asked her such a thing before. "With Vlad, there's this constant pulling in my chest. It feels… old, kindred... I guess. And with Angel, there's a strange feeling of warmth. He makes me feel warm and—"

"—Human?"

Buffy's green eyes crossed to Willow, unsure whether to agree or be offended by the redhead for her suggestion. "Um… sure…"

"How'd you know Angelus was the one?"

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life?" Buffy suspiciously eyed the redhead. "What are you up to, Will?"

"Wha-wha-what am I up to? Me? N-nothing! I'm not up to anything!" A nervous smile slid across her face hoping to God Buffy wouldn't see straight through the lie.

Letting it go, for now, Buffy stood down the defensive and watched the teen pick up one of the _Watcher's Diaries_ from the small stack placed on the table. She swallowed nervously, still feeling Buffy's constant glare over her as she flipped through the pages.

"Wow!" Willow opened one of the diaries wider to examine the ink drawing sketched into one of the pages. It was Angelus.

Willow closed the book quickly to eye the date she had picked out; _1837-1901._

Opening the diary back up again, Willow studied the image of the handsome and infamously vicious vampire drawing. Angelus' dark features seemed more striking and sinister in the small drawing. His was short and neatly styled in the 19th century typical fashion. He had a mustache and a small sole patch under his bottom lip, as well as long thick sideburns lining the sharp line of his jaw. He wore a high collared shirt with a cravat tie.

"He looks so…" Willow was about to say 'strange' until she glanced up to see the look on Buffy's face that read, 'think very carefully to what you say next', "... much like a _gentleman._ "

Smirking, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she made Willow very nervous. "Yes, I'd have to agree. There was something very gentleman-like about him wasn't there?"

"Do you know when it was drawn?"

Buffy took the diary and eyed the drawing. She could easily pinpoint the year it was drawn. A slow smile tugged at her lips. "Sometime in the mid-eighteen hundreds, I guess." She passed the curious teenager back the diary.

Accepting the diary, Willow laid it spread open over the tabletop and looked at Buffy. "Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"I have a feeling you'll ask me regardless. So..." Buffy sat back in the chair and crossed her leg over her knee, "... shoot."

"Why did you choose Angelus? I mean, with _your_ dating history you could've had anybody. Why him? What was it about Angelus that made you want to be his mate? Did you always want to mate?"

Buffy leaned her elbow over the armrest of the wooden chair and held her chin between her thumb and forefinger as she thought for a moment. "No," she replied surprisingly candidly. "It was never ever my intention to mate. I come from a time where the only option for a woman to survive was to marry. Rich if you were lucky. Women in my era didn't have power. We couldn't even have property." Buffy looked at Willow. "I couldn't inherit my father's estate even if I had married because it would've all gone to my husband. But if he died and we didn't have children then, I'd get everything but birth control was _very_ hard to come by in those days." A bit of sarcasm twisted around Buffy's words.

Willow frowned never having thought about a woman's place in the seventeenth century.

"When I was turned, I swore to myself that I wouldn't marry— _mate_ anyone. That I didn't need a man. I was finally given this power to take control over _my_ life. And do what _I_ wanted. My father wasn't there to control me. Nor my many other prospects for a husband. Or the pastors telling me that I would be damned to Hell if I didn't do my duties as a woman."

"What changed?"

Buffy sat quietly for a minute and softly smiled, "Angel challenged me. He forced me to face a lot of feelings I didn't think I could possibly feel anymore— _especially_ without a soul. At that point, if I felt anything _remotely_ human, I ran." Buffy lowered her eyes to her hands. For a moment Cole Turner's face flashed in her mind. "And Angel wouldn't let me do that."

"You never felt like that with Dracula?"

"Oh, god no," she chuckled at the absurdity. "Me and Vlad… our relationship is a messy tangled web, but I never felt anything for him. He was my mentor… my lover… he took care of me at the beginning but then sooner I think he expected, he couldn't control me anymore. I know he wanted to mate, but I could never. But with Angel… I fell for him hard and fast and I've never looked back."

A small smile crossed Willow's lips finding the story of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) fascinating hearing from the vampiress' own lips.

"That's so romantic." Willow sighed and held her chin in her hand hoping that one day she'd feel that way for someone; fall for them totally and completely within minutes. After months of dating Oz, Willow finally felt comfortable enough saying that she was in love with him. "Can I ask you something else?"

Smirking, Buffy said teasingly, "You're curious tonight."

Willow blushed then asked, "What were you like before you went all 'grr'?"

It had been a long time since she thought about her life before becoming a vampire. She touched on some of it but what was _she_ like? It was something Willow desperately wanted to know. She could read all of the books in the world about the famed vampiress but hearing it from the woman herself… Willow jumped on this opportunity.

"I was not a happy person," Buffy admitted quite candidly. "I was raised Puritan. Which is an old dead strict religion that taught us to believe that God expected us all to abide according to the Scriptures. In those days, we were constantly persecuted. Many in our town left. But papa refused to leave and sail to America. He felt that there wasn't a need to leave as long as the money kept flowing in and if I continued to act according to the Scriptures—which are very outdated by today's standards—we would thrive. But God's rapture seemed to overpass my father's sins. More than that, there was too much money and notoriety in England to be had."

Willow held her chin into her hand, fascinated by the tale.

"We were moderately wealthy for the time. Papa made his fortune as a whiskey merchant. But being a drunk and a greedy bastard, he began to use me to scam wealthier families for money."

"How so?"

Buffy smirked, "I was introduced and betrothed to many future Earls, Marquesses, and a Duke. But before the engagement, he'd present a hefty fee to the families. They would, of course, pay and papa would pocket the money and were out of town before anyone realised that they were fooled. I was very close to being engaged—for real. Papa had met a member of Parliament, Ellis Thurman, Duke of Dickinson. The Duke had his own ambitions for the marriage. He knew Papa had planned to jilt them so instead of bringing him to justice, the Duke made a created deal. Papa was to collect a monthly allowance from the Thurman's after I married. And _I_ was to be used as an enticing offer for King Charles II. They wanted me to become one of the King's mistresses in order for the Thurman's to have a permanent place in the Royal Court."

Willow's expression soured. "Oh my god," she said with disgust.

"But the night I met Lord Owen Thurman, I was turned into a vampire. And everything I learned in church… Every ounce of fear I had twisted into anger and I took my vengeance out on them and I stuck their heads on spikes." She said with an eerie amount of offhanded casualness.

Willow was frightened for the rest of that sentence, it was a reminder that this civil conversation probably would not last much longer. Buffy was a soulless monster that could turn at a drop of a dime.

Pushing aside her fears, Willow maintained civility that seemed to tame the vicious demon. She did feel genuine sorrow for the vampiress. To live in a world where women were only valued as homemakers or objects to conceive children. There was no vote or basis for women's rights. Most of Buffy's young life was dictated by _the_ _Bible_ and the societal patriarchy.

"I'm sorry you were so unhappy, Buffy."

Buffy shrugged, wiping the frown from her face as it curved into a smile. "Don't feel too bad for me, Will. In the end, I won. I got my revenge on all who crossed me. And they were powerless to stop me—" The smile from Buffy's face slowly fell.

Willow frowned at the sudden change of demeanour and watched Buffy's green eyes flash into a golden colour before settling back into its usual green hue.

Following the vampiress gaze, Willow looked over her shoulder to see a tall man with an athletic slender build. He wore an elegant open-collared red button-down shirt with a button black vest with a small silver pocket watch chain. Over his clothes, he wore a black cape with red inside lining. His features were dark in a hypnotising way. His complexion was a deadly shade of white which was heavily contrasted with shoulder cut length jet-black hair. Without a doubt, Willow knew who this was… Dracula.

"Angel and the Slayer are out looking for you," Buffy said, breaking the tension of thick silence built into the room. "You're a fool for coming here."

"I am not afraid of your barbarian nor the Slayer," Dracula said. "I am here for a single purpose."

Buffy rolled her eyes feeling the shifting build from mild annoyance to anger. "You've got a lot of nerve, Vlad."

"You are still cross with me, I see." He took a step from the doorway entrance further into the library.

Jumping up from her chair, Buffy glared at her Sire. "Damn right I am! You took advantage of your power and I will _never_ forgive you for that."

Willow eyed up the stairs to Giles, Cordelia, and Oz sneaking a look around the book stacks. Giles caught the redhead's eye and waved for her to come to them while the vampires were distracted with one another.

Biting her bottom lip, Willow sneakily stood from the chair and carefully moved behind Buffy and scurried to the stairs to be with the others.

"You take too much to heart, îngerul meu întunecat ( _my dark angel_ )," Dracula smirked, which only made Buffy angrier.

" _No_. You don't get to call me that. What in the hell did you think was going to happen, Vlad? That I'd be so ecstatic that you waltzed back into my life? That-that I was going to fall to my knees and beg for you to stay with me forever? Do you really have your head so far shoved up your own ass to _actually_ believe that you would have any sort of _chance_ with me? God, you are dense. I don't want you. I never wanted you. You meant _nothing_ to me, Vlad. You were just... _convenient_." She shook her head in frustration. "I outgrew you long ago."

Dracula lifted a snobbish brow, finding her tantrum childish. "I was protecting you, prințesa mea morții ( _my Princess of death_ )," he told her. "I've been in the world much longer than you and I could see that your ego was growing too big. The difficulty with you, Lady Elizabeth is that you have gotten so good, you were beginning to think that you are invincible. I was trying to protect you from the Slayer—surely, you must know that." With each word he walked closer to her until he stood in front of her, towering her with his height. He reached out his hand and gently touched her chin.

"I never needed your protection, Vlad." She stepped way feeling much calmer. "You really should go. Angel will be here soon and he's looking for vengeance."

"I am not afraid. Your savage lover is the least of my worries, zeița mea întunecată ( _my dark goddes_ s)." He reached out to her again, Buffy pushed him away once more and took a step back.

"No," she said, lifting up her eyes to his face and glared at him, "what you did, it almost _destroyed_ my relationship. I assure you, darling, Angel is coming and he will not stop until you're dust in the wind."

Cockily, Dracula did not seem at all bothered by the prospect of an angry vampire coming for him. Nor was he afraid of the Vampire Slayer following in tow. He came to the Hellmouth town for one reason, to get his Childe back. "He may come but you won't let him kill me. It's not your true nature." He cupped her cheek and then let his fingers slid through her blonde hair. "I am in your blood. The power that you have is rooted inside me. My darkness is inside you and it _yearns_ for me… it _screams_ for my touch. I made you, my Elizabeth. You must feel it."

Buffy paused for a moment with a found, pondering everything he's said. She lifted her gaze back to his face and said, "No. You know what I feel? Bored." She shoved him away and collided her fist into his handsome face.

As she moved to attack him again, Dracula dissolved into smoke. Buffy straightened up and looked around the seemingly empty library with confusion. She always hated these magical tricks.

Dracula reappeared behind her and wrapped a hand around her throat, pulling her back into his chest. Buffy breaks out of his hold and faces him.

As she moved to throw a punch, Dracula dissolved into smoke again.

Frustrated, Buffy muttered, "Okay, that's cheating."

Dracula reappeared in front of Buffy, startling her. He moved to lunge at her when she jumped over his head and kicked him into a wall. Dracula spun around to her and caught her arm as she threw it to punch him. He flung her across the library.

Buffy landed on the long research table with a thud.

"You resist me," he said as he moved closer to his Childe.

Getting back to her feet, Buffy stood toe to toe with the elder vampire. The glare in her eyes made Dracula excited.

"Looks like," she said with a shrug then shot her arm out, landing a right hook punch into the side of his head.

Blocking her other arm above his head, Dracula jabbed his fist into her stomach then shoved her away.

Regaining her footing, Buffy looked up at her Sire. He appeared unbothered by the violence—almost bored that it was happening. He did not think of her as a threat, despite everything he has ever seen her do in the past, Dracula was confident that after she 'acted out', she'll come to her senses again.

"What is this?" He asked.

As he came closer, Buffy thrust her palm flat against his chest, sending Dracula flying backwards. He crash-landed into a floating counter near the weapons cage.

Buffy crossed over to him and stood above her Sire with her hands on her hips. "My true nature. You want a taste?"

**Westside of Sunnydale: Mansion Row**

Growling in frustrations for another dead end, Angelus stomped down the long stairs from the front door with Faith and Xander trailing behind.

"Okay, so that was another bust," Xander began trying to sound a bit positive. "We have four more mansions on this street. Then we have _Bordeaux Drive_ , _Chester Road_ , and _Cloverhill Drive._ Before we head to the Eastside."

Faith rolled her neck, bored and tired of this manhunt after the first ten minutes of it.

"I apologise that this is so _dull_ for you." Angelus bitterly snipped at the Vampire Slayer, not at all taken with her lax attitude.

"Yo, man, I wanna find Drac too but I don't think he's here," Faith said.

Angelus' brows pinched together as he eyed the Slayer. "What are you suggesting, Faith?"

Faith sighed and sat down on the ledge of the staircase. "I'm _suggesting_ ," she cracked her knuckles together, "if Drac came for B… he's probably wherever she is now."

Angelus thought her statement over for a moment and realised that she could very much be correct. A feeling of dread washed over his entire body. He had left Buffy with the rest of the White Hats in the library.

"We have to move quickly." Angelus ordered and began to run into the direction of _Sunnydale High_ , which was across town.

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Book Stacks**

Hidden towards the back end of the tall book stacks, Willow took a seat down onto the floor, surrounded by candles. Placed in a small bowl was the _Orb of Thesulah_. Giles had managed to find another at the local _Magic Shop_ —There was a surprising amount of Orbs left in the world.

Willow looked up sheets of paper with the translation of the ancient Romanian spell held out in front of her and accepted it from Cordelia. She placed the book down in front of her as Giles held an open book with the original writings of the spell.

Oz knelt down on one knee and lit all of the candles around them.

_Crash! Boom! Bang!_

Their heads turned to the small walkway that led back down to the main floor of the library where Buffy was currently fighting her Sire.

Cordelia and Oz together waved burning herbs and incense over the Orb.

"Stinky herbs are a-go," Cordelia said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Giles stood up straight and gave Willow a small nod to begin the spell.

Willow casts her stones over the small area of space by the Orb.

Giles began to read aloud, "Quod perditum est, invenietur ( _What is lost, return_ )," his voice was hushed. Still very much aware of the deadly demon only yards away. If Buffy found out what they were up too, they would no doubt be gutted and hung on a flagpole.

"Not dead nor not of the living," Willow said, "Spirits of the interregnum, I call."

**Library: Main Area**

Barrelling into Dracula, they fall together onto the floor. Dracula managed to roll on top of her. He punches her across the face. Buffy returned a punch into his chest and grabbed him by the front of his shirt flipping him over.

Now on top, Buffy punched him hard into the body a few more times when he caught her flying fist.

Grinning, Dracula flings her backwards to hit a wall. She landed back onto her feet and watched as he got up.

Sweeping her leg, Buffy took his feet out from under him. He punched her into the stomach and threw her up against the wall again, to pin her still.

"Do not resist me anymore, creația mea întunecată ( _my dark creation_ )." Gently, Dracula touched the line of her jaw, trying to draw her back into his deep hypnotising gaze.

Buffy paused her attempts to escape from his grasp and looked into his eyes.

Dracula began to smile as she stopped fighting him and stared into his eyes.

"You know," Buffy began, "I really think the thrall has gone out of our relationship." Buffy headbutted him into the bridge of the nose.

Dracula removed himself from pinning Buffy and staggered back holding his nose.

"You resist me, Lady Elizabeth. You shan't. I am the darkness that you crave. I am the creature that has given you life—a _purpose_. What would you have been without me?"

Buffy pursed her lips tightly together, hating to admit that he was right. It weren't for him, she would've been stuck in a loveless marriage, forced to be a whore to the King, she would have in all likelihood had an early death from either childbirth or the Black Death or perhaps some other disease.

Dracula rescued her from an ill-fate and she was grateful for that.

"You still have so much to learn," his voice was whispering. It felt like it was everywhere as he spoke.

Fighting the thrall that might have worked before, Buffy looked into his eyes and said, "No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know." She shoved him backwards to hit the wall behind him with a thud.

Angered by her resistance to him, Dracula growled and dissolved into smoke.

Buffy watched the trail of smoke on the ground and saw where the smoke would converge; near the doorway.

She broke out into a sprint across the library. As she ran, Buffy grabbed a broken piece of a wooden counter and leapt off of the floor to take on some more speed.

Buffy impaled the infamous medieval ruler of Wallachia into the heart with the fragmented piece of wood just as he reappeared.

Dracula's eyes were wide with shock. He stared at his Childe he has loved for centuries and looked down at the stake impaled deep into his heart.

"How do you like my darkness now?"

"... Elizabeth…" Dracula whispered her given name and fell to his knees onto the floor and exploded into dust.

After a minute of staring down at the pile of grey-brown dust. "Goodbye, my darling," Buffy pushed back the pang of hurt. The pulling connection that was always in her chest, surrounding her like white noise disappeared. The shackles that kept her and her Sire connected was gone. She was free from her Sire, Vlad Țepeș III.

Dropping the piece of wood to the ground, Buffy turned back to the main area of the library and wondered where Willow and the other's had run off too.

She began to walk when something struck her hard into the chest.

Falling to her knees, Buffy gasped in a striking pain. A hand held on her chest, Buffy dug her fingernails into her skin to rip out whatever was invading her body.

In the background, though it was muffled, Buffy recognised Willow's voice. "Acum ( _Now_ )! Acum ( _Now_ )! Acum ( _Now_ )!"

Gritting her teeth in pain. "Oh no..." her voice strangled in her throat just as Buffy's green eyes glowed to a bright red hue.

* * *

Running down the stairs from the back of the book stacks, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, and Oz saw Buffy on the floor, struggling to hold herself up by her hands. She collapsed again.

Buffy shot up her head when she heard a creak of the floor.

She was greeted by a strange group of people she had never seen before. They cautiously walked towards her with an unusual amount of fear.

Still a bit disoriented, Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes.

Willow took the first few steps closer to the vampiress when Oz' hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. Looking back at him, Willow tossed her boyfriend a small smile of reassurance.

Oz removed his hand and let her heedfully walk towards the frightened vampire.

"Where…?" Buffy's voice was of a young frail girl. "Where am I?" The white of her eyes were red and puffy from the stinging tears. "What's happened?"

Willow frowned noticing the gentle English accent in her voice until she had remembered what she had read about Buffy. She was born and raised in seventeenth century England. And for some odd reason, Buffy reverted back to her former self.

"Who art thou?" Buffy stared at the people around her and got to her feet, realising the strange outfit she was wearing. Tearfully frustrated from the lack of answers, Buffy glared at the group through her blurry vision. "I command you to state thyself at once!" She demanded, unleashing her infamous venomous impatience.

"Buffy?" Buffy's wide terrified eyes snapped to Willow.

"Buffy?" Through her tears, Buffy frowned and snobbishly ran her eyes up and down the teenager. "You address me as if we are acquainted. I do not recall us ever meeting before. You shall only address me as Lady Elizabeth until we are properly introduced." She stuck up her chin into the air, despite the tears stinging her eyes, her upper societal upbringing shown through.

Willow raised a brow. "We are introduced. We're your friends—err… sort of…" The redhead held a hand flat against her chest. "I'm Willow." She pointed to the older man standing behind her. "That's Giles." Willow pointed her finger to the attractive young woman wearing an appalling tight dress. "That's Cordelia." Willow pointed to the final strange face in the room, he was a shorter man with a kind-looking face. His hair was longish and spiked messily. "And that's Oz."

Unable to retain any of the names that had just been introduced, Buffy turned her gaze back to the redhead. "How do I come to be here?"

Willow frowned, unsure if she understood Buffy correctly. The vampiress seemed to have lost her memory of the last four centuries.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Willow asked.

Composing herself, Buffy wiped the tears away with the pads of her fingers. "I was in the courtyard at _Stationers Hall_. I felt light-headed an-an-and I-I went out for a moment of fresh air…" her voice trailed off as her eyes darted around the library. "Where am I? Is this England?"

"You're in Sunnydale, California, Buffy," answered Willow with a cautionary voice.

Buffy's brows pinched together in confusion.

"Um…" Willow struggled for an explanation because this Buffy had never heard of Sunnydale or California for that matter. "It's in the United States." Willow told her.

"Pardon?" Buffy frowned, unable to understand what the redhead girl was talking about.

Stepping around from behind Willow, Giles, carefully approached the frightened vampire and said, "The Colonies. You're in the Colonies, Buffy."

Buffy's eyes grew big. "How…?" She had heard of the new land, but it was so far away from home that America did not seem at all possible to get to. "What is the year?" She asked.

"What year do you think it is?" Willow asked.

"The year of our Lord, sixteen hundred and sixty-six." Buffy watched the strangers' faces change into a surprised expression. Her unsettled stomach flipped with anxiety.

Willow released a breath and took a small cautious step towards Buffy, afraid she'd spook the vampire. "No, Buffy, the year is nineteen ninety-nine."

Buffy stared at the teen in bewilderment. "That's impossible," she said, shaking her head, unable to accept this new reality.

Feeling a sting of empathy for the vampiress, Willow hadn't expected to ever see Buffy appear so young and lost. She genuinely could not recall anything from the last three hundred and thirty years.

"You're a three hundred and thirty-three year old vampire, Buffy," Willow told her.

Buffy froze and narrowed her gaze over Willow as she whispered, "A vampire…?"

A sudden flood of images of random faces of the living and dead inundated her mind. Three hundred and thirty-three years of sadistic torture, malevolent violence, and satanic atrocities overwhelmed her pure unbeating heart, remembering who she was—a vampire.

"Oh my…" Buffy collapsed to her knees. A sob released from her lips as the four centuries of death paralyzed her. Tears poured from her eyes heavily as the realisation of all of the evil she has done on this earth consumed her. "What have I done?" She whispered through her tears that stung her eyes and coated her lips. "What have I done?" She felt surrounded and engulfed in guilt as Buffy cried into her hands.

**Later**

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Storming into the library in a hurry, Angelus, Faith, and Xander paused in the centre of the floor of the library and looked around at the broken desks, counters, and bookshelves. It was obvious that a fight had broken out.

Faith immediately snapped her eyes to Angelus, angered. "What the hell did she do? I swear to God, if she did _anything_ to _any_ of my friends, I'll fuckin' send you so far down into Hell, _Satan himself_ couldn't find you." She threatened the master vampire.

"Buffy?" Ignoring the Slayer, Angelus frantically looked around for his mate.

He climbed up the stairs and searched the book stacks then ran back down the stairs and turned his head to the left to find Buffy huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was against the wall silently crying.

"Buffy?" He walked over to her just as Giles and the others walked out from the back office discussing the ramifications of the spell they had performed.

Angelus crouched down in front of her. She had yet to notice his presence.

Carefully he outstretched his hand and laid it on her shoulder.

Startled, Buffy snapped her eyes over and her head to look at him. Her eyes grew large and filled with tears. She borrowed her face into his chest and his arms wrap around her.

Angelus frowned unsure how to react to his mate's tears.

In their two hundred plus years together, never once had he ever seen her shred a tear. He certainly has never seen his mate huddled in the corner rocking herself as she mentally breaks into a puddle of sobs.

"What happened?" He ignored the demon inside of himself that scoffed at the sight of her weakening tears. Tenderly, Angelus brushed away the fallen tears from under his eyes with the pads of her thumbs and cupped her face.

"I remember it," she said in a lithe English accent. "I remember it all so plainly. It burns... inside me. It burns..."

Angelus frowned with concern confusion. Her eyes moistened with tears again and looked away from him.

"She has her soul."

Angelus looked over his shoulder to Giles standing behind him at the bottom of the stairs.

"She has her what?" Angelus felt an eruption of anger rumble in his chest.

Giles could see the rising anger and yet, he stood his ground remaining cool and collected. "Buffy… she has her human soul." He repeated.

Tightening the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders, Angelus held his mate close into his chest and buried his nose into her blonde head of hair as anger washed over him.

Tenderly holding her face in his hand, Angelus brushed a sweet kiss against her forehead before removing himself from her.

He stood from his vampiress mate and whirled around with golden eyes of anger.

In a flash, Angelus' moved from the top of the stairs and pinned Giles up against the wall with a hand choked around his throat. " _What did you do_?" Angelus growled.

Faith grabbed Angelus by the shoulder and tugged him away from her Watcher. She punched a fist across Angelus' cheek.

Angelus did not possess an ounce of patience for the Slayer. He grabbed her by the hair and rammed her head against the counter.

"This was a plan." Angelus realised. "You knew I'd be searching for Dracula. You'd have Buffy alone so you can use Jenny Calendar's spell."

"That was the general plan," Faith elbowed Angelus into the stomach, forcing him to step back. "Revenge's a bitch, isn't it?"

Angelus growled and punched the Slayer across the face.

The fight continued on the ground floor near the entry door.

The Scoobies watched as the Slayer and master vampire exchanged hard punches.

Buffy lifted her face from her hands and threaded her fingers together. "Thou art the blessed God, happy in thyself, source of happiness in thy creatures, my maker, benefactor, proprietor, upholder." She whispered the prayer from her past, a prayer she had not thought or recited in nearly four hundred years. Squeezing her teary eyes closed, Buffy continued, "You have produced and sustained me, supported and indulged me, saved and kept me; thou art in every situation able to meet my needeth and miseries," she said through her tears.

Opening her eyes, Buffy raised her gaze to the ceiling, desperate for the Lord's guidance and His support. Her dead heart ached with self-reproach.

In the corner of her eye, Buffy noticed a wooden crucifix sitting on the main research table down the stairs.

Slowly getting up to her feet, Buffy took the small steps towards that familiar sense of comfort.

"May I live by You, live for You, never be satisfied with my progress but as I resemble Christ; and may conformity to His principles, temper, and conduct grow hourly in my life." She continued to whisper as she walked from the corner to the stairs.

Taking one step at a time, oblivious to the brawl between her mate and the Slayer ten feet away, Buffy fought her quivering chin and closed her eyes, feeling the presences of the ghostly apparitions of her assorted victims.

"Let thy unexampled love constrain me into holy obedience, and render my duty my delight. If others deem my faith folly, my meekness infirmity, my zeal madness, my hope delusion, my actions hypocrisy, may I rejoice to suffer for thy name," Buffy said as she walked closer to the crucifix on the table. "Keep me walking steadfastly towards the country of everlasting delighteth, that paradise-land which is my true inheritance."

Willow turned to see Buffy standing at the research table with her hand outstretched to pick up the crucifix.

Cautiously, the redhead approached the newly souled vampiress, careful not to startle her.

"Support me by the strength of Heaven that I may never turn back, or desire false pleasureth that will disappear into nothing." Buffy's fingers were inches from the wooden cross. She longed to hold it against her chest and pray for forgiveness for the evils she has done. "As I pursue my Heavenly journey by Your grace let me be known as a woman with no aim but that of a burning desire for You, and the good and salvation of my fellow man."

"Buffy, no!" Cried Willow, just as Buffy wrapped a hand around the vertical board of the crucifix and gasped in pain.

Immediately her hand began to smoke and sizzle from its burn. She let out a yelp and dropped the crucifix to the ground, pausing the fight and turning the room's attention to her.

She clutched the wrist of her burnt hand. Her eyes began to refill with tears and her chin quivered not from the pain of the burn. She was unable to hold the one thing she knew would give her comfort like it had done for her in the past. The Lord didn't want a disgusting demon to touch the holy symbol, imbed with religious power.

Angelus shoved Faith off of him. He ran to his mate's aide, pushing through the Scoobies standing around her away.

He wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders and held the back of her hand into his own to examine the burn. It was a deep burn that would surely take a few days to heal.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the mansion," he whispered into her hair, keeping her close.

Guiding her out of the library, Willow stepped towards them and felt horrible for Buffy's pain. All she wanted to make the vampiress good. This was not as she expected at all.

"Buffy—"

Angelus snapped his head into Willow's direction and growled, flashing his golden eyes. He held Buffy tighter and escorted her out of the library.

The Scoobies hung back, now unsure whether they had made the right call in restoring the famous Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) with her human soul.

"Yo," Faith wiped her bloody lip with the back of her hand and gained Giles' attention, "so it worked. B's got a soul now? She'll be livin' with the guilt for what she's done for forever?"

Giles removed his glasses and turned out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean the invisible smudges from the glasses lenses. "She will." Giles had his own reasonsings for the restoration spell, he wanted vengenous for what Buffy's demon did to Jenny. "But god knows what it's doing to her."

"How'd you mean?" Xander asked.

"Buffy is now faced with centuries worth of evil. Evil that her soul had nothing to do with," Giles explained.

Willow looked solemnly at the crucifix that was still on the floor. "She was praying." Willow quietly announced as she picked up the crucifix.

"It's mostly likely the only thing she remembers giving her comfort as a human," Giles said, sliding his glasses back up his nose and stuffing the handkerchief back into his pocket, finding the idea of a demon turning to religion.

Willow placed the crucifix down onto the table. "She told me before becoming a demon she was raised very religious."

"Just as I would expect many people of her time," Giles said.

Willow faced the Watcher. "Should we do something?—To help her?"

" _Pfft_ , why?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"I gotta second that." Xander inched his hand up in agreement with the Vampire Slayer. "Who cares? Buffy's evil. Why should we care what she's going through?"

Giles understood the teens reluctance but there were times he wished they all possessed Willow's empathy, open mindedness, and rationality. "Because, as I said, Buffy's soul is not responsible for her demons' actions." Giles looked at Faith. "She isn't responsible for Jenny's death. Her soul now has to somehow sort through the devastation for the violence she has bestowed during her three hundred and thirty-three years on this earth."

Willow looked up at the Watcher. "What should we do?"

"Wait," he said. "It's all we can do. When Buffy is ready, she'll be back."


	20. Chapter 20

**Weeks Later: Night**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Master Bedroom**

Releasing a heavy unneeded breath, Buffy stared up at the antique molding that accented the room's design. It has been almost three weeks since the forcible injection of her human soul.

It felt wildly overwhelming to feel emotions again. She was plagued with guilt knowing the horrors she has done during her long undead life.

Turning her head to the side, Buffy eyed her mate, who was in a deep sleep. Despite her pain and the guilt that blackened her soul, when she looked at her mate she felt consumed by love for him. It was strange to feel this way; so bad and good at the exact same time. It was a strange human feeling of being torn apart. Buffy constantly felt like vomiting.

On top of the plethora of feelings that internally waged war, she felt lost. Totally and utterly lost without direction.

For days, Buffy would sit downstairs in the quiet and dim lit library. With her legs curled into her chest, Buffy would stare at the fireplace for hours on end, without moving a muscle. It seemed if she did not move an inch the ghosts wouldn't haunt her nor would she feel the striking pain of her guilted soul.

Her mind would wander back into her memories of a simpler time. She missed the comforting embrace of her kindhearted mother.

Buffy had no idea who she was anymore. If she couldn't be human or the demon she was changed into, then what was her purpose? What was she now?

It was easier to remain hidden and very still.

* * *

Turning her head to look back up at the ceiling, Buffy felt the weight of her depression.

Pushing the covers away, Buffy swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She reached for the silk robe draped on the back of a chair and put it on, covering her naked body.

She walked over to the armoire closet and opened its door to grab a pair of jeans and a comfy knitted sweater.

Quickly getting dressed, Buffy ran fingers through her blonde hair and glanced back over her shoulder to Angelus, still sound asleep in the bed. And just like every night for the last three weeks, Buffy walked out of the bedroom in the dead of night without waking her lover.

**Downtown: St. John's Church**

The church was silent and dim lit.

It was welcomed after the endless whispering in Buffy's mind that haunted her.

She sat in a wooden pew staring straight ahead down the nave to the bema. High up against the wall was a stained glass iconic imagery. The stained glass artwork continued around the church. Buffy could only imagine that the glasswork looked beautiful in the daylight.

Her eyes dropped from the stained glass to the large plain wooden cross, which took up most of the wall.

"Night after night you've been coming here then disappearing just before sunrise."

Buffy's head snapped to the deep voice breaking her conscience-stricken train of thought.

Her eyes rolled over a man with kind dark eyes and greying hair stood in the aisle by Buffy. He wore a traditional short-sleeve black button-down shirt tucked into matching black trousers with a white clerical collar and a pair of circular silver glasses sitting at the tip of his nose.

"It's one of the few places that I don't need an invitation to be in," she replied, turning her eyes to her hand placed on her lap.

The pastor smirked, though he did not quite understand her odd statement. Brushing the off-handed comment aside, the pastor took a seat beside Buffy on the pew.

He let out a breath and placed his hands onto his knees. "You appear to have the whole world resting on your shoulders. Someone your age shouldn't be burdened by that weight." He observed. "I may not be as good as _Him_ ," he pointed to the ceiling indicating God, "but I'm known to be a very good sound board."

Nervously twisting her fingers together, unsure where to even begin or how to say her troubles without sounding like she needed to be placed on the next bus to 'Looneyville'. "I wouldn't know where to start. I thought coming here would… I don't know… give me some answers?" She released an unneeded breath. "It used to… It's been a long time since I've stepped into a church." She lifted her eyes from her hands and looked around the church and frowned. "They've changed."

The pastor tossed his eyes around the church and shrugged, "Don't let the grandeur fool you. The God who is ever present here is still _exactly_ the same. When was the last time you attended a sermon?" He wondered.

Buffy thought for a moment and said in a teasing manner. "When was the last Richard Baxter sermon?"

Raising a high brow, the pastor broke out into a low chuckle then placed a hand over Buffy's giving a gentle squeeze. "I shall leave you to your prayer." He found her hand unusually cool but did not think much of it. He removed his hand and stood up from the pew to leave Buffy to her thoughts.

As he stepped out into the nave to walk away, Buffy's voice made him pause. "I'm at a crossroads," she admitted.

The pastor turned back to Buffy and leaned against the side of the pew with one hand, waiting for her to continue.

"I was plagued with an unforeseen restoration…" she carefully worded herself then released a breath. "And it goes against everything that I am—Every instinct… every impulse that I have. But I can't bring myself to be what I am." She sank in the pew with a huff. "What's my purpose if I can't be that?" She felt the weight of her stagnant identity.

Sitting down beside her again, the pastor looked at her and said, "You are not defined by your… 'instincts' or your 'impulses'. You have to find it within yourself to discover who you really are. And with that discovery, you'll find your purpose. But as a start for your quest," Buffy looked at him, "ask yourself, do I seek atonement or damnation?"

After a moment of taking his advice into deep consideration, Buffy then asked, "What if the answer is too painful?"

The pastor smiled, "Nothing worthwhile that isn't painful is worth it." He stood from the pew again and left Buffy grappling with his advice.

She knew exactly what she needed to do. She knew exactly what her _soul_ was…

Buffy felt a flank of fear knowing what she must do would be possibly the hardest thing she'd ever have to do, but in her heart of hearts, she knew it was right. She knew it was beginning steps to her salvation.

**Hours Later: Sunset**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Living Room**

Walking into the mansion just as the sun setted in the horizon, Buffy was immediately greeted by Angelus, who had been pacing back and forth, terrified of where she had gone off to.

He paused mid-step to see her entering the mansion as the sun began to disappear.

Angelus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her tightly. "Where the hell have you been? Have you been out there all day?"

"I'm sorry, I should've told you where I'd be."

Angelus immediately sensed something off about his mate. She seemed usually distracted and troubled.

Pushing the feeling away tightened his arms around her. "Especially if it's gonna be an all day event," he ran his hands through her blonde neatly curled hair. "Are you okay? Where were you?"

Buffy nodded and gently pushed him away.

Angelus frowned, finding the gesture abnormal. Much of everything Buffy's been doing hasn't been 'normal' but she never pushed him away. He knew instantly, something was very wrong.

She took a few steps away and faced her mate. "I was at church." Buffy announced.

Angelus' upper lip slightly twitched with disgust. He knew she had been turning to the Lord for much of the last few weeks. She needed guidance and comfort for her soul, which was something Angelus could not provide her. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more, that she did not confide in him or she turned to the Lord and Savior because Angelus couldn't understand anything she was going through. He didn't want to understand. He wanted her back the way she was and everything would go back to normal. They'd run together, hand in hand wreaking havoc and violence. Even the way they had sex was different. The passion was hindered, her mind was elsewhere, she could barely look at him let alone touch him. If he did not initiate their unions, she wouldn't go near him.

"Please, stop looking at me that way," she said with defeatedness.

Angelus nodded and reached out his hand to hers at her side. He gently pulled her into his arms. His hands were at her hips and his mouth was close to hers as a smile slid across his mouth. "I've got news."

Buffy tried not to appear uncomfortable in his embrace and looked at him, patiently awaiting for his news.

"I've contacted _Wolfram & Hart_ in Los Angeles. I set up a meeting with a lawyer, Lindsey McDonald. He seems to have information on how to extract your soul." His smile widened. "We'll have this squared away quickly." Angelus tenderly touched her cheek.

Releasing an unneeded breath, Buffy stepped out from his embrace and looked at him with sadden eyes. "Angel…" Angelus did not like the tone of her voice. "... I'm not going to Los Angeles."

"What?" Pinching his brows together in confusion, Angelus watched her turn away from him. "What are you talking about? Of course you are. This time tomorrow, we'll have that _parasite_ taken out of you and we can go back to normal."

Slowly facing him, Buffy's eyes were concentrated on her nervously twisting hands. "I…" she swallowed her nerves and said, "... I don't know if that's what I want." Buffy lifted her gaze to his face. He looked at her with a hurt and confused expression. "This soul… it's made me realise a lot in really a short period of time. I have _no idea_ who I am anymore."

Angelus struggled to understand but he couldn't possibly. He tried his resort; 'reason with her'. "You're a vampire." He stated. "That's who you are." Angelus lightly touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers when she pulled away. Sighing heavily, Angelus tried to keep his frustration in check when he asked, "Buffy, what's going on? I don't understand." He watched her pace back and forth.

She paused mid-step and looked at him. "Is that all I am?—A vampire? For so long—nearly four hundred years, I've offered nothing but a legacy of torture and death. Now that, that's been taken away, what do I do? What do I have to offer? Who am I now?"

Firmly holding her shoulders and cupping her face to look at him, Angelus stared deeply into his mate's green eyes. "You are my mate. A vampire. You're the Slayer of Slayers, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ )—"

"—That's been neutered." Buffy stepped away from him and turned away from him. "Angel…" she worked up every ounce of strength she had left when she suddenly said with a meek voice, "... I think we need a break." She faced him with a look of anguish.

"A break?" he repeated, letting his mind wrap around it. "What does that mean? You want to break up?" Angelus shook his head. "Buffy, when we mated that was for forever."

Releasing an unneeded breath, Buffy felt horrible but she knew this was the right thing to do, for them both. "And it is. I will always be yours but _I_ just need… I need this. I need some time apart so I can figure this out."

Frustrated, Angelus raised his voice. "Why do we have to be apart for that?" He glared at her accusingly. "Is there someone else?"

"What?" Buffy felt side-swiped by his brazen question that seemed to have come out of nowhere. " _No._ Of course not." She grew angry that he could have thought such a thing. "How can you ask me that?"

He towered over her, showing his demonic power. "It's hard not to think about since you want to leave me so suddenly."

Unintimidated by his height, Buffy returned his anger and said, "This is about me, Angel." She told him. "I have all of these _feelings_. Feelings I haven't felt in… _centuries_ and I have _no idea_ what any of them mean. I have no idea how to be a demon that hates and wants to kill but when I look at you, I feel so completely in love."

Angelus looked away from her.

She dropped her arms at her sides defeatedly. "I have no idea how the hell to work through the guilt for what I've done in the past or how to even begin to rectify it. But what I do know is if we remain together, sooner or later, you and I… we'll begin to resent each other. You'll hate me for what I'm not and I'll hate you for being unable to understand. It's either that or... one day, I'll be forced to kill you."

Angelus looked at her with surprise.

Between the both of them, Buffy was never the rational one. She always went into things head first and she'd deal with it if it all went awry.

"So what now? We split up and never see each other again?" Angelus asked, loathing the soul stuck inside his mate more so by the minute.

Lowering her gaze to the Claddagh ring on her left hand ring finger, Buffy twisted it around. "I think one of us should move out. It's just for a little while—"

"—I'll go," Angelus quietly, trying his damndest to mask the pain he felt. It was no use, the pain that internally ripped him up was real and the demon in him couldn't cover it up.

Buffy watched as he turned away and walked up the stairs to pack his things into a bag.

The reality of what just happened slowly processed in Buffy's head. The weight that was on her shoulders overwhelmed her.

She sat down on the couch placed in front of the fireplace and buried her face into her hands.

Upstairs, Angelus packed a pile of clothes from the cabinet into a duffle bag. He was angry at Buffy and vehemently despised her soul. He wanted to hurt her but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he knew she was right. They would never survive this if she's soul searching and him trying to force everything to remain the same when it could not.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his dark brown spiked hair then over his face. Angelus laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, suddenly the last two hundred and eight years didn't seem real anymore.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Angelus saw Buffy sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the fire. He could read her thoughts which were most definitely identical to his, except that thought this was a good idea.

She tore her eyes from the fire to watch him walk down the rest of the few stairs left.

Standing up from the ouch, Buffy walked with him towards the front door. She hugged her arms around herself and looked down at her boots. "Where will you go?" Buffy hated every second of this and argued with herself to tell him to forget the entire thing and stay with her.

"I'll be fine." He told her.

His voice was eerily calm which gave off the impression of callousness but Buffy knew him better than that. Angelus had always given off the front of cold-hearted but she knew this hurt him as much as it was hurting her.

Not asking anymore of it, Buffy lowered her eyes back down to her boots.

Angelus looked at her for a moment longer, finding that despite his anger towards her and the disdain for what she was now, he found her absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

Clearing his throat, Buffy lifted her head to see him walk over to the front door. She stood behind him as he pulled the handle and opened the door and faced her. "I'll call you," Angelus' mouth tugged into a small smile.

Buffy was unable to help herself, she shared his sad smile still loving him.

Angelus stepped to her and tenderly pressed a kiss against her forehead, relishing the mere moments they have left before he walked out of the mansion to pursue a temporary separation.

Breaking the pressing kiss against her forehead, Angelus picked up the duffle bag and turned away from her. He walked out of the mansion.

Buffy stared after him until he disappeared into the darkness. She closed the door and rested her back against it.

Realisation settled over her. She swallowed but her throat felt tight with emotions. Tears burst into her eyes. Her hand covered her face unable to stop the sobs.

 _Why did I do that?_ She asked herself for the umpteenth time.

**Later**

**City Hall: Mayor Wilkins' Office**

"What can I do for you, Angelus?" Mayor Richard Wilkins grinned at the master vampire as he entered the office after being escorted by three of the Mayor's men.

Angelus eyed the Mayor sitting behind his desk and applied hand sanitizer to his hands.

Wilkins frowned darting his eyes around Angelus, realising there was someone missing from the unstoppable duo.

"Where's the Missus?" Wilkins asked.

Angelus visibly hardened with an expression of anger on his face. "Buffy is no longer on our side."

The Mayor sat back in the chair and shook his head. "Oof, I heard about her… _unfortunate_ event."

Nodding his head, Angelus moved around the chairs placed in front of the desk and sat down in one.

"It's the talk of the town. No one can believe it," Wilkins' continued. "A soul is slipperier than a greased weasel. Why do you think I sold mine?" He laughed.

Angelus' stern expression did not waver.

"I'm sure you two _crazy_ kids will work it out." The Mayor held his hands together and placed them on the table top.

"I'm going to LA to see if I can work it out with _Wolfram & Hart_."

"I think I can help you." Wilkins smirked.

Angelus grew impatient. "Help me how? By telling _more_ bad jokes?" He stood from the chair ready to take the convertible and head to Los Angeles and have that meeting with Lindsey McDonald, which he knew would come with strings. He knew striking a bargain with _Wolfram & Hart _would include many strings, but he'd do anything to get his Buffy back.

Wilkin's popped a peanut into his mouth as he said, "I'll tell you what, Angelus…"

Angelus paused and looked back at the Mayor from over his shoulder.

"... You help me with my Ascension and I'll in turn help you get rid of your wifey's pesky soul. It's a fair exchange. One for the ages."

"You have access to that kind of power?" Angelus asked skeptically.

A sinister smile crossed the deceivingly friendly Mayor's mouth. "When I ascend, I'll be more powerful than any demon that's lived."

Still rather dubious about Wilkins' offer, Angelus raised a high brow. "That's a lot of power."

The Mayor chuckled finding the serious faced vampire amusing. "Darn tootin! Or you can just go _Wolfram & Hart…_ and we all know their debt comes with a _hefty_ price."

Angelus faced the Mayor with a thoughtful look on his face, mulling over the idea.

**Next Night**

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Walking into the library, Buffy felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

The broken book shelves against the wall had since been replaced from the fight three weeks ago. The once broken countertops had a new unpainted board of wood as a replacement.

Just being in this room sent Buffy back into her mind, remembering that day perfectly. She could recall in perfect descriptive detail that piercing agony of her soul entering her body. It was like no other pain she's felt before.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Buffy snapped from her wandering thoughts and turned her attention to the dark haired teenage Slayer standing in the centre of the library with hers folded across her chest.

"Hey, Faith," Buffy made her best attempt at civility. She had no right to return the Slayer's cattiness. Faith deserved to have this attitude after months of Buffy's incessant torture.

Faith turned her eyes over the blonde. Buffy wore a black spaghetti-strapped top with a mesh white blouse shirt layered over it. With a pair of black straight-legged trousers with a matching pair of heeled boots. Buffy toyed nervously with the gold cuff bracelet on her right wrist then pushed a piece of hair that had fallen from her curled hairstyle, behind her ear.

If it were possible, Buffy seemed to look better than ever, if not just sadder. There was a distracted look set on Buffy's face. Faith was skeptical. Something wasn't quite right.

Unchanging her serious expression, Faith glared at the vampire blonde, waiting for a reply. Faith would never admit it aloud but she was more than happy to see Buffy and to see that she was alright. After the spell, Faith contemplated long and hard about Buffy and her soul. Her thoughts began to twist and turn wondering how the soul would change the notorious vampire. Would she be any different? Faith had no idea what the vampiress was like as a human. How was she to say that Buffy wasn't always a monster?

"I wanna help," Buffy explained.

Rolling her dark eyes with a scoff, Faith cracked her knuckles. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me, B. Now you wanna help?"

Buffy was well aware that Faith was not going to make this easy.

Coming out from the book stacks and Giles' office were the Scoobies. They stood in the background and looked at the vampire with surprise, not expecting her to be there.

"Yes," she told the Slayer, keeping her voice even, calm, and unthreatening. "The things I've done…" Buffy lifted her eyes to Giles. "... I know 'sorry' will never be enough. What I've done is unforgivable. I know I have never given any of you a reason to trust me." Buffy addressed the room. "I don't deserve it but… in these last weeks I've done a lot of soul searching…" Her green eyes turned to Faith. "I think my purpose now is to help you. I have information. I can help you kill the Mayor—if you let me."

The room's eyes turned to Faith, awaiting her reply. It all depended on the Slayer, whether she wanted to have Buffy's help.

"What info do you have?" Faith asked, cocking her chin upwards, exuding the power she held over Buffy's acceptance into the 'Scoobie Gang'.

"On my way here, I passed a demon," Buffy began. "He talked on and on about these books that he had— _the_ _Books of Ascension_. I heard the Mayor talking about them not long ago. They were being dug up from Circo or somewhere like that… But that demon isn't purely on the Mayor's side."

Giles frowned. "How do you know that?"

Buffy turned her gaze to the Watcher. "Because he wanted to make a deal with me."

The room blankly stared at her.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy said, "He's after money. He's trying to sell them off for a hefty price."

Xander appeared from behind Giles, raising his hand. "I've got a question or two… Ugh, one, a demon wants cash? And two, what's an Ascension?"

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them with a handkerchief, a habit Buffy had noticed some time ago. It made her smirk.

"I'm not sure," Giles said with a deepening frown wanting to consult his mountain of books.

"It's a transformation to embody an 'Old One' after a series of boring ceremonies and tedious rituals. Basically, the Mayor wants to be a pure demon." Buffy explained with a tone of indifference.

Xander frowned. "Why?"

Buffy shrugged. "Why not?" She turned her attention back to Faith and said, "Listen, I can get you those books."

"You're gonna _pay_ a demon?" Faith raised a high brow.

"No," Buffy frowned, somewhat offended by the question.

Faith scoffed. "You're just gonna knock on the door and ask really nicely for them? Yo, you just said the demon wanted cash."

Buffy smirked at the Vampire Slayer. "How quickly you forget who I am." She said with empowering confidence, despite her internal afflictions. "He'll give me the books one way or another."

"Fine." Faith dropped her arms from their folded position across her chest and held her hands on her hips. "I don't trust you so I'm going with you."

Buffy nodded and watched as Faith turned away to head into the weapons cage for a stake when a ghost from Buffy's past appeared standing directly behind Faith.

Willow was the first to notice Buffy's sudden strange behavior. "Buffy?" She slowly walked over to the vampiress, seemingly frozen in place.

Buffy stared unblinkingly at the apparition of Reverend Increase Mather. He stood tall with a dancing smug smile across his thin lips.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked with increasing concern.

Standing in the weapons cage, Faith turned and eyed the vampire, also noticing her odd behavior.

"Don't you see him?" Buffy's slacked jaw bobbed up and down.

Willow looked around herself, completely unaware of Mather's presence.

Increase stood tall over Willow and closed his eyes as he smelled her red hair.

"Who?" Willow frowned with worry.

"H-he's standing right there." Slowly backing away from Willow, Faith, and the others, Buffy's eyes were on the Reverend. Following her with his blue eyes.

The room looked around themselves and did not see the ghost apparition smirking at Buffy.

"I-I-I have to go." Buffy ran out of the library leaving the Scoobies standing utterly confused.

Faith looked over to Giles and raised her brows, projecting to him her worry for the vampiress, never having seen her act in such a way before.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Main Room**

Frantically pacing back and forth, Buffy felt hot. It was a strange sensation since she did not have a body temperature.

She threw the thin sheer shirt off and tossed it aside as an attempt to cool down.

Agitated, Buffy sat down on the coffee table with her head in her hands. Her knees bounced uncontrollably, fingers buried into her hair, desperate to make sense of everything.

"Driving thyself mad will not make me disappear, demon."

Buffy slowly raised her head to see the ghost of what she considered a 'crowning achievement' standing before her. He wore the same seventeenth century black clothing he had worn the day of his execution.

"The Lord crieth out to thee, but you cannot hear him. Thou art deaf to his whispereth of guidance." He stood over the vampiress. "He looketh down at you and in the wrath of his disappointment, he will not come to save you."

Her eyes stung with tears, threatening to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm sorry... for what I did. I'm sorry."

The Reverend chuckled. "'Sorry', she saith. The whore of Babylon hath a heart that acheth for forgiveness. Tell me, mistress of Satan, Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ), hast thou prayed for repentance?"

Buffy tearfully nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I am a devout daughter of God. I pray for _His_ forgiveness."

A smirk tugged at Mather's lips. "I have said that about myself on more than one occasion. I was doing the Lord's work. But my love for the Heavenly Father was not as strong as what I felt for you. You… a woman of sinful morals and darkness that oozed out of you like warm chocolate—a fine temptation as ever."

Threading her fingers into hair, Buffy tried desperately to block out the Reverend's voice. "Leave me alone!"

Increase walked over to her and crouched in front of her. "I cannot. Thou wilt not let me."

Raising her reddened and wet eyes, Buffy looked at the ghost. "What do you want?"

"I want to be accepted into the Pearly gates of Heaven, but alas, my fate was much darker than that…" His eyes rolled over her, "Thanks to you."

Unable to look at him directly, Buffy felt her dead heartbreak with sorrowful guilt. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"If you desire to be sorrowful for someone, you should feel it for thyself." His eyes dropped over her.

"I am sorry… for what I've done." Buffy told the ghost of her past, as a desperate plea for forgiveness. "What else can I say to you? What can I say for you to believe me?"

Increase outstretched his arm to touch the side of her head and stroke her hair when he morphed into the likeness of little Sarah Holtz.

"Beautiful Princess, I do not wish to make you feel badly." The little girl, Buffy had brutally murdered, looked up at her with big eyes. "I just want to remind you who thou art."

Buffy looked at the girl. Her dead heart twisted and ached with regretful turmoil. The acid in her stomach clogged in her throat, she wanted to vomit for the evils she's performed during her very long life.

A warped smile slowly grew across the girls face. "I remember what it felt like." Sarah touched her throat. "You laid me on the bed and told me to lie very still. From the pocket of your gown, you took out a knife." A tear slipped down Buffy's cheek from the corner of her eye. "I remember wondering where you had found such a thing, since I had not seen you go into the kitchen but then I knew… you always had it in your possession. The teeth of the blade felt dull as it sliced into my throat."

Buffy's chin quivered remembering in perfect detail just how she took this girl's young life.

"I did not feel the world fade until the dull blade hit my bone—"

"—Stop it." Buffy's knees were into her chest and hands were into her hair almost tearing it out.

As Sarah stood from her crouching position, she morphed into Daniel Holtz. "Such delicate care… That was my thought as I discovered my little Sarah in her bed. In the dark, she looked sleeping, until I drew closer and I knew… I rolled down the blanket and saw that you had removed her head from her neck." Holtz sighed heavily. "I looked over to the corner and saw her body—it looked so small and fragile sitting in the chair with a doll under her arm. I began to think, why would you go to so much trouble to arrange her like that?" Holtz stepped towards her. "I now relive that day over and over in Hell because of you." Holtz began to laugh as he transformed to Reverend Increase Mather.

She sobbed with unbearing guilt.

Increase continued to laugh. "Yes, cry out," he mocked the vampiress. "Make a scene."

Attempting to run away from her ghosts, Buffy jumped to her feet and ran towards the courtyard when Increase appeared in front of her.

"Dost thou not see? That is what maketh you different from other beasts. They kill to feed, but you took more kinds of pleasure in it than any creature that walketh or crawls."

"It wasn't me," Buffy said as a desperate plea.

Mather raised a high brow. "It was not you?"

"No," she shook her head. "A demon isn't a woman. I-I was a woman once." Buffy lifted her reddened and glassy eyes to Increase.

The Reverend morphed into the ghost of Hank Summers.

Hank Summers, 1st Earl of Revello began to laugh in amusement by her earnestness. "Oh, yes, such a _fine_ woman you were at that. A _handsome_ woman to be married into what would certainly be a _loveless_ marriage only to be a _whore_ to the King of England."

Tears freely fell down Buffy's cheeks as she submissively stared up at her overbearing father. "Papa…"

Hank continued, "Yes, you had much to look forward to as a _woman_. You were a worthless being before you were _ever_ a monster."

Pushing past her father's cruel words, Buffy covered her ears and squeezed her eyes closed to block off the ghost. "Please, stop! Papa, I beg you!"

A hand reached out and gently took Buffy's hand from covering her ears.

"Shh…"

Buffy instantly recognised the voice.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to see her beautiful and beloved mother, Joyce standing in front of her. Her hazel green eyes were bright with familiar kindness. A small smile tugged at her mother's lips.

"Thou art tired, my Buffy." Joyce's voice was soft and comforting.

"No," Buffy clenched her jaw, trying to block out the soothing voice of her mother, "you're not real."

The Countess of Revello eyed her daughter with loving eyes. "I do not want to scare you, my darling." Buffy craved to be in her mother's embrace. "I want to take care of you. I just want you to understand." Slowly, Buffy's eyes turned to her mother's face. "Cruelty is the only thing you ever had a true gift for."

Backing away, Buffy's chin quivering. "No… Mama..."

Leading the breaking vampire towards the couch, Joyce sat her daughter down. "Shh," she gently guides Buffy to lie down on the couch. "Rest," she whispered with a familiar soothing voice that wrapped Buffy into a hug. "Rest. You mistake it for a curse, my darling, it is not. It is your destiny." Joyce tenderly stroked Buffy's blonde head of hair. "I'll show you."

Buffy closed her eyes, shivering with the horror she had done in the past. Her emotions were jumbled. She wanted Angelus. Somehow, he would make this stop.

Crying as Joyce stroked her hair, Buffy didn't know how long after lying down she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hours Later: Late Night**

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Xander opened the swinging door with his foot holding two pizza pie boxes in his hands. "Pizza delivery."

Oz followed in trail holding two two-liter bottles of soda in his hands.

Willow, Cordelia, and Giles all look up from the open books spread out across the long table. For hours they had been researching the effects of the soul. Perhaps something in the ancient Romanian spell was affecting Buffy.

"Anything?" Oz asked, as he walked over to Willow and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

Disheartened, Willow shook her head, "Not yet."

"We'll figure this out." He told her as he rubbed a hand over her back.

Xander sat down beside Cordelia and opened a pizza box. Cordelia took the pizza from his hands and placed the book she had been previously reading into his grasp.

Raising a brow, Xander rolled his eyes at her as she cheekily smiled and took a bite into the pizza.

Faith walked into the library looking as disheartened as Willow. "I tried to find that demon Buffy was talking about but, either he bolted or he's really good at hiding." She took a seat and reached for a slice of pizza. "We researching the Ascension?"

Giles looked up from the pages of the book. "No, Buffy's soul."

Nodding her head, Faith sat forward to take a book from the pile and begin to help out. Giles eyed his Slayer with surprise.

"What?" Faith frowned.

"Nothing," Giles lowered his gaze back down to the book.

Rolling her eyes, Faith sat back in the chair and crossed her leg over the other. She balanced the book on her leg and opened it. Her mind immediately went to Buffy, wondering where she was and if she was okay.

During her trip to search for that demon, Faith walked to the mansion. But she couldn't bring herself to actually see if Buffy was alright. She didn't know why she didn't go inside because all that Faith wanted was to wrap Buffy in her arms and soothe her tears away.

In frustration, Faith tossed the half eaten pizza back into the box. She grabbed the book and stood from the chair. Giles followed the Slayer with his eyes as she walked up the steps to hide within the book stacks.

**Buffy's Subconscious**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Master Bedroom**

In a flash of light, Buffy was lying in the large bed. She slowly opened her eyes to Angelus sitting at her side watching her patiently to awaken. He reached for her hand.

Their fingertips briefly touch before intertwining their fingers and clasping their hands.

Buffy sat up in the bed, facing her mate. He gently brought her closer by her legs. Buffy circled her petite legs around his waist. Angelus pushed a loose strand of her hair from her forehead and leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Holding one another as closely as possible, their hands caressed each other tenderly.

Tugging at his black long sleeve sweater, Angelus smirked against her mouth and helped her pull up his shirt.

Angelus unbuttoned the satin pajama top and pushed it off from her shoulders. His mouth trailed kisses down the column of her neck to the base of her throat.

Hooking her arms around his neck, Buffy began to kiss him more intensely, which he welcomed. His hands were all over her naked torso, her back, and breasts.

Slowly lying her back on the bed, Buffy opened her eyes as Angelus pulled down her pajama bottoms.

Somehow the rest of the clothing was removed and Angelus was inside her. It felt right to be underneath him with his cock filling her. It was as if her body was meant for his.

They made love passionately. There was a gentleness that they always found together. Despite their demons and their brute violence towards others, they never showed each other that brutality.

His mouth broke away from hers and began to create an invisible trail from her collarbone, between her breasts, over her navel until finally reaching its destination to her quim.

Opening her eyes as her body hummed with pleasure building to its ecstasy. Buffy lifted her head from the pillow to look down at her lover.

Angelus was no longer with her in bed. His likeness had transformed into Faith.

The moment of questioning her dream choice of lover was short. Buffy held the Slayer's face in her hands and pulled her back up her body. She planted a fervent kiss on her mouth. Their tongues braided together.

Twining her fingers through Faith's dark hair, Buffy changed their positions, lying the Slayer on the bed and straddled her. Caressing each other, Faith tenderly bit Buffy's lower lip and kissed her. She pushed the vampiress blonde hair from her shoulder and began to kiss her neck. Licking her soft unblemished skin.

Buffy cupped her lover's face with her hands and realised that the face of Faith was bristled with short pointy hairs along her cheeks.

Opening her eyes again, Buffy was stunned to see Lucifer under her.

He grinned and wrapped his hands around her waist, clenching his long fingers into her skin.

Buffy lowered herself over his standing cock.

Feeling him inside her felt different and wildly pleasurable. She began to roll her hips and felt the climb of a climax hastily approaching.

The Devil rolled Buffy back onto her back and purposely thrusted inside her body.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy caught his dark eyes and moaned. Holding his chin roughly, Buffy directed him back to her mouth. Their tongues duelled for dominance and explored each other's mouths.

Pulling back from him slightly, Buffy looked into his dark, almost blackened eyes. The pads of her thumbs caressed his high cheekbones. Lucifer pushed a piece of hair from her forehead then closed the space between their mouths in a searing kiss.

As the kiss became deep and heated, Buffy felt a pang of energy that tingled her skin. The tingling sensation intensified as the unbreakable kiss continued on. Lucifer continued to move inside her as he injected her with a heated source of mystical energy from his own being.

Buffy's eyes snapped open.

In a flash she was no longer in bed nor inside the mansion but outside in a forest.

Buffy straddled Faith, holding the Slayer's cuffed hands. The vampiress threw Faith's hands down onto the ground above her head. Faith lied underneath Buffy, looking up at her with a heated gaze.

"Do you trust me?" A sinister smirk tugged at Buffy's mouth.

Faith licked her lips and her face shifted into an expression of moaning pleasure.

The dream jumped again.

Buffy is back inside the mansion and in the bed with Lucifer. They were conjoined together, moving fast, with the Devil on top. Buffy's forehead touched his as she moaned loudly in pleasure. She tilted her head upwards and Lucifer covered her mouth in a searing kiss.

Her body filled with an orgasmic climax and a dark energy the Devil was still ingesting into her.

Visions of Buffy biting violently into necks and maliciously tearing her victims apart ran like a supercut in her mind.

Opening her eyes, Buffy was no longer in bed with the human disguise of the Devil but his demon. His skin was monstrously burned, scarred, and red. His dark usually blackened eyes were red. As they kissed, Buffy ran her tongue over his beast-like teeth. She could feel his sharp fingernails dig into her skin.

They caress each other with a strange mixture of tenderness and violence. Lucifer tenderly kisses Buffy where her neck joins her shoulder, and he slides his hand up and along her outstretched arm and clasps her hand as they continue to fervently make love.

Suddenly, over the Devil's shoulder, Buffy sees Faith standing in the corner of the room, observing them.

In a fit of blackening rage, Buffy removes the tenderness in her caresses and grabs the Devil by his neck, forcing his head to the side. Her face transforms into her vampire guise, and then savagely bites into his neck on the neck.

Taking in the Devil's magical energy of darkness.

Buffy could feel her soul dull inside of her.

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Books Stacks**

Hidden in the book stacks, Faith wakes, panting in a startled shock.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Main Room**

Buffy bolted upright. She drew a hard breath and swung her legs over the couch.

Her head buried in her hands, fingers tangled in her hair.

The dream felt so vivid. She can still feel the passionate arousal swirling at her pelvis.

"Harlot,"

Buffy picked up her head to see Reverend Increase Mather standing before her, chuckling.

"A whore to Lucifer." Increase stepped closer to Buffy.

Grabbing her hair in her hands and hunched over, struggling to block the ghosts out and whispered to herself.

The Reverend raised a high brow and leaned in closer to hear her whispers.

"I am utterly ashamed that I am what I am in myself; I have no green shoot in me nor fruit, but thorns and thistles; I am a fading leaf that the wind drives away; I live bare and barren as a winter tree, unprofitable," Buffy whispered a prayer to herself, "fit to be hewn down and burnt. Lord, do thou hast mercy on me?" Tears quietly trickled down her cheeks.

Chuckling, Increase stood straight. "'God is not with us now', isn't that what you said? The Heavenly Father will not relinquish you of this tortious agony any more than he spared me of mine." Mather shifted into Angelus.

Buffy let out a breath at the sight of her mate. His dark hair was long and neatly tied back with a ribbon. He wore a white linen shirt, white cravat with a dark coloured waistcoat with a paisley design layered over the silk, and a black long frock coat.

"Darkness is where ye belong, lass," Angelus said, his accent changed to his native smooth Irish brogue. "T'at guilt ye feel is nothin' but a hindrance. Ye can't live for eternity wi' _all t'at pain_ , lass. T'is is what ye are."

He reached out to touch her face.

Buffy closed her eyes, unable to feel his gentle caress.

"Ye want to be one of t'em, but ye're not. Ye'll never be." Angelus dropped his hand and crouched down in front of her. "Ye are t'a darkness, a grá ( _my love_ ). Just accept what ye are. T'ink of t'a peace. Ye'll never 'ave to see us again.''

Buffy shook her head, desperately trying to take control of her mind. "Leave me alone!" Buffy pushed away from her lover's appreciation and began to pace back and forth like a madwoman. "I can't do it! I can't be what I was!" She paused and looked at the ghost wearing her mate's face. "I can't take a life."

Angelus frowned. "Ye're fightin' it, lass. T'is is only hurtin' yerself."

Desperate for this all to stop, Buffy looked at the ghost and said with deep anguish. "Please, make it stop."

A familiar tugging smile appeared on Angelus' lips. "Ye know what ye 'ave to do."

Shaking her head as the tears freely fell from her eyes and stained her cheeks. "I-I-I can't…!"

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

Reliving the strange dream in her head, Faith was left confused as hell when she woke.

She can still taste Buffy's kiss on her tongue. Her fingertips were on fire, imaging the smoothness of Buffy's cool skin. The feel of her body against hers.

Then suddenly, Buffy was above her. Faith's hands handcuffed above her head and the next thing Faith could remember was standing in the corner of what she thought was Buffy's bedroom at the mansion having wild sex with a monstrous looking demon she had never seen before.

This dream did not feel like any other dream she's had of the vampiress. It was too real.

There was something seriously wrong.

* * *

Walking out of the book stacks, Faith met up with Giles in his office. She closed the door behind her to speak to the Watcher in private.

"Geeves, is there anythin' in the research that could would explain weird and wicked realistic dreams?"

Giles sat back in the chair and removed his glasses. He bit the end of the glasses in thought. "Uh, possibly. I haven't found anything about that subject matter." He gave her an inquiring gaze.

"I was in Buffy's dream," she said.

Frowning with confusion, Giles scratched the top of his head. "You had a dream about Buffy?"

"No, I'm sayin' I was _in_ Buffy's dream."

"I'm not sure that's…"

Frustrated, Faith interjected, "Geeves, there was stuff in the dream I couldn't _possibly.._. She was dreamin' and somehow I got sucked in with a guest starring role."

"What happened in this dream?"

Faith paused unsure how to explain to her middle-aged and generally traditionalist Watcher that she was having an incredible albeit twisted wet-dream of her formerly evil enemy. "Never mind that. I'm worried about her."

"Perhaps you should go try to see her." Giles suggested.

Thinking over the suggestion, which had thought about well over a hundred times in the last two hours, Faith agreed.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Main Room**

Frantically walking back and forth grabbing at her hair, Buffy did not even hear the front door of the mansion open then close.

Faith paused with concern seeing the vampiress that had been her enemy for almost an entire year appear disoriented and tired.

She could hear Buffy mumbling something under her breath.

Faith frowned, disturbed by the manic vampire.

Walking closer to the vampire, Faith could hear the whispering more clearly.

"My dear Lord, I can but tell you that you know I long for nothing but thyself, nothing but holiness, nothing but union with thy will. Thou hast given me these desireth, and you alone canst give me the thing desired. My soul longeth for communion with you, for mortification of indwelling corruption, especially spiritual pride."

Faith frowned at what sounded like the mutterings of a prayer.

The Slayer reached out a hand to touch Buffy's shoulder.

Suddenly, Buffy whirled around, clenching a hand around Faith's neck and slammed her back against the stone wall. Faith stared down at the vampiress startled. " _I can't do it!_ " She shouted to the ghost of Angelus standing in the background.

Buffy's green eyes did not look focused.

"Yo, B, it's me," Faith wearily said, frightened by the strange unhinged look dancing in Buffy's reddened green eyes.

Pulling her hand from her throat, Buffy stepped away from the Vampire Slayer and continued to frantically pace back and forth.

"Buffy?"

Buffy paused and looked at the dark haired Slayer. Faith could see the wheels slowly turning in Buffy's mind. "I… You shouldn't be…" she muttered in a state of delirium.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Faith asked.

Turning her eyes from the Slayer's concerned face, Buffy's gaze dropped to Faith's neck.

"What are ye waitin' for, lass?" Angelus stood behind Buffy and whispered into her ear. From behind the vampiress, Angelus tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Aye, she wants ye to touch her. Ye can _smell_ her desire, can't ye?"

Buffy's eyes lingered on Faith's neck before they reached her dark eyes. "You have to stay away from me."

"B, what's goin' on?"

Bewildered by Faith's question, Buffy's eyes fell to the Slayer's neck again. In a trance, Buffy pushed Faith's long dark hair off of her shoulder and touched her neck gently. Licking her lips, Buffy took a step forward, forcing Faith's back against the wall again.

They stood close together.

Their mouths inches away from each other.

Buffy heavily pants and struggles to control demonic urges. She could smell the Slayer desires, which only deepened Buffy's cravings.

"B, whatever is happenin' to you, you gotta control it." Faith encouraged the unstable vampire. "I know you're confused—"

Scoffing, Buffy said, "—I think you're the one who's confused. I think you need to…"

"She wanteth you to taste her." Reverend Increase Mather hovered over Buffy's shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Think of the peace."

"Buffy?" Faith said the vampiress' name with worry.

" _No_!" Buffy tore away from Faith and shouted at the top of her lungs. " _Leave me alone_!"

Faith's eyes widened.

Buffy faced her and looked at her pleadingly. " _Please_ , you-you-you h-h-have to go. Just go. _Go!_ "

"No," Faith shook her head. "B, you need help."

"Faith," Buffy looked at the Vampire Slayer, lucid for the first time in hours. "Please... I can see them and they're telling me to do things but I-I can't…"

Buffy clenched her jaw as the ghost of Increase Mather whispered into her ear. "Kill her."

"Buf—" Buffy grabbed Faith's head and bashed the back of it against the stone wall, knocking the Slayer unconscious.

Dropping Faith's limp body to the ground, Buffy backed away shaking her head. "No, I'm not going to do it."

Taunting the vampire, Mather chuckled. "Thou hast to do it. What else art thou good for? Thou art the Slayer of Slayers after all."

Frustrated, tired, and losing all control of herself, Buffy shouted at the ghost. " _Get away from me_!"

"Thou dost not possess the strength to withstand me much longer, demon. This is what God had put you on this earth to do. Hast thou learned nothing? As long as thou art alive—"

Buffy lifted her chin in sudden realisation, "—Then I'll die."

Eyeing the vampiress skeptically, Increase smirked. "You needn't have the strength to kill thyself."

Buffy silenced the whispering voice in her mind and turned away from the ghost of her favourite Reverend. "I don't need strength. I just need the sun to rise." Buffy crossed the distance between herself and the enclosed garden.

**15 Minutes before Sunrise**

**Enclosed Garden**

Sitting down on a marble bench for the remainder of the night, Buffy stared up at the brightening blue clear sky. She hadn't seen the beauty of a sunrise nor felt the warmth of the sun rays on her skin in nearly four hundred years.

She had been sitting outside in the enclosed garden for the last hour finding the prospect of the next life, whether it be Heaven or Hell, it was decidedly far more appealing than this earthly torture.

"Beautiful, is it not?" A familiar lithe English accented voice tore into Buffy's obliviousness.

Buffy tore her eyes from the brightening sky to see the haunting ghost in an apparition of her own likeness.

The ghost of Lady Elizabeth that bore her face wore an elegant lacy maroon and black gown. A ruby choker was around her neck. Her long blonde hair was fashionably styled into soft curls, appropriate for the seventeenth century.

The ghost wearing her face sat down on the marble bench beside Buffy and looked up at the sky. "Thou art not meant for this world. Nor art thou meant for death. Thou dost have a purpose, Buffy." The apparition turned its eyes to Buffy. "Death has always been your gift. It's the only good thing Vlad had ever given us."

"It's not my gift anymore," said Buffy, turning her eyes back up to the sky.

Lady Elizabeth smiled. "Thou hast made thy choice long ago. This is what thou art. Thou art a killer, Buffy. If you die here… God will not welcome a monster like you. Thou art bound to drown in the ash of bodies and blood. There is no more running. No more hiding behind thy fear. You cannot pretend to be what thou art not."

"You're right," Buffy said, lowering her gaze to the brightening sky and looked at Lady Elizabeth beside her.

Lady Elizabeth frowned.

"The last fifteen minutes had gotten me thinking. I've been trying to convince myself that I am not my demon. That everything I've done in the last three hundred years wasn't my fault." Buffy smirks to herself as she looks down at her hands resting on her lap. "In some ways… it is. Somewhere deep inside, I think I have always been capable of evil." Buffy lifted her gaze to the sky and watched the colours morning gently change. "For hours I've had a lot of my ghosts reappearing to talk at me. All of my victims just lining up to tell me how death is my gift or how I belong in the darkness or how I'm not cut out to be someone worthy of redemption. And I finally figured out why. Power. I have it. You don't." Buffy turned her gaze to her ghost. "You need me."

Stunned, Lady Elizabeth glared at Buffy.

"You came all the way from Hell to try to win me back. Because without me, Hell is just some biblical fanfiction published in a very dense old book. I embodied it. Since the moment I crawled out of my pitiful grave, I've brought the wrath of Hell on earth. But this soul has made me different." She shrugged with acceptance. "I can either seek atonement or damnation. Well, since I probably won't ever be accepted through the gates of Heaven, I know I'm standing on the mouth of Hell, and it's gonna swallow me whole." Her green eyes glazed over with a hardness of fearlessness. "And it'll choke on me. I'm not Hell's saviour anymore. Tell Samael to find a new prophet." The morning sun began to peak over the tall wall of the courtyard just as Buffy stood up from the marble bench.

She moved around the ghost wearing her face and headed back inside when she paused for a moment and looked back at the ghost. "It's over, okay? I'm going to ignore you, and you're going to go away. You are _not_ the source of me. I'm not your 'Chosen One' anymore." Buffy entered the mansion leaving Lady Elizabeth stunned where she sat on the marble bench.

The morning sunrise shined into the courtyard covering the evil apparition in a yellow-orange glow.

* * *

Crossing the large room to where Faith sat hunched against the wall, Buffy crouched to the Slayer's eye level. Putting a hand on Faith's shoulder, she came back to consciousness with altered eyes.

"B?" she winched, feeling the affects having her head banged against the stone wall.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry." She took the Slayer's arm, wrapping it around her neck to help her back onto her feet. "Are you okay?"

Faith shifted on limp legs, but Buffy hand her hands over her upper shoulders to keep her steady. "I'm fine." said Faith touching the back of her head. "I'm gonna have a welt the size of Texas."

"I am sorry about that."

Faith shrugged and ran her dark eyes over the petite vampiress. "You look like hell, B."

Buffy smirked. "I feel like it too. Will, um, you be okay getting home? I can call someone..."

"You have a phone?" asked Faith with disbelief.

Buffy frowned. "Uh, no, but I can send for someone if you need help. I would do it myself but too much Vitamin B tends to make me burst into flames."

Looking at the blonde for a moment, Faith let a slanted smile tug at her lips, happy that Buffy found a sense of humour again.

She shook her head and said, "Nah, I'll be okay. I think we both need to catch some z's."

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later," said Faith turning to the door.

She pressed down on the lever and opened the heavy wooden door. A stream of bright morning sunlight flooded into the mansion stopping inches from where Buffy stood, still protected by the dim shadows.

Inhaling a deep needless breath, Buffy watched the door close leaving her once again, alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Days Later: Sunset**

**Sunnydale Town Hall: Mayor's Office**

With a face of utter disgust, Angelus sat in the chair in front of the Mayor's desk watching the goonish politician eat large hard shell spiders from the Box of Gavrok.

Angelus had collected the mystical box from an anonymous connection. From what the Mayor has told him about the Box of Gavrok _,_ they are demonic creatures that must be eaten. The spiders would contort and shift the Mayor's organs for the Ascension, which was only days away.

"So," the Mayor began as he chewed the crunchy spider leg, "the Ritual of Gavrok. I have to ingest several of the inhabitants of this box," he stuck another piece of the demon into his mouth.

Angelus eyed the strange man with uncertainty.

"Mmm." He wiped his face with the napkin tucked into his collared shirt. "My god, what a feeling. The power of these creatures. It suffusses my being." His stomach rumbled. "I can feel the changes begin. My organs are shifting, changing, making ready for the Ascension. Plus these babies are high in fiber," he laughed.

Angelus' frown did not change.

"And what's the fun in becoming an immortal demon if you're not regular, am I right? Tell me, Angelus," his smile widened, "what of our favourite _feisty_ souled vampire?"

Shifting in the chair, Angelus did not want to talk about Buffy. "I haven't seen her."

Wilkins frowned. "That's a shame. I wish you kids the best, I really do. But if you don't mind a bit of fatherly advice, I, uh, I-I just don't see much of a future for you two." He said to the master vampire. "I don't sense a lasting relationship." The Mayor held his hands together. "You two have a bumpy road ahead."

"I don't think we need to talk about this," Angelus frowned with mild annoyance.

"God, kids, you know. You don't like to think about the future. You don't like to make plans. Unless you want me to find your honey and gut her like a sea bass, show a little respect for your elders."

Angelus cocked a high brow, thoroughly over the Mayor. He only stuck around for this long so he could use the ascended demons magic to retract Buffy's soul. "You're not my elder. I've got a lotta years on you."

"You're right," Wilkins smiled, holding up his hands in defense. "But I tell you, when I married my Edna May in aught-three and I was with her right until the end. Not a pretty picture. Wrinkled and senile and cursing me for my youth. Wasn't our happiest time." He chewed another piece of the spider. "I have a mission for you," he said between his bites.

Angelus' lip curled with annoyance.

"Your wifey and her new pals have something of mine. Came in from Thebes. _The Books of Ascension._ It seems despite Buffy's soul, she still keeps quite the reputation. The demon that collected my books gave them right to her and she brought them to the Slayer and gang. I need you to get them back."

Standing from the chair, Angelus headed to the door when Wilkins' voice turned his attention back to the desk.

"Get them before Graduation Day," the Mayor said.

Walking out of the office, the Mayor sat back in the chair and smiled as he chewed on another spider.

Angelus continued down the hallway and paused. He stood back against the wall unsure if he could face his estranged mate. The hurt of their separation still struck him deeply. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her.

**Sunnydale High School: Library: Main Area**

As Buffy entered the library, she swung her arms with a little bit of a pep in her step.

Faith looked up from the research table with a frown. As perusal, she tried to hide her lustful gaze as her eyes ran down Buffy's petite frame. She wore a brown lace embroidered halter top with a matching brown skirt and a pair of open-toed heeled mule sandals. Her golden coloured hair was long and flowing over her shoulders and tucked behind her ears, showing off the large golden hooped earrings.

Masking her desire for the ensouled vampire, Faith asked with a bit more aggression than intended. "Why the hell are you so peppy?"

"What's not to be peppy about?" Buffy asked, not letting the cranky Slayer rain of her good mood parade.

"Let's see... we've got an apocalypse approaching with a Mayor that wants to 'ascend' into a wicked evil demon and we don't know how to kill it or when he will _actually_ 'ascend' into this evil demon."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Well, when you say it like that..." she took a seat down at the table beside Willow and across from Faith and Cordelia.

The vampiress' eyes followed Giles as he walked out of the office and ran up the small stairs to where Xander was standing with one of _the_ _Books of Ascension_.

"Giles," Xander looked up from the book, "listen to this…"

The room turned their attention to Xander standing up at the platform with the large ancient book. "Local villagers near a volcano site made reference to the legend of O-O-O-ll-vi-ka-." Xander frowned butchering the demon's pronunciation.

Glancing over the teengers shoulder, Giles corrected, "Olvikan."

"Right," Xander frowned and pulled the book closer into his chest. "What's an O-O-ll-vi-kan?"

Giles removed his glasses and thought aloud, "It might be a bastardization of Olvikan. Buffy?"

Looking up from inspecting her nails, Buffy rolled her glance towards the Watcher and teen. "What's up?"

"Have you heard of a demon called, Olvikan?"

Tilting her head back, Buffy racked her brain. "Uh… oh, yeah, I met him at a demon's mixer at the convention centre in the fifth circle of Hell."

"There's a convention centre in the fifth circle of Hell?" Xander raised a brow.

"No," Buffy rolled her eyes. "I've never heard of that demon. It's probably an Old One. I guess it's the kind of demon that the Mayor wants to turn into."

Giles read further into the text and said, "Oh, there's a picture."

"Boy, it's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, huh?" Xander tried to ease frightening tension with a bit of sense of humour.

"Yes, very convenient," Giles said as he flipped through the pages and began to unfold a page twice like a magazine centerfold.

Xander gulped, "We're gonna need a bigger boat."

Closing the large book, Giles felt the pressures of the approaching apocalypse.

The library sat quietly in the thick silence.

"Okay," Cordelia clapped her hands together, gaining the room's attention. The dark haired teen stood from the chair. "All in favour of stopping the Mayor _before_ the Ascension?" She raised her hand. "Suggestions, ideas?" She snapped her fingers impatiently. "Time's a-wastin'." Cordelia turned her eyes to the redhead sitting beside Buffy. "Willow. I bet you've got some dark spell a-brewin'. There are no crazy plans here."

"We attack the Mayor with hummus," Oz said.

Cordelia frowned. "I stand corrected."

"Just trying to keep things in perspective." Oz retorted.

"Thank you," Cordelia sarcastically replied.

Willow thought for a moment before saying, "We just have to stop the Mayor from doing the ritual. I mean, there's only the one time he can ascend, right?"

"Okay, but still not enough ideas," Cordelia interjected. "Let's think _outside_ the box."

Faith glared at the popular cheerleader, "Why don't _you_ think outside fuckin' box, Cordy."

Giles slipped his glasses back up his nose and said, "Yes, Cordelia, apart from your incredibly infectious enthusiasm, have you anything to contribute?"

Cordelia frowned for a moment and pointed at Buffy. "Buffy!"

Tossing her eyes around the room awkwardly, Buffy wanted to sink low into the chair. "Wha-what about me?"

"You're a creative former evil demon," Cordelia said, offending the vampiress. "You _must_ have some wild ideas up those sleeves of yours."

Buffy frowned. "I'm not wearing sleeves."

Faith snorted a chuckle and moved her hand in front of her face to hide her amusement.

"What we need is a witness," Giles said, stepping down the stairs and crossing over to the table. "Someone who's actually _been_ to an Ascension."

The eyes of the library turned to Buffy.

Buffy's gaze widened, she stood from the chair suddenly feeling very exposed. "I've never been to an Ascension. I don't know anyone who has—"

"—Sure you do."

A familiar deep English accented voice made Buffy whirl around.

She appeared stunned into shock when she saw Lucifer standing at the library entrance. He fixed the button of his cuff then stuffed his hands into his black trouser pockets. He looked sinfully handsome in his slim fitted all black suit and buttoned down shirt. He wore a devilish smirk across his bristle bearded face.

His hair was much shorter than the last time Buffy had seen him.

Unable to pick up her slacked jaw, Buffy shook her head.

"Samael?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

Stepping further into the library, the Devil stood in front of Buffy and bowed his head. He took her hand at her side and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Lady Elizabeth."

Drawing her hand back, Buffy flirtatiously looked up at him from under her long lashes. "It's been a long time."

Lucifer's smile widened. "Three hundred and six years but who's counting?" His dark, almost blackened eyes rolled over with appreciation to her figure. "You're still as ravishing as ever. I did hear about your soul. How unfortunate."

Buffy shrugged. "Meh, I try not to dwell."

"Of course not, you were never a dweller. Always looking ahead and never over your shoulder."

The mutual feeling of happiness in seeing one another again lingered with a comfortable silence as they took each other in.

Breaking the moment, the Devil noticed their audience and turned his gaze back to Buffy. "Now, what do I hear about an Ascension that troubles you?"

"The Mayor has plans to ascend to be a higher being—there's really no story there…"

Eying the two vacant seats at the long research table, Lucifer stepped closer to the blonde vampire and held out his arm, gesturing to the table. "Shall we discuss this over a match?"

"I'm a bit out of practice." Buffy replied and read Satan's disapproving gaze. "What?" Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "I'm sorry, I've been pretty preoccupied for the last… three centuries. You know between my acts of satanic evil and my human soul shoved down my throat, I didn't make any time to work on my chess game."

Humoured with amusement, Buffy always brought him entertainment. "Come," he led them to the two chairs.

In a gentlemen fashion, Lucifer helped Buffy sit down and tucked in her chair. He snapped his fingers together, a chessboard appeared on the table.

The Scoobies watched the demonic pair in total fascination. It seemed they were all long forgotten about and all that existed was Buffy and the strange tall, dark, and sinfully gorgeous man.

"You make the first move." The Devil gently commanded.

Releasing an unneeded breath, Buffy moved a pawn to square 'e4'.

Lucifer chuckled. "Always opening with the Sicilian Defense." Lucifer moved his pawn to square 'c5'. "When your Mayor Wilkins ascends, he will become a pure demon. The kind of demon that walked the earth before man and hybrids like yourself. The demon Olvikan are quite indestructible and _impossible_ to manage." Lucifer knocked Buffy's pawn off of the board with one of his pieces. "But he will ascend for me in order to be considered in my court—The court which still has a seat for you," he looked up to Buffy's contrived expression, "but I digress."

Buffy felt a sort of kinship towards the Devil. She knew she was always considered 'special' to him. And no matter how many years past or the fact she is mated to another, there will always be an attraction and a tension of desire between them.

"Samael…" Though Buffy felt attracted to him, she was faithful to Angelus—no matter how complex and estranged their relationship has become.

"I know, I know…" he smirked, holding his hands up. "I must admit, I've tried on more than one occasion to blacken your soul." He tossed her a light smile with a shrug. "I've seen it. It's white—pure of vanity… pure of sin… You're not capable of what you think." Buffy frowned, eyeing him with curiosity. "My first attempt was sending an army to the Heavens, but my Father was prepared. He kept your soul out of my reach. Even _He_ understood its importance. The second attempt… Well, you are much stronger-willed then I originally perceived. 'Hell will choke on me', is what I think you said." Buffy raised her brows up her forehead with amusement. "I failed to lure you back to my own aviel."

Sitting back in the chair, Buffy tapped her nails on the table and asked, "The ghosts of Christmas past were of your doing?"

"Guilty." The corners of Lucifer's mouth tugged into a smile.

Thinking more about that strange and confronting night, Buffy's mind flashed to the wild and passionate sex dream she had, in which Lucifer was a major featured star. Pursing her lips together, Buffy slowly nodded, "Explains a lot."

Leaning over the chessboard and lowering his voice, the Devil smiled teasingly at her. "I enjoyed it as much as you." The look on his face was smug but Buffy couldn't help still having the desire to kiss him.

Sensing her attraction towards him, which was a mutual feeling, the Devil reached his arm out towards her and placed a hand over hers on the table.

Their fingers slowly moved together to a tanglement.

Before their clasped hands could settle together, Buffy retracted her hand and moved another pawn over the board. "How were the demons killed?" She continued the conversation and kept her eyes lowered, not trusting herself to look at him.

Lucifer smirked, "How were the dinosaurs killed?"

"A meteor? Volcanoes? Ice?... Hummus?" Buffy said with a bit of impatience.

"Volcanoes are _fascinating_ are they not?" Lucifer ran a hand over his bristled chin and flicked his gaze up to Giles standing at the platform with Xander and _the_ _Books of Ascension_. "But alas my demons—or what's left of my demons are not killed but contained… for now… Your move, Elizabeth."

Buffy moved a rook only for the Devil to jump her chess piece.

Smirking at her frown, Lucifer continued to play.

Keeping his dark eyes on the chessboard, an echoey voice spoke telepathically to Buffy, " _I have information that may interest you_."

Buffy moved a pawn and replied, " _What could you possibly say that could be considered interesting?_." She snarkily teased him.

Telepathically chuckling, Lucifer raised his gaze to her face and said, " _Your soul… there's a clause. It's a wonder how they did not know…_ "

Cocking a high brow, Buffy looked unamused. " _You tease me with all of this mystery. Either tell me or don't_."

" _Having a soul has certainly made you less patient_." Lucifer tossed her a seductive teasing smile that would've made Buffy's knees jello if she were standing.

" _Oh, Samael, you've mistaken me as someone who has always been blessed with patience. That disappointment is your own self-fabricated doing._ "

Always an admirer of the quickness of her mind, Satan thoroughly enjoyed her wit. " _Touché._ " His eyes moved around her beautiful face. " _Perfect Happiness is your soul's clause—if you wish to get rid of that... inconvenience_."

To everyone on the outside, Buffy's remained neutral, but the sarcasm was thick with her telepathic words. " _That's it?—Perfect happiness?_ "

" _That's it._ " He told her. " _You need to be transcendently filled with happiness. It cannot be fleeting nor a simple feeling. It must consume you._ " Lucifer took her hand again and ran the pad of his thumb over the knuckles of her fingers, " _While I can bring you immense pleasure, I do not give you the happiness you seek. But, how I wish I can be that demon for you. It's a desire I don't think I'll ever stop having._ "

" _Why do that to yourself?_ "

" _I'm a glutton for punishment._ " Buffy noticed the strange look on his face. There was a sadness in his eyes but it was quickly washed away with a smug narcissism. "Check mate. You are an absolutely pitiful chess player." He said, teasing her in his normal tone of voice.

Raising a brow, Buffy smirked, "And you are incredibly arrogant. Some things will never change."

"Indeed, it's quite tiresome."

"Tragically overrated," Buffy agreed.

"We should never converse again."

"It's probably for the best since—well, I'm one of the Good guys now." Buffy failed to hide the smile tugging wider at her lips.

It was a rare occasion when the Devil forgot himself as he looked into her eyes and with a tinge of plea, he said, "Be my Queen, Elizabeth. With you as my partner in irreverence, we'd be unstoppable. A power couple for the ages."

Her half smile fell from her face. "Samael…" Lucifer released a breath of disappointment. "I can't do that. You know that." She told him gently.

"It's because of your mate." He felt a pang of jealousy towards the master vampire.

"Yes," Buffy told him truthfully.

"What is it about him?"

"Angel is…" Buffy wasn't sure how to describe her mate to the other man wanting her affections. "He's…" she thought about it carefully. "He's my Pacey. And you're my Dawson."

Lucifer stared at Buffy with furrowed brow confusion. "Who's Dawson? What are you talking about?"

Buffy appeared taken aback with surprise. "You've never watched _Dawson's Creek_?" The Devil shook his head. Scoffing, Buffy explained, "Dawson is the friend—and sometimes... _more_ than a friend…"

Lucifer smiled, wagging his brows. "So you say there's a chance for me yet?" He chuckled, loving to watch her squirm uncomfortably. Satan stood from the chair and adjusted his suit coat. "I truly must be going, my vampires and werewolves of the Underworld are on the verge of another war." He rolled his eyes. "It's very good that you and your mate stayed out of it for so long."

"Lucian's interest in vengeous is tired. Besides, I'd rather literally do _anything else_ than be ordered around by that spineless Kraven," she said toying with a pawn on the chessboard then stood from the chair to follow him out.

Nearing the door, Lucifer turned and stood tall over her. "If it weren't for Angelus, you think we'd finally have our chance?"

"We'll never know," Buffy replied.

A small half smile tugged at his lips. "Until next time, Lady Elizabeth." He bowed then turned away from her when her voice made him look back.

"It would be a long time coming—If ever…"

He took her hand at her side and brought it to his lips. "I'm not getting any older…" Smiling at her he said with a cheeky wink. "I'll be seeing you down the creek, Potter."

Buffy's jaw slacked with surprise and hurt that he lied to her. "You said, you've never seen the show before."

Lucifer shrugged, "I lied… Devil." He gestured to himself wearing a curved smile. "Lady Elizabeth…" Unable to turn away from her again just yet, the Devil decided to make her off balance when she wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. His mouth covered hers.

Not pushing him away, Buffy let the kiss deepen and their tongues gently caressed. But the kiss could not last.

Breaking the kiss, Lucifer used every ounce of his power to remove himself from his favourite blonde vampiress and lifted his dark eyes from her gently parted lips to meet her gaze. "That might've been my only chance." He whispered then took a step back, distancing himself from the beautiful vampiress. "Goodbye."

Buffy watched him turn away and disappear in black smoke. She inhaled a deep unneeded breath and whispered, "Goodbye, Samael."

Standing quietly, still reeling from the swirl of feelings she felt when he kissed her. Buffy had almost completely forgotten about the Scoobies standing behind her. They had watched the entire interaction between Lucifer and Buffy with utter fascination and shock.

Pushing her unexplored feelings for the Dark Lord away, Buffy faced the group and cleared her throat. "So lava…"

Xander was the first to break the shocked silence. His dark eyes were wide flabbergasted. " _Whoa_! Was that who I think it was?"

Giles scratched the top of his head feeling a strange mixture of confusion, fascination, and excitement. "Samael… the fallen angel… Lucifer?" He took off his glasses and let his brain process what had just happened. "That was Lucifer?"

"The Devil?—Like _The_ Devil?" Xander looked at the Watcher.

"Buffy's on a first-name basis with _The_ Devil." Oz pointedly added.

Willow stared wide eyed at the vampiress. She had a million and one questions, desperately wanting to know all of the gritty details. "When did you guys meet? How did you guys meet? What's he like? Have you ever been to," she pointed to the ground indicating Hell. Buffy looked at the redhead, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. "Does Angelus know about him? Have they met? Are they friends? He wants you to be his Queen—How romantic!" She held her clasped hands over her heart.

Xander ran a hand through his dark hair, unable to get over Buffy's apparent _intimate_ relationship with Satan. " _The_ Devil asked you to be his _Queen_!" Xander stared at the vampire in disbelief.

Sitting down in the chair, Cordelia eyed the blonde with peeking interest, also wanting the full gossip. "Did you guys have like a thing before… 'Cause the sexual tension could be cut with a knife."

"Who the fuck cares?" Faith huffed with jealousy. She would never admit it aloud, but seeing yet another person fall to Buffy's feet made her angry inside. It was just another reminder that Buffy would probably never look in her direction. Faith hated the feelings Buffy provoked inside of her—especially jealousy.

Giles said as he walked down the steps. "Forgive us, Buffy, but this is just… _fascinating_."

Taking a deep long breath. "Okay, where to start..." Buffy knew how excited everyone was.

They all had an abundance of questions and they wanted answers and so she said in a single breath, "We met a long time ago in Salem, Massachusetts. Some witches needed my help and he was there." She looked at Willow. "What's he like? He's... I dunno… the Devil? Annoyingly Charming. No, I've never been to Hell. Yes, Angel is well aware of him. No, they're not friends nor have they met. I can guarantee you that they'd kill each other." Buffy shifted her gaze to Xander. "He's asked me to marry him a few times." Buffy glossed over that fact as she turned to Cordelia. "No, we've never had 'a thing'. It's always been very…" she released an unneeded breath with an air of disappointment. "The timing was never right. I'm as good of friends as you can be with Satan. Anything else?" Her eyes darted around the room for a moment.

Oz found that to be the interesting part of the Buffy and Lucifer dynamic. "Chess?

With a nonchalant shrug, Buffy replied, "It's a thing we do. We play chess. I give it my best. He wins. We exchange some witty banter. He tells me, I'm awful at the game. And then he leaves. But we've got the information that we'll need to stop the Mayor."

"Yes," Giles nodded in agreement, "well, live volcanoes might be hard to transport to Sunnydale."

"Okay," Buffy pursed her lips together. "We'll figure out an alternative. Magic or bombs or—"

"—Ebola virus," Cordelia suddenly added.

Frowning, Buffy nodded, eyeing the teen strangely. "Or the Bubonic Plague."

"The Mayor doesn't like germs," Cordelia continued. "We can attack him with germs."

Buffy stared at the teen, astounded. "Great, we'll corner him and then you can sneeze on him."

"No!" Cordelia threw her arms out in excitement, "we'll get a box with the Ebola virus and… and… Or it doesn't even have to be real, we can just get a box that _says_ Ebola on it and… uhm," she snapped her fingers together, "chase him…" her eyes darted around the room, "... with the box."

Faith frowned. "I'm startin' to lean towards the hummus attack."

"He'll never see it coming." Oz added sarcastically.

The group split up to continue researching for a solution to stop the Mayor.

Buffy sat back down at the table beside Willow. She opened a book and tried to ignore the redheads grinning smile. Releasing a heavy sigh, Buffy looked at Willow.

"So what is the Devil like when he's 'grr'?" Willow asked curiously.

With a chuckle and head shake, Buffy eyed the teen with amusement.

Faith rolled her eyes unable to stop picturing Buffy in bed with Lucifer having passionate and wild sex. The way they moved together looked like a well-practiced dance. For some reason she was interjected into Buffy's subconscious, she wondered if Buffy even knew that it was really her in the dream. But if it was really her in the dream then it was probably really Lucifer in Buffy's dream too.

Faith had the sudden urge to go out on patrol.

**Next Night**

**Sunnydale High School: Library**

It's taken Angelus nearly 24-hours to work up enough courage to walk the library and extend the information to Buffy and let her do what she will with it. He didn't care for the Slayer and her friends, but his mate was not a part of this ragtag team, he wanted her safe.

He stood outside the doors in the hallway and looked through the small round window into the library when his dark eyes landed on Buffy.

His gaze moved over her, finding her breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a pastel green halter neck top with a long flowy leopard print skirt, and a pair of black _Steven Madden_ chunky platform sandals. In her long flowing blonde hair, she wore a cute darker green headband.

She was gently smiling to whatever Willow was being said. Cordelia turned Buffy's attention as she began to converse with them.

Angelus was surprised to see that Faith was in the dynamic. For a moment he felt like he was standing in an alternate universe. It was more than jarring to see _his_ Buffy in this element, talking and joking with the people that used to be their enemy—their game.

"What are you doing here?" Xander appeared from behind Angelus. He carried a backpack by the strap heading into the library.

"I have information about the Mayor and Graduation day." His eyes were glued to his mate. "I need to talk to Buffy." Angelus ran his eyes over the scruffy looking teen.

Xander stood tall feeling protective of the blonde. "About what?"

Glaring his eyes on the teenager, Angelus replied, "That's private." His eyes went back to the window to look at his estranged mate.

Taking a step beside the master vampire, Xander looked into the window and said, "I take it you're not a Lucifer fan either?"

Angelus frowned but did not respond wanting to hear everything the boy had to say.

"I can't blame you… Well, it's not like I _hate_ the guy. Just, you know… the guts part of him. And the way he just appeared…" Xander scoffed with jealous annoyance. "He had his evil Satan eyes all over Buffy and the tension…" he whistled, "... you can cut it with a knife. But man, that guy has a lot of nerve asking to be his Queen and all."

Angelus' frown deepened as raging anger rolled off of him in waves.

Xander was oblivious to the anger as he continued, "They had this whole back and forth thing… It wasn't right, I tell you…" He continued to talk on and on about Lucifer's surprise visit.

Snapping from his rage, Angelus looked at Xander and narrowed his eyes over him, "What did you say?"

Looking at the vampire, Xander repeated, "I said, she didn't push him away when he kissed her. Strange..."

Suddenly, it had dawned on Xander the mess he was creating when Angelus' dark brown eyes flashed a golden colour.

Angelus pushed through the doors, gaining the room's attention.

Willow and Cordelia took a step back away from Buffy as Angelus stomped towards her with an expression to kill.

Protectively, Faith stepped slightly in front of Buffy.

Buffy laid a gentle hand over Faith's arm, silently telling her to step aside.

Folding her arms across her chest, Buffy pursed her lips together and nodded into Giles' private office. She closed the door behind them.

Angelus whirled around, fuming with anger. "Lucifer was here?"

"Who told you that?" She looked out the window and spotted Xander rubbing the back of his neck wearing a guilty look on his face. "Xander..." she shook her head, "... that figures…" Buffy looked at her mate and felt his jealousy radiating off of him. "Angel, it was nothing—Really… Samael appeared, told us about the Ascension and left."

Glaring at her suspiciously, Angelus said, "I was told there was tension and kissing involved. It also came to my attention that Lucifer asked you to marry him?"

Rolling her eyes, already exhausted from this approaching argument. "He's asked a few times—you knew that. And _again_ , like all the times before that, I said 'no'." She took a step towards him and held a tender hand to his face. "Angel, together or not, I'm your girl and I'm gonna stay that way."

Angelus tore away from her gentle hand and took a step back, creating a distance between them. He eyed her closely, almost able to read her inner thoughts. He knew her connection with the Dark Lord. Buffy never let it be known that it was flirtatious or would at any moment lead to anything but demons loved to talk. He's heard the rumours about Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) and Satan for nearly two hundred and fifty years. It was well known that Buffy was a favourite to the Devil.

"But you thought about it?" He glared at her accusatory. "You did, didn't you?" Buffy shamefully lowered her gaze from his face. Angelus felt his dead heart break. "You want him." He swallowed letting that knowledge settle for a moment before he asked a question that could potentially destroy him. "Do you love him? Or do you just want to sleep with him?"

Buffy felt like she was being backhanded across the face. "What? Angel, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Buffy, because I just don't get it. You keep telling me that you wanted to go 'find yourself'. You have a soul now and you want to figure out what that means, right? Is this what you've been looking for?—Lucifer?" He argued, raising his voice.

"Angel, this is ridiculous." She shook her head in frustration. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"No," Angelus clenched his jaw tightly, "don't do that. Don't spin this around and make me look like a paranoid fool."

She stepped closer to him. Her eyes were wide and pleading to believe her. "There is _nothing_ going on."

"Then explain it to me, Buf. And don't lie to me. I deserve the truth. Is there something going on between you and Lucifer?"

Buffy released a heavy sigh as an effort to keep calm. "No," she firmly replied.

Angelus wasn't a bit convinced. "But you do want him?" He pushed for her to answer.

Annoyed and growing angry but his allegations against her, she answered losing her patience. "Yes! Is that what you want to hear?" She held out her arms out wide in frustration. "Tell me what you want me to say? What do you want to hear? That I've been mooning over him for the last three hundred years? That when we're together a piece of me wishes I were with him instead? Then fine. Yes, there will always be a small part of me that will want him. I can't explain it… Everything between us, Angel is so _complicated_."

"If things got complicated between us, it's because _you_ made them that way. Do you think whatever was wrong between us is gonna magically get better when you're with him?" Angelus argued.

"I don't know!" Buffy shouted, no longer defending her innocence if he wasn't going to listen to her.

Angelus' dark eyes flashed golden, furious. "He's _the Devil_ , Buffy! There is nothing inside of that demon that will ever feel what I feel for you! You will never feel safe or cared for by him!" He towered over her, yelling into her face. "I may be no expert in the art of love but I know how I feel about you. You'll be his 'Queen' until he tires of you. But just know Buffy, when he hurts you—and I guarantee you that he will, don't come running back to me and expect me to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart."

Pursing her lips together, holding her hands on her hips, Buffy's nostrils angrily flared. "Are you finished?"

Livid, Angelus replied, "I'm just getting started."

"Well, you can save it. Then you can go to hell." She angrily threw open the office door and stormed out of the office.

The Scoobies stopped what they had been pretending to do while eavesdropping on the argument.

Angelus took in a sharp breath and swallowed. He felt the heat of rage in his dead body. At this every moment, he _hated_ Buffy. He wanted to kill something, _anything_. He wanted to get his revenge on her disloyalty to him.

Instead, Angelus stomped out of the office and headed out of the library doors, turning his back on his mate of two hundred and eight years. With this soul inside of her, she was no longer someone he could recognise.

**Book Stacks**

Hiding in the book stacks, Buffy sat on the floor with her back against the shelves of books. Her knees were to her chest and her face buried in her hands.

Willow sat down beside Buffy.

Lifting up her head, Buffy tilted her head back and rested it against the edge of a book shelf.

The pair sat in a long silence for what felt like hours.

"Are you going to try talking to him again?" Willow quietly asked, creating an open and non-judgemental space for her friend to talk.

"What's the point?" Buffy let out a heavy sigh of defeat. "He doesn't believe me."

Willow looked at the vampiress. "What if you explain it again? Tell him that you _absolutely_ don't want Lucifer." Buffy gave her a subtle sideways glance which spoke to Willow in volumes. There was a bit of truth to Angelus' accusations, she did want Lucifer. "Oh,"

Picking up her head, Buffy explained, "There's always been this... _thing_ between Samael and I—this cat and mouse chase. It's exciting and simple. With Samael… he's always been a possibility, you know? I enjoy our banter and that tension between us… and the only time we've ever… I dreamt it—which I now think was pretty real since he can interject himself into dreams." Buffy frowned and thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip. "But Angel is what I want." She said with total self-assurance. "He's always been. He's my first love, my eternal mate. But he's built something up in his head and no matter what I say, he's not gonna believe me." She limply shrugged, "I think he wanted a way out. He's been looking for it."

Willow frowned. "For what?"

"A way to break the chain," Buffy replied plainly. "This soul… it's changing a lot. And I can't blame him for wanting an out. Makes it easier I guess…"

"Makes it easier...?" Willow slowly repeated with not quite understanding Buffy.

Buffy replied, "To break up for good…" She turned her gaze away and began to toy with the silver Claddagh ring sitting on her right hand ring-finger. "Hating me makes it easier to leave me."


	22. Chapter 22

**2001**

**Sunnydale, California**

It had been two years since Faith and her friends plotted and successfully restored Buffy's human soul.

In that time, Buffy had heartbreakingly severed her long-lasting relationship with Angelus as a means to save him for an inevitable battle that would no doubt occur the more she immersed herself into the Slayer's inner circle. Breaking up with Angelus proved one of the hardest things she's ever had to do in her long life.

Not long after the battle against the Mayor, Buffy and Angelus stood at a distance between the smoke from the destroyed high school and the flashing fire trucks. She watched her love turn his back to her and walk into the smoke and darkness.

For two years she hadn't seen him—not even lurking in the shadows as he used to right after she broke things off with him.

* * *

It was the second year of college for some of the remaining Scoobies still in Sunnydale.

After graduation, Cordelia parted ways with the group to try her hand in Los Angeles as an actress. Xander still kept in contact with her and secretly hoped for the day of her return, wanting a second chance—despite beginning a new relationship with a former ex-vengeance demon and a great admirer of Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) named, Anya.

Oz and Willow had broken up. Since starting college, the once solid relationship between the pair began to crack. It finally ended after Willow caught Oz cheating with another woman—a werewolf.

Buffy had grown close to the redhead and stepped in, threatening Oz with a lifetime cruelty if he stayed. Her soul would not stop her from seeking vengeance on the man that betrayed her closest friend and ally.

It was months later, Willow introduced her new 'friend', a talented witch named Tara. Buffy knew instantly that they were closer than originally let on, only because she could smell the arousal between the pair. Buffy remained quiet about her findings and waited for Willow to reveal her new sexual discoveries when she felt ready.

Meanwhile, Faith had been using her first year of college as a ground for sexual experimentation. Finally coming to terms with her bisexuality, Buffy knew the Slayer still longed after her. The female partners Faith attended to bed looked remarkably like the vampiress. Buffy and the group pretended not to notice this, but it was blatantly obvious, Faith's affections for Buffy ran much deeper than just sexual attraction.

Guilty of somewhat egging the Slayer on with flirtatious banter, Buffy had to admit, she did like the attention. It seemed to be centuries since she's had attention riddled with sexual desires—even though every time they went to _the Bronze_ , Buffy was relentlessly hit on by men and even women alike. But still, no one interested her, except for the one she _actually_ wanted—Her mate, who had disappeared two years before.

Buffy's relationship with Faith had gone through the ringer but in the end, their budding friendship grew stronger and closer than ever before. The pair bickered constantly, enjoying the tossing of jabbing insults that never offended them. Buffy had proven her worth and good intentions after helping to defeat the Mayor and later Adam, a Frankenstein-like monster a top secret government agency called, the Initiative created.

After Adam and thus the Initiative was destroyed, the group relaxed during the summer long months and had been relatively quiet in the Hellmouth town. This unsettled the group. Buffy kept her ear to the ground with her connections to the Underworld. She knew something was brewing but only rumours floated around about what it could possibly be.

Buffy hated the quiet. She always had. It was only a twisted reminder that she was alone—Especially now that Angelus was gone.

Faith, Willow, and the fractured group that was left after gaining a few new members were good for company, but it wasn't the same.

**UC Sunnydale: Lowell House**

As the new school semester drew near, frat parties were beginning to do its routine part in amping up the student body 'school spirit' with keg games and wet t-shirt contests.

Buffy hated going to these frat parties, finding them no different than the 'parties' at Taverns where she used to have to drag her father out of. Having drunken frat _boys_ grovel at her feet mildly annoyed her, but still, she went. Mostly because Faith and Willow kept insisting that she spend more time with the living and less time in the dank mansion she still occupied.

Begrudgingly, Buffy went and kept her patience when the frat boys brandish tried to flirt with her and desperately tried to get her drunk.

But there was one man that seemed to catch Buffy's eye as she shooed the drunk frat boys out of her way. Riley Finn was tall with bright blue eyes and short sandy light brown hair. Buffy recognised Riley as one of the military men left over from the Initiative's destruction. He had turned on his leader, Professor Maggie Walsh in order to help Faith and the other's defeat Adam and the secret government facility.

They met in passing, but Buffy never took an interest, despite his keen interest in her.

Nervously, Riley stood beside her facing the party with a disposable cup of flat beer in his hand. He kept flicking his gaze over to Buffy, unsure how to strike up a conversation with the blonde.

Buffy knew what he was doing. She could hear his heart race with nerves.

"Uh," he wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. "H-how was your summer?"

Buffy thinly smiled. "Fine."

"Avoided the sun, I see..."

Frowning, Buffy wasn't sure if that was supposed to be endearing or a flaccid insult.

Catching the look on her face, Riley began to stumble, trying to correct himself, "I-I only mean that it doesn't look like you spent anytime on the beach and instead maybe somewhere like Finland—you know, someplace without sun—and okay, I know how this sounds… but I didn't mean it to sound insulting or anything and wow, is it me or is this hole getting deeper the longer I speak?"

Buffy looked at him with a raised eyebrow of amusement, "Oh, you were just going to stop there?" She tried to ease his embarrassment with a small joke.

"Only if I have a death wish—which I apparently do since I can't get this foot outta my mouth. I'm Riley, by the way." Riley stuck out his hand and wore a large grin across his face, trying desperately to cover his nerves.

Buffy smiled at him, "Yeah, I know. We did work together to defeat G.I. Frankenstein only three months ago."

Dropping his arm to his side, Riley's face reddened with embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look less like a moron that he felt like. "Yeah, yeah, I knew that I…" he continued to ramble as he looked at her. He felt suddenly lost in the depths of her green eyes.

"You what?" Buffy asked, blinking out of her own daze.

"... I didn't think you noticed me." He repeated himself, then cleared his throat, breaking from the trance of her eyes. "I-I mean, you seemed pretty preoccupied."

Looking down at her hands, Buffy mindlessly twisted the silver Claddagh ring that sat on the ring-finger of her right hand. "Yeah, I was going through a lot… of changes," she lifted her eyes to his face and knew if she was alive, her cheeks probably would have reddened from slight embarrassment.

"Are you a student at _UC Sunnydale_ with Faith and Willow? I haven't seen you in any of their classes."

"No, I'm not a student." Buffy replied simply.

Riley frowned, he had assumed that she was since Buffy hung around with the Slayer and her friends in college settings like this. How else would she know about vampires and demons? Riley suddenly wondered.

"How do you all know each other then?"

"The Hellmouth is a small world." Buffy found it somewhat surprising that Riley hadn't asked any of these questions when he began working with Faith. But also somewhat surprising that Faith or Willow lent him some information that he'd be working with a souled vampire.

To be fair, Buffy hadn't taken any interest in the college man when they first worked with each other. Her focus was set on destroying Adam and not thinking about mending her cracked dead heart that felt anguish for missing Angelus.

"The way you handled yourself against—not just Adam but all the demons that were attacking us… I've never seen a fighter like you before. How long have you been a demon hunter?"

Buffy turned her eyes about the room and saw Willow and Tara dancing near the band. Willow's eyes and wide smile were directed at Buffy, happy that she was taking a chance and talking to a man besides wallowing in the corner in heartache for Angelus.

"So, uh," Buffy quickly changed the subject, "now that you're out of the Initiative are you just a full-time student?"

Smiling as Riley ran a hand through his hair, he shifted on his feet and answered, "Uh, yeah, kinda. Willow invited me to the next 'Scooby meeting'—whatever that means. Will, uh, you be there?"

"As long as it's not daylight savings," she replied cheekily, but Riley did not catch on to her weak small joke.

Instead, he brandished a smile across his face and inched to stand a little bit closer to her. He liked this girl, more than he realised. Riley wanted to get to know her more, finding something mysteriously sexy about her.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

Buffy looked around for a moment. She was not really enjoying the party. She found the college young twenty-something's obnoxious. "Uh, I feel a little old."

For all this time he's been talking to her, Riley was trying to work up the courage to ask her out. She intimidated him. It was clear that Buffy was way out of his league. She had a sexy, cool demeanor that made her seemingly sophisticated and worldly. Riley got the impression that she's lived multiple lives many times over. There was a look in her eyes that made her seem much older than she is. Riley was approximately three years older than her. He had overheard from Willow and Faith that Buffy was either twenty or twenty-one. He failed to listen to the rest of that conversation when they said, 'twenty or twenty-one... in sixteen sixty-six when she was turned'.

 _Just do it_. Riley encouraged himself and faced Buffy, "Buffy,"

Buffy looked at him, giving him her undivided attention.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," she knew what he was going to ask. Buffy had caught him looking at the dance floor and she could almost hear his screaming thoughts.

"Would you like to…" There was a look of sudden shock and distraction etched on Buffy's face. She was no longer listening to the former soldier.

Her jaw was somewhat slacked from the shock she felt.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy stared at the man standing in front of her with a half-dead man hanging under his arm.

The man with slicked back platinum blonde hair and high, a scar on his brow, dominant cheekbones, and bright blue eyes stared right back at Buffy with an equal amount of shock. He wore a black t-shirt, red silk open button shirt, and a long black leather duster, with a pair of black denim jeans and tattered heavy boots.

"Buffy," he said with an English accent.

"Spike." Buffy's frown deepened. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, noticing the dying man partially hanging onto Spike with an open bite mark on his neck.

Thinking quickly, Spike said, "What's it look like? I'm gettin' somethin' to eat."

"At a college frat party?" She stared at him knowingly, sensing his transparent lies. Her eyes lowered to his boots, noticing the dirt on them. Rolling her gaze back up to Spike's face, he had certainly changed since the last time they saw each other.

"I go where the people are," he retorted, somewhat hostially. "What's your excuse?"

Buffy frowned. "I don't have to answer to you," she folded her arms across her chest. "What have you been digging, Spike?"

Spike frowned, "How'd you—"

"—Your boots. What are you up to, _William_?" Buffy grew quickly impatient.

"It's none of your damn concern, luv. Since you're not a part of the 'Big Bad Club' anymore. It shouldn't matter what I'm doin'."

Buffy glared at the vampire, already very annoyed, remembering just why she went out of her way to lose contact with the bleach blonde vampire.

"I hear you got yourself a soul." He smugly began to grin, finding the irony of the Slayer of Slayers cursed with soul.

"Yo," Faith appeared behind Buffy, glaring at the platinum blonde haired vampire. She nodded her head towards the man. "Looks like your friend started the party a little early."

Spike looked at the Slayer and rolled his eyes over her. Buffy watched his eyebrow raise, "So, let's have a look at the Slayer." Spike eyed the Vampire Slayer with fascination for a moment and smirked, "She's got… What's the word?" His eyes fell to her breasts. "Personality."

"What are you diggin' up, Spike?" Buffy's patience wore thin.

"Well, it's a funny story—" He threw the dying boy at Buffy and Faith. He shoved Riley out of the way as he leapt over the couch taking off into a sprint.

Buffy ran after him, following him outside.

Spike whirled around and backhanded her in the face.

Buffy retaliated and threw a punch into his side then another straight into his stomach.

The vampires exchanged powerful blows which were met by quick blocks.

"Ran into Angelus in LA." Spike told the vampiress, watching her frown deepen across her face. "And they say love's a bitch," he threw a swinging right hook.

Ignoring his digs about Angelus, Buffy remained on topic. She blocked the hit and jabbed Spike into the chest, "What are you digging up, Spike?"

"The Gem of Amara is—" Spike paused, suddenly realising what he had done. "Bloody hell." Angered at himself, he missed Buffy's punch that landed straight into his nose, "Dammit." He shoved the vampiress back into Faith's arms as he took off.

Buffy stood straight and released a deep unneeded breath. Shaking her head with familiar annoyance, Buffy looked at the Slayer, Riley, Willow, and Tara hanging somewhat in the background.

"B, who the hell is that?"

"A headache. Assemble the group. Our night just got a whole lot longer," Buffy turned her head, watching Spike run into the night.

**Giles' Apartment: Living Room**

The Scoobies sat around the living room, staring up at Buffy half sitting on the reading desk covered in Giles' open books and pages of notes from the past demons they've recently researched.

"I'm not sure where to start." Buffy uncomfortably twisted her hands together.

Faith leaned over, resting elbows on her knees and said, "Try the beginning," she smirked.

Buffy returned a smirk with a small smile and took a deep unneeded breath and said, "Angel and I have done a lot of terrible things together." She looked up from her twisting hands to the group. "We made a family—albeit a very dysfunctional family." Buffy easily avoided Riley's hard stare of surprise. "In eighteen sixty, I became quite fond of a young woman named Drusilla. She came into our lives by chance." Buffy shrugged. "Wrong place at the wrong time trope. Like the good Catholic girl, Drusilla went to confession."

Giles removed his glasses as he listened to the story.

"Angel was already in the process of killing a priest when he met her. She revealed that she had 'the sight'—Psychic powers. Only Dru thought it was a curse from God. But I knew it was a gift. And I wanted it."

Buffy eyes moved around the room. They stared at her with complete interest wondering about this psychic girl and how she tied into Spike.

"Angel and I… we fell in love with this girl." Buffy revealed, looking off as her memories flashed in her mind. "She was pure, sweet, chaste… She would've given Mother Teresa a run for her money. Dru was destined for the nunnery. She thought _I_ was an angel." Buffy released a small weak laugh at its irony.

Pushing herself from the desk, Buffy hugged her body with her arms as she continued her story, "We advised every mental toture under the sun—and even created some. The more unstable she became, the more we poisoned her mind. She foresaw everything that would happen to her. In her mind she had visions of how everyone in her life would die."

The room was silent.

There was an eerie coolness in the air that seemed to still the room.

"In one of her visions, she foresaw her entire family's murder—even her _own_ murder. I couldn't stop." Buffy guiltily admitted. "I wanted to break her like how I broke the Reverend. Dru was our masterpiece. She was everything I ever wanted." She cleared her throat and looked around.

Buffy caught the look of horror on Riley's face.

Beside Riley was Anya, she stared at Buffy with total fascination. She popped the popcorn into her mouth, enthralled by the story.

"Dru begged the Reverend Mother to let her take her vows to the Order early. Angel and I tortured and slaughtered the nuns in that church in front of her. We told her it was of her own doing." Images flashed in Buffy's mind of cutting open a nun alive in front of Drusilla. Buffy took out a nuns small intestine and wrapped it around Drusilla's neck like a scarf wearing a grin of a merriment. The memory made Buffy sick to her stomach.

Buffy continued on, "The small thread of reality left in that girl was severed. She would stare up at the ceiling counting the stars. Angel wanted to keep her and I agreed. I wanted everyone to experience the 'masterpiece' _we_ created. She was to be a relic of our brutality and ingenuity." Buffy closed her eyes, picturing herself and Angelus having passionate sex with the poor young woman.

Buffy held out her hand for the young insane woman to join them.

Amongst the mass of torn and tortured bodies, Buffy, Angelus, and Drusilla fucked in a pool of blood. Buffy and Angelus buried their fangs into Drusilla's neck taking her life. "I was very proud." She pursed her lips with guilt.

Faith exhaled a long breath and rubbed her hands together, "Well, fuck, B." She looked up at the blonde in disbelief. After everything Faith that she knew about the souled vampire, she was still surprised. "Who's Spike? You two seemed like you knew each other."

"Spike," Buffy said his name with an eye roll. "Otherwise known as William the Bloody," she looked at Giles after hearing his gasp. "By that slight gasp, I assume you've already heard of the greatest thorn in my side." Buffy lightly jokes. "Spike was a failed poet—hence the nickname."

Giles frowned with a bit of confusion as he made the realisation.

Buffy smirked, "Oh, you thought he earned the nickname, 'William the Bloody' by torturing his victims with railroad spikes?" Buffy shook her head with a small laugh. "No, his poetry was _that_ bad. He used to follow me around, telling me my beauty was 'effulgent'. His romantic daydreaming was charming at first..."

Sitting down in the chair at the desk, Buffy crossed a leg of her knee and said, "Spike was Dru's creation. She was lonely. She wanted a playmate and I don't share." Buffy shrugged. "The four of us were a family for a long time. Until Angel and I didn't want the baggage weight anymore. We hopped on an ocean liner and travelled to America. It's been a little over a century since I last saw them. If Spike is here, it's for a reason." Buffy looked at Giles. "He said something about the Gem of Amara."

Giles burst into action and immediately went to the shelf to research a book. " _The_ Gem of Amara. Are you sure?"

"What is that?" Willow asked, holding Tara's hand tighter, feeling that her new girlfriend was overwhelmed by everything happening.

"It's, uh, the vampire equivalent of the Holy Grail," explained Giles.

Buffy nodded. "I didn't think it was real."

"Oh, you've heard of it, Buffy?" Giles asked, looking up from the pages of the book.

Nodding, Buffy said, "It's the source of some enormous power. For a while, Vlad was obsessed with it. He dragged me across the world for something I thought was a pipe dream."

"Questing vampires combed the earth, but no one ever found anything. It was concluded that it never existed." Giles explained.

"Purely legend," Xander added.

Buffy stood from the chair and held her hands to her hips, "But my Grandchilde seems to think otherwise." She felt the room's questioning gaze. "I'm his Grandsire and Dru is his—You know what?—I'll make a family tree one of these days…"

"So we should patrol. Nip this in the ass quickly," Faith said, moving to stand near Buffy.

"That's a good idea," Riley agreed standing straight. His eyes were on Buffy, unsure what to make of her now that he found out so much about her in two hours.

Buffy nodded, "Okay," she inhaled a deep useless breath and said, "Giles, Will, Tara, Anya stay here and find out everything you can about this gem." Buffy looked at Faith and the boys, "Faith, go downtown and check the docks and the cemeteries on the East. Riley, Xander, you guys head to _the Bronze_ , campus, warehouses... If you find anything 'dug out' looking, don't engage him. Spike is very dangerous. So call Giles. I'm gonna head to the West and check out those cemeteries. We'll meet back here. Be careful," Buffy looked at Faith as she grabbed her long black coat.

"No worries, B, I got this."

Buffy reached out, grabbing Faith by the wrist and gently pulled her closer. "Faith, Spike is a lot of things but he is dangerous. He's killed Slayers before. Just... watch your back."

Faith eyed the vampiress for a moment. A smug smile slid across the burnett's face. "You worry too much, B. It's five-by-five." The Vampire Slayer turned away and exited the apartment.

**Outside: Courtyard**

Watching everyone walk ahead of her, Buffy hung back a little when she saw Riley _also_ hanging back to talk to her.

"So you're a vampire," Riley shifted uncomfortably, holding his hands into his jean pockets.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"And you're not evil?" He frowned, unsure how that worked. He's only ever known evil demons.

"Not currently." Buffy's small joke fell flat, told by the confused expression on Riley's face. "I have my soul and that… changes everything—especially me being with the evil."

Riley slowly nodded, "Oh, how long have you had your, uh, soul?"

"Uh, two years. I'm still getting used to it. It's been confronting… When I was evil I-I wasn't that great." Buffy meekly smiled. 'Not great' was an understatement.

Riley tried a smile, which only made him feel more awkward, "You said you were older…"

Buffy smiled bashfully. "Age is just a number, right? Even if it's undead?"

Nodding with a smile, Riley ribbed the back of his neck and said, "Buffy—"

"—Riley, we should really go." Buffy said and lowered her gaze watching Riley turn away from her and walk up the steps to catch up with Xander.

Throwing her head back, Buffy exhaled a heavy sigh and dragged her feet to the stairs.

**Restfield Cemetery: Underground Crypt**

It wasn't hard to find Spike at all.

Buffy followed the familiar scent to an abandoned crypt in _Restfield Cemetery._

* * *

Descending down into the cave of the crypt, Buffy held her hands into her jacket pockets tossing her eyes around to see a group of vampires wearing protective gear drilling into the rock walls.

A few vampires standing around a table of blueprints looked up and stared at Buffy in shock. They immediately stood straight and bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

Despite Buffy's soul, she was still a vampire with a reputation, which earned her great respect for the lower vampires and demons around her.

From the darkness, a paled faced thinly frail woman with piercing blue eyes and long raven dark hair appeared from the shadows. She wore a long sleeveless black lace dress with a black scarf around her neck.

"I prayed to the birds that Mother Angel would come. I told Miss Edith, but she didn't believe me so." Her English accented voice was gentle and somewhat feeble. "Mummy, is that you?"

A small smile crossed Buffy's face at the side of her Childe. "It's me, my darling." She said softly, letting her forgotten native English accent slip gently back into her words before it disappeared once more.

Drusilla's smile gleamed with happiness but then a sudden look of anguish forced her smile away. She held her fingers to her temples and cried, "Ooh… It's not right!" Drusilla lifted her eyes to her Sire and said, "I can see it," she reached out her hand and pressed it to Buffy's chest. "Bright and white—spider webbing out nasty blue strings around your heart. Everyone is a lie."

Buffy frowned.

Reaching her gaze, Drusilla twinkled her fingers over Buffy's head, imitating a spider. "It tells you, you're not a bad dolly, but you are. You try to be enlightened. Spilling our secrets. Spilled, spilled, spilled our secrets like seed." Drusilla reached down to touch her dress, raising high to her thighs. "You've been very naughty, Mummy."

Spike walked out from the cave holding protective headgear under his arm. "Dru, you shouldn't be walking around, pet. You're weak." He held a hand against her back and looked at Buffy. "So you found us. Didn't take long," he mumbled under his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy moved over towards the table of blueprints and eyed them, "You didn't exactly make the search difficult." Folding her arms across her chest, Buffy raised a brow and glared at Spike with impatience. "Do you not feed her anymore, Spike?"

Spike lit the dangling cigarette in his mouth. "She won't eat anythin' I give her." He watched Buffy tenderly comb her fingers through Drusilla's long dark hair. "That's your doin', I reckon."

"The Slayer is out looking for you now." Buffy stated as she examined her Childe closely. Tucking a piece of Drusilla's hair behind her ear, Buffy gave her an affectionate smile before facing Spike.

Chuckling, Spike pursed his lips. "Come all this way to warn us then? How considerate of you."

"I'm giving you an opportunity to leave, Spike. If she finds you, I can't save you."

"Can't or won't?" asked Spike, carefully eying Buffy for a moment before laughing. "Oh, I see… That's how it's gonna be, eh? Treat your family like dirt, is it?" Spike looped his thumbs through his jeans belt loops.

Buffy grew impatient with the younger vampire.

"Got your soul back and suddenly you think you're better than us. You act like you forget what you are, _Lizzie._ But I know. You can act all high and mighty as you want but your body count will follow you always, pet."

"Nice speech," Buffy rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Go back to whatever hell-hole you crawled out of and—"

"—Angelus sent us here," Spike revealed. He smirked at the look of hurt and surprise painted across Buffy's features. "Funny enough, it was hard tracking him down when me and Dru got there. I mean, now that he's been spending his time fuckin' another green-eyed blonde. She's a yay tall," Spike waved his hand, indicating height, "werewolf."

Buffy stared at him with wide hurt eyes. She felt as if Spike's fist burrowed into her stomach in a hard blow.

Smiling cruelly, Spike watched his Grandsire's face fall with anguish.

"'Replaceable', I think is the word he called you." Spike tapped his finger against his chin wearing a smug smile.

"Oooh," Drusilla whimpered with dismay, "Mummy and Daddy are fighting." She combed the dark hair of the Victorian porcelain doll seated on her lap. "The Queen of Cups expects a picnic! But this is not her birthday. Mother Angel is a bad example, and will have no cakes today."

Spike chuckled, "I can picture a time—not long ago where you would wipe this smug smile from my face, but," the vampire ran his blue-eyed gaze over his Grandsire, "not now. You've gone soft, Lizzie-girl. So long to that powerful wonderment that you once were and hello to this prissy poor little lost lamb."

Buffy glared angrily at Spike, using every ounce of composure she had left not to tear him into pieces. She laid a calming hand to Drusilla's cheek, which instantly quieted the insane vampire.

"Get her something to eat and then get the _hell out of my town._ " She commanded and turned away on the heel of her boot.

Smugly smiling with triumph, Spike had been waiting a long time to get a rise of anger out of his Grandsire. Of Buffy and Angelus, Buffy did not possess patience but she was usually the most evenly tempered. Whereas, Angelus' anger flipped like a light switch.

Spike always admired Buffy, much more than Angelus. Her reputation was easy to be envious of. Spike aspired to be better than her. _He_ wanted to be the Slayer of Slayers. He wanted her status of triumph and the ear of the Devil.

A dark smile crossed his face as his arm wrapped around Drusilla. He was going to begin his reign as the supreme vampire by finding this gem and proving to Angelus that he was worth more and much more dangerous than any demon on earth. He wanted his Grandsire's respect.

**Outside**

Buffy stomped out of the crypt and paused, brimming with tears, she leaned back against the mausoleum.

Slowly sliding down from the side of the mausoleum, Buffy sat on the grass and buried her face into her hands.

 _He's with someone else?_ Buffy felt overwhelmed by grief and shock. As she closed her eyes, her mind filled with explicit images of Angelus with another woman, kissing her the way she used to be kissed. Touching her the way his hands used to touch her.

 _He's with someone else? How long? Does he 'love' her? Is it serious?_ Her mind raced with questions.

Buffy felt like vomiting.

Resting her head back against the mausoleum wall, Buffy let out a breath. Her eyes were wet with tears. Her dead heart felt shattered into pieces.

Closing her eyes, Buffy buried her face into her knees and sobbed.

A black smoke suddenly appeared beside Buffy.

An arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulders and hugged her. Buffy didn't care who had appeared beside her, she took comfort in the arm wrapped around her.

The tips of the stranger's fingers touched Buffy's chin, forcing her to look up at them.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the familiar pair of black eyes staring back at her.

Lucifer tucked a piece of Buffy's blonde hair behind her ear. He didn't need her to say anything. He knew.

He knew it was only a matter of time that she'd find out about Angelus and this other woman he's been bedding.

With a gentle touch, Lucifer ran the pads of his fingers over her pouting heart-shaped lips.

"You knew," she said accusingly.

The Devil nodded. "I did. I knew before it happened. I knew before you were turned. I knew before you were born." He tenderly caressed the soft skin under her eye, wiping away her fallen tears. "I've always known that he would hurt you, Elizabeth. I couldn't stop it."

Buffy looked away in heartbreak. "What are you doing here?"

"In all of my years—for as long as I've been bathing in floods of tears, I've never wanted to be soaked in yours." He brushed away another fallen tear with the back of his index finger.

Buffy removed his hand from her face but did not let go. Instead, she watched their fingers move around each other then intertwine and slowly settle into an embrace.

Lifting her green eyes from their joined hands to his sinfully handsome face and softly whispering, "It's gonna be light soon."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Lucifer's mouth but he did not respond. He could see the wheels of her mind turning.

Desperately trying to close her mind and banish the images of Angelus in bed with another woman, Buffy failed to catch herself as she slowly leaned in towards Lucifer and kissed him.

They kiss softly for a moment, letting the tingling sensation of their touching lips settle for a moment. Buffy initiated the kiss between them to deepen. Running her tongue over his lips, Lucifer opened his mouth wider, accepting her tongue.

Their kiss heated and grew more passionate—overwhelmingly so until Buffy abruptly ended the kiss.

They breathed heavily and looked at one another.

Buffy swallowed and said apologetically, "Sorry, I'm seriously needy right now."

Lucifer chuckled and held a hand to her cheek, tangling his fingers into her hair. "Let me worry about your needs, Elizabeth." He held her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He gently brought her closer, covering his mouth over hers.

Buffy sunk into the kiss, wanting to desperately not think about Angelus or feel her despair of losing him. She blamed herself. It was all her fault. _She_ ended it with him. _She_ let him leave. _She_ pushed him into the arms of another woman. _What was I thinking?_

"Shh," Lucifer said, holding a hand to her head, hearing her thoughts, "silence your mind."

Crushing her mouth to his, Buffy did as told and silenced her mind. Not wanting to think about anything—nothing.

Lucifer held her closer and evaporated them into a cloud of black smoke.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Master Bedroom**

The pair teleported at the mansion from the cemetery.

They sat together on the neatly made bed, their lips still locked together; passionately kissing and holding one another close.

Resting her forehead to his, Buffy opened his black fitted suit coat wider and pushed it from his shoulders. Her hands slid flat over his chest. Under her palms she could feel his shapely muscles that lied underneath the black button-down shirt.

Her hand crept up his chest and cupped around his neck, falling back into the kiss.

Her mind remained blank, not wanting to think of anything but how good his warm hands felt against her cool skin.

Lucifer removed her coat from her shoulders and shifted to flig it aside, but the coat floated into the air for a moment. With the wave of his wrist, the coat floated across the bedroom to drape itself neatly over the arm of a loveseat chair placed in the corner.

Moving his hands around her slim, lithe body, the Devil found the strings that held the skimpy article of clothing covering her front.

Untangling the string ties, Lucifer continued to kiss her. His mouth veered from her mouth and went along the line of her jaw to her neck.

Buffy let out an unneeded breath and buried her fingers through his neatly combed short black hair.

Reaching for her hand, the Dark Lord stood from the bed, taking Buffy with him. Still locked in the embrace of their arms wrapped around each other, Buffy began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt and untucked the tails from his trousers.

Growing ill with impatience, with the snap of his fingers their clothing vanished then reappeared folded neatly to the side.

His mouth seemed to be all over her body at once. Never did the Devil's lips depart from her smooth skin. Throwing her head back, Buffy gave him ample access to her neck.

Lucifer opened his eyes as he coating her skin with open wet kisses. His dark eyes lowered to the bite mark scar on the right side of her neck. With a ghostly touch, Lucifer slid the pads of his fingers over the soft bumps of the scar.

Buffy looked up at him, meeting his dark gaze.

Tenderly, he caressed the side of her face and entangled his long fingers into her long mane of blonde hair. Buffy moved to the tips of her toes and fell into step with him as he walked her backwards to the bed.

Their mouths joined in a deep ardent kiss. The feeling of their tongues gently duelling for dominance sent a thrilling shiver straight down Buffy's body.

Falling into the temptation of her desires, Buffy pressed her front into his and hugged her arms around his neck.

Lucifer's hands went down her naked back, following the line of her spine to her hips. His fingers clenched into her skin until she moaned into the kiss. Smiling sinfully, Lucifer moved his hands over the mounds of her buttocks to the backs of her thighs.

Gently, he lifted the vampiress slightly off of the floor to lie her back over the California King sized mattress.

The Devil settled between her legs and continued to kiss her thoroughly. The mushroom tip of his cock teased her wet centre. He wanted her to beg to take away her unsatisfied hurt.

Becoming impatient with an uncomfortable itch of desire, Buffy began to grind her centre over him, wanting him to desperately fill her.

Opening her eyes to his, Buffy held a hand against his bristle bearded face. Her other hand cupped the back of his neck, keeping him close to her.

Touching foreheads, Buffy stared deeply into his black eyes. Unable to break away from his gaze, Buffy began to see the tall flames of Hell flicker in the irises of his eyes. Strangely, in his black pupils, Buffy could see the prisoners in Hell scream and wave their arms into the air as the river blood and fire burnt them.

Without thought, Buffy slid her fingers over the soft skin of his eyes, fasciated for what she saw in them. Lucifer smirked, admiring the strange look lost in her eyes.

Her gaze shifted softly as if she was coming out of trance.

Her fingers moved from his eyes to touch his perfect lips.

Catching the tips of her fingers against his lips, Lucifer tenderly kissed the pads of her fingers and looked back at her face.

Lifting her head, slightly from the pillow, Buffy closed the space between their mouths and lost herself in his transcendent kisses.

Buffy let out a gasping breath when he buried himself into her cool body.

Lucifer watched in fascination as her brows gently pinched together. He imitated her as she bit her bottom lip with pleasure as he began to steadily move in and out of her body.

Her knees drew higher up his sides, inviting him for deeper access to her body.

Taking the Devil by amused surprise, Buffy rolled him onto her back and grinded herself over him, enjoying the pleasure his cock gave her. Taking his hands that were at her hips, Buffy kissed the inside of his hand and laid them over the mounds of her breasts.

Lucifer released a breath watching her throw back her head and moan in pleasure. His eyes traveled from her head and followed the invisible line from her neck, between her breasts, her stomach to their joined bodies.

Needing his intoxicating kiss, Buffy leaned forward, covering her mouth with his and kissed him deeply.

Lucifer can feel the tingles and swirls of pleasure mounting into its explosion in her body. He rolled them, placing her onto her back and hastened the rhythmic pace.

Buffy let out a crying moan as she bit into his shoulder with her blunt teeth. Reaching the rise of her euphoric climax. Crushing her mouth to his, Buffy gritted her teeth and held her lover close as the waves of exultant pleasure soaked her body.

Not far behind her, Lucifer emptied his evil seed into her dead body and buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her floral scent that delighted him.

After a few minutes of calming down from their passionate and ebullient lovemaking, Lucifer lifted his head from her neck to look at her. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, neither of them felt the need to fill the air with witty banter.

Noticing a long strand of hair across her forehead, Lucifer tenderly pushed it away. A flash of Angelus appeared in her mind, remembering every time he did the exact gesture.

Lucifer knew in that instant that Buffy was uncomfortable and 'the spell' that had happened between them vanished. He stroked her cheek, turning her attention when their eyes locked. Seemingly calming her down, the Devil leaned in slowly, careful not to spook her when their lips gently touched.

When the kiss came to its natural end, Lucifer shifted off of the blonde vampiress and laid at her side. He watched as she rolled away from him.

Holding himself close against her back, Lucifer draped an arm around her waist and buried his nose into the back of her neck.

Meanwhile, Buffy stared blankly straight ahead, slowly letting her mind refill with racing thoughts she had temporarily muted.

**Hours Later**

Lying slightly on her side, with a hand flat to her cheek, Buffy continued to stare blankly at the wall. She turned, looking over her shoulder to Lucifer sitting partially up against the backboard with the bedsheet partially around his naked waist.

He turned his dark gaze to her face and offered her a small smile.

Buffy tried to return his smile. The curves of her mouth twitched but the smile did not complete across her face.

Modestly keeping the bed sheet wrapped around her naked body, Buffy sat up in the bed. She could feel Lucifer's eyes on her, watching her every move with a scrutinizing concentration.

Getting up from the bed, Buffy moved across the large bedroom when she reached the armoire. Opening its door, Buffy took out a knitted white sweater then into a pair of black denim pants.

Running her fingers through her—what she could only imagine was an unruly case of bedhead. It was moments like these she wished she was human, at least so she could've seen her reflection.

Turning around, Buffy was nose to face with a hairless muscular chest.

"Oh," Buffy lifted her eyes to his strikingly handsome face. "Hi."

His mouth curved into a smile. "Hi." Lucifer's hand cupped Buffy's cheek and pushed her hair from her face.

Beginning to lower his head to meet her lips that were only inches apart, Buffy took a step back, creating a distance between them. "Samael," Buffy lifted her eyes to his face and twisted the Claddagh ring around her finger. "I'm so grateful that you came. Last night… with you… it really meant a lot to me."

"But last night is where it ends." Lucifer said with slight disappointment in his voice. He had always known this, the one that she truly wanted was not him but her mate.

"It has to." said Buffy, feeling guilty.

With his finger, the Devil twirled the ends of her blonde hair around his finger and quietly nodded.

"Samael, it's nothing that you've done. You were wonderful. You've always been so good to me. It's me." She took his hand. "I want you. Last night only proved how much I do, but, you deserve someone that wants you _completely_. And I—"

"—I understand." He took a step closer to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I've been waiting three hundred years for you. I can wait longer."

Resting his forehead to hers, they closed their eyes.

Buffy knew that everything would be so much easier if she just _gave_ herself to the Devil. But she couldn't. There was something holding her back—and it wasn't her soul.

"You shouldn't wait for something that might not never come," she told him.

Lucifer's only reply was a small smirk.

Buffy wished that she loved Lucifer the way she loved Angelus. It would be easier, but she didn't. She had given her unbeating heart away long ago and though they are separated, she was Angelus'—Always.

Covering her mouth with an all-consuming kiss, the Devil relished the feeling of her cool tongue as it tangled with his and the way her hands felt as they pressed against his chest and slowly slid up and around his neck as Buffy sunk deeper into the kiss.

Slowly breaking the kiss much to his displeasure, Lucifer opened his eyes and took a moment to imprint her beauty into his mind. Softly stroking the soft skin under her eye, he took a step back and slid his hand that cupped her cheek to her hand to give it a squeeze.

Buffy watched as he brought her hand to his lips and brushed his mouth over her knuckles.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"Goodbye." Buffy held a hand against his cheek for a moment until he took a step.

Lucifer did not remove his eyes from hers as he continued to walk backwards and disappeared into black smoke.

Buffy let out the unneeded breath she had been holding in and pushed back her blonde hair.

It was then she heard the front door of the mansion open and slam shut.

" _B!_ "

Buffy recognised Faith's voice yelling out her name from downstairs.

Pinching the bridge of her nose suddenly very exhausted from the emotional drain, she knew Faith and whatever she was pissed off with at the moment.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Buffy crossed the large master bedroom and walked out, heading down the stairs to find Faith standing in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips and her face curved into a deep scowl.

"Yo, B, where the _hell_ have you been?" Faith angrily asked. "You never came back to the apartment. You bailed on your _own plan._ What the hell happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Buffy released a heavy breath and fell onto the couch, burying her face into her hands.

Faith shook her head, very annoyed with the vampiress, "It better be for a good reason, B. You were supposed to come back. What if Spike and his hobag found the—"

"—I slept with Samael." Buffy suddenly revealed.

Faith frowned with confusion.

"Lucifer. I slept with Lucifer."

Faith's expression twisted with surprise. "Whoa." The Slayer paused and sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Buffy. "Are you serious? What happened? What about Angelus? I thought you couldn't be with another—"

"—It's highly frowned upon but not _completely_ unallowed. If caught, it's punishable by death..."

Faith raised her brows with surprise. "You're that horny, B?"

"It was more… depressed retaliation." Buffy replied and twisted the Claddagh ring on her finger.

"How was it?" Faith asked with genuine curiosity.

By the conflicted look on Buffy's face, Faith knew the answer was much better than 'outstanding'.

"Angel's been seeing someone… probably more than just 'someone'." Buffy hugged her arms around her slender body. "I ran into Spike. We traded some back and forth words and he wanted to _really_ hurt me and… he said Angel's been seeing another woman for a while now. A werewolf… apparently."

Shaking her head unsure if she could hate Angelus anymore than Faith already had. She turned her dark eyes to the blonde and said genuinely sympathetic, "I'm sorry, B. That really sucks."

"Yeah," she rubbed her forehead, feeling the effects of an approaching migraine.

"So you let the Dark Lord take a poke, eh?"

Buffy and Faith turned their attention to the back entrance that led into the sewers to see Spike and Drusilla standing there.

Buffy immediately noticed a gaudy emerald ring on Spike's finger. _He actually found it_. She narrowed her gaze over her Grandchilde.

Faith jumped to her feet and looked at the platinum blonde vampire up and down for a minute.

Releasing a heavy sigh of annoyance, Buffy rose from the chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"What did it take to pry apart the great Lady Elizabeth's dimpled knees?" Spike ran a seductive hand down this chest to his pelvis flashing his fangs.

Buffy pursed her lips together, knowing that Spike was only trying to make her angry. _Don't fall for it._ She repeatedly told herself.

"Oh, Daddy isn't going to like this," Drusilla whimpered. "Mother Angel is playing with other dolls that she named all the same name. What terrible confusion."

Faith frowned and looked back at Buffy with raised eyebrows, "So 'crazy chick' was _your_ doing?"

Buffy shrugged, biting the side of her cheek.

Spike walked forward, closer to the Slayer and his Grandsire. His golden eyes were fixed on the blonde vampiress. "Did Satan play the heroic-friend bit and get you to seduce him? That's a good trick."

"You're a pig, Spike." Buffy fired back.

The vampire grinned, enjoying that his digs were beginning to get to her. "I wonder what went wrong. Were you too strong? Did you bruise the Devil? Come to think of it seems like someone told me that. Who was it? Oh, yeah. Angelus." Spike creully smiled.

Faith reacted to Spike's cruelty. She threw a swift roundhouse kick into his side and punched him repeatedly into his body.

Spike does a backhand swing into Faith's head, forcing it to snap to the side. She whirled around, infuriated, and pounded a hard back handed punch into the vampire's face.

Standing in the background, Buffy rolled her eyes waiting for the fight to end.

Faith pulled the stake from her back belt and jump-kicked. Spike caught her by the ankle and tossed the Slayer away. He strolled over to her and pounded a hard punch into the side of his head.

Getting back to her feet, Faith kicks Spike hard into the chest. He staggered backwards just as Faith's stake landed into his heart.

Spike looked at the stake impaled into his chest. He ripped it out and tossed it away. "Oh, do it again. It tickles. You know, in a good way."

Faith looked up at Spike with surprise.

Punching her into the nose, Spike grinned, "The Gem of Amara." He holds up his hand, then backhands her whereupon she hits the ground again. "Official sponsor of my killing you." Spike swung his arm. Faith ducked under the punch.

Taking immediate advantage of Spike's awkward position, Faith bent over his right side and held onto him for support as she kicked up backwards, hitting him in the head with a reverse snap kick.

Dazed, Spike failed to see Faith move around, until he took a step away from his side and stomped down on the back of his right knee, causing him to collapse.

Faith grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt and launched him into the air. He lands on one side of the couch and back rolls over the coffee table to the other section set at a right angle.

Picking up the stake from the floor, Faith stomped over to Drusilla. She punched the dark haired vampire in the face. Weakly staggering back, Drusilla toppled over against the wall.

Grabbing the vampiress by her long dark hair, Faith tossed Drusilla by the couch. Drusilla fell back and held out her hands in defense.

"Dru!" Spike hollered.

Faith raises the stake again and swings down hard with it directly at Drusilla's chest, when out of nowhere an arm reaches in and stays her swing. She looks to her side and sees that it's Buffy.

"What?" Faith looked at the vampiress with confusion.

Buffy knocked the stake from Faith's hand and tossed her away.

She redirected her attention towards Spike.

Angrily, Buffy marched across the living room. Spike got back to his feet and dusted himself off.

He charged the Grandsire with full force.

A hard punch landed into Buffy's body. She easily recovered from the blow and grabbed Spike, punching him twice into the face. He broke away from her powerful punches and managed to get a kick into her side.

Pursing her lips together, Buffy grew very impatient. She grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt and twisted him around by hooking a foot around his ankle. Tightly grabbing one arm with the gem on it, she jerked the ring off and kicked Spike in the gut.

Falling to his stomach, Spike winced in pain.

Buffy's heeled boot smushed against the side of his face, pinning him against the stone ground. "You will listen to me very closely, _William._ " She stepped harder onto his face until he grumbled. "You and Dru will go back to Los Angeles," Spike grumbled angrily, " _and_ _you will tell_ _Angelus_ that if he wants something in my town, do not send the children. Come and get it himself. And then you and Dru will go away—very far away. And if I see you back in _my town_ uninvited again, I will hang you on my wall with your Great-Grandmother. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mmhmmf," Spike mumbled.

Buffy stepped on the side of his face harder then bent down and roughly picked him by his bottom lip. "Excuse me? I didn't quite get that."

Angrily glaring at his Grandsire, Spike begrudgingly replied through gritted teeth, "Yes, Sire."

"Good boy." Buffy shoved him across the room.

Spike stumbled backwards landing at Drusilla's feet.

"Get out of my sight." Buffy ordered.

Quickly getting back onto his feet, Spike fixed the collar of his leather trench coat. He grabbed Drusilla by the elbow and ushered her quickly out of the mansion before Buffy changed her mind and she began less forgiving.

Releasing an unneeded breath, Buffy faced Faith and held out her hand to help her up. "Sorry about the shoving thing."

"Shit, B, when you're mad… you get _mad_."

Sitting down on the couch, Buffy inspected the ring wondering just what they should do with it now.

**Giles' Apartment: Living Room**

The Scooby Gang was already in the apartment when Buffy and Faith entered through the front door from the fading sunlight.

"Yo, Geeves, were back!" Faith announced and immediately fell back into a chair kicking her feet up on the desk.

Giles looked up from the books with the others when they saw Buffy step into the apartment.

Buffy wore a dazed expression, staring out her hand bathed in the glow of the setting sun, which she had not seen for three hundred and thirty-five years.

Willow immediately went to Buffy's side, eying her with worry. "What's wrong? What happened?—Did you find Spike? Are you okay?" She paused with realisation. "Hey, you-you just walked in the front door—from the street—in the day!"

Buffy looked at the redheaded witch. "Yeah."

Xander stood behind Willow with eyes dark eyes wide open. "You got an umbrella!"

Giles removed his glasses and watched in amazement as Buffy stood in the rays of sunlight. It was then he noticed the shimmering gleam of the ring around her finger. "You found the Gem of Amara."

"It was Spike. I took it from him then sent him away." She was understandably distracted only wanting to be out in the sunlight.

The group watched her open the front door and walk out onto the country yard. She stared straight up at the sky, watching the cloudless sky shift and change into strange hues of orange, red, and blue.

Willow walked out from the apartment and stood beside the blonde vampire. "How long has it been since you've seen a sunset?"

Buffy frowned and counted her age in her head. After reaching her nineties in the mid-to-late seventeen hundreds, Buffy began to forget her age. She had seen the world evolve so much in four centuries. It was strange to see the society, trends, and the people change all around her and yet, she was so far removed from it.

"Three hundred and thirty-something years, give or take."

"You got to be feeling a lot right now, Buffy. I mean this ring—it changes _everything_." She followed Buffy's eyes up to the sky and smiled, "The sun will be out tomorrow. I promise, it'll look exactly the same."

"Not for me," Buffy replied.

Willow frowned and looked at the blonde. "What?—Buffy, what are you talking about? Are you saying you _can't_ wear the ring?"

Moving her gaze from the sunlight to Willow, she said, "It's not that I 'can't'. It's 'I'm not going to'."

"Buffy, do you know what this ring means? It means you can get your redemption— _really_ get it. It's what you've been waiting for."

"No, it's not." She held up the ring in the sunlight and said, "It only looks like it. Will, the power that this thing has… No demon—especially a vampire deserves that sort of power. It's too dangerous 'cause there will be a demon that will be far worse than I ever was and if they got a hold of this," she looked at the gem, "who knows the bad that will happen."

Willow watched Buffy turn away and head back inside the apartment.

* * *

Taking off the Gem of Amara, Buffy placed it down onto the table and let out an unneeded breath.

"It's very small," Anya held her arms across her chest and looked at the ring curiously.

Faith sat up straight in the chair and said, "Yo, B, if any vamp gets their paws on this. They're gonna be unkillable."

"I know. That's why we're going to destroy it," Buffy stated. "It's the only way no one will get it." She looked over at Giles.

He nodded his head approvingly but still felt a pang of sadness for the blonde vampiress.

Faith stood up from the chair as Buffy took the ring on the desk. "I can take care of it. I saw a loose brick outside."

Together they walked outside, with the others following in tow.

Buffy smashed a brick over the ring and a green light flashed then disappeared.

"So…" Xander began, "... what do we do now?"

Faith held her hands into her pockets beside Buffy, and stared down at the brick on the ground. " _Bronze_?"

Buffy shrugged. "Sounds good."

The group, minus Giles began to walk up the steps of the courtyard to walk over to the nightclub.


	23. Chapter 23

**4 Months Later**

**The Bronze**

" _She burns friends like a piece of wood_

_And she's jealous of me because she never could_

_Hold herself up without a spine_

_And she'll look me up when she's doing fine_ "

A white strobe light flickered to the fast paced rhythm. Euro techno music effortlessly pounded through the nightclub speakers and quaked the walls.

Dancing on the dance floor, Buffy and Faith gyrated to the music. Their arms in the air as their hips swayed.

Three attractive men surrounded the women. They placed their hands onto their hips in an effort to turn the attractive women's attention onto them.

Faith opened her eyes to see two men gaining the vampiresses attention as she began to dance with them.

Swiftly, Faith cut in-between the two men and took Buffy's hands, holding them above their heads. She brought Buffy close enough to breathe in the blonde's floral perfume, which intoxicated the Slayer's senses.

Needing a break from the dancing, Buffy leaned closer to Faith's ear and shouted over the electronic music. "I'm gonna take a break!"

"You sure?" Faith shouted back.

"Have fun!" Buffy smiled at the dark haired Slayer, who was now surrounded by all three men once Buffy maneuvered herself around the crowd to step off of the dance floor.

Her eyes were lowered to the ground as she smiled to herself at the genuine fun she was having. Dancing at the nightclub before patrolling had become a sort of routine with Faith.

Rolling her eyes at the sudden realisation of how much had changed in nearly three years. Buffy sometimes felt everything she had done in the last three hundred and thirty-five years was simply just a dream. None of it ever happened but in her head or in some very imaginative novel.

Distracted by her mind, Buffy failed to see the solid mass standing right in her path to the table.

She walked straight into the solid mass and bit back a startled gasp as her head snapped up to see who she had walked into.

Buffy's eyes widened with shock. "Angel?"

"Buffy." He said her name in his usual velvet way that never failed to send a shiver straight down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, holding her arms around herself.

"Am I not allowed in Sunnydale anymore?" Angelus' voice held a snarky undertone.

Buffy frowned, "What?—No, of course you're 'allowed in Sunnydale'. It's just I didn't know you were coming since I haven't heard from you in two years."

"You sound mad." He observed but his tone was challenging. "I'm giving you space. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, that's what I want." Buffy felt uncomfortable at how strange and awkward this conversation with her mate was going. It never used to be this hard. "I just didn't anticipate you being so good at it."

"Wait, I'm confused. Are you mad at me for being around or for not being around enough?" asked Angelus, with thinning patience.

"Duh. Yes." Buffy cryptically answered.

Angelus' brows furrowed with confusion. "Which?"

"What?" Buffy frowned.

"I don't get you," said Angelus, holding his hands on his hips.

Dropping her arms, Buffy pursed her lips together and began to move around Angelus, heading towards the table. "No, you don't. Not anymore."

Following her, Angelus stepped around to stop her. "Are you just making this harder to make this easier on yourself?" He asked.

"Could we stop with the brain-teasers? I just wish it was over. Done."

"Done?"

She turned her green eyes to his face. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do. Done, as in 'for good'?"

Buffy released a sigh. "Angel—"

"—I'll get out of your face." Angelus began to turn away when he suddenly whirled back around to her and asked with rising anger, "Isn't it even a little hard for you?"

Taken back by his question, Buffy looked at him. "How can you ask me that? Just because I'm not acting like a brat doesn't mean I don't feel—"

"—Is that what you think of me?" Angelus shouted in her face, gaining some attention from the club goers standing around them.

"What do you expect me to say when you just attack?" Angrily asked Buffy. "I can't do this anymore. I can't have you in my life when I'm trying to—"

"—Yeah, I know what you're trying to do. How is Lucifer by the way?" Angelus sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Frustrated and hurt with guilt over Lucifer, Buffy scowled. "Oh, you're one to talk. I can't beli—"

A beautiful young blonde haired woman with blue eyes approached the estranged mates.

The strange woman wrapped a hand around Angelus' arm, instantly gaining the arguing mate's attention.

"—This place is fun." Nina interrupted the vampiress and smiled at her. "Hi."

Shooting daggers at the woman that had been sleeping with her mate. "Hi," Buffy said slowly, with forced politeness. She released a scoff and shook her head realising who this woman was on Angelus' arm.

"I'm Nina," she announced, holding out her hand for Buffy to shake.

Cocking a high brow, Buffy looked at Angelus with annoyance. "A very nice attempt at making me jealous. Now, I _really_ have to go." Buffy reached around Angelus to the table she and Faith had been sitting at for her black leather trench coat.

Angelus glared at Buffy.

As Buffy put on the coat and pulled out her long hair from under the collar, Buffy caught a whiff of Nina's werewolf scent and sneered with disgust. Buffy faced her mate's lover, "Nina, right? A word of advice, beware of the Slayer. She has a thing against werewolves." Buffy glanced over to Angelus wearing a dark hinting smile across her face. "It would be a real shame to see you as roadkill." Buffy turned away.

Angelus reached out, catching Buffy by her elbow and spun her around to face him. "Buf, it's not what you think."

Ripping her arm from his grasp, she shook her head, "No, I'm pretty sure it's _exactly_ what I think. Is this what we're doing now?" She gestured towards Nina. "Seeing other people?"

Angelus does not reply.

"Is it serious?" asked Buffy. As an attempt to hide her vulnerability, Buffy shifted her gaze to Nina standing in the background waiting patiently for Angelus' return.

"No," he answered, then caught the look on Buffy's face, that made him sigh with a shrug. She knew that he was lying. Of course, she did, Buffy knew him the best. "I don't know…"

For a moment, Buffy stood quietly, letting the new information process in her mind. "Okay," she said, coming to terms with their new relationship standings.

"Okay?" Angelus frowned, with confusion. He had been anticipating a much bigger and dramatic reaction from his mate.

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, 'okay'. What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know more than just 'okay'. You find out after two hundred plus years of being with you, I've been seeing other women and all you say is 'okay'?"

Frustrated, Buffy dropped her arms at her sides and said, "I don't know what else to say. I had more to say after Spike told me but…" she disparagingly shrugged. "You've been with this… werewolf and seeing God knows how many other women for the last two years and you want me to what?—Have a total meltdown?" Buffy asked, not expecting him to reply. "I mean… are you upset because I'm not upset? Are you upset that I am upset? Are you upset that I'm not upset enough?"

Angelus scowled, angered that she was seemingly unscathed by this revelation. He would freely admit that he had come back to Sunnydale with the intention of hurting his mate. He wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him. Angelus wanted to watch her break down into a flood of tears and beg him to take her back.

Buffy could see his visible frustration of her lack of response. "Angel, we're separated—Well, as much as you can be separated as mates… What am I supposed to do? Spend the rest of my life feeling miserable about the way things ended between us?"

" _Yes_ ," Angelus said with agitation.

For a moment, a small smile tugged at Buffy's mouth. "I'm sorry I'm not dashed into a thousand pieces anymore. We broke up, Angel. You left. I knew it was only a matter of time until you moved on. I don't know what else to say. Life goes on, no matter how ungratifying that may be to your male ego."

"This isn't about my ego, Buffy," Angelus said, through gritted teeth.

"Really? 'Cause it certainly seems like it." Buffy huffed. "Angel, I love you, you know I do but you and I together—with… _everything_ between us... It just wouldn't work, honey."

Trying his damndest to hide his hurt, Angelus grew angier.

"Listen," Buffy began, "I really have to go. I promised Faith I'd patrol with her. Stay away from _Restfield Cemetery._ "

Angelus hated the feeling of pain Buffy's departure left him with. It was as if she was breaking up with him all over again.

Swallowing the humane feeling of agonising pain of the lover's loss, Angelus masked it with ferocious anger.

Buffy paused mid-step and slowly turned back to him. "It hurts," said Buffy.

Angelus lifted his gaze to meet hers.

Buffy continued, "It hurts so much that I feel like I'm being stabbed with a thousand red hot pokers. Seeing you… even for 5 minutes... Hello to the pain." She lowered his gaze and slipped in the release of a soft unneeded breath, Buffy whispered, "I miss you."

Fully alert, Angelus looked at her, thinking that he must have misheard her. He wanted to question her, when they were interrupted, yet again.

Faith appeared at Buffy's side, looping her arm around the vampiress. Smugly smirking at the vampire, Faith coolly said, "Don't worry, big guy. Just keeping her warm for you." She winked at the vampire and walked away with her arm still around Buffy's.

Angelus' dark gaze was latched onto Buffy, watching her walk away from him once more. He felt the imaginary stake impale his heart. Scornfully, Angelus swallowed his sorrow and replaced it with fury.

**Restfield Cemetery**

Falling flat onto her back with a hard thud, Buffy winces at the pain and regathers herself to get back onto her feet.

The vampire growled, flashing his fanged teeth and swung his arm in a mean right hook that was easily blocked by Buffy. She grabs onto his shoulder and flips him forward. The vampire lands hard on his back.

The vampire gets back onto his feet. Taking advantage of the vampire's dizzying state, Buffy does a full spin toward him and jams the stake in her hand into the vampire's chest. The vampire bursts into ashes.

Brushing the dust off of the sleeves of her leather coat, Buffy looked over at Faith, still fighting the other vampire that had attacked the pair.

Attacking her assailant, Faith leaps into a log roll in midair and comes down hard on him with her knee digging into his back, shoving him into the grassy ground. The Vampire Slayer raises thestake and plunges it into the vampire's back, dusting him instantly.

Faith stands upright and steps up and steps over to meet up with Buffy.

Stretching her arms over her head a bit sore from the vampire's nasty punch, Faith looked at Buffy and asked, "So, Angelus is back in town?"

Remaining focused on the patrol at hand, Buffy kept her eyes concentrated in the darkness, carefully investigating each shadow. "Uh, yeah, I guess," she said, obviously distracted.

Faith came to a full-stop and glared at the vampiress' back. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Buffy released a heavy huff and turned to the Vampire Slayer. "What?"

"I don't know…" shrugged Faith, "you just seem…"

Buffy held up her hand, halting whatever Faith had to say after hearing a crunch of leaves in the distance. Frozen in place, Buffy silently looked around, waiting for the anticipated jump attack.

After a minute, Buffy relaxed and shrugged, "Trash can. From a distance it looked kinda—"

"—Weird," said Faith.

"No," Buffy began to shake her head then continued to say, "I-I was gonna say brown, squat, shadowy…"

A small smile tugged at Faith's lips. "Nah, B, I'm saying that you're acting weird."

"Why?—'Cause I'm not huddled in the corner crying?"

Shrugging, Faith looked at the blonde. "Yeah, I guess… I just wasn't expecting this," she gestured to Buffy moving her hand up and down.

"This?" Buffy frowned, unsure what Faith was trying to say.

"Yeah." Faith found it odd of Buffy's lack of response towards everything that has happened in the last two hours. "B, the guy that you spent two centuries with is back and is apparently porking someone else."

Wearing a tight-lipped smile across her face, Buffy said with force politeness, "Thank you, for that reminder. Faith, do me a favour, don't talk about Angel."

"You need to get even," said Faith falling into step with the vampiress.

"Get even?" asked Buffy with interest.

Faith shrugged, "Yeah, you need to find someone to unwind you."

"I don't need unwinding," said Buffy, feeling very defensive.

Laughing, Faith looked at Buffy with a widening smile, "Oh, _yes,_ you do, B. Ever since you got your soul, you've been so tightly wound—all work and no fun Buffy. Was this what you were like before becoming a vampire?" Buffy rolled her eyes at the Vampire Slayer. "You need to find someone to get your rocks off." Faith nudged her elbow into Buffy's side.

"Who will I find to get my rocks off?" Buffy cringed with realisation. "I really just said that, didn't I?"

"B," Buffy turned her gaze to the dark haired Slayer, "you're not gonna have any trouble finding someone to help you scratch that itch." Faith smirked, finding the embarrassed look on Buffy's face quite adorable. "I mean, I'm sorry," Faith's voice grew low and husky, "it's just, all this sweating-nightly, side-by-side action, and you never put in for a little after-hours, _uhh_?" She thrusts her pelvis forward with a grunt.

Brows furrowed, Buffy said with sarcasm, "Thanks for the poetry."

Faith took a step closer to the vampiress. "For a hot vamp with wicked power, you think too much."

Faith turned away to walk on through the cemetery when Buffy reached out, grabbing Faith by her elbow. Slowly, Faith turned back to the blonde, her eyes on Buffy's hand wrapped around her arm. "Hey," said Buffy.

Frowning, Faith followed Buffy's gaze into the darkness, unable to see what the vampiress was seeing.

"There's something there."

"How do you know?" Faith turned her gaze back to the darkness.

Buffy removed her hand from around Faith's arm and began to slowly walk towards the darkness. "I think too much." Buffy noticed a track of footprints which lead behind a mausoleum. Quietly, Buffy leaned closer to Buffy and whispered, "Okay. Count of three. One…"

Faith jumped ahead and rounded the mausoleum.

Frowning with confusion, the vampire that had been stalking them was not there.

Suddenly, the vampire charges at the Vampire Slayer.

"Three," said Buffy, disapprovingly watching the fight between the vampire and Slayer.

Faith raises her leg to kick the vampire when the vampire catches her leg right before it connects with his head. He then grabs her shoulder, spins halfway around and throws her against the mausoleum wall.

Wincing in pain, Faith hits the ground hard but immediately starts to get back up.

Buffy swiftly moves around the vampire and Slayer in order to catch the demon from behind as he looks down at Faith.

The vampire hears Buffy coming. He spun around to see her. Buffy stops in her tracks, holding her stake up in her hand. The vampire attacks the vampiress.

Buffy blocks the attack with her left arm, grabs his left arm with her right hand, grabs his right arm with her left hand and brings both of his arms down hard. She punches him in the head and follows up her attack with a double roundhouse kick with alternating legs.

The vampire gains the upper hand and grabs Buffy by the shoulders and tries to get in closer for a bite. She struggles to keep him at bay.

Finally, Faith runs up behind the vampire and jammed the stake in her hand into his back.

The vampire threw another punch straight into Buffy's face, forcing her to stagger backwards as he crumbled into ashes.

Grinning, Faith approached the vampiress, who was leaning against the mausoleum.

Faith raises her hand for a high five. "Nicely diverted, B!" She stopped mid-step when Buffy didn't return the gesture.

"Diverted? That was me fighting for my life, Miss Attention Span."

Sighing heavily, Faith began to turn away. "This isn't a Tupperware Party. It's a little hard to plan."

Buffy caught up with the Slayer and said, "The count of three isn't a plan. It's _Sesame Street_."

Faith turned to the blonde. "Hey, they're toast and we're here, so it couldn't have been too bad, right?" She checked her sore arm. "Besides, why should I let _you_ take all the fun out of it?" Faith asked.

"Oh, that would be tragic, taking the fun out of slaying, stabbing, beheading," sarcasm seeped into Buffy's words.

"Oh, like you don't dig it."

"I don't," said Buffy, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're a liar. I've _seen_ you. You _love_ having that power. Tell me staking a vamp doesn't get you a little bit juiced. Come on, say it." A slinky smile tugged at Faith's lips.

After a minute, Buffy failed to hide the twitching smile. She looked down at her booted feet as an attempt to hide it from the Slayer.

"You can't fool me," said Faith with a widening smile, as she walked closer to the vampiress. "The look in your eyes right after a kill, you just get hungry for more."

Buffy lifted her chin to see Faith take another step towards her.

Taking a step backwards, Buffy swallowed as Faith kept moving towards her, until her back pressed against the mausoleum.

Shaking her head, Buffy denied the Vampire Slayer. "You're way off base."

"Tell me that if you don't get in a good slaying, after a while, you just start itching for some vamp to show up so you can give him a good, _uhh_!" Faith punched her fist with a grunt.

Cocking a high brow, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Again with the grunting. You realise I'm not comfortable with this."

"Hey, slaying's what we were built for. If you're not enjoying it, you're doing something wrong." Faith drew herself closer to the vampiress.

"I'm not a Slayer."

Lifting her gaze from Buffy's heart-shaped lips, Faith smirked and leaned on the mausoleum with her hand by Buffy's head. "Then it's what _I'm_ built for and you… you just _love_ the kill. It gets you hot." Her voice was low and seductive as she leaned in close.

Buffy's cool skin felt warm by Faith's breath hitting face.

Inches from Buffy's mouth, Faith watched the vampiress lips gently part, enticing her to kiss.

The scent of attraction was overwhelming as it hit Buffy's nostrils.

"Faith…" she whispered the Slayer's name.

Disappointed, Faith released a heavy sigh and stood up straight as she removed her hand from the mausoleum wall. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," said Buffy, watching Faith turn away from her.

Masking her disappointment, Faith turned to the blonde and wrung her hands together, feeling embarrassed. It had taken Faith nearly two years to make a move on the vampiress and when she did, Buffy turned her down. The sting of it hurt like hell, but Faith told herself to 'give it time'.

"Don't be," she brushed off. "C'mon, B, let's go find more baddies."

Buffy had always known Faith's attraction and apparent feelings towards her. As the months went on—especially after regaining her human soul, Faith's desires towards her became more much obvious.

Releasing an unneeded breath, Buffy fell into step with the Vampire Slayer and headed further into the dark cemetery.

 _Just let go,_ Buffy told herself.

"Faith." Buffy grabbed Faith's arm, forcing her to stop.

The air caught in Faith's throat as her heart skipped a beat. She doesn't react. All that Faith could do was look at her, really look at her. Buffy's slender frame. Her petite stature. Her light makeup that only seemed to accentuate her beauty. Lit with the moonlight, her eyes were a rich emerald green that stole your breath while looking through your soul. Her hair was like silk that tumbled down her back in thick golden locks. Her hands were strong yet at the same time gentle. They had killed violently and caressed sentimentally. And her mouth… oh, how Faith wanted to kiss that mouth.

Buffy pulled the Vampire Slayer close and covered her mouth with her own.

Faith's toes curled in her boots as Buffy's tongue licked over her lips and then slipped into her mouth.

Like Faith had done to Buffy only a minute before, it was Buffy that pushed the Slayer up against the mausoleum wall. Faith loved the way her small body melted into her own. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way she relented as Faith played with her hair and held her tightly.

Faith knew that Buffy was in some ways retaliating against Angelus. She wouldn't love Faith back, and Faith didn't care. She couldn't resist the beautiful vampire.

Faith deepened the kiss.

When Buffy kissed her and the world fell away. It was forceful but soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Buffy's hand rested below Faith's ear, her thumb caressing the Slayer's cheek.

Faith ran her fingers down Buffy's spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them. Buffy listened to Faith's beating heart. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and it intoxicated her powerful senses.

Staring deep into Faith's dark eyes, Buffy's hands slowly slid to the front of the Slayer's dark jeans and unfastened the front of them.

Wearing a dark sultry smile across her face, Faith had recognised that look from Buffy's 'soulless days'. The vampiress slid her hand into the front of Faith's jeans.

Buffy softly smiled when her fingers caressed Faith's wet center, pleading to be touched.

Inserting her two fingers into Faith's cunt, Buffy smiled as the Slayer released a hitched breath that seeped into her moan.

With Buffy's other hand, she cupped Faith's cheek, tilting her head slightly to the right. Faith's fingers dug into Buffy's shoulders as Buffy seductively ran her tongue over the soft skin of Faith's neck. Buffy could feel the blood pumping in the Slayer's body and suppressed the animalistic urges to give in to her demon and fill her cold dead body with the Vampire Slayer's blood.

Lifting her head from Faith's neck, Buffy kissed Faith's mouth, sucking on her bottom lip and entangling their tongues together.

**Later**

**Crawford Street Mansion: Master Bedroom**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Buffy rubbed the fragrant scent of melon, peach, jasmine, and sandalwood lotion onto her arms as she readied for bed.

Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of the oversized dress shirt Angelus had left in one of the drawers.

She frequently slept in his shirt, wanting a piece of him to surround her always.

Releasing an unneeded breath, Buffy thought back to Faith. After what they had done in the cemetery, Buffy thought she would be riddled with guilt. And she was—partly.

She felt guilty for her inability to return Faith's affections. But Buffy couldn't deny that she didn't want the Vampire Slayer. For years there had been this flickering flame between them that begged to be ignited into a blazing fire.

Faith had been right. She was certainly able to scratch that itch inside Buffy. Faith was a passionate and an exceptionally fun lover. But Buffy couldn't give the Slayer anymore than this one vehement night.

Buffy's mind then wandered back further to Lucifer. Perhaps she was missing something entirely with him. For all of the lovers she has had during her long years walking this earth—besides Angelus, Lucifer provoked a passion in her that was familiar and desperate. Just like Angelus, the Devil understood her and he very much wanted her.

Without a single doubt Buffy believed that she'd be perfectly happy with the fallen angel. She would rule Hell at his side and it would be glorious.

Lucifer had said that he would wait for her. Was there something she was unaware of? Would they be together some time in the near or far away future?

Perhaps it was time to truly move on and let go of Angelus.

Perhaps she was only setting herself up for more heartache—

_The door slammed shut!_

Buffy snapped from her thoughts when she heard the sound of the front door.

Jumping onto her bare feet, Buffy reached for the sword, propped against the door and quietly stepped out of the bedroom.

Suddenly, wishing that she had put on pants, Buffy continued to quietly walk through the mansion, avoiding the creaks and squeaks of floorboards.

**Main Room**

As Buffy carefully walked down the wooden steps, she immediately recognised the board shouldered shadow looming in the darkness of the main room of the large mansion.

Relaxing, Buffy casually walked down the rest of the way on the steps gaining Angelus' attention as she approached him.

He faced her fully and ran his dark brown eyes over. Unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of her golden smooth legs. Angelus lifted his gaze to her face.

"Angel, it's nearly sunrise. What are you doing here?" She asked, placing the sword aside and folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you mean when you said that?" Angelus asked, clenching his jaw unable to get her words said at _the Bronze_ out of his mind.

"When I said what?"

"That you missed me," answered Angelus.

Buffy let out a needless breath and said, "Exactly what I said. I've missed you."

Taking a step closer to her, Angelus pushed the subject. "What does that _mean_ , Buf?"

Unsure what to tell him, Buffy shrugged and pushed her hair from her face. "It means that I've missed you. It means that no matter what we are, I will always love you."

"What are we, Buf?"

"I don't know." Buffy said, growing frustrated by this conversation that was forcing her to confront her feelings she had been bottling up for years now. "I don't know what we are anymore. It's been exhausting trying to figure it out."

Angelus stared at her, wanting her to keep talking.

Buffy relented and said, "You're in Sunnydale… with another woman. And I… I slept with Samael and... " she couldn't bring herself to list anymore of her recent lovers as she watched Angelus' handsome face twist with anger and pain. "How on earth did we get here?" Buffy took a step back and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"I'm pretty sure all of this began with your soul and my jealousy towards your lover." Angelus said, standing in front of her.

Buffy smiled softly at his lightheartedness then turned her gaze away. "I'm still really uncertain about… almost everything nowadays but what I do know—more than ever before, I know how much I love you." She lifted her head to look up at him. "I can feel it. I mean, I can _really feel it_. I don't want to stop you, Angel."

Angelus watched her jump to her feet and begin to pace back and forth.

She whirled around to face him. "I don't want to stop you from doing anything and I don't wanna change you. I know who you are—I know your demon and I accept it. There is so much water under this bridge but I… I love you anyway." She took a step towards him. "Since the very beginning, you've been different from all of the others. You've challenged me in every way. And you've been ther—

"—Is there a point to all of this?" Angelus cooly asked, not wanting to hear anymore about their centuries long relationship.

Buffy took another brave step towards him and continued, "From the moment I bumped into you and every moment after that, I knew…" she told him. "I can fool everyone around me but I can't fool myself… or you." Buffy shook her head with a hinting smile tugging at her lips. "And as scary as it is now with my soul, I can't keep doing this—"

"—Doing what?"

"Running," answered Buffy. "I don't wanna deny it anymore nor do I want to run from it. I now understand how much I love you, Angel. And it's _very_ real. It's so real that it's kept me moving, mostly running from it. I wasn't prepared for this. But I am now." She reached up, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You kissed me first, my love." The pad of her thumb caressed over his cheekbone. "Forever. That's the whole point, right?"

Angelus launched out his arm, wrapping it around Buffy's slender waist and pulled her into his chest. His mouth crushed against hers, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth—desperate to taste her familiar taste once more.

It had been far too long since they were last in each other's arms.

Angelus' mouth veered from her lips and went to the column of her neck. Buffy's strong fingers dug into his shoulders as Angelus ran his fingers through her hair.

A moan escaped from her lips as she laid her hands on his chest, opening his long wool coat off of shoulders.

After a few minutes of falling weak to their passion for one another, they broke apart.

Buffy looked at him completely in love as Angelus stared at her with unbridled desire.

Without needing him to say a word, Buffy understood his thoughts and took a step into him, letting his arms enclose around her.

Their mouths met halfway, resuming their fervent kiss.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her petite frame and brought her close into his front. She began to pull at his maroon button-down shirt. She felt Angelus smile against her mouth, amused by her impatience.

Returning his smile, Buffy sucked on his tongue and opened her eyes to see him looking back at her.

Sliding his hands to down her back, over her buttox, and to the backs of her thighs, Angelus lifted his lover off of the ground like a featherweight. Her legs circled around his waist, crossing her ankles.

Angelus carried her across the short distance to the stairs and carefully walked up them heading to the bedroom.

**Master Bedroom**

Practically kicking the door open, Angelus carried her into the master bedroom and set her down onto the floor.

They continued to heatedly kiss and unfasten each other's clothing. They had realised after a minute that if they separated undressing would be much easier.

Angelus watched as Buffy buttoned the buttons of the long shirt she wore. Pushing his own unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders, Angelus tossed it aside and unfasted the front of his black trousers when he caught Buffy looking at him.

The smirk dancing on his face widened as Buffy reached out to him and glided the pads of her fingertips over the smooth skin of his muscular chest.

Angelus took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. Buffy slipped her hand from his grasp and held it against his cheek. Stepping closer to him, Buffy stroked his clean-shaven cheek with that half smile that has always driven him mad. Buffy combed fingers through his dark spiky hair. Buffy's hand then touched the back of his head, pulling him lower to meet her lips.

Pushing open the oversize shirt, covering her naked body, Angelus covered her breasts with his hands.

Biting her bottom lip, she unconsciously looked at him with an incredibly sexy look. A wolfish smile tugged at his lips.

Hooking her arm around his neck, Buffy covered his mouth with her own as he firmly squeezed her breasts.

Angelus broke the kiss and smothered her breasts with gentle kisses until she released a moan as his tongue wrapped around her rosy nipple. He alternated between both breasts, showing them equal amounts of affectionate thoroughness.

Pushing down the trousers from his hips, Buffy wrapped her hand around his erected cock as soon as it sprang from the confinements.

His lips were so soft and his spicy cinnamon and copper taste was intoxicating.

Enclosing his strong arms around her naked body, Angelus stepped her back to the edge of the large bed.

Lying her back, Angelus opened her knees apart and settled between them. Her hands slid up his strong rounded shoulders as she kissed his throat then kissed his mouth.

Angelus released a moan as her fingernails gently scratched over his skin.

Tilting her chin higher, Buffy gave him easier access to her neck. He peppered her golden skin with moist kisses and his tongue followed an invisible path along her neck. He paused for a moment, lifting his head from Buffy's neck eying the bite mark scar over. He ran the pad of his index finger over the two bite holes that marked her as his.

Angelus reached a hand between their bodies and touched her moist center.

He listened to her sharp needless breath catch in her throat as he inserted a finger into her cunt.

Mercilessly teasing her, Angelus devilishly smiled, listening to her moans that begged for him to fill her with his cock.

Angelus carefully removed his finger from her cunt. Buffy released a whimpering whine as he brought her close to orgasm.

This is what she wanted. More than anything in the world, Angelus is all that Buffy ever wanted.

Sliding his cock into her cold body, Angelus felt a rushing sensation of comfort being inside her again.

He seized all motion and took a minute to let her lethally strong body devour him.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Angelus obliged her request and covered her mouth with a violent kiss.

Managing to maintain some control, Angelus slowly pulled almost all the way out of her before roughly slamming right back inside her to the hild. Buffy cried out in pleasure. She bucked against him, arching her back.

Soon, they were primarily slamming against one another, completely immersed in their passion.

Without warning, Buffy rolled him onto his back. She took Angelus' hands and covered her breasts with them and bounced on his cock. Angelus slid his hand down her body, between her breasts to her flat stomach watching her mesmerized by her beauty.

Buffy leaned back, closing her eyes and her back arched, Angelus held her hips and thrusted up inside of her. Using the pad of his thumb, Angelus manipulated her clit bringing her closer to orgasm.

Her strong vaginal muscles began to clench around him. Angelus sat up on the bed, hugging his strong arm around her. Pushing her hair off of the right side of her neck, Angelus' handsome features morphed to his demon. He opened his fanged mouth and sunk his fangs into the puncture hole scars.

Buffy gasped with a loud moan. She hugged his head into her neck and continued to bounce over his cock. Fingernails dug into his shoulders and cried out.

Angelus ripped his fangs from her neck and licked the blood staining around his lips.

Grabbing a chunk of his dark hair into her hand, Buffy tilted his head to the side and morphed her features to her demon. She passionately bit into his neck and began to suck his blood.

Using the last bit of control he had left to hold out his own pleasure before she reached her own, Angelus rolled her onto her back, as she continued to suck his blood.

Buffy tore her fanged mouth from his neck as a wave of climatic pleasure soaked her entire body in a euphoric bliss.

Angelus released himself deep inside of her dead body.

Riding out his orgasm, Angelus covered her bloody mouth with his own and lapped up the small dribble of blood at the corner of her fanged mouth.

Buffy's face changed back to her human disguise. She caressed the side of his face with the backs of her fingers and lovingly smiled.

Tracing her vampiric features with the pad of his thumb, Angelus was unable to say the words, 'I love you', but then again, what he shared with his mate went far beyond love. Although it was once made from darkness and evil, the devotion they shared was pure and brilliantly bright.

**Later**

Seated on the edge of the bed, Buffy finished the last few buttons of the oversized shirt she wore for bed.

Her eyes lifted to Angelus standing in front of her, fastening the front of his trousers.

He caught her gaze and eyed her curiously, wondering what was going through her mind.

Buffy could almost hear his questioning thoughts and tossed him a gentle smile as reassurance that there was not an ounce of regret for what they had just done not long ago.

Standing from the bed, Buffy took one stride to stand in front of him. She placed a kiss over his skin at the center of his chest and felt a shiver of comfort as Angelus circled an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Buffy lifted her head and turned her gaze to meet his when a sudden familiar striking pain ricocheted through her entire body.

Ripping herself from Angelus' arms, Buffy staggered back, knocking the lamp off of the nightstand and held a hand over her unbeaten heart.

"Buf," Angelus said her name with concern.

Gasping in pain, Buffy rolled off of the wall and stumbled out of the master bedroom heading into the hallway.

Worried, Angelus rushed out of the bedroom chasing after her.

He tried to wrap his arms around her. "Buffy!"

" _Get away from me_!" She screamed at him through the harrowing pain ripping through her body. She shoved him to the ground and continued to drag herself down the long hallway and to the stairs.

Getting back up to his feet, Angelus went after her, rushing down the stairs and followed the vampiress into the main room where she finally collapsed to the ground crying out in agonising pain.

Gritting her teeth, Buffy's voice strangled in her throat. "Oh no…" she managed to say through the excruciating pain.

Buffy's green eyes glowed to a bright red hue then disappeared.

* * *

Reaching the bottom steps of the wooden stairs, Angelus slowly approached his mate on her hands and knees, gasping for unneeded breath.

"Buffy?" Angelus said her name.

As he cautiously came closer to the vampiress, Angelus prepared himself for anything. He did not have one clue what had just happened to his mate—except that she was in great pain and he would violently rip apart whoever was hurting his lover.

Angelus bit back his surprise as Buffy suddenly rose to her feet as if nothing had happened.

Her back faced him, so he was unable to detect her emotions by her expression.

He could see her arms moving as if she was wiping away the fallen tears that fell down her face.

Quickly, Angelus studied her posture. Her shoulders were less tense. In fact, she stood confidently. He had missed her unyielding confidence that was rooted in her undeniable power.

Buffy spun around to Angelus.

She lifted her chin to look up at him. The familiar brightness in her green eyes glistened as it had before. Angelus' brows furrowed over his eyes, unsure if he should get his hopes up but there was something very different about his mate.

A slow sinister smile slid across her beautiful face.

Angelus stared at her with disbelief.

Her menacing smile widened, amused by his bewilderment. "Hey, baby." Her voice was soft and lispy. "Did you miss me?"


	24. Chapter 24

**3 Days Later: Night**

**Giles' Apartment: Courtyard**

Hopping down the steps with merriment, Buffy inhaled a deep needless breath feeling as if she had awakened up from a long sleep. Everything seemed bigger and brighter. The colours were vibrant. The earthy scents seemed much more pungent. Buffy felt refreshed, clearer, and astute.

As Buffy reached the bottom steps of the apartment's entrance courtyard, she quickly reminded herself that she was supposed to be miserable with a soul. If she entered into the apartment with too much new zest for her undead life, she'd be immediately clocked.

Standing outside the apartment door, Buffy shook the gleaming evil off of herself. She needed to appear repentant. Her gaze lowered to the outfit she wore suddenly wondering if the red leather pants were too much of a giveaway.

Brushing her thoughts aside, Buffy wrapped her hand around the doorknob and entered the apartment.

**Inside: Living Room**

Buffy lifted her head as she entered the apartment to see the gang's wide eyes staring at her.

She raised her brows high up her forehead and nervously tossed them a shaky smile, realising that these looks were because she had disappeared for a few days without a word said.

Faith jumped up to her feet. The look on her face was one of surprise, relief, and aggravation.

"Buffy?" said Giles, looking at the vampiress with concern.

Buffy entered further into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Stepping around Willow and Tara, Faith ran her eyes over the blonde. There was something very different about Buffy, but Faith couldn't put her finger on it.

Buffy wore red leather pants that clung to her fiercely strong legs. She wore a black boat neck tank top, black leather trench coat with matching boots, and her hair fell down her back in a long waterfall of loose ringlet curls.

Buffy appeared confident and powerful. Despite Faith's frustrations towards the blonde, she was very much attracted to her.

"The scooby gang's all here," Buffy said, walking past Xander, Giles, and Anya. She eyed them carefully.

Anya stared wide-eyed at the vampiress. As soon as the vampiress entered into that apartment, Anya sensed something different in the blonde. The ex-vengeance demon stared at the vampire with astonished admiration.

Noting the strangeness in Buffy's demeanor, Willow stepped closer to the blonde and quietly asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Buffy smiled at the redheaded witch as she fell back on the couch, taking a seat beside Tara.

Buffy knew that she wasn't doing a very good job acting like her souled-herself like she had done two years ago. In the few minutes from standing in the courtyard to now, Buffy decided that she didn't rightly care anymore.

Tara scooted away from the vampire, feeling dreadful, uncomfortable and even frightened of the blonde. There was a menacing gleam in Buffy's green eyes that struck Tara the wrong way.

The good witch stood from the couch and retreated to stand with Willow, keeping a distance from the vampire.

Buffy smirked at Tara for a moment then turned her gaze towards Giles. "So, what's the what? Any big baddies that needs a slay?"

The middle-aged Watcher removed his glasses, frowning at the blonde and replied, "We were going to find you, actually."

"Find me?" Buffy crossed a leg over her knee and shrugged. "Here I am. Found."

"B," Faith stepped around the Watcher, gaining Buffy's attention, "can we talk?"

Buffy gestured towards Faith to take the floor.

Shaking her head, Faith took a step closer to the vampiress and said in a hushed voice, "Alone."

Buffy released a heavy sigh and painted a tight-lipped smile across her face as she stood from the couch. She followed the Vampire Slayer out of the living room, down a narrow hallway and into the ground level bedroom.

**Bedroom**

Buffy entered the bedroom first.

Faith followed her inside and closed the bedroom door behind her watching.

Tossing her gaze around the dark bedroom curiously, Buffy turned to Faith when she was suddenly pounced by the Slayer in a fervent kiss.

Faith held Buffy's face between her hands and covered her mouth with her own, relieved that she was back from wherever she had been. The Vampire Slayer sought comfort in the blondes kiss but there was something off. Buffy was not kissing her back in the same way as she had in the cemetery only a few nights before.

Buffy wrapped her hands around the Vampire Slayer's wrists. "Hey," Buffy whispered with false concern.

"Sorry, I was freaking out." admitted Faith with slight embarrassment.

Buffy removed Faith's hands from holding her face and sidestepped away from the brunette, creating a small distance between them.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," said Buffy.

"Where've you been, B?"

Buffy shrugged. "Around."

"You just disappeared," said Faith, folding her arms across her chest.

"What? I took off." Buffy turned away to examine the bedroom they were in. She went to the dresser and fiddled with the various knick-knacks with interest.

Confused by Buffy's callousness, Faith dropped her arms at her sides. "But you didn't say anything. You just disappeared."

Buffy turned to Faith and leaned back against the dresser tossing her one time lover a sultry smile. "Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that."

"What?" Faith's face fell.

"You got a lot to learn about fucking, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that the other night."

Faith took a small step towards Buffy, unsure if she was hearing any of this correctly. "B, what are you saying?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy was bored with the conversation. "Let's not make a thing out of it, okay?" She lowered her gaze to inspect her manicured nails. "In fact, let's not talk about it at all." Buffy stood straight and pushed herself from the dresser with the intent of exiting the bedroom. "It happened."

Faith's hand launched out and grabbed Buffy by the elbow. "I don't understand. What are you saying, B? Was I not good? Did you not…?"

Buffy's beautiful face twisted with amusement as she laughed at the Slayer's obvious insecurities. "Oh, Faith, you were great. Really." She snidely smirked. "I thought you were a pro."

Insulted, Faith wanted to cry and scream in a fit of anger. "How can you say that? What's wrong with you?"

"Lighten up, Faith-y." Faith's eyes snapped to Buffy's face in realisation. "It was a good time. It doesn't mean we have to make a big deal about it."

"It _is_ a big deal! B, what we did changes _everything_!"

"Everything? Faith, what did you expect? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies?" Buffy laughed. "Come on, it's not like I've never been there before." She reached her hand out to touch Faith's face when the Slayer jerked back. Buffy pouted. "Should've known you couldn't handle it." Buffy stepped around the Vampire Slayer and opened the bedroom door.

* * *

Arriving back into the living room, Buffy looked around at the Scooby Gang with an ominous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She headed to the front door as she said, "Hey, guys, I gotta go."

The room stared at the vampiress with surprise.

"Buffy," Giles began, "we really wanted to discuss something with you."

"You know what," Buffy picked up the flip phone sitting on a nearby table and held it up to the room, "if the apocalypse comes, ring me." She spun away on the heel of her designer boot.

Faith grabbed Buffy by her shoulder to whirl her back around. "Buf—" Buffy's powerful backhand launched Faith to the ground.

Faith winced and looked up at the vampiress. Her eyes were wide with horror as Buffy loomed over her. Her beautiful disguise was hidden by her demonic face. She wore a fanged-toothed smile.

Buffy grabbed the Slayer by her shoulders, forcing her back onto her feet and crushed her mouth against hers before shoving her away again.

"It's good to have the taste of a Slayer back in my mouth." Buffy laughed and kicked the brunette in the stomach, making her stay down on the floor. "No, please, don't get up." Buffy morphed back to her human features as she grinned.

"Don't do that!" Xander charged the vampire.

Without much effort, Buffy shoved the young man away. "Oh, I think I'll do that," said Buffy, moving towards Faith.

"Buffy…" Willow began to approach the vampire when Giles held out his arm to stop her.

"She's not Buffy anymore." Giles looked at Buffy. "Are you?"

Buffy stood straight and faced the Watcher, wearing girlish pout on her face. "Well, gee, Mister, if I'm not Buffy then who am I?"

"Oh, my God." Anya stared at the blonde, starstruck. She walked over to the vampire and curtsied as she took Buffy's hand in a vigorous handshake. "Lady Elizabeth, it's an honour. I'm truly a great admirer of yours. The Essex Massacre in sixteen-six—"

"—Ahn!" Xander shouted at his girlfriend with annoyance.

"What?" Anya turned to her boyfriend with confusion of the interruption.

Buffy rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Faith. "You know, on my way over here, I came up with this whole big plan. I was really hoping Faith wouldn't be here."

"Why? 'Cause you're afraid of getting your ass kicked?" Faith asked, ignoring the shooting pain in her side as she stood back onto her feet.

"No," Buffy shook her head. "I wanted to send you a message."

Angrily, Faith glared at the vampire. "Here, I am. What's the message, B?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends." Her green eyes shifted around the room with a widening smile.

"What happened to you? There must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are," said Faith.

"Dream on, college girl." Standing in Buffy's blind side, Giles quietly grabbed the crucifix nearest to him and slowly stepped around to sneak up behind the vampire as Faith distracted her. "Your girlfriend is dead. You're all gonna join her. Y'know, I really did miss Sunnydale. Nice climate, shopping malls… and people." She slowly exhaled an unneeded breath. "Billions of idiotic people walking around like Happy Meals with legs." Faith angrily attacks Buffy with a flying fist which was easily blocked. "But you know what really bothers me?" Buffy clenched her hand around the Slayer's throat. "You don't seem to be getting the big picture here, Faith." She shoved the Slayer away.

Faith regains her footing and charges the vampire.

They exchange blows, but Buffy, unaffected by the fight. She half heartedly blocked the Slayer's punches and kicks there were thrown at her in a fit of emotional rage.

Pushing the Slayer away from her, Buffy watched as Faith grabbed a stake on the table.

Buffy rolled her eyes with boredom. She begins to cross her arms when Giles shoves the cross into Buffy's face from behind.

Buffy reeled back with a growl and back hands the Watcher across the face, knocking him into Xander, and they collapsed to the ground.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Willow and Tara whispering together as they conjured up a spell. Buffy grabbed a nearby object and hurled at the witches, buying her enough time to escape before the spell could be resumed.

As she attempts to make her escape from the apartment, Faith grabs the vampiress by Buffy's leather coat, spinning her around.

Buffy clenched her hands around Faith's face, the vampire held her close. Faith inhaled a frightened breath.

"Things are about to get _very_ interesting," whispered Buffy as she then crushed her mouth against Faith's in a violent kiss before shoving to the ground.

Faith watched as Buffy ran out of the apartment.

"Faith, you okay?" asked Xander, rushing to the Slayer's side.

Faith did not respond. All she could do was stare at the open front door as terror consumed her.

"Faith?"

Faith swallowed knowing that they were screwed. Their worst nightmare was back and she was back with a vengeance.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Main Area**

"Wow," Nina turned her eyes around the massive mansion as she and Angelus entered. "This place is _amazing_."

Angelus smirked, following her inside. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" He held his hands inside his front pockets.

"How'd you find it?" Nina turned to Angelus as she walked backwards, taking in the splendid grandeur of the massive and historic mansion.

"It's quite well-known around here," said Angelus. "But," he began as he reached her hand pulling her against his front, "there is one room that I want to show you. It's the best room in the place. It has vintage wines dating back to the eighteenth-century."

"Really?"

Angelus brushed his mouth over hers, as his fingers entangled with hers. "Is this something that you are interested in seeing?"

"Yes, please," she grinned, circling her arms around Angelus' neck and crushed her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

**Wine Cellar**

Pressing down on the latch door handle of the heavy wooden door, Angelus pushed it open and gestured for his lover to enter into the cool and dark cellar first.

He smirked at her, giving her reassurance that all is well and that there was nothing to fear.

Excited, Nina stepped into the blackened room that smelled musty and damp.

Walking further into the pitch black room. "Is there a light?" asked Nina, focusing her eyes to use a bit of her werewolf genetics to see in the dark.

Angelus flicked the light switch on the wall lighting up the surprisingly large basement room.

Nina's blue eyes widened, taking in the walls of shelves covered in wine bottles, arranged neatly, their colourful tops gave the impression that they were shooting at you, if you looked long and hard enough. Against the corners of the large closet-like walls were barrels, most likely filled with wine.

In wonderment, Nina's gaze circled around the room until they landed on the blonde she recognised from _the Bronze_. She sat in a red velvet Victorian red chair with a leg over her knee.

There was a sinister look etched the beautiful blonde's features that startled the werewolf.

"What do we have here?" said Buffy, smirking up at her mate's lover.

"I brought you something, a ghrá ( _my love_ )," Angelus stepped up to Buffy, standing behind the chair.

Buffy let him take her hand. She watched as his cool lips brushed over her knuckles. "Bringing me gifts, how thoughtful."

Angelus smiled charmingly at the vampiress. "I have lost time to make up for." His fingers threaded between hers.

"W-what's going on here?" asked Nina, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Who is she, Angelus?"

"My mate," said Angelus, keeping his eyes on Buffy as he spoke. "We had a brief falling out."

Buffy returned his smile. "But we're working through it. Aren't we?" She looked up at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, we are." Angelus kissed the back of her hand. "We shall never part from one another again."

Buffy kept her eyes on her mate for a minute longer when she suddenly shifted her attention to the werewolf. "Now, what to do with you?" Buffy stood from the chair and crossed the short distance to her mate's lover.

As Buffy circled around the werewolf like a predator sizing up her pry, Buffy sneered with disgust. "Why is it that werewolves have such a distinct stench? Don't you dogs self-bathe or something? Isn't that like a thing?"

Nina looked over to Angelus, pleading for him to step in and save her. Angelus stood in the background with a dancing grin across his face.

Buffy followed Nina's gaze to Angelus and smiled, "Do you really think he's going to save you?" She asked the frightened werewolf. "Angel, what game have you been playing with this one? I don't understand what you see in her," Buffy said, reaching her hand out and tucked a piece of Nina's hair behind her ear.

"She's cute," said Angelus as he walked over to one of the barrels in the corner. He opened the lid and reached inside taking out long metal chains. "But not too bright, though. I liked giving her the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act." He laughed.

Buffy ran her eyes over the seemingly sweet looking girl her mate has been screwing. "You clearly have no style or fashion sense. You have just _awful_ judgement in men because if you had a semblance of a brain then you would've realised quickly that there is _nothing_ innocent and kitten-like about the man you've been sleeping with."

Nina lashed out and swung her arm to punch the powerful vampiress. Buffy caught Nina's fist and knocked it back into the werewolf's face.

Staggering back, Nina's back hit the hard brick wall behind her with a hunk.

Buffy approached the young woman and sought out her vengeance for Nina's relationship with her mate. She hits Nina with a roundhouse punch with her right fist, sending her spinning.

Nina rolls to her feet and kicks Buffy in the face.

Catching her footing, Buffy touched the bit of blood at the corner of her mouth and looked at Nina. The smile that slid across the vampire's face made Nina uneasy. She seemed to take great amusement that Nina was beginning to fight back.

"Time's up," said Nina morphs into a werewolf and growls. She bared her teeth at vampiress. She leaps into the air, toppling Buffy to the ground. They start to wrestle on the floor.

Angelus crossed his arms over his chest and licked his lips. "I've missed watching this."

Nina tries to bite Buffy, but she is kicked away.

Nina scrambles to her feet just as Buffy backhand punches the werewolf then jumps into a roundhouse kick followed by a backhand fist right into the werewolf's face, sending her flying back onto the ground.

"When you look back at this, in the three seconds it'll take to chain you to my wall," Buffy calmly walked over to the injured werewolf. "I think you'll find the mistake was touching what's mine."

The werewolf gets back up and growls at Buffy with an angry snarl.

Angelus appeared behind the werewolf and wrapped the heavy link chain around Nina's neck forcing her to stay down. With his heavy boot, Angelus stomached on the werewolf's neck, knocking her unconscious.

The werewolf morphed back to her human disguise.

Buffy picked the lint off of her black shirt as Angelus tossed the heavy chain up to a large hanging hook. Angelus finished tying the werewolf's claw-like hands together over its head and pulled the long chain, lifting Nina from the ground.

"Oh, wait," said Buffy, walking over to the shelves of wine and torture devices. She carefully looked over the tools at her disposal.

After a minute, Buffy picked up a metal circle with ten rusty iron spikes.

She walked over to Angelus standing at the wall with Nina and unlatched the thick iron lock that closed the torture device and wrapped it around the werewolf's neck.

"Wake up!" Buffy clapped her hands together in Nina's face startling her awake. "I need you awake." Nina started to nod off when Buffy slapped the werewolf's cheek. "Be a good puppy," commanded Buffy as she fixed the device around Nina's neck. "This is a test of your stamina, puppy. So, you will not be sleeping or eating for some time."

Nina tried to break free of the chains.

"Heel, puppy," Buffy flicked the tip of Nina's nose.

"I forgot that we had this," Angelus said, checking the tightness of the neck torture device around Nina's neck. The vampire ran the back of finger along Nina's jaw and smirked. "We mustn't live in the past, especially with the future you have ahead." He dropped his hand and the hinting smile dancing on his face dropped.

Buffy folded her arms across her chest and watched as Angelus raised the werewolf up higher off of the ground.

Crying out in pain and in fear, Nina begged for someone to rescue her.

Grabbing the wooden pole propped against the wall, Buffy poked up to the cage hanging all the way up to the ceiling. "Darla, don't be rude, welcome our new guest." She knocked on the cage. "Be a good girl and I'll give you a treat."

Darla yelped with pain and screeched, unable to form words.

"Buf," Angelus extended his hand out for her to take.

Buffy turned her head to Angelus and put the pole back to where she had found it. She faced him wearing a soft smile across her face. She took his extended hand and let him pull her towards him.

She hugged herself into his side and closed her eyes as his lips pressed to the top of her head. Buffy lifted her chin upwards to look at him. Her green eyes fell to his slanted mouth and watched with anticipation as he lowered his head, capturing her mouth into a searing and passionate kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**3 Days Later**

**The Bronze**

Pushing open the curtain which led to the backstage area, Angelus stepped out and found himself back into the crowds of young people clubbing on this Friday night.

Angelus was mildly full from the young woman he had just eaten and now he was in need of a drink.

Moving his eyes over the heads of people, Angelus frowned, unable to find Buffy within the crowd.

Angelus took his first step into the crowd and decided to just go to the bar then track down his mate. Perhaps she was also getting dinner, eventually, Angelus was more than confident that she would return to him.

* * *

As Angelus neared the bar, his dark eyes landed on Buffy sitting on a stool and flirtatiously laughing at the young man talking to her.

Rolling his eyes over this man, Angelus noticed the wooden stake in his back pocket. Lifting his gaze back up to his face, Angelus sneered at the lovesick look the man was giving his mate.

He had recognised this man. Angelus believed his name was Riley.

Buffy did not help the raging jealousy in Angelus' chest as she leaned over to the man and whispered something into his ear and ran a hand over his chest.

Angelus watched as Buffy pulled back her head and slipped her hand into Riley's. Riley stared at Buffy with large eyes, it was clear that he was not in communication with either Faith or any of her friends.

Buffy shifted off of the stool and began to lead the military man away from the bar and towards the dance floor.

As they passed, Buffy lifted her eyes to Angelus' face and smiled at his jealousy.

Hanging back, Angelus watched as his mate faced the young man with sandy brown hair. She slid her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, letting the slow music guide their minimal movements.

Angelus' upper lip curled as Riley took a small step closer, pressing his front to Buffy's. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into her hair, breathing in the refreshing citrus scent.

The fists at Angelus' sides clenched with a fury.

* * *

For the remainder of the evening, Angelus had turned all of his energies towards Riley Finn.

Buffy tore herself away from the college man with a fib of needing to head to the Scoobies for a meeting. Riley had taken it in stride, although disappointed in how his evening would end. He had truly hoped that tonight was a step forward for them. He's been teetering on asking Buffy on a date for sometime.

As Buffy disappeared to hunt for a midnight snack, Angelus on the other hand had other plans.

Standing near the base of the stairs, disguised by the shadows, Angelus' eyes glare unblinkly at Riley standing at a table with his friends laughing.

For a better angle, Angelus took a step to move around the room, all the while keeping his stare on Riley.

**Outside: The Bronze**

"Goodnight," said Riley to the nightclub bouncer sitting on a stool by the door.

The night chill hair sent a shiver through Riley's entire body. He closed his jacket tighter around himself and buttoned it up.

Hearing the sounds of a whimper, Riley turned his head as he passed a couple, apparently engaged in a heated kiss.

With a smile, Riley continued to walk through the darkened alleyway heading back towards his apartment on the _UC Sunnydale_ campus.

The woman seemingly kissing the man pulled her head back, removing her fangs from the side of his neck. Buffy let the man's body fall to the pavement just as Angelus came into view, also exiting _the Bronze._

Curiously, Buffy stepped out into the alley, leaving the man's body lying there, and watched her mate walk away, following the completely unaware man.

She morphs back into her human guise and smiles to herself, wondering just what Angelus had up his sleeve. Angelus was hunting.

Buffy knew that he was very much jealous over her interaction with Riley tonight. She was positive that he will have a few things to say about it in the hours to come. She had nearly forgotten all about the military man until this very night when he bravely approached, asking to have a drink with her.

It brought her great satisfaction that he was totally unaware of the changes from these last few days. He couldn't at all sense the difference with vampiress.

Tilting her head to the side, Buffy couldn't stay behind a moment longer. She was desperate to know what Angelus was going to do. She held her hands into the pockets of her coat and trailed behind the two men.

* * *

In the horizon, Riley could see the top of the library, which was the biggest building on the _UC Sunnydale_ campus.

Smiling to himself, Riley couldn't stop thinking about Buffy. The way she held him close as they swayed to the music at the club. The intoxicating scent of her perfume. The way her curves felt under his palms.

The image of her smiling up at him stuck in his mind. More than anything, Riley wanted to feel her lips against his own. He wanted to taste her skin as he ran his tongue over her. He wanted to feel the tightness of her cunt surrounding him as he buried himself deeply inside of her welcoming body.

Walking through the pathway leading into multiple directions to various areas of campus, Riley failed to see the shadowed being standing in front of him.

He paused mid-step. His heart lumped into his throat, startled.

The dancing smile on his face fell meeting the eyes of Angelus.

Angelus devilishly smiled, "Riley Finn, did you lose your way?" He jabbed a powerful right cross at Riley's face.

Riley staggers backwards, but catches himself. He looked at Angelus with a frown. "Who are you?" He demanded to know and blocked Angelus' incoming attacks. Riley quickly spins into a backhand swing.

Angelus catches his arm, forcing him down on one knee, and slams a knee into Riley's face. "We have a girl in common."

Recognition fills Riley's expression. "Buffy. How do you know Buffy?"

Angelus lifts Riley off of the ground and throws him through the air. Riley flies back into a large heap of trash bins aligned on the side of the sidewalk.

Riley scrambles up from the ground and pulls out a baton from his boot. He then uses the baton to block Angeus' kick but the weapon is knocked out of his hand and the vampire punches him across the face.

Still on his knees, Riley retaliates with a fist to Angelus' groin and, as the vampire bends down around his pain, gets to his feet picking up an empty liquor bottle from the knocked over trash bin and smashes it over his head. He grabs Angelus by the coat and rams a knee into his back, sending him against the building.

Angelus swings a backhand but Riley blocks it and slams the same knee into his stomach. Angelus recovers and grabs Riley's jacket slamming him back against a thick tree trunk. He hits Angelus in the face with a left cross, but Angelus just slams him against the tree trunk again, getting his hands around his throat.

"Did you really think Buffy would ever have eyes for you, boy?"

"There's no claim on her."

Angelus' hand around Riley's neck tightened. "That's where you're wrong, boy. And now I'm going to teach you a lesson you will _never_ forget."

Riley dropped down, under Angelus' strength, he pulls out a taser from his jacket and shoves into Angelus' chest.

The shock flings him back and he falls to the ground as Riley gets back on his feet and goes after him.

Angelus raises his head and growls at him, in full vamp face. Riley plants a hard kick into his chest and Angelus tumbles out onto the pavement. Standing over him, Riley tries to hit him with the taser once more, but Angelus catches his wrist, forcing him to drop it, and drives a fist into his stomach.

He lifts Riley over his head and growls as he runs with him across the walkway to send him crashing to the ground. Riley rolled across the sidewalk landing at someone's feet.

Groaning from the pain, Riley opened his eyes, staring at a pair of tall red pump shoes. Slowly, he lifts his eyes up the length of the woman standing over him.

It was Buffy.

Her arms were folded across her chest. The smile on her face was enough to make his entire body clamp with fear. Her smile held a strange mixture of sinisterism and pleasure.

"Buf—" Riley began to say when Angelus picked him up again and sent him flying to the other side of the walkway. He flops to the pavement.

Angelus looked at Buffy. "Out for a midnight stroll, lover?" He asked.

"Well, I thought that you could use this." She held out a braided hemp long coil of rope she had found on the way to the campus.

Angelus took the rope from her hand. "So thoughtful." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her back and held her tightly his front.

His mouth violently crushed against hers.

Buffy grinned into the kiss and licked her tongue over his sharp fangs before he abruptly broke away and turned back to Riley.

The smile on her face surged with excitement. She had long missed watching her lover get all hot and bothered with jealousy. He always performed his best word when he was in a rage.

* * *

Shaking himself from a briefly unconscious state, Riley's head pounded inside of his skull. In fact, his entire body felt as if he was broken in half and then haphazardly put back together.

He moved his hand to rub his face when he realised that his wrist was bound.

Becoming more aware, Riley turned his gaze to find his wrist tightly tied with a rope. He looked at his other wrist and also found his wrist bound. Trying to shift on his feet, Riley lowered his gaze to his ankles. He realised that he was also naked.

Angelus had bound all of Riley's limbs with the rope entrapping, spread-eagled between two trees. Panic swarmed through his entire body.

From the shadow's Angelus appeared holding a dagger in his hand. He studied the sharp blade and lifted his eyes to Riley. "Back in my day, we didn't have chainsaws. But I've always preferred a dagger. It always seemed much more… _meaningful_." He looked at Riley. "Buffy on the other hand never had a preference. She always just used whatever was around her. It's quite astonishing what she could accomplish with just a needlepoint." He paused thoughtfully. "She's quite something."

Riley fearfully swallowed.

"When I first met Buffy," Angelus released a sigh at the memory, "it was complete chaos. France was on the verge of a revolution. Hundreds upon hundreds were running around the armory with pitchforks and torches. But amongst all of that… this beautiful and elegant woman emerged from the smoke." Angelus smiled at the thought.

Riley remained silent and felt the beaded sweat dripping down his face sting into his eyes.

"She came to me like a Siren. Wherever Buffy goes, her legend follows." He looked at Riley. "To be in the presence of such greatness… I won't lie to you, it was somewhat intimidating. And believe me, I'm not easily intimidated." Angelus smiled. "She looked at me like an insect."

Riley frowned.

Angelus began to chuckle and stepped closer to Riley. "Oh, she didn't care for me at all. She found me… uncouth. Buffy was such a snob in those days." He laughed to himself. "But, somehow… I won her over. I mean, I did try to kill her at first but… our hatred for one another was just so…" he trailed off and looked down at the Claddagh ring around his finger. "I can't blame you for having a schoolboy crush. We are all just servants to that beauty, those green eyes, that magnetic smile, and of course, and that mysterious mythology that follows her. I can speak from experience, I've been a loyal servant to her finest attributes for well over two hundred years."

Riley's jaw tightened and tried to stop his bottom lip from quivering.

"We've been through a lot, Buffy and I. And despite all of our differences, we've always found a way back to each other." Angelus stood face to face with Riley and smirked. "She's mine, you see. She'll always be mine because in fact, Riley. I _do_ have a claim to her. As she has a claim to me. That's what being mated means. So it was quite foolish of you to think that _you_ would be able to cut in between us. Because you're nothing, Riley. You mean _absolutely_ nothing to her. She will not come to save you."

Riley let out a breath.

"I do wonder one thing." Angelus began, twirling the dagger in his hand, he looked Riley straight into the eye. "Are you a screamer?"

Riley swallowed.

Angelus' hand launched out and grabbed Riley by the face, forcing his head to turn to the right. "Now, hold still." Holding the bound man still as he wiggled, desperate for freedom, Angelus carefully cut into the skin under Riley's jaw, and followed the long line to his chin and up the other side to his ear.

Riley gritted his teeth and tears sprang into his eyes from the pain as Angelus continued to cut through his skin around his face.

After another minute, Angelus used the pointed tip of the dagger to help loosen the skin as he began to peel it back.

Grinning, Angelus enjoyed how Riley was trying hard not to scream. "Still so brave. Let's see this big heart of yours." Angelus taunted and decided to move to begin cutting through the skin of Riley's torso.

Angelus wanted him alive as long as possible. By then the pain would be too much and he will eventually pass out and soon die.

* * *

After sometime, Buffy appeared in the background behind Angelus as he tossed another slabe piece of skin from Riley's body to the ground.

Riley had long since died, soon after the skin of his torso had been brutally peeled off.

Holding her arms across her chest, Buffy tilted her head to the side, examining Angelus' work as if it were an art installation. "Marsyas." she said, then shifted her gaze to Angelus. "And I take it that you're Apollo?"

"Except, Apollo was the God of Sun and light and all things good like truth and dance." He stood up straight from his crouched position and took a step back to examine his work. "He healed the sick, while I… take life away." Angelus moved around Buffy to stand behind her. His arms circled around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think…" she narrowed her gaze over the flayed body. "This might be your best work."

"I disagree." said Angelus, placing a kiss on Buffy's neck then stepped back towards the body that was once Riley Finn. "I think my best was in eighteen-fifteen. Remember that baker in Denmark?"

Buffy smiled at the memory. "How can I forget. It was all that the newspapers would talk about for months."

"Ingenuity went into that." He held one arm across his chest and the other rubbed his chin. "Oh, I almost forgot." Angelus lowered his eyes to the slices of skin on the ground. "Can you get me a few sticks, please?"

Nodding her head, Buffy turned to the woodsy area and picked up a small armfull of sticks from the ground. She walked over to Angelus and placed the pile of sticks at his feet.

Buffy looked up at the sky that was beginning to brighten. "We better go soon."

"Just give me another minute."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Buffy stepped backwards to the wooden park bench she had been sitting on for the last few hours. She crossed one leg over her knee and crossed her arms over her chest.

**Morning**

Exiting out of the _Rocket Cafe_ , Faith bit into the blueberry muffin she had purchased as Willow and Tara walked hand and hand beside their Slayer friend.

"Y'know, I think I am gonna drop psych," said Faith.

" _No_!" Willow whirled around to her best friend. "You promised that we'd take the class together. Tell her, Tara."

Tara remained silent wearing a slanted smile on her face, finding Willow's reaction amusing.

Faith rolled her eyes. "But it's _boring_."

"You think all of your classes are boring," said Willow, raising the arch of her brow at the burnette.

"But I really mean it this time." Faith frowned, tossing the wrapper of the muffin to the trash as they passed it.

Tara sipped the latte in her hand and asked, "Maybe you should give it more of a chance. I mean, you kinda have to since class drop is past it's deadline."

Faith groaned. "Fuck!"

Willow giddily clapped her hands together, winning this battle against the Vampire Slayer. "You're not gonna regret it, Faith. I sw—" her eyes turned to the mass of students and professors standing outside of a yellow-taped off area.

"What the…?" Frowning, Faith stepped towards the crime scene.

Moving in-between the crowd to get to the front to see what had happened, Faith pushed her way around.

Finally reaching the front of the group, Tara's hand covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

They stared at a skinless body bound by its wrists and ankles with rope tied between two trees.

Faith turned her head to see someone vomiting into the grass off to the side and others crying at the gruesome display of merciless torture.

"Who could've done this?" asked Willow, holding a hand over her mouth. The body had a foul order radiating off of it because of the warm weather and the beaming sun that was high in the blue cloudless sky.

"Who do you think?" Anger rolled off of Faith in waves. She knew _exactly_ who could have done such a monstrous act of violence. Buffy was sick enough to pull it off.

"Guys," Faith and Willow turn their heads to Tara. pointing her finger, they followed it to find the skin of the poor victim held up by branches, revealing the identity of the victim. "It's Riley."

"Jesus Christ." Faith let out a breath of angry frustration. Her buried fingers buried into her dark and began to pace back and forth. "Fuck!" She kicked a trash can, sending it flying into the air and across the courtyard.

The crowd standing around the crime scene all turned to the ruckus happening behind them.

Faith held up her hands in defense, proving to them that she was fine and stable.

Willow and Tara walked over to the Slayer. "I should've killed her when I had a chance." said Faith, cracking her knuckles, desperate to kill Buffy.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Faith. We all trusted Buffy. We couldn't've known there was a way that she could have removed it."

"Gi-Giles is still looking into it how it could've been done," said Tara, trying to say something that would give Faith some sort of level of comfort.

Faith shook her head, "Still doesn't make it better. I should've known somethin' wasn't right. After we… Buffy was different." Faith looked down at her combat boots. "Not the woman I lo—" she paused, catching herself in mid-confession.

"Not the woman you what?" asked Tara.

Willow frowned when realisation appeared in her eyes. She had always known that Faith had an attraction towards the blonde vampiress—it was hard not to, Buffy has a very magnetic personality. Willow hadn't expected Faith to be _in love_ with Buffy.

She now wondered what had happened between the pair during all of those times they were alone patrolling together.

"This has got to end. We gotta fuckin' kill her." Faith dropped her arms to her side and looked at the crime scene. "She wanted to piss me off…" The rage inside of her boiled. She was finally ready to kill the legendary Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) once and for all. "Well, now, I'm wicked _pissed off_." Her eyes glared at the flayed body bound between the trees.


	26. Chapter 26

**4 Days Later**

**Giles' Apartment: Courtyard**

"Another bust," said Faith angered at another night without finding or even crossing paths with Buffy.

Following Faith down the stairs was the rest of the Scoobie gang. They had combed the entire town, every known location Buffy was known to haunt, and even searched all twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale. There was not a single trace of the vampiress.

Faith had even snuck away to the Crawford Mansion but she couldn't bring herself to enter the place. The memories of everything that had happened behind that wooden door were too overwhelming and painful.

Behind that door, Buffy betrayed her the first time and after forcing the soul back inside of her, there were many nights Faith, Willow, and the rest of the gang would come and hang out in the evenings after patrols. Buffy enjoyed having the company again after Angelus had left, she was quite lonely. The soul inside of her body isolated her. She didn't have a clue where she belonged at the time, and the Scoobie gang welcomed her, even after everything she had put them through.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Faith turned to the Watcher and said, "We keep letting another night go by and us not finding her, Geeves."

"I quite agree, but she's disappeared." Giles said.

Xander frowned. "You can't just disappear… Can you?"

"Depends," began Anya, gaining everyone's attention. "Y'know, if there's magic or if you're a vampire that's spent the last three hundred and some odd years hiding in plain sight."

Xander stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Very helpful, Anya."

"What?" Anya frowned, feeling defensive. "You asked. Don't blame me 'cause you don't like the answer."

Faith turned to her Watcher and said, "Giles she's out there. And she's gonna kill again and it'll be all my fault."

Releasing a small breath, Giles placed a hand on her shoulder. "Faith, you mustn't blame yourself. There was no indication anywhere in Jenny's research or any of the text I've looked into since that states anything about a clause. No one couldn't known. I doubt Buffy even knew." He said, opening the front door to the apartment.

All of their heads turned and almost jumped back startled to find Buffy sitting on the couch. Her back faced them. She turned the page of the book resting on her knee with one hand as the other held a cup of tea.

Immediately, Faith and the gang drew out their weapons and aimed them at the vampiress' back.

Buffy's eyes never shifted from the book in her hand. Seemingly unthreatened by the crossbow arrows aimed at her back, Buffy sipped the tea in her hand and turned the page of the book. " _The Prophecy of Aurelius_ is a real page turner." Her ears twitched as the group slowly moved closer and stepped around the couch to face her. "He prophesied that the brethren of his order would come to the Master and bring him the Anointed. Well, I've seen the Anointed and he was a child." Buffy scoffed with an eye roll. "Not enough to have me quaking in my stylish-yet-affordable shoes. So, what are you guys up to?" She tossed the book closed with a thud and placed it beside her on the couch.

Launching her hands out, Faith grabbed Buffy by the front of her coat. The teacup in her hand fell and shattered on the floor. The Slayer then slammed Buffy's back into the wall.

Buffy grinned. "Ooh, Faith-y, if you wanted to get handsy, all you had to do was say so."

"What did you do?" Faith heard none of it and buried a powerful fist across Buffy's face. "Why did you kill Riley?" She tossed Buffy away.

Catching herself, Buffy stood straight and wiped the blood at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. "I didn't." She revealed.

The unconvinced Scoobies stared at the vampire, their weapons still aimed at her.

"Well, I was beaten to it. Angel is so easily jealous." She playfully smiled at Faith and fixed her hair. "I don't understand why you're so heartbroken about it. It's not like you had any interest in Captain America."

Faith angrily stepped forward. "He didn't deserve to die!"

Dismissively, Buffy rolled her eyes. "No one we kill ever actually _deserves_ to die. But we do it regardless if they deserve it or they don't because we're _demons_." Buffy folded her arms across her chest and stepped closer to Faith. "What do you think we do? Ask you over for tea parties? Do I really need to explain the difference between having a soul and _not_ having a soul?" Buffy reached out her hand and tenderly tucked a piece of Faith's dark hair behind her ear.

Buffy listened to the Vampire Slayer's heartbeat. It slowed and mellowed as she became transfixed, melting into the manipulative trap Buffy had set up under her feet.

"Speaking of which," Giles began, lowering his weapon, "will you tell us how you were able to lose your soul?" He asked, removing the glasses from his face.

"Brace yourself, 'cause you're never going to believe it." Buffy said with sharp sarcasm. "Perfect Happiness." Giles frowned, uncertain what she had meant. "Turns out it was Angel along."

Unable to mask her sadness and the jealousy boiling within her, Faith's voice gave her away. "He gave you perfect happiness?"

Smirking with amusement, Buffy enjoyed watching Faith's jealousy. "Oh, don't look so glum, Faith. You were plenty of fun." She winked at the Slayer.

"You don't at all seem surprised by any of this." The Watcher said, studying Buffy carefully.

"No. Not really. A little biridie warned me about it awhile ago. It must've... slipped my mind." She shrugged. "Now, I really must be going." Buffy spun around on the heel of her boot. "I have very evil things to do." She said, opening the apartment door and closing it behind her.

**Crawford Street Mansion: Master Bedroom**

Laying on the bed, Buffy sat perched against the piles of fluffy pillows against the blackboard naked with Angelus pillowed his head over her flat stomach. His eyes were closed, relaxed, and in the base of his muscular chest, he was purring.

Buffy stared out of the large window, staring up at the dark night sky. Her fingers mindlessly combed through Angelus' dark spiky hair.

She tore her gaze from the dark sky when Angelus' hand rubbed over her smooth thigh. Leaning forward, Buffy buried her face into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"I can hear your mind cranking. What's on your mind, mo ghrá ( _my love_ )?"

Exhaling a heavy needless breath. "It's nothing."

Angelus pulled back his head and looked up at her. "I don't believe that." He studied the melancholy look etched into her beautiful features and suddenly, Angelus understood. "Are you by chance having a feeling of being in a rut?"

Buffy looked at him wearing an adorable pouting frown. "How'd you… Nevermind that."

Propping himself on his elbow, Angelus reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the claddagh ring that sat there. "Whatever it is, Buffy, you know you can tell me. We've always had an open and honest relationship."

"I know," she said, looking down at their dancing fingers. "I think I'm finished with this place."

"California?"

"The Hellmouth... Sunnydale... all of it. It's beginning to feel mundane. How many times are we going to chase around this Slayer and her pals?"

Angelus looked at her. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I was thinking of killing her and her friends."

Smirking, Angelus kissed the back of her hand and began to coat her golden smooth skin with tender moist kisses.

Buffy smiled as his kisses slightly tickled her. She continued to affectionately run her fingers through his hair. Biting her lip with moan, Angelus' tongue licked around her sensitive rosebud nipple.

His mouth created its own path up towards her collarbone from her breasts. Buffy closed her eyes and moaned again when he playfully bit her collarbone.

Kissing along the column of her neck, Angelus suddenly stopped and rested his chin over top of her chin and looked at her. "I may have a solution." He smiled, playing a kiss on her mouth.

Sliding her hands over his rounded shoulders. "Which is?"

"We've received an invitation a few days ago. Recently there has been a change of command in the Underworld."

Instantly, Buffy felt worried for Lucifer.

Sensing her change of behaviour, Angelus eyed his mate carefully. There was a sting of jealousy in his chest. He had known during their separation that she had slept with Lucifer. His scent was still on her and during one of their late night talks, she had told him.

Angelus felt unsure which was harder; to learn that your mate had sex with an arch rival or watching having to tell him that she had sex with his arch rival.

In his right and rational mind, Angelus knew that he did not have anything to worry about. She had broken off what could have been something just as long lasting and fulfilling with Lucifer for him. She was loyal to him. She had chosen _him_.

Regardless of all of that, Angelus knew that Buffy will always care very deeply for Lucifer Morningstar. She was as loyal to Satan as she was loyal to her mate. There was a strange camaraderie that bordered on passion and compainionship between the pair that Angelus will never understand. He hoped that one she'd let him in and tell him about it but that day would not come for sometime, he believed.

Depicts knowing all of this, Angelus still felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at her reaction of something potentially dangerous happening to Lucifer.

Angelus gritted his teeth and remained impassive as he slid the pad of his forefinger across her lips. "The Source is throwing himself an inauguration ball."

Buffy frowned. "Again? Jeez, that guy gets himself killed every other year it seems. Where is this ball at?"

"San Francisco. Would you like to go?"

Looping her arms around his neck, Buffy slid down to lay on her back and opened her legs for him to settle in-between.

Angelus grinned widely and covered her mouth with his lips, tenderly at first, until she responded and the kiss became much more passionate.

As warmth spread through her, shooting towards her groin, Buffy's fingers played with the short hairs at the base of Angelus' neck, while he ran his fingers through her silky long hair. Neither knew how long they spent making out, but they managed to successfully ignore the fact that they were doing what they had vowed to never do again.

When they finally broke apart and looked at each other, they were both slightly out of breath. His eyes dark with desire, Angelus gazed over at Buffy and couldn't help but get a little bit harder than he already was as he saw her swollen lips. She was, quite simply, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

One look in her eyes and Angelus knew he didn't have to ask if she was sure. He nodded quickly and stood, pulling her up with him and tugging her against his chest. They kissed again, their hands roaming over each other's upper bodies until the need to be in bed grew too great.

Buffy entwined her fingers in his hair and held him to her, willing him to never stop. Amidst her protests, he did, but only long enough to move to the other nipple, not wanting to neglect it. Angelus snaked his hand down her belly to her center. Buffy squeezed her eyes closed and moaned loudly as he inserted a finger inside her, finding her already wet with desire. He massaged her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Orgasm wracked through her and she shook with the waves of pleasure. Angelus continued his movements throughout her climax until Buffy lay limply on the bed beneath him. Gently extracting his hand, Angelus smiled wickedly at her. Buffy returned the smile as she was once again hit with a bolt of lust. Her fingers threaded into his dark hair and pulled him close to kiss her

The head of his erection butted against her slit and created pleasurable torture for the both of them until Buffy reached a hand between their bodies and guided his length home.

Angelus slowly slid inside Buffy as he looked her in the eye. She stared right back at him and reached her hand up to touch his face, the tips of her fingers tracing along his lips until he dipped his head down and sensually kissed her.

Angelus kept his slow pace as he slid in and out of her, while Buffy lifted her hips to meet him.

Before long Buffy found herself in the throes of a second orgasm as Angelus continued thrusting languidly and kissing the side of her neck, she arched her back and moaned. Her hands tightly clutched his forearms as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Buffy rolled the both of them without him pulling out of her. Sprawled across his chest, their lower bodies churned together. She pushed herself up with her hands on the breasts of his chest and their eyes once again met.

Tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, Angelus wordlessly took her hand into his own and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand.

Using her vaginal muscles, Buffy squeezed Angelus' length and smiled as he groaned. She began to move faster, rolling her hips in a circular motion. Angelus held his hands around her hips, guiding movements and their need for release grew stronger.

Angelus started to come, he drove his hips up wildly and he spilled his dead seed deep inside of her.

Buffy's head flung back as she ardently slammed against him. They continued moving against each other as their orgasms passed, more and more slowly until they stopped and Buffy laid against his chest.

"I can go shopping for a party dress." said Buffy, breaking the peaceful silence.

Circling his arms around her, Angelus smiled as he whispered into her ear, "Or you can wear no dress."

Buffy let out a laugh and lifted her head from his chest. She nuzzled her nose against his then kissed him for another minute before pulling back, much to Angelus' dismay.

"I do have an errend for you." said Buffy, sliding the pad of her finger along Angelus' lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Early Evening**

**Crawford Mansion**

Coming down the stairs from the side of the mansion that led straight into the garden, Faith pulled the stake from her back pocket and held it tightly in her hand.

An eerie cool air hung in the air and made everything very still.

Entering the mansion from the darkness, Faith paused with surprise to see Buffy already sitting on the couch facing the roaring fireplace. It appeared as if she had been already anticipating the Vampire's Slayer's arrival.

Buffy sat casually on the couch in a way that almost made her appear human. Her leg hung crossed over her knee and her chest moved up and down as if she had breath. She held a mug with hot blood in her hands.

Slowly, Buffy ripped her transfixed gaze from the dancing flames to Faith standing in the entryway from the courtyard garden.

A soft smile appeared on Buffy's face.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Faith, tossed her dark eyes around the seemingly empty mansion in search of Buffy's lover.

"He's running an errand for me. What brings you by, Faith?" A saucy grin brightened her entire face. "A little late night hanky-panky?" The scowl on Faith's face only amused the vampiress. Buffy mockingly pouted. "Oh, sorry to disappoint you but that ship has sailed. Once was quite enough." She said, sipping the hot blood in her hands.

"This can't be you," said Faith, entering further into the mansion.

For days her only thoughts had been on Buffy. She was terrified of what the vicious demon would do next. Would she come after her? Or worse, the people she cared most about?

Buffy was unpredictable. The way she tormented and killed her prey all depended on her emotions.

Even after everything Buffy had put herself and her friends through, Faith couldn't stop loving her. Sometime during those two years with souled Buffy working closely with the Scoobies, Faith had fallen in love. There was a fire in the vampiress that was magnetic... _intoxicating_.

Since their one night together in the cemetery, Faith replayed those few precious hours over and over in her head. Her taste was still on Faith's tongue. The scent of her skin and her luscious golden hair still lingered in her nostrils. The small whimpering moans that escaped those perfect heart-shaped lips echoed in her brain. The feel of her hands caressing Buffy's slender and fearlessly strong body still tingled her fingertips.

But even now as Faith stared at the soulless vampiress, she was still in love with her and determined to somehow find that piece of good Buffy that brought her to life.

Snarkily, Buffy rolled her eyes and sipped the blood in the mug. "Stop trying to see me, Faith."

Faith took another few steps into the mansion, coming closer to the vampire. "B, there must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are."

Buffy exhaled a heavy sigh and looked at Faith, wearing a serious look on her face. "I've never forgotten who I am. I've been around for a long time. I've had so many lives. I'm like a cat." She laughed and turned her eyes to the fireplace.

Faith watched her carefully.

"Who knows what would've become of me if I wasn't changed that night. Perhaps, I would've been married to Lord Thurman and I'd eventually be the Duchess of Dickinson. I would've had a place at court as one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. But in secret, I'd be just another whore to the King of England."

Stepping around the couch, Faith sat down beside the blonde and listened, hoping that she would open herself up to say something meaningful.

"I might've had three maybe four kids." Buffy's brows slowly pinched together. "But one of them didn't look quite like the others. That child wouldn't've bore any resemblance to their blond haired father." Buffy smiled and turned her eyes to Faith. "Or I could've had a much worse fate. Childbirth was a dangerous business back then. Or… the plague… Who knows."

Faith studied Buffy's profile, wondering what was going to happen next.

"When you've been in the world as long as I've had, you'd see so many wonderful changes. And… you'll also see the absolute worst in humanity. What you people do to one another is far worse than anything I could've ever done."

"I doubt that." Faith frowned.

The smile settled on Buffy's face widened into a short laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Faith.

"I was just thinking…" Buffy looked at Faith. "How in the hell did we get here?"

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

The corners of Buffy's mouth turned upwards. "I mean, how did we get _here_?"

Slowly nodding her head, Faith shrugged and rested a book on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "I dunno, B. There's a lot of bullshit between us."

"I've killed a lot of Slayer's in the past. There wasn't anything special with them. It's strange." Buffy thoughtfully gazed into the fire. "Hunting them and then killing them didn't feel like a… like a challenge. But you..." Buffy tore her eyes from the fire to look at the Vampire Slayer beside her. "You've given me a run for my money." Faith began to roll her eyes. "I mean it. Faith, I've never met a Slayer like you before."

Faith stared at the blonde wondering if this was just another rouse Buffy had created in order for her fall into some trap. But the glimmer in her green eyes, Faith recognised that glimmer.

Buffy continued, "Because unlike all of the girl's in the past, they were alone. I was fighting _one_ person. _One_ Slayer. And with you... I'm not just fighting _you_ … No, I'm fighting Giles and Willow and Xander, and all of your friends. The Slayer's before you didn't have that."

For what felt like an eternity, Buffy's eyes lingered on Faith. A tender smile crossed her lightly glossed lips. Buffy then leaned forward putting the crystal glass on the coffee table and stood, moving towards the darkened hallway.

"Where're you going?" asked Faith, standing from the couch.

Facing Faith from the dark entrance leading into the dark hallway, Buffy held out her hand. "Come with me, Faith." She said with a soft, inviting voice that was irresistible.

"Where?" There was hesitance in Faith's voice.

"To my favourite room of this obnoxiously big mansion." replied Buffy, wearing a charming half-smile. "Will you come with me? I promise, I come in peace." She said half heartedly.

Wearily, Faith slowly walks over to Buffy and takes her extended hand into her own.

Buffy smiled playfully, tugging the Slayer closer.

The air in Faith's lungs evaporated by the close proximity she was to Buffy. Buffy affectionately tucked a piece of Faith's hair behind her ear and slid the back of her finger down the line of her jaw to her chin.

Her teeth clenched together, desperate to keep composure but Faith's desire was overwhelming. She crushed her mouth against Buffy's, kissing her deeply. She forced her tongue between Buffy's lips and finally fulfilled her craving for the vampire's kiss.

Buffy grinned into the kiss and let the Vampire Slayer take control of their passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted until Faith became desperate for air. Breaking the kiss with a pant, Faith rested her forehead on Buffy's and tangled her fingers into Buffy's hair.

Opening her eyes, Buffy's green eyes held emotion. "Come with me, Faith."

Faith nodded, letting Buffy take her hand and lead her into a long dark hallway which led down a winding stairway, which was lit by candles.

They walked into the cool damp hall until reaching a heavy wooden door.

Taking a large silver skeleton key from a hook nailed into the stone wall, Buffy unlocked the wine cellar door and opened it, gesturing for Faith to enter first. "It's okay," smiled Buffy, sensing Faith's hesitence. "It's just a wine cellar."

Entering into the very dark wine cellar. The only light was coming from a small window high up the stone wall.

Faith shivered, holding her arms around her body. "It's freezin' in here, B."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Buffy said apologetically. "The wine needs a certain temperature. A lot of these bottles are as old as me…"

"Is there a light?" Faith looked around for a lightswitch as she walked over to the tall racks of wine bottles.

She picked one of them up and wiped the thick coat of dust off with her hand and read the torn and fragile label. "Seventeen seventy-five." Faith whistled and placed the wine bottle carefully back in its place on the rack.

Standing in the darkness, Buffy watched Faith slowly move around the wine cellar, carefully not to bump into anything since there wasn't a light.

Lowering her eyes to her feet, Buffy smirked and began to talk in order to mask the rattle of the thick chain Buffy bent down to pick up. "I'm glad you're here, Faith."

"Aren't you worried about your boyfriend comin' home and maybe findin' us?" asked Faith, moving between the long alise of wine racks.

"Oh, I'm not worried about Angel," said Buffy. "There is very little that he can do to me. He couldn't kill me two hundred years ago, what makes him any different now?"

Faith squinted, trying to see her way through the darkness and bumped into a cobwebbed chair. "Yo, B, where's the light?" She slowly walked back towards the entrance of the winery when a cold shiver shot straight down her spine at the touch of Buffy's hand sliding down her back.

Turning her head to Buffy, Faith could hardly make out her beautiful features. There was a small light in Buffy's eyes. "What'd yo—" Buffy suddenly wrapped the chain in her hand around Faith's neck and twisted it around, flinging the Slayer to the ground.

Freeing herself from the heavy chain, Faith jumped up to her feet and pushed Buffy to the ground.

Grinning wildly, Buffy gets back to her feet and swung a right hook aimed at Faith's head. Faith ducked under Buffy's arm and jabbed her fist into Buffy's side.

Buffy snap kicks the Slayer across the cellar. Her back hit the stone wall stomping the air from her longs. She fell to the ground.

Buffy picked up the chain and spun it like a handrail. "You never learn, do you, Faith? You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked before you get it." She whipped the end of the chain, hitting Faith across the body with it.

Faith yelped in pain. Holding her side, she slid back down the wall.

"All I have to do is bat my eyes and play the tortured puppy," laughed Buffy. "It's a neat trick if the girls thick enough to buy it. And you fall for it every single time! Even still, all you can do is follow me around making moon eyes." Buffy whipped the end of the chain at Faith again with more force behind the hit.

Covering her head from getting hit, Faith cried out in pain at every hit of the chain when it made wicked contact to her body.

"You're in love with the pain. Admit it." Buffy grabbed Faith by her hair and lifted her from the ground, pinning to the wall. "You like me... because you enjoy getting beat down."

Faith put her hand on Buffy's face and shoved her away.

Buffy staggers backwards, but remains on her feet. She begins to spin the chain again. "What is it with you? Did you think I magically regained my soul in the last hour or that you and I were going to be prancing in the daisies going 'tra-la-la'?" Buffy whipped the chain against Faith's body. "You're a toy, Faith. A stupid, idiotic toy." She whipped the chain again and again into Faith's body, until the Vampire Slayer laid hurled on the ground and soon passed out from the pain from the relentless chains maiming her body.

**Unknown Amount Of Time Later**

Waking up with a pounding migraine, Faith's eyes slowly opened.

The swinging flickering light bulb hanging over her head felt piercing. Faith let out a breath, feeling sick to her stomach from the throbbing pain that was wrapped around her entire body.

Squeezing her eyes closed and gritting her teeth, Faith tilted her head up to see the thick chain of the handcuffs was anchored into the stone wall. Faith gasped and anxiously tugged at her bonds.

The anchored bolt would not budge an inch.

Faith heart raced in her chest. She continued to tug on the chains, but her body was weak. The beating from the whipping chain had taken much of her powerful strength.

Darting her eyes around the room she was in, Faith realised that she was still in the wine cellar. Her eyes dropped to the puddle of blood at her feet from where she had been beaten.

"Hi, Faith."

Faith snapped her head up and winced with painful irritation feeling a jolt of dizzy nausea. Her vision focused on Buffy standing before her, arms crossed over her chest, wearing an eerie smug and serious look on her face.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna wake up. You had me worried." said Buffy, picking up a damp washcloth hanging on the rim of a washbowl. She took a step forward to gently dab the dry blood and dirt from Faith's forehead.

Faith tried to maneuver her head from Buffy's reach but failed. Instead, she spat the blood that had formed in her mouth at Buffy's designer shoes.

Seemingly unbothered by the act of aggression, the smile on Buffy's face widened. "Now, now, Faith-y, don't be like that. Our budding relationship is really progressing _I_ think." Buffy began to slide her hand down Faith's torso and seductively playfully toyed with the rim of Faith's jeans. "I was really hoping to chain you up. It's been a long time since I've last got to chain up a Slayer." Buffy bit her bottom lip.

Appearing behind Buffy, Angelus circled his arms around her slender waist and rested his chin over her shoulder, planting a kiss at the column of her neck.

Buffy turned her chin and accepted his incoming kiss with a smile. Faith turned away with disgust.

The affection the vampires displayed for one another was deceivingly human. One would think these two beautiful demons were in fact alive, soulful, and absolutely in love.

"No, no, Faith," said Angelus, slapping his hand across Faith's face, forcing her to watch himself and Buffy. He tightly held her chin in his hand, keeping her head still. "Don't look away. Eyes here. I want you to see who my beloved belongs to." He smugly smiled as his free hand that was around Buffy's waist began to drift upwards and over her breasts.

Buffy tucked Faith's hair behind her ear. "Oh, Faith," she pouted, "you look scared. I think I know what will turn that frown upside down." She stepped out from Angelus' arms and dripped the washcloth into the bowl of warm water. "Did you ever hear the story about Hatshepsut, the fifth pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt?" she asked, wringing the excess water from the washcloth.

Faith stared at Buffy.

"Unlike the pharaoh's that came before her, Hatshepsut understood what it meant to have power. She understood what it was to be feared."

Buffy gently dapped the stains of dirt from over Faith's brow.

"The slaves…" continued Buffy, "... They never feared a pharaoh quite like her. Pharaoh's had the power to kill. But Hatshepsut was different. A man commits a crime, he should know better. We have him killed and we feel pretty good about it. Or we kill him ourselves and we feel even _better_. Hatshepsut knew that wasn't _real_ power, but justice."

Faith tightly clenched her jaw as Buffy hung the washcloth over the side of the rim of the bowl.

"Power is when you have every justification to kill—and you don't. A man stole something, he's brought in before the pharaoh, he throws himself down on the floor and begs for mercy, and he knows he's going to die... and Hatshepsut would pardon him. This worthless man. A slave. Dirt. She lets him go. That's _power_." Buffy lifts her hand, and gestures grandly over Faith. "I pardon you."

Buffy reached out her hand to touch Faith. Faith jerked her head back, out of Buffy's reach and looked to the left to find a starved vampire. Her face warped and tattered from years of relentless abuse. Wearing her vampiric features, Darla tried to swing herself in the chains to get closer to Faith, her tongue wagging, desperate for a taste of blood.

With the minimal space she had, Faith tried to keep herself from Darla reach.

Angelus picked up a scalpel and examined it carefully as Buffy affectionately ran a hand from his shoulder and down his arm.

"Are you comparing yourself to Hatshepsut?" he mused with a small smile.

Buffy sheepishly shrugged. "We're a lot alike actually."

Angelus raised a brow. "What have you built that compares to Djeser-Djeseru?"

Buffy held out her hand, gesturing to the stone wall with her victims chained and bound.

"Oh, yes, of course." Angelus rolled his eyes and placed the scalpel in Buffy's hands.

Faith watched the vampires and turned her eyes to the anchor bolt keeping her chained to the wall. She tightly gripped the thick chains and pulled on it with all of her might, but it did not budge.

Weak and panting for breath, Faith turned her gaze to the right. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest at the sight of her friends—her best friends that have been supported her and loved her for the last four years also lifelessly dangling from the wall. Their wrists bound by the chains.

"What the fuck did you do to them?" Tears sprung into Faith's eyes. " _I'm gonna fuckin' kill you! Fuckin' bitch!_ " Faith yelled with unbridled rage.

On the side of Willow, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Tara's neck were violent fanged bite marks. Blood smeared their white skin and stained their clothing.

"Guys! Wake up! _Wake up!_ " cried Faith in a panic.

Buffy frowned and stepped over to the Slayer's friends and examined them carefully.

"Get away from them, bitch!" Screamed Faith in a fury. " _I'm goin' to kill you!"_

Ignoring the Slayer, Buffy leaned in close, hovering her ear over their chest to listen for a heartbeat. "Well, gee, I think they're dead," said Buffy, turning to Faith.

"I fuckin' hate you." Faith said through gritted teeth.

Angelus growled and backhanded the Vampire Slayer then tightly grabbed her chin, forcing Faith to look at him. "Watch your tongue."

Faith forcibly pulled her head from his grasp and kicked Angelus in the knee.

Grunting from the blow, Angelus punched the Vampire Slayer into the nose, cracking it.

A smug smile slung across Buffy's face as she exhaled a deep breath. "None of that children." she said, choosing between the torture devices carefully lined on the rolling cart. "I may have pardoned your life but that doesn't mean I'm not going to torture you."

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" Commanded Faith as Buffy reached for the Slayer's hand above their heads.

Wrapping her hand around Faith's middle finger, Buffy began to slowly bend it backwards. "Faith," began Buffy, her voice deceivingly soft and tender, "tell me when it hurts."


	28. Chapter 28

**Unknown Hours Later**

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of Faith's vision and the only thing she could hear was Buffy's soft lispy voice whispering into her ear.

Faith's breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as Faith limply hung in the chains, too weak to hold herself up.

Now that Faith's best friends and chosen-family was dead and chained to the wall, there was wasn't a soul to break into the mansion to save the day.

Opening her dark swollen eyes, Faith stared at the pool of her own blood around her feet. She spat the blood that formed in her mouth and gasped in pain.

Lifting her head, Faith's gaze landed on her friends. Her bleeding bottom lip quivered in sorrow for her loss.

The rattle of the chains shifted Faith's attention back to her friends.

Her unswollen eye widened at the sight of Willow shifting in the chains.

"Red? You're alive!" Faith croaked. Her throat felt dry and dehydrated. "Red! Willow!"

Willow lifted her head from its slump position. Her face morphed into her new demonic features. She growled, snapping her golden yellow eyes at Faith.

Hungry, Willow tried to break from her tight restraints. She roared, agitated.

Faith stared at her once best friend, horrified. Her dark eye moistened with a mourning wetness. The once sweet redheaded witch was now a hallow shell—a soulless demon.

"The Watcher should be waking up any minute now," said Angelus sitting in a chair at the center of the cellar. "They were quite easy to kill. Willow… didn't put up much of a fight." He pointed at the redhead. "Her blood tasted sweet. Its magnificent, she actually tasted like strawberries." Angelus smiled, standing from the chair. He walked towards her with his hands behind his back. "You'd be surprised how many rules and traditions are in Hell. There's a certain power structure between us demons. We honour this. Like the English, we demons find it hard to break tradition."

Faith watched as Angelus walked over to the newly risen vampire.

"Fledgling," he pointed at Willow. "Sire." Angelus held a hand against his chest. "I am the master and she is my lamb."

He unchained the binds around Willow's wrists.

Willow snarled at Angelus.

Angelus remained calm and steadily eyed the redhead. A minute passed and Willow calmed, her face morphing to her human guise, recognising the demonic hierarchy.

Faith gritted her teeth, breathing heavily although it hurt like hell.

Turning to the Vampire Slayer, Angelus smirked. "Buffy has always been in her own category. My mate has been breaking the rules since the day she was turned. I know it seems that she's not methodical, like she makes it up as she goes along and she does. But I assure you, there is always a method to her madness. You just won't understand it until after the fact, but that's what makes her _extraordinary_." Angelus folded his arms across his chest. "I'd never admit this in front of her but Buffy is a hero amongst us." He frowned. "Probably not for you but for us demons she is."

"You act like she can walk on water or something." Faith looked at Angelus.

Angelus thoughtfully smiled. "She is Christ-like isn't she?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my love," said Buffy, appearing from the darkness.

She walked over to her mate and circled her arms around his neck, lowering his head to kiss him.

Taking Buffy's hand, Angelus took a step back and ran his eyes over his mate dressed in a long black haltered gown. Buffy's long blonde locks fell in full bouncy curls down her shoulders and back.

"Beautiful." Angelus said, admiring his mate's beauty.

"Thank you." She sweetly smiled and turned her head to Faith. Exhaling a deep breath, Buffy unravelled herself from Angelus' arms and walked over to the Slayer, chained to the wall. "What to do with you." Tilting her head to the side, Buffy thought of what she should do now that Faith was near death. "I'm on a time crunch so whatever it'll be will have to be quick."

Angelus walked over to the dead Watcher and unchained his wrists from the cuffs knowing that any minute now the Watcher would rise.

"Look at you," said Buffy eying the Vampire Slayer. "Now that's everything. You're filthy and weak. No weapons… No friends… No hope."

Angelus stepped around Buffy and uncuffed Faith's wrists from the binds of the chains and watched as she fell helplessly to the ground in the puddle of her own blood.

Faith groaned in pain and lifted her chin, opening her unswollen eye to look up at the vampiress.

"Take all that away… and what's left?" asked Buffy releasing a heavy sigh. "A girl."

Squeezing her eye closed, not watching Buffy to see her fear, Faith knew that her life was drawing to a close. She was all alone. Her friends dead. Her seemed to be replaced by weakness and the gonzing pain from the hours of beatings.

"Of all of the Slayer's I've fought and killed, you were by far my biggest disappointment," said Buffy, shaking her head.

Faith exhaled a sharp breath.

Buffy took a step back from Faith as Angelus crossed over to stand before Darla, still chained up beside Faith; starving and manic.

"I did pardon you. I will not go back on my word. I won't kill you."

Darla dropped to the ground. She turned her head, laying on her cheek as she opened her yellow eyes and focused on Faith. Like a wild animal, Darla snarled and sniffed the air, breathing in the scent of Faith's powerful blood.

The tortured vampire began to growl and dig her bloody and broken nails into the ground desperate for blood to drink.

"But Darla…" began Buffy, petting the maimed vampire's blood matted and dirty hair, "... she hasn't eaten in a very long time." She turned the mutilated vampire's chin to look at her. "I'd be a bad and neglectful pet owner if I didn't feed her."

Frightened, Faith stared at the deformed vampiress.

The starved demon wagged her tongue in Faith's direction and growled.

"I am nothing if not fair." said Buffy holding out a hand towards Angelus, he passed her a stake. "Goodbye, Faith." She tossed the stake to Faith's feet.

Angelus smiled and kicked the stake away from the Vampire Slayer. He held out his elbow for Buffy to take.

Willow dragged Giles' body out of the wine cellar as Angelus led them out.

Her hand hovering over the light switch, Buffy looked back at the Vampire Slayer staring at Darla. Her chest heaved with panic.

Buffy smiled to herself quite pleased with how everything has ended. The Scoobies were dead and two of them turned. The Slayer too will soon be dead unless she can miraculously defeat a deranged and starving vampire. And now, she and Angelus were off to a party in San Francisco and after that, it was unknown what they their next adventure would be.

Turning off the light switch the wine cellar was in pitch darkness.

Closing the wooden door behind her, Buffy twisted the key in the lock and hung the key back on the hook beside the door.

The sounds of scrambling feet, grunts, and a demonic growl on the other side of the door made Buffy gleeful. She was half tempted to open the door and watch the battle.

"We better get a move on, mo ghrá ( _my love_ )."

Turning away from the door, Buffy tossed him a small smile and followed him to the stairs to leave Sunnydale.


	29. Epilogue

**Night**

**San Francisco, California**

**Penthouse**

Closing the door behind him as he entered his penthouse on the top floor of the tallest building in the Golden Gate City.

Cole Turner removed the black cloak from his shoulders and draped it on the back of a chair. A hand rubbed over his face exhausted from the hours long inauguration party of his new high-powered position as the Source of All Evil.

Twisting the wedding ring around his finger, Cole thought of his new wife, Phoebe Halliwell. She a sister to the powerful magical trio, the Charmed Ones. Over a few short years, Cole was given the task of kill Phoebe and her sisters but Cole found himself powerless to her beauty, charm, and her big heart. He fell in love.

Unbuttoning the front of his suit coat, Cole paused mid-step with the realisation that he was not alone in the penthouse.

* * *

Slowly, Cole walked further into the penthouse, holding a bright blue energy ball in the palm of his hand as he rounded every corner.

"Who's here?" He asked, eyes darkening with aggravation of the intruder. "Show yourself." Cole demanded.

Cole stood at a half closed door. Frowning, he slowly pushed it open and entered the final room.

His eyes widened with surprise at the sight of his petite blonde intruder standing at the large windows staring down to the ant-like people walking below.

Cole stared at the beautiful vampiress in shock, his heart nearly stopped in his chest at the sight of her. He had not seen her at the ball in the Underworld though there were rumblings that she and her mate Angelus had made an appearance.

"Buffy." He heard himself say with disbelief that she was here. In an instant all of the love he had for her and the anger for how their brief time together ended reentered his body, feuling his blood with rage.

Turning from the window, a half tugging smile appeared on Buffy's beautiful face.

She looked exactly the same, Cole decided. Achingly beautiful and the power that radiated off of her almost made him want to kneel before her and worship the ground she walked on. Quod Spiritus Sanctus ( _The Beautiful Demon_ ) in all of her glory stood before him wearing that exact same half-smile that made his knees weak and his heart twist with love.

She appeared so much more worldly and experienced. Everything that he knew she would accomplish in her long unending life had been done. And yet, Cole was still angry and heartbroken for how their time together ended.

The pain and the anger for their breakup was still fresh to him. Cole still found himself fighting his every instinct over the past year to go to Sunnydale and be with her again. But he couldn't. The thought of her regrection again was too painful and terrifying.

Their relationship only happened one year ago for him, but for her... The last time Buffy had seen him was over three hundred years ago. She was a much different demon back than.

The look on his face must have been comical because Buffy softly laughed at his agaped expression of shock.

"The least you can do is tell me you're happy to see me," said Buffy.

Cole exhaled the breath he had been holding in and felt his feet move forward.

Taken by the whirlwind that was Buffy Summers, Cole crossed the short distance between them. His hands reached out, cupping around her face and pulled her close. His mouth passionately covered hers, kissing her deeply.

_… TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
